Love Song Problems
by MissSerpentia01
Summary: Shining Saotome gave Haruka Nanami her most easily hardest assignment..to write a love song. For Haruka, whose never been in love with the opposite gender, this is her hardest task ever since she got into Shining Agency. What will she do? (Haruka X Everyone) (Picks up after season 3) {A/N - HIATUS until further notice}
1. Chapter 1: Assignments

_**Hey guys! I'm back. I know I haven't updated any stories in a VERRRRRRYYYYY long time but I just lost inspiration for those other stories if any of you read my stories from before. I just recently got into this anime and I fell in love with it. Especially with Syo-kun, Ai-kun, and Nagi-kun!**_

 _ **Anyway enough of me. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**_

"Hello~" - talking

' _Hello~'_ \- thinking/thoughts

 **Chapter 1: Assignment**

Third Person View

A young woman with short reddish-orange hair and golden green eyes was standing a few feet away from a wooden desk, clutching a folder to her chest tightly. On the opposite side of the desk, an extremely large man with dark brown hair and tan skin wearing a brown disaster of a suit was sitting with his legs tossed on the desk. The man was none other than Shining Saotome. He had his arms intertwined with the other as he gazed at the woman intently.

He suddenly jumped out of his chair and stood on his desk pointing down at the woman, "Misssssssss Nanami! I want you to wrrrrrrrrrrrite a sooooong that would make the crowds heart go _doki-doki_!"

The woman who was known as Haruka Nanami titled her head to the side slightly before asking, "N-Nani?"

"You know! Write a song that willlll make the people's heart be fiiiiiiiiilllllllleeeedddd with _ai_!"

"A-Ano..Sachou-san, I don't think I understand..My music has always filled people's heart with happiness and love.." she murmured softly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Shining looked down and said, "HHHHHAAAAIII! BUT! Your music only turns into love songs when the STARISH adds lyrics to it! I want you to make a melody filled with love before STARISH adds words to it!"

Haruka looked down at the carpet of the room, _'De-Demo..I've never made a love song..I have never even fallen in love with someone...'_

"Can you handle that, Miss Nanami?"

Haruka looked determined before nodding yelling out, "HAI!

"GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD! You may leave now Miss Nanami!"

Haruka bowed low before walking out the door and shutting the door behind her. Once she was outside, she sighed before deciding to walk outside to the garden to look around for inspiration. She was near the door to go outside when a voice screamed her name.

She turned her head slightly to see a red-head running towards her, behind him was a large group consisting of 6 boys: two blondes, one orange-head, one brunette, and two blue-heads. Haruka then turned her whole body to face the whole group before flashing the group a bright smile.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruka asked softly to the group of boys.

Ittoki Otoya, the red head of the group, flashed Haruka a big smile before saying, "We were going to see if you were busy. We wanted to hang out together since we all have a day off on the same day surprisingly."

Haruka's smile weakened before she said, "Gomenasai minna-san. I have an assignment from Shining-san and I want to work on it as soon as possible. It seems like I'm having difficulties with it."

Aijima Cecil, the only brunette of the group, walked up to Haruka and asked, "Nani? What's the matter Haruka? You usually don't have trouble with writing music. I would know since the muses blessed you with a special gift."

"It's nothing Cecil-san. I'm sorry but I can't be with you guys for a while. I need to find a way to write this melody of this certain theme," Haruka blushed slightly at the thought of what they would think when they found she never fell in love with the opposite gender besides family members.

Syo Kurusu, a short blonde-pink haired boy with a cap on his head, spoke up asking, "Is there nothing we can do to help you Nanami?"

"I agree Haru-chan! Maybe there's something we can do to help you with this crisis?" Shinomiya Natsuki, a tall blonde with glasses, piped up from behind Syo.

Haruka shook her head and said with a small smile grazing her lips, "I'll be fine everyone. I just need to think about it."

Tokiya Ichinose, a dark blue haired man, spoke softly, "Ask us if you need anything Nanami-san."

Ren Jinguji, the only orange haired man, stated huskily, "Toki is correct. We'll always be with you My Lady."

Masato Hijirikawa, a slight dark blue haired man, whispered softly, "Ren is correct, for once. We'll be here for you Nanami."

Haruka smiled, grateful that she had such amazing friends before nodding and exclaiming suddenly, "I got it! I know who to ask for help! Arigatou minna-san!"

With that Haruka ran off with a slightly happier demeanor towards the one friend she can always count on to help her in these kinds of things, Tomo-chan.

~At Tomo-chan~

"NANI?!" A loud shriek was heard, scaring off some birds resting in the large trees.

Haruka put a finger to her lips and replied quietly looking over her shoulder slightly, "Be quiet! I don't want anyone finding out."

Tomochika Shibuya asked softly, "Shining asked you to make a love song? Why?! Who is it for?"

"It's for STARISH.." Haruka replied softly.

Tomo-chan threw her head back and said, "You know the 'no love' rule only affects idols right? Composers are allowed to fall in love. I can always hook you up with someone?"

Haruka's face turned into a tomato red color before she stammered out, "That's unnecessary Tomo-chan. I'm sure I can find a way to write a love song without actually falling in love."

Tomo-chan shook her head tiredly, "If it was only that easy Haruka. But it's not. I hope you can find a way. But the easiest way to do this is to actually fall in love..."

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Tomo-chan's head before she said slyly, "How about you fall in love with one of the STARISH guys? Or even better, QUARTET NIGHT?"

Haruka blushed before looking down at her lap, her hair covering her face, "De-Demo..They're idols..I can't fall in love with any of them.."

Tomo-chan giggled before saying, "Fall in love with one of them. But don't tell them. It's only a one time thing. I'm sure it won't affect anyone."

Haruka looked up and said, "But..But I might hurt someone's feelings.."

Tomo-chan sighed and said gruffly, "Fine. Do it your way but if that doesn't work..just reconsider what I said."

Haruka nodded before standing up saying, "I have to go. I have an idea on what to do first."

Tomo-chan blinked up at Haruka before smiling softly, "Okay. Have fun!"

Haruka started to run back to the dorms with determination clearly written on her face.

 _ **Okay guys. That's it for today. I know it was short but I wanted to leave the fun part for the second chapter. Also! I'm sorry if this story is something similar to another story that you guys read. I recently read it and I thought, 'Oh! That's a wonderful story idea.' But I saw that they didn't upload it recently so I was, 'Oh I want to write something like this.' I'm really sorry if it's something similar but I'm trying to keep it as far as that story as possible.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. I'm going to type the next chapter right now.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Advises gone wrong!

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been so pumped to write this that I had to type it as soon as possible before I lost inspiration. I might make five chapters before I sleep. I'm just so PUMPED!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**_

"Hello~" - talking

' _Hello~_ ' - thinking/thoughts

 _"Hello~_ ' - Japanese

" **Hello~** " - Lyrics

 ** _Now, on to the story!_**

 **Chapter 2: Advises gone wrong?!**

 _ **Haruka's Point of View**_

I looked around the dorms for someone to ask help from when the perfect person walked by. I screamed out their name while I ran towards them, "Tsukimiya-sensei!"

He turned his head before turning his body towards me, his heels clicking against the floor. He flashed me a smile asking, "Yes Haruka-chan?"

I bent down slightly to catch my breath before standing up straight looking straight into Tsukimiya's bright blue eyes before exclaiming, "Tsukimiya-sensei! I need help!"

"What's the matter Haruka-chan that you need help from me?" He looked at me worriedly placing one finger against his chin.

I blushed slightly before asking, "Ne..Tsukimiya-sensei..Have you ever been in love?"

I saw he looked confused before I elaborated, "A-Ano..Shining-san asked me to write a melody full of love and..I don't know the first thing about loving someone of the opposite gender.."

He blinked at me before giggling cutely, "You're so cute Haruka-chan!"

I blushed even more at his compliment before he said seriously, "Haruka-chan, love is confusing..You can't force yourself to love someone and you can't force them to love you. Nothing can ever force love..they say love is a distraction..but for me..love is something that inspires you to do better. It's a common fact that love can make you do crazy things and you may look like an idiot if you fall in love with someone but for some reason..It doesn't affect you when someone tells that loving someone is wrong. Loving someone is never wrong."

I looked at him with awe written on my face before I looked down saying, "Ne Tsukimiya-sensei..are you in love with someone right now..?"

A blush appeared on his cheeks before he shook his head and said, "No. I'm not in love with someone currently."

I looked at him intently before nodding. I bowed low to him and said, "Arigatou Tsukimiya-sensei!"

With that, I ran towards the music room with the piano inside it. I turned the corner and bumped into someone. I gasped as I started to fall down but something stopped me from falling. I opened my eyes and looked at the person to see Kotobuki-senpai looking down at me worriedly. I blushed at how close our faces were. I stepped out of his grip and bowed my head saying, "Gomenasai Kotobuki-senpai!

He looked me over and asked softly, "Are you okay, Kouhai-chan? I didn't hurt you did I?"

I smiled softly before shaking my head, "I'm fine Kotobuki-senpai. I was in a rush. I didn't mean to bump into y..."

I suddenly got an idea before I asked determinedly, "Kotobuki-senpai? Do you have time? I want to ask you some questions."

He looked confused before replying, "No I'm not busy. What is it you want to ask me, Kouhai-chan?"

He winked at me and I blushed slightly, "I don't mean to be rude Kotobuki-senpai..Ano..?"

He leaned in slightly towards me and I looked up at him asking with a flame burning in my eyes, "What is love to you, Kotobuki-senpai?"

His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. I tilted my head slightly at his shocked expression. He bowed his head so that I couldn't see his eyes and he asked softly, "Why are you asking...Kouhai-chan?"

I blushed slightly, fidgeting, "Ano..Shining-san asked me to compose a love song for STARISH..I've never been in love so I was going to ask advice from others so I know what love is.."

I took a step back when Kotobuki-senpai looked up and I saw the glint in his eyes. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. We continued this for a few seconds until my back was pressed against a wall. I was going to escape when Kotobuki-senpai placed both his arms beside my head, trapping me.

I looked up at him before blushing. His face was so close to mine that I could feel is hot breath against my face. He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes, preparing for whatever he was going to do. His breath fanned against my ear, tickling me slightly as he whispered huskily, "Love..Love for me is the feeling of my heart beating against my chest. Love is being happy with the person no matter how little time I have with them..Love, Kouhai-chan, is changing for the person you love no matter how absurd the thought is."

He pulled back slightly to gaze into my eyes before whispering, "Love for me...is being with you..Kouhai-chan."

With that, he leaned down and kissed my cheek softly.

I blushed brightly as he pulled back. He flashed a smile towards me and said, "Just kidding Kouhai-chan!"

I was still pressed against the wall as he started to walk away. I just continued to watch him as he walked away towards the mens' dorm. I slide down the wall, my face flushed and my heart beating like crazy.

"Na-Nani? What was that about? Did..Did he mean what he said..? Or was he just joking?"

 _ **~With Reiji~Third Person View**_

Reiji continued to walk towards the dressing room to meet up with the rest of Quartet Night. His heart was beating fast with every step he took, he felt like he was about to collapse. He roughly opened the door to the dressing room and saw his band mates staring at him. He walked stiffly towards his chair and sat down heavily. Ranmaru looked at him with a slight cock of his eye brow before he asked, "Okay. What's wrong Reiji?"

Reiji stared down at his hands that were on his lap and whispered, "N-Nothing. It's nothing. Were you guys doing anything when I wasn't here?"

Ai looked up from his book and said, "No. Not really."

Camus asked monotonously, "What's the matter with you Reiji? Usually you'd be very annoying and loud. Now you're so quiet."

Reiji's gaze started to glaze over and his band mates looked confused at his blank stare. Suddenly Reiji screamed and jumped from his seat. Quartet Night stared blankly at him and Reiji blushed saying, "I..I lost control. Oh god! This is horrible! Nothing will be the same between us anymore!"

Ranmaru sighed before asking, "Who are you even talking about? And more importantly, what happened that made you like this?"

Reiji placed his head in his hands before whispering, "I screwed up. I screwed up any chances I may have had with her!"

Ai asked, "Her?"

Reiji screamed, "When she asked that question, I just couldn't control myself! I snapped and now things are going to be awkward between her and I."

Camus sighed, "Stop your endless yapping. Who is she?"

Reiji screamed, "Nanami Haruka-chan! I messed up! She asked me a question and then I snapped. I pinned her against a wall and started acting flirty! I kissed her cheek! She looked so scared. I don't know what to do anymore! I messed everything up!"

Ai looked away as thoughts filled his head, _'He kissed her?! Wait..Why am I feeling like this? How am I feeling like this? I'm not supposed to be able to feel like this...'_

Ai stood up suddenly and all eyes went on him. He looked at them and said, "I can't stand his annoying screams. I'm going to talk a walk."

Without waiting for a reply, Ai strode towards the door before opening it then shutting it with a snap.

He placed his hands in his pockets before walking to go to the music room.

 _ **~With Haruka~Haruka's POV**_

I took a deep breath as I stood up from my spot against the wall. My heart was still pounding against my chest and I took a few calming breaths before walking towards the music room, my face flushed a bright red. His words kept ringing in my head and I could swear I could still feel his breath against my ear. I entered the piano room and staggered towards the piano, sitting softly against the chair. I opened the piano before playing the song I specifically made for Kotobuki-senpai. My face flushed more when I progressed with playing the melody, remembering what happened when he finished the song and what happened just a few minutes ago.

I didn't even notice someone entered until I finished playing and my face was pure red. I let out a squeal when I heard a voice call out, "Is that the song you made for Reiji?"

I looked up to see Mikaze-senpai staring down at me. I nodded saying, "Hai. I don't know what compelled me to play it but..but I just wanted to play it again."

Mikaze-senpai stared at me intently before saying, "Can you play the song you made for me?"

I looked shocked before nodding. I started playing his song and he sang along with it beautifully. I ended the song and I looked up at him. His face was flushed slightly and I was left wondering what was going on through his head. He looked away with a tint of pink on his cheeks before saying, "Is something the matter Haruka?"

I looked away before saying, "Actually..I need your help. If you don't mind me asking Mikaze-senpai?"

He looked towards me and now that I look straight at his eyes, I realized that I could see the faint lines of codes and words crossing his eyes. I smiled before asking shyly, "Ne Mikaze-senpai..what is love?"

He tilted his head at me before saying, "According to my data, love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person."

I looked dumbfounded before giggling, "Not like that Mikaze-senpai. I mean, to you. What is love to you? Not to your data."

He looked confused before thinking, "Well, I heard that love is blind and makes people act stupid when they're with the one they love the most. Love is that feeling in your chest when you see them."

I smiled at him before asking him as I looked at the piano keys my fingers were hovering above, "Mikaze-senpai..are you in love with someone?"

It was quiet and I was confused and I looked up to see Mikaze-senpai looking at me intently with a blush on his face. I blushed too seeing him blush and he coughed saying, "I..may or may not be in love with someone. I don't know what love is so I'm not entirely sure if I'm in love with her.."

"She must be a very lucky girl if she can make a robot gain her affection," I said jokingly.

He looked down at his feet before saying with a hint of a smile on his face, "Yea..she is."

We stood together in comfortable silence. He broke the silence a few minutes later saying, "Haruka."

"Hai Mikaze-senpai?"

He looked away his face red saying, "Please, call me Ai-kun."

I tilted my head and said, "Ai..?"

He shook his head and I smiled saying, "Ai-kun."

He gave me a smile and said, "I hope I helped you Haruka."

"Haruka-chan..call me Haruka-chan. It's only fair."

He nodded and he approached me slowly. He took my hand in his before placing a small kiss on top of it whispering, "I'll see you later..Haruka-chan."

I blushed when his lips pressed against my hand. He left go off my hand before he started to walk out.

I took a calming breath before standing up and walking outside. I needed to get fresh air. I stepped outside and I watched the sky being colored orange and yellow by the setting sun. I sat at the ledge of a stone wall when I heard someone walking. I looked up to see Kurosaki-senpai walking my way. I tilted my head before calling out, "Kurosaki-senpai!"

He opened his eyes slowly. Our eyes met and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards and he walked to me a little faster than he did before. He stood beside me and I smiled up at him, "Kurosaki-senpai, are you busy?"

He shook his head as he sat down beside me. I asked him softly as I stared at the sun that was going down the horizon, "Kurosaki-senpai, have you ever been in love?"

It was quiet and I was tempted to look at him but I resisted so I can hear his voice instead.

"H-Hai..I've been in love before." I could hear the blush on his face.

"What was it like? How did it feel for you?" I asked with a curious tone in my voice.

"..It was nice. I felt happy. Like nothing bad could happen and if something bad did happen then, at least I can face it with them no matter how difficult it was. Being in love is like being warm all over and not knowing why. It's smiling out of no where because you were thinking of them. Love is facing everything with them by your side. Love is being hurt by them but never blaming them for the hurt and the pain. Love is bearing with the pain no matter how much it hurts and forgiving them even if you didn't do anything wrong."

I looked surprised before whipping my head to face him. A blush grew on my face when I realized he has been staring at me the whole time at me. I don't think he realized that he's been staring at me but I saw a small blush on his face. He shook his head and said, "Yea..That's what love is to me. Do you mind why you're asking?"

I looked away and said as I stared at my lap, "Shining-san asked me to compose a love song for STARISH but embarrassingly, I've been in love with the opposite gender. I know of family and platonic love but I don't have the slightest clue about love directed at the opposite gender."

Kurosaki-senpai smiled before saying, "Don't worry. I'm sure something will come to you. You're an amazing composer Haruka. No one can deny it. Not even Camus."

I giggled and said as I stared at the darkening sky, "Arigatou Kurosaki-senpai.."

He stood up and walked in front of me. I tilted my head confused as I stared at him. He looked a bit flushed and he said, "Haruka..what do you think is love?"

"Love? A-Ano..From the information I gathered from other people, love for the opposite gender is being happy for them even if they love someone else. It's watching them from a distance with their loved one even when you that that person will never be you. That's what I got from Tsukimiya-sensei.."

My face turned a bright red when I remembered what Kotobuki-senpai did.

"F-From Kotobuki-senpai, he showed me that love is being passionate to the person you want to be with. He showed me that love is wanting to be with the person all the time even if you know that they would never notice your feelings for them..He told me, that love is changing for the person you love." I whispered softly with a small smile on my face as I stared at my lap.

I closed my eyes and I just listened to what was surrounding me. Suddenly I felt a finger underneath my chin that tilted my head up. I opened my eyes and let out a small gasp when I saw that Kurosaki-senpai was a few inches away from my face.

He whispered huskily as I saw his different colored eyes darken, "Haruka..What did Reiji do to you?"

"No-Nothing Kurosaki-senpai! He did nothing!" I blushed as I continued to stare at his lovely eyes.

He leaned in closer towards me and breathed out softly, "Are you sure..? He didn't do anything..that would make it awkward between you two?"

My face started to feel very warm as he continued to lean towards me. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his chapped lips against the crown of my head. He whispered into my hair, "Haruka..I love you..I don't know why I feel this and I don't know why it's you. But whenever I'm around you, my heart beats like crazy and my thoughts get jumbled up. All I know is that whenever another guy besides me is around you, I get super jealous..especially when you're around STARISH."

I blushed at his closeness towards me. Suddenly he backed up really fast and he covered his mouth with his hand. I saw a slight red tint on his cheeks and he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I just..Umm."

I smiled at him and said, "It's okay Kurosaki-senpai. Maybe you got carried away thinking I was another girl. No harm done. Nothing will be awkward around us."

He nodded and started to walk away when I called out, "Ano! Kurosaki-senpai?"

He stopped in his tracks and I called out to him, "Tell Kotobuki-senpai that nothing will change between the both of us. I'm sure he was just being his usual flirty self."

I saw him nod his head slightly before quickening his pace.

I stood up from my place against the stone wall before walking off the opposite side that Kurosaki-senpai walked. I looked up at the sky, my eyes glittering with the stars in the sky.

"Commoner! What are you doing out here?" A deep voice called out.

I turned around quickly causing my hair to whip my face harshly. I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked up to see Camus-senpai staring down at me with cold eyes. I flinched slightly before stuttering out, "A-Ano..Nothing, Camus-senpai."

He continued to stare at me intensely before asking roughly, "What did you do to Reiji, girl?"

I raised my eyebrow at him before whispering softly, "Nothing. Why do you ask Camus-senpai?"

"Until now, Reiji hasn't stopped blushing and stopped screaming like a mad man about things being awkward between her. He gave us your name so I got curious about what could possibly render him speechless," Camus-senpai's eyes pierced my very soul.

I blushed before saying, "It's nothing Camus-senpai. I just asked him something and he answered me in a very...unnecessary way. I guess he thought it was too much and got embarrassed after he left or that he left guilty about how it turned out."

He nodded and turned around to walk back to the dorm. I screamed to him, "Camus-senpai! If it's no problem, can I ask you something?"

He stopped before tilting his head to look towards me asking, "What is it that you could bother me, peasant?"

I looked down towards the pavement before whispering, "Camus-senpai.."

"Have you ever been in love?!" I exclaimed not realizing how loud I was.

When I blinked, Camus-senpai was in front of me. I backed up at his sudden appearance in front of me. I looked away, my face flushed as his ice blue eyes started to turn to a molten silver color.

"Why are you asking girl?"

"A-Ano. Shining-san asked me to write a love song..and I've never been in love before. I'm trying to gather information based on other people's experience so that it can help me but so far, I haven't had much progress coming up with a melody full of love." I whispered quietly as I bowed my head, my hair falling out of place.

I felt fingers push my hair back into place and a hand cupping my cheek. I looked up and whispered, "Ca-Camus-senpai.."

"Girl, you shouldn't ask any guy a question like that. Especially if that guy may or may not have feelings for you."

I blushed and asked, "Na-Nani..? Camus-senpai?"

He whispered, "Nanami, love is being close with the one you love. It's being happy with them being close to you even if you know they don't belong to you. Love, for me Nanami, is showing that part of yourself underneath that you show to no one except for that special someone."

He leaned down and placed his warm smooth lips against my forehead. My face started to feel flushed and he pulled back before turning around and walking away. I just stared after him, my face still flushed a bright red as the wind blew against me softly lifting my hair around me.

 _'Dear Grandmother, the strangest things happened to me today..'_

 _ **HEY GUYSSSSSSS! I made it as long as possible. I wanted to continue but I thought it was appropriate to continue it in the next chapter! So that's that!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Shining's Help

_**Hey guysssssssssssssssss! I'm back! I uploaded the first two chapters. Let me go type the third chapter nowwwww! Also! I'm very sorry if there's a lot of moments between HarukaXAi. I just really love the pairing and I can't help myself. Don't worry! There will be a lot of action between the other characters but right now, they other characters are still shy. They just need a little push so I paired HarukaXAi together for now, since Ai is probably someone who wouldn't be afraid of telling what he has in mind. So there! I'm sorry in advance if there's too much HarukaXAi but I promise it will get better!**_

"Hello~" - talking

 _'Hello~'_ \- thinking/thoughts

 **"Hello~"** \- lyrics/singing

 _Continuing from where we left off:_

 _I blushed and asked, "Na-Nani..? Camus-senpai?"_

 _He whispered, "Nanami, love is being close with the one you love. It's being happy with them being close to you even if you know they don't belong to you. Love, for me Nanami, is showing that part of yourself underneath that you show to no one except for that special someone."_

 _He leaned down and placed his warm smooth lips against my forehead. My face started to feel flushed and he pulled back before turning around and walking away. I just stared after him, my face still flushed a bright red as the wind blew against me softly lifting my hair around me._

 _'Dear Grandmother, the strangest things happened to me today..'_

 ** _ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 _ **~With Quartet Night~Third Person View.**_

STARISH walked into the lobby to see QUARTET NIGHT all with blank faces. Otoya tilted his head and walked up to Reiji asking, "Rei-chan?"

Reiji just continued to stare ahead with blank glazed over eyes. Tokiya walked up, standing beside Otoya calling, "Reiji-san?"

Reiji finally snapped out of it and looked up at Otoya and Tokiya saying, "Oh. When did you guys get here?"

"We've been here for the past minutes. Did you not realize we were here?" Tokiya asked with his eye brow raised.

"He's right you know. Did something happen with you guys?" Syo tilted his head to the side his hat covering his forehead slightly in the process.

Ai looked up and whispered, "Nothing much. Just a few encounters that made us confused."

"Encounters? With who Ai-chan?" Natsuki asked.

None of the QUARTET NIGHT decided to answer but the blushes that started to appear on their face signaled that something happened. STARISH looked suspicious until the door to the exit opened and Haruka stepped inside. She looked up as Syo walked towards her.

"Ne Nanami, do you know why these guys are acting so weirdly?" He asked pointing towards the QUARTET NIGHT group that had blushes on their face.

Haruka titled her had and said, "No..? I asked them a few questions but other than that nothing. Let me go talk to them."

Haruka walked up to QUARTET NIGHT who stiffened when they saw her approaching. Haruka bent down to be eye level with Ai, whose face started to clash badly with his bright blue hair.

"Ai-kun? Is something wrong?" Haruka asked tilting her head slightly.

STARISH and the other members of QUARTET NIGHT gaped at the two of them and Otoya stammered out, "A-Ai-kun?"

"Haru-chan, when did you start calling Ai-chan, Ai-kun?" Natsuki asked cutely but his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

Haruka stood up straight before smiling softly, "I met up with Ai-kun in the piano room. Of course I wanted to work on my new assignment but I was having troubles. Ai-kun came inside and I didn't realize until I heard him speak. We talked for a while and then we got quiet. He broke the silence suddenly by calling my name and I answered him by his surname which I supposed he disliked because he asked me to call him Ai-kun."

"Haruka-chan, they don't need to know everything.." Haruka looked back at Ai whose blush calmed down a bit but his cheeks were still tinted pink.

"HARUKA-CHAN?!" Reiji screamed out suddenly.

Haruka looked at him and Reiji asked pointing at Haruka, "Since when did Ai-Ai call you Haruka-chan?"

"I told him to call me Haruka-chan after he allowed me to call him Ai-kun." Haruka giggled slightly with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Ai stood up suddenly and said looking at Haruka, "I'll go to bed now okay, Haruka-chan? I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He walked up to Haruka until their distance was close to none. He took a hold of her hand and placed a kiss on it while maintaining eye contact with her. Haruka turned a bright red color as Ai let go of her hand and stood up straight. He leaned towards her face and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips.

Haruka squeaked cutely as Ai winked at her before walking away with a smirk on his face.

 _'I put a claim on her. Let's see what you guys would do.'_ Ai's smirk widened as he heard the sputtering of the members he left behind.

 _ **~Haruka's POV~**_

I looked at the back of Ai-kun as he walked away. My face was a bright red as my hand unconsciously lifted towards the area he kissed. I whispered, "He..He kissed me.."

Suddenly I was surrounded by the members of STARISH who started to smother me with their worried voices.

"Nanami! He didn't do anything bad to you did he?" Ittoki-kun's voice pierced through my hazy thoughts.

I shook my head and looked at him saying softly, "No..He didn't do anything bad."

I took a deep breath before asking softly, "I..I need to go to bed. I've had a rough day today. I'll see you guys in the morning okay?"

Ittoki-kun looked confused before Syo-kun sighed and said, "Okay. But we'll talk about this tomorrow morning okay?"

I blushed before nodding saying, "Thank you for worrying about me minna-san. But I really need to get to bed."

Syo-kun asked, "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

I looked at him as a blush appeared on his cheeks and I smiled, "Sure. But why?"

"J-Just in case Ai decides to appear all of a sudden and harass you again," he whispered quietly hiding his eyes underneath his hat.

I nodded before taking his hand into mine and smiling up at him, "Let's go?"

He looked at our hands with a red tint on his face. I started to walk and he followed beside me. I didn't realize that Syo-kun looked back at the other members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT and stuck his tongue out.

Syo-kun and I walked in comfortable silence, hand-in-hand as we got closer to the women's dorms. Before I could enter, Syo-kun stopped me and asked softly, "Ne Nanami..why did Ai-san do that? I thought he couldn't feel certain things due to his nature?"

I let go of his warm hand and said as I stared at his bright blue eyes, "I think that if he is exposed to human interaction then maybe he will learn how to act more human and that he will forget that he is a robot."

Syo-kun bowed his head, his eyes being covered by his beige hat. I smiled softly and said, "Why? Is something bothering you with how he acts?"

"No. Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? Good night Nanami."

Before I could reply to him, he started to run off. I tilted my head in confusion at his hurried pace before sighing. I walked towards my room and opened the door, taking in my room before smiling softly. I took a step inside and shut the door behind me and locking it. I walked towards my desk, opening my laptop. I took hold of my pink pencil as numerous blank music sheets sat in front of me. I started to get to work on other projects, leaving Shining-san's assignment for last.

 _ **~The next morning~**_

My eyes fluttered open as the sun started to rise. I sat up slowly and looked at my phone which was flashing '6:30 A.M' I sighed as I stood up from my seat and walked towards the bathroom that was connected to my room. I opened the door to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes before turning the knob of the shower to let the flow of warm water flow. I stood underneath the shower for a few seconds reminiscing of what happened yesterday night. I blushed as I remembered my encounter with Kotobuki-senpai.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I took a step back when Kotobuki-senpai looked up and I saw the glint in his eyes. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. We continued this for a few seconds until my back was pressed against a wall. I was going to escape when Kotobuki-senpai placed both his arms beside my head, trapping me._

 _I looked up at him before blushing. His face was so close to mine that I could feel is hot breath against my face. He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes, preparing for whatever he was going to do. His breath fanned against my ear, tickling me slightly as he whispered huskily, "Love..Love for me is the feeling of my heart beating against my chest. Love is being happy with the person no matter how little time I have with them..Love, Kouhai-chan, is changing for the person you love no matter how absurd the thought is."_

 _He pulled back slightly to gaze into my eyes before whispering, "Love for me...is being with you..Kouhai-chan."_

 _With that, he leaned down and kissed my cheek softly._

 _I blushed brightly as he pulled back. He flashed a smile towards me and said, "Just kidding Kouhai-chan!"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

I let out a small squeak as I remembered the feeling of his hot breath fanning against my ear. I shook my head as I decided to finish my bath. I dried myself off before wrapping a towel around my chest and in my hair to dry it off quicker. I stepped out of the bath before walking towards the fogged up mirror. I lifted up my arm to swipe my hand across the glass. As I stared at my reflection, my thoughts began to wander to my encounter with Ai-kun. I smiled softly at his increasing ease with human interaction.

 _~Flashback~_

 _We stood together in comfortable silence. He broke the silence a few minutes later saying, "Haruka."_

 _"Hai Mikaze-senpai?"_

 _He looked away his face red saying, "Please, call me Ai-kun."_

 _I tilted my head and said, "Ai..?"_

 _He shook his head and I smiled saying, "Ai-kun."_

 _He gave me a smile and said, "I hope I helped you Haruka."_

 _"Haruka-chan..call me Haruka-chan. It's only fair."_

 _He nodded and he approached me slowly. He took my hand in his before placing a small kiss on top of it whispering, "I'll see you later..Haruka-chan."_

 _I blushed when his lips pressed against my hand. He left go off my hand before he started to walk out._

 _~End of Flashback~_

I watched as my reflection copy my actions as I giggled softly. Suddenly I stopped as I remembered what he did in front of STARISH and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT. My face started to turn into a tomato red color.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Ai-kun stood up suddenly and said looking at me, "I'll go to bed now okay, Haruka-chan? I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

 _He walked up to me until our distance was close to none. He took a hold of my hand and placed a kiss on it while maintaining eye contact with me. I turned a bright red color as Ai-kun let go of my hand and stood up straight. He leaned towards my face and placed a kiss on the corner of my lips._

 _~End of Flashback~_

My face felt too hot to be normal and I took a few calming breaths to stop my beating heart from going crazy. I sighed before walking out the bathroom and straight to my closet to pick out a dress. I opened my closet door and started to rummage through my clothes to find the perfect outfit for today. I pulled out a purple sundress and smiled at how cute it is before I realized that the color was so similar to a certain rock-loving QUARTET NIGHT member's eye. I blushed as I remember our intimate moment together.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Suddenly I felt a finger underneath my chin that tilted my head up. I opened my eyes and let out a small gasp when I saw that Kurosaki-senpai was a few inches away from my face._

 _He whispered huskily as I saw his different colored eyes darken, "Haruka..What did Reiji do to you?"_

 _"No-Nothing Kurosaki-senpai! He did nothing!" I blushed as I continued to stare at his lovely eyes._

 _He leaned in closer towards me and breathed out softly, "Are you sure..? He didn't do anything..that would make it awkward between you two?"_

 _My face started to feel very warm as he continued to lean towards me. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his chapped lips against the crown of my head. He whispered into my hair, "Haruka..I love you..I don't know why I feel this and I don't know why it's you. But whenever I'm around you, my heart beats like crazy and my thoughts get jumbled up. All I know is that whenever another guy besides me is around you, I get super jealous..especially when you're around STARISH."_

 _I blushed at his closeness towards me._

 _~End of Flashback~_

I shook my head before deciding to dress up in the sun dress. I matched it up with small light brown wedged heels that strapped around the ankle. I smiled at my outfit before looking over at a mirror. I stared at my hair realizing that I never styled it before shaking my head and deciding to just add a small accessory to my hair. I looked around before my eyes landed on a dirty blonde small bow clip that I could attach to my hair to keep my bangs from falling in front of my face.

I took it off my desk before turning to face the mirror again and clipped my bangs away from my face. I looked at myself before smiling at how cute I looked. My eyes landed again on my reflection but specifically the bow clip. It was the same color as Camus-senpai's hair. I blushed as I remembered our moment outside in the garden.

 _~Flashback~_

 _When I blinked, Camus-senpai was in front of me. I backed up at his sudden appearance in front of me. I looked away, my face flushed as his ice blue eyes started to turn to a molten silver color._

 _"Why are you asking girl?"_

 _"A-Ano. Shining-san asked me to write a love song..and I've never been in love before. I'm trying to gather information based on other people's experience so that it can help me but so far, I haven't had much progress coming up with a melody full of love." I whispered quietly as I bowed my head, my hair falling out of place._

 _I felt fingers push my hair back into place and a hand cupping my cheek. I looked up and whispered, "Ca-Camus-senpai.."_

 _"Girl, you shouldn't ask any guy a question like that. Especially if that guy may or may not have feelings for you."_

 _I blushed and asked, "Na-Nani..? Camus-senpai?"_

 _He whispered, "Nanami, love is being close with the one you love. It's being happy with them being close to you even if you know they don't belong to you. Love, for me Nanami, is showing that part of yourself underneath that you show to no one except for that special someone."_

 _He leaned down and placed his warm smooth lips against my forehead._

 _~End of Flashback~_

I blushed slightly as I remembered his warm lips against my forehead. I shook my head before whispering, "No! I'm not going to make it awkward between us five! I'll act like nothing went wrong and it was all normal."

With that, I nodded at myself determinedly before walking over to my desk. I gathered the work I made last night and arranged it into my binder. I picked up my binder before walking out of my room.

I shut the door behind me making sure to lock the door even though the boy's weren't allowed to enter the girl's dorm and no other girls besides me lived here in the dorms.

I started to run towards the lobby where I knew STARISH would be and my assumptions were correct. STARISH were all seated together, hunched over a pile music sheets looking like they were talking about something very important. What confused me was the QUARTET NIGHT was also in the lobby, lazing around. They all looked up at me when I entered, panting due to being out of breath.

Jinguji-san approached me with a beautiful red rose in between his fingers. He handed me the rose and said with a seducing voice, "My lady, you're as beautiful as ever."

I blushed as I took the rose and said, "Arigatou Jinguji-san."

He leaned towards my ear before whispering huskily, "How about you and I go to dinner in a fancy restaurant?"

I blushed and before I could answer a slightly manly-girly voice interrupted. I looked up to see Tsukimiya-sensei standing with Tomo-chan beside him.

"Haruka-chan! I have a request from shiny! Follow Tomo-chan!" Tsukumiya-sensei's voice called for me

I tilted my head slightly before looking apologetic towards Jinguji-san, "Gomenasai Jinguji-san. Maybe some other time?"

He sighed before nodding and backing off. I walked towards Tomo-chan and she took hold of my hand before starting to run towards a random direction to me. Before we entered the room, I heard Tsukimiya-sensei tell STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT to wait to be blown away which confused me and he told Kotobuki-sensei to follow him.

Tomo-chan threw me inside the room and entered before slamming the door shut afterwards. I looked around the room to see an array of differently styled outfits ranging from tops to shorts to pants to skirts to dresses.

I looked confused and Tomo-chan probably saw the confusion written on my face for she replied, "Ne Haruka-chan, ever since you told me about the assignment Shining gave you. I've been worried that you wouldn't have much progress on it so I asked Ringo-sensei to help me out."

She approached the line of clothes before pulling out a beautiful knee length dress.

"Shining gave us permission for you to go out on 'dates' with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT every day. So today, on your date-list is Kotobuki Reiji-senpai!"

I gasped and a bright blush appeared on my face, "Na-Nani?! De-Demo..Tomo-chan.."

She didn't let me finish what I was about to say and she started to tug my shirt above my head. I sighed as I let her decide to dress up, deciding not to fight her. She slipped the dress onto my body and she zipped it from the back. I turned around and saw my reflection in the whole body mirror. I let out a gasp as I turned my body slightly keeping my eyes plastered on my reflection.

Tomo-chan picked out the most stunning casual dress that I've ever see. It was pure white with the occasional black polka dots all over it and a white bow where the top and skirt met. It was simple and yet my figure managed to make it as stunning as a evening gown. I took hold of the hem of the skirt lifting it slightly and twirling in place. The skirt flowed beautifully and I could have sworn I saw sparkles dancing around me. Tomo-chan squealed at me before saying, "Haruka-chan! You look beautiful! I'm sure Kotobuki-senpai won't be able to keep his eyes off you! In fact, I think you'll render even Ren-kun speechless with your beauty."

"Mou..you're just saying that Tomo-chan.." I blushed when she complimented me.

She took a hold of my hands before dragging me to chair and forcing me to sit. She whipped out make-up kits and brushes seemingly out of nowhere before working on my face. I smiled softly as she worked on me.

 _'I wonder if any of the guys will like how I look after this..'_ I blushed at the thought of them swooning and gazing at me like a lover would do to their significant other.

After what felt like an hour but was mostly likely just 5 minutes, Tomo-chan backed off before giggling, "There!"

She handed me a pair of small silver heels and I slipped them on. She pushed me out the door and she waved at me as a sign of good luck. I smiled as I waved back to her as I speed-walked towards the lobby again. I peeked around the corner to see that Kotobuki-senpai was dressed up casually, looking different than his normal self. He wore a plain white polo shirt that had it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark brown jeans and a pair of white running shoes. He had a white and brown fedora on the top of his head as he let out a sigh

He looked kind of uncomfortable in what he was wearing which kind of made it obvious due to him constantly tugging at the color of his shirt. He also looked tempted to unbutton the first button of the polo but Tsukimiya-sensei was staying at him like a hawk making sure he didn't ruin what he prepared so hard for. I could see STARISH and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT holding their laughter back at their senpai's/band member's discomfort.

I smiled softly as I walked towards them. Their heads snapped towards me and I blushed slightly as I saw the gaping faces of the boys besides Tsukimiya-sensei, his eyes had stars and hearts in them which made me slightly uncomfortable.

I walked towards Kotobuki-senpai whose eyes were wide and his mouth gaping at me. I giggled as I reached him and asked him cutely, "Kotobuki-senpai?"

He still didn't answer me and I was about to call him again when a voice behind me interrupted. I turned around to stare up at Ai-kun's beautiful bright blue eyes. He had a tint of red on his cheeks as he said, "You look beautiful Haruka-chan.."

"Arigatou Ai-kun," I blushed slightly at his comment before turning to the rest of STARISH and the two remaining QUARTET NIGHT members' who were still staring at me with astonishment in their eyes, "Gomenasai minna-san. Tomo-chan told me of Shining-san's plan and I couldn't say no. I promise to be with you later in the afternoon or evening. Take care minna-san."

I turned back towards Kotobuki-senpai before smiling and asked, "Are you ready Kotobuki-senpai?"

He looked confused and I giggled as I took his hand in mine and running towards the exit, dragging him alone with me. I could hear him tripping and stumbling behind me and I smiled. I opened the door to the exit before running out.

 _ **Hey guysss! Sorry if it seemed a bit short. I was having a bit of a writer's block and I don't have much time to write since it's exam week for us and I've been slightly stressed at my core subjects. I'm very sorry if this chapter doesn't meet up to your expectations but I promise to make it better in the next chapter. For all those who love HarukaXReiji, next chapter will have lots and LOTS of moments between them. Each day there is probably going to be one date depends if I can think of something. So I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter, all you HarukaXReiji fans! Holler!**_

 _ **Read and Review! Thank you so much for your support! I've never been this pumped to write in a while.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Reiji's Date

_**Hey** **guys! I had some inspiration hit me and even though I know I should be studying for my exams. I couldn't start studying without trying to updated today. I feel so pumped. I love Uta no Prince-sama and if you couldn't already tell I love HarukaXEveryone pairing. I feel like the only couple I feel very weirded out will be ShiningXHaruka and RagingXHaruka but I'll try making a friend-friend relationship between those two pairings and I'll see if I like it.**_

 ** _Don't worry guys! Heavens will be included and so will the teachers, I'm having a hard time thinking of how to introduce them but I might have an idea for Heavens and it goes the way I plan, then they should I arrive in this chapter or the next chapter depending on the story line._**

"Hello~" - talking

 _'Hello~'_ \- thoughts/thinking

 **"Hello~"** \- Song lyrics

 _In the previous chapter:_

 _Haruka turned back towards Reiji before smiling and asked, "Are you ready Kotobuki-senpai?"_

 _He looked confused and Haruka giggled as she took his hand in hers and running towards the exit, dragging him along with her. She could hear him tripping and stumbling behind her and she smiled. Haruka opened the door to the exit before running out._

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 4: Reiji's "Meeting"**

 ** _~Third Person View~With Haruka and Reiji~_**

Haruka was walking in front of Reiji while Reiji stared at her back, clutching his chest slightly where his heart lay. A light pink hint of a blush was obvious on his face as he heard Haruka humming to herself.

He staggered a bit when Haruka turned around to face him. He swore there was sparkles around her when she turned around. His face turned a bright head and it looked like steam was coming from his head. Haruka looked worriedly and asked, "Kotobuki-senpai? Are you okay? You're not ill are you?"

"N-No. Sorry." He covered his face with his white and brown fedora before asking softly, "Where are we headed? Ringo-chan didn't inform me of anything besides practically stripping me and forcing me to wear these clothes."

"Hmm..Tomo-chan told me that Shining-san requested that I go on 'dates' with each member of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT to help me with my assignment. You were assigned to me today. So please! Take care of me today!" Haruka bowed her head slightly as Reiji gawked at her opening with a blush on his face.

 _'Date?! Shining-san! What were you thinking?!'_ Reiji screamed in his head, the words bouncing around in his mind.

Suddenly he stopped blushing as he lifted his head and exclaimed loudly, "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's have the best date you've ever had in your life!"

Reiji took a hold of her petite but warm hand in his own before running towards his car which was conveniently parked near their location. He opened the door for Haruka to step inside. She gave him a soft and warm smile before stepping in and seating herself down, making sure to buckle her seat beat. He closed the door softly before walking around the car and opening the door for himself and sitting down. He shut the door and inserted the keys before starting the engine. He put on his seat belt before facing Haruka, "We're going to the mall okay? I want to buy you something that you'll value a lot and whenever you have it you'll remember me."

"Arigatou Kotobuki-senpai," Haruka smiled brightly at him and Reiji could feel his heartbeat start to speed up and he felt a trickle of sweat fall down the side of his neck. He looked away, staring straight at the road as he drove towards the nearest mall.

Haruka tilted her head confused into why he suddenly got quiet before sighing, _'Is it because of what happened between us last night..? I thought I asked Kurosaki-senpai to tell him that nothing will change between us..'_

They drove for 10 minutes in what seemed like awkward silence to Haruka. Reiji parked the car when they found a parking space in the parking lot of the mall. He got out quickly and appeared as quick to Haruka's side before opening the door for her. She got and bowed at him, thanking her. Reiji ignored her before taking hold of her hand, groaning at his self when he realized that he had sweaty palms.

 _'Great! Just great! She's probably disgusted,'_ even though he thought of this, he sneaked a peek to see if he made her uncomfortable but to his surprise, she didn't seem that bothered at all.

 _ **~Haruka's POV~**_

I smiled softly as I held hands with Kotobuki-senpai. His hands were kind of sweaty and clammy but I didn't mind at all since I found out it was normal with boys..at least from the boys I held hands with like the STARISH members. I started to notice that we were getting some stares from people around us and I started to realize that holding hands in public was more affectionate than friendly when doing it with the opposite gender. I was about to pull back my hand but I felt Kotobuki-senpai tighten his hold around my hand. I stared up at him and he turned around to me and grinned.

I blushed slightly feeling my heart beat start to quicken a bit as seeing his lovely smile. I shook my head when he turned around thinking, _'Don't think like that Haruka! He's your senpai! And this is just for the song..just for the song.'_

Kotobuki-senpai voice rung in my ears and I looked up to see that we were in front of a jewelry store, "Kouhai-chan, pick out something. It''ll be my little gift for this 'date.'"

I looked at him and stammered out, "A-Ano Kotobuki-senpai..it's okay really. This place is too expensive for me and I would never be able to pay you ba-"

"Pick out something. You don't need to repay me. Being with you and having one day with you for myself is more than enough payment," he winked at me and I flushed.

I sighed before asking, "There's nothing I can convince you so that you can just buy me music sheets?"

"Nope! I'll make sure to buy those for you as well before we leave the mall. I'm sure there's a music store around here so I can buy it for you," he stated as he looked around the mall.

I laughed before he pulled me into the store labeled, _"Precious Jewels."_

I looked around seeing if anything caught my eye. I sighed as I started to walk around the store, disappointed nothing was catching my eye until I saw something glitter in the corner of my eye. I whipped my head to look at what would cause that sparkle. I gasped as I walked up to the glass case that was holding the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen.

In the glass case, held a simple yet beautiful necklace. The chain was made out of white gold while the pendant was a beautiful silver moon with few tracing lines in the inside of the moon. At the end of the moon, a glittering dark green heart was held by a small chain. I smiled at its' simplicity yet it held this beauty. I looked at the prize tag before gasping, _'I could never ask Kotobuki-senpai to buy this for me!'_

I sighed dejectedly before looking at it longingly. I looked away from it because I knew I would be tempted to buy it.

I walked over to Kotobuki-senpai who was staring at me expectantly and I whispered quietly, "Gomen Kotobuki-senpai, there's nothing that caught my eye. I'm sure we can find something somewhere else?"

He stared at me intently before nodding, "Kouhai-chan, can you wait outside? I wanted to purchase something for my sister since her birthday is coming soon. I hope you don't mind?"

"It's okay Kotobuki-senpai. Take your time," I smiled up at him and he tilted his fedora in thanks before walking up to the cashier and talking animatedly at him. I walked outside and decided to window shop a few shops that were close to the jewelry shop.

After like 5-10 minutes, Kotobuki-senpai had a dark blue paper bag with _Precious Jewels'_ logo on it with a medium red-orange box with a light green bow on top. There was a small note tucked in the ribbon and I was confused into what Kotobuki-senpai could possible give his sister. He smiled at me before stretching out his hand for me to take, "Let's go buy you that music sheets?"

I nodded as we walked hand-in-hand towards the bright purple music shop that had posters full of bands. The ones that caught my attention was STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS. I smiled at the poster of STARISH, happiness filling ever part of my body as I saw my boys together.

I didn't realize that Kotobuki-senpai left my side until I felt a soft bump on my head. I looked up to see Kotobuki-senpai holding a bundle of blank music sheets in his free hand. I giggled nervously as I realized I zoned out. He smiled before saying, "Do you want to buy something else? Like some CDs or posters?"

I shook my head and he smiled before walking to the long line at the cashier. I was curious into what was on sale that many people came to the music shop when I realized it was the new album of HEAVENS. I chuckled to myself as I thought about the boy band that was rivals with STARISH. The more I thought about how they were, the more I realized that they weren't so bad. I smiled softly and waited for a while for Kotobuki-senpai to come back.

To what felt like almost like 30 minutes, Kotobuki-senpai came back with weariness written on his face.

"Really? What's so good about HEAVENS that everyone wants their new album?" He pouted cutely as he handed me the bag that had my new music sheets.

"Ne Kotobuki-senpai, they're not that bad at singing even I admit that," I said sheepishly.

He got quiet before asking, "Does that mean you like them more than QUARTET NIGHT? I know your heart will always be with STARISH and that you will always be their number one fan but do you prefer HEAVENS over QUARTET NIGHT?"

I could tell he was getting upset just thinking about it and I said as I lifted his chin up so that I could see his face. He looked so broken and I said quietly, "Kotobuki-senpai, I don't prefer one band over the other. I think all of you sing beautifully and I would be lying if I said that I preferred one bad. I love all of you guys. My heart and my music may have been planned just for STARISH but I'm grateful of the opportunity to work with QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS."

"Do..Do you really mean that Kouhai-chan?" he whispered to me, his eyes full of hope.

I nodded and I gasped when I felt him suddenly embrace me. I started to flush really bad as I remembered the day he was this close to me. He pulled back and must of realized what he had done because he became a stuttering mess. I watched as he struggled to form coherent sentences and I giggled, breaking him of his stammering stupor. He chuckled as he realized how silly he probably sounded, stuttering and everything. His eyes suddenly went to the wall clock that was hanging near the exit of the music shop that was, surprisingly, empty after the fiasco with HEAVENS' new album. He let out a gasp before he said, "Kouhai-chan! I forgot about my photo shoot! I need to be there in 30 minutes. I'm sorry to cut this date sho-

I started to pull him towards the parking lot causing him to silence himself as he tried to regain balance from suddenly being pulled. I told him, "Bring me with you. I want to see you in work."

He stared at me for a while without blinking and I was wondering how he could have done that without his eyes dying up. He nodded as he opened the door for me, shutting it immediately as I sat myself down. Before I could even blink, he was in his seat and was driving off. I took a peek out of the corner of my eye and saw that he had so much focus written on his face. I smiled at how serious he was and I stared out the window, minding my own business when I suddenly felt something touch my hand.

I looked down at my hand and Kotobuki-senpai's hand was intertwined with my own. I blushed at the intimate touch before relaxing. We stayed in this position until we reached the location for the photo shoot. We had 10 minutes to run into the lobby and hope that the elevators were empty. To our relief, it was empty so our ride to the top floor had no interruptions.

We had 5 minutes left remaining and we ran all the way to the room the photo shoot was being held in. We burst in, out of breath. The photographer was shocked beyond belief by our sudden appearance before he called the make-up crew to fix Kotobuki-senpai up. I walked over to a plush seat, sitting down as I heaved in greedy gulps of air. My lungs were burning and my throat was screaming for water. I was going to stand up to go buy water at the vending machine when a full bottle of water entered my view. I looked up to see Mikado-san from HEAVENS holding it out for me, looking in the opposite direction.

"Take it. Before I change my mind," he said gruffly although it sounded too high pitched due to his age. I smiled thankfully at him even though he couldn't see it before taking a hold of the bottle, our hands making contact with each other. It was probably my imagination but I thought I saw him tense up when our hands touched.

I opened the bottle of water before gulping down the contents. I finished it with a satisfied sigh and looked up at Nagi-kun to see him staring at me. I smiled at him and I got confused as to why his cheeks suddenly turned a bright red.

"Arigatou Mikado-san. I really appreciate it," I stood up and I tilted my head slightly to look him in the eyes. I sweat dropped slightly when I realized even though Mikado-san was younger than me, he was still taller than me.

He looked away with his face flushed red, "Don't think too much into this got it? I just couldn't leave a helpless girl by herself."

 _'Helpless?'_ I sighed in my head before giggling softly. He looked at me strangely before I looked away.

"NAGI! Where are you?!" A deep voice called out.

I faced the direction of the voice to see that it was Otori Eichii-san with the other members of HEAVENS. He made eye contact with me before he let his face be consumed by a smug expression. He strode over towards me and took hold of my chin, "What's a pretty girl doing here by herself?"

"A-Ano.." I stuttered out, a bit intimidated by his sudden approach.

I could see he was starting to lean in and I could just stare at his approaching face with fear.

I was suddenly pulled out of his grasp and I tilted my head upwards slightly to see Kotobuki-senpai with anger written on his face.

"Ko-Kotobuki-senpai.."

"Did he do anything to you Kouhai-chan?" His voice was void of any happiness and I could see now how he was the oldest amongst his band members. I blushed before shaking my head, "No, I'm fine Kotobuki-senpai. I could take care of myself."

He looed at me intently and i started to feel fear until he slowly started to smile. He sighed in relief and said, "Thank goodness. If anything happened to you, STARISH would kill me."

I blushed slightly and got out of his grasp, bowing, "I'm sorry for worrying you Kotobuki-senpai."

He nodded before his smile faded and he faced Otori-san growling, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if the lost angel needed a ride home." Otori-san grinned smugly.

"It's okay Otori-san. Thank you for your offer but I'm here with Kotobuki-senpai. Our 'date' got cut short due to senpai having a photo shoot.." I whispered quietly.

"Date?"

I looked up to see Otori-san looking confused.

"I thought idols in the Shining Agency weren't allowed to be in love?" Mikado-san whispered loudly to Sumeragi-san who looked like he wasn't listening.

I blushed slightly and was about to say something to him when Kotobuki-senpai interrupted, "This is an assignment from Shining-san. She has a project from Shining and she needs to get to gather information. Our 'date' was merely a friendly meeting."

I didn't take notice of the way he tensed up when he stated 'friendly meeting.'

But I got confused as to why HEAVENS looked on the verge of laughing. I tilted my head slightly and Kotobuki-senpai looked at me.

"Kouhai-chan, the photo shoot requires a love interest..I was wondering if maybe.." He trailed off looking at me uncertainly.

I realized where he was going with what he said before nodding, "Of course Kotobuki-senpai! What's the theme?"

I looked at his outfit and saw that it was a pure black suit with a dark green necktie. His shoes were polished to perfection and it looked like he was about to get married.

His cheeks flushed before whispering, "Engagement.."

"Na-Nani..?" I blushed as images of a man proposing to a woman appeared in my head.

All the images in my head were of either STARISH, HEAVENS, or QUARTET NIGHT proposing to me. Steam started to come out of my ears and I squeaked slightly when I felt a hand, cupping my face. I looked up to see Kotobuki-senpai looking at me worriedly, "Are you okay Kouhai-chan? You look a bit flushed. Are you still tired from the running we did?"

I shook my head before smiling softly. Suddenly a moderately good looking woman walked towards me and asked me softly, "Ano Nanami-san..do you mind? The girl that was planned to do the photo shoot with Kotobuki-san got ill yesterday night and wasn't able to recover from it quick enough. If it won't bother you much, will you be willing to step in for her? Just for a few pictures?"

"Hai! Anything to help Kotobuki-senpai," I smiled at her and she flashed me a smile back gratefully, "You don't mind posing with me Kotobuki-senpai?"

"Of course not! Why would I be so opposed by the idea?!" He exclaimed brightly, his eyes twinkling with sparkles in them, "I've always wanted to take a picture with you but never had the time to ask you and to get our picture professionally done?! No way am I going to give up a chance like this to be with my favorite girl!"

"Fav-Favorite girl..?!" I blushed meekly and before I could ask him about his words, a group of people pulled me away and started to strip me of my clothes. I squealed trying to cover myself since I wasn't used to anyone just stripping me without me being REALLY close to them.

However, my arms got pulled away from my chest and started to slip on a long gown on me. I was faced towards a full body mirror and I gasped when I saw myself. I was wearing a beautiful pure white ball gown that had a sweet heart neckline. I spun around and watched as the gown flared out beautifully. The top of the gown had ruffles at the top kind of like the fabric overlapped the other and the skirt of the dress had small glitters scattered all over it making it sparkle in the light.

Someone laid a pair of silver heels on the ground in front of me before I slipped them on and walking over to a chair to get my hair and make-up done. I kept my eyes shut the whole time, hoping to surprise myself when I saw how I looked after it was all done. After 10-15 minutes passed, they announced that they were done with me and I slowly opened my eyes, expecting not much since make-up didn't really look good on me. I let our a audible gasp when I saw my reflection.

The woman staring back at me was not myself, I was certain of that. The reflection had silver almost white eye shadow that seemed to glitter when the light it them and perfect cat-like eyeliner. She had light pink blush on her cheeks making her look naturally flushed and shiny clear lip gloss. It wasn't much make-up but it made such a huge difference from my original look.

I stood up slowly, walking over to the full body mirror touching my cheek softly as I stared at myself in disbelief. The women who were the one who dressed me were giggling to their self. I smiled before thanking them furiously. With that I walked out of the dressing area and saw Kotobuki-senpai growling at HEAVENS, staring them down with fury written in his eyes. HEAVENS looked smug before the photographer screamed. HEAVENS and Kotobuki-senpai jumped in surprise and the photographer was pointing towards me, a stuttering mess.

I blushed when HEAVENS and Kotobuki-senpai looked in my direction and their jaws dropped comically. I fidgeted slightly under their surprised gazes before Kotobuki-senpai snapped out of it and approached me.

"You look beautiful my Kouhai-chan," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I flushed slightly as I leaned into him, laying my head onto his chest and listened to the quick beating of his heart. We stayed in that position for a bit longer until I heard excessive coughing. I pulled back and looked at the direction to see Mikado-san hitting his chest slightly as he coughed and the other members of HEAVENS glaring. I pulled away from Kotobuki-senpai's grasp and rushed towards Mikado-san's side.

I looked up at him worriedly asking, "Mikado-san, are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

"No. I'm fine Haruka," he said with a forced smile, "Also, call me Nagi."

I looked at him tilting my head before repeating him, "Nagi..Nagi-kun."

He smiled at me and he looked like he wanted to say something else but the photographer announced for Kotobuki-senpai and I to get into positions. I turned my head to the direction of the set before jogging slightly to the set. Kotobuki-senpai was already there waiting for me to arrive. Before I reached him, I managed to trip on some wiring and I was sent flying. I was closing in on the ground and I shut my eyes waiting for the impact. I still had my eyes shut and yet the crash never came. I opened my eyes slightly and stared into the pure grey eyes of Kotobuki-senpai. I realized that he managed to catch me bridal style and was holding me tightly against his chest. We continued to stare into each other's eyes not realizing the flashes that were happening.

I suddenly realized that everyone was staring and I flushed before place my hands on his chest and pushing him back. He bent down slightly and placed my feet on the ground and holding me as I stood straight. He smiled at me and said, "You're so clumsy Kouhai-chan."

"NEXT POSITION!"

Next thing I knew I was pinned against a wall with Kotobuki-senpai in front of me keeping me trapped in place. I blushed as I remember what happened the last time I was in this position with him. Kotobuki-senpai leaned forward, leaning his face into the crook of my neck. I was flushed softly and stared at the little pieces of hair that were out of place from his head. Flashes blinded my eyes and Kotobuki-senpai pulled away before grinning, "Gomenasai Kouhai-chan. That was one of the poses that was planned with my co-worker. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.."

"No. No. It's fine Kotobuki-senpai. It's fine." I lifted my arms flailing them around slightly as he stared at me.

"Oh yea!" He hit his fist against his other open palm as he remembered something, "I forgot to give you something! Let me go get it!"

With that he ran off the set, coming as quickly as he left, he pulled out the box he bought from _'Precious Jewels'_ and opened it. I gasped when I saw the necklace that I wanted to buy but was too scared to ask.

"Ko-Kotobuki-senpai..I can't accept this."

"Please. Accept it. Think of it as a _thank you_ for going on a date with me."

Before I could reply, Kotobuki-senpai was behind me pushing my hair aside as he clasped the necklace around my neck. I felt the cool pendant of the crescent moon against my exposed collar and I smiled softly. A blinding flash appeared out of no where and I blinked slightly trying to regain my sight back from the sudden flash. I let out a loud squeal when I felt warm yet chapped lips pressed against the exposed part of the back of my neck. I blushed furiously refusing to move as Kotobuki-senpai whispered softly enough for me to only hear, "This necklace shows how much I care for you. Nothing can compare to your beauty and I know you deserve more than this and I plan on giving you everything and giving you all of my love, physically and emotionally if you accept to be my girl."

I flushed at his proposal and I waited with bated breath and yet he didn't pull back, his lips lightly pressed against my neck. My neck started to feel very heated and I blushed a bright red when a flash of light appeared, signalling that the photographer took a picture of this intimate moment I had.

"STOP! THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! THANK YOU REIJI-KUN! THANK YOU NANAMI-SAN!"

Everything happened in a rush and before I knew it, I was changed back into my sun dress and void of most of my make-up. I was inside Kotobuki-senpai's car as he drove us back to the dorms. I was shocked into silence, confused into why Kotobuki-senpai was suddenly so affectionate with me.

 _'Maybe it was just for the photo_ shoot?' I tried reasoning with myself in my head and the more I thought about it, the more I got confused.

"Kouhai-chan, are you okay? You're awfully silent." Kotobuki-senpai's voice pierced through my hazy and mixed up thoughts and I snapped out of it.

"It's nothing Kotobuki-senpai. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm just thinking about my assignment for Shining-san." I lied perfectly for my dazed expression.

With that, we rode to the dorms in complete silence. Kotobuki-senpai parked the car, getting out before helping me. I smiled in thanks to him since my feet kind of hurt from standing in those heels for a long time. I was just hoping for a calm night so i can have good sleep.

But when I entered the dorms, I stared in shock at what was in front of me.

 _'Dear Grandmother, I walked into the dorms and there was...'_

 _ **Hey reviewers! My exams finally ended today so I may have a lot of time to continue writing. I'll try publishing every two-three days depends if I have a busy schedule. Our classes don't start again until April so I might have LOTS of time to write and everything. Please be patient with me and give this story a chance, I try to write as much as possible but I'm trying to balance this fantasy and my horrible reality. *cries***_

 _ **ANYWAY! Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you like it. I was really confused on Haruka and Reiji's relationship since there isn't that many episode on their relationship so I made up how I think it will turn out if she ever had a day with him.**_

 _ **I ADDED HEAVENS NOW! Finally! I was so confused how to enter them in the story and you'll see how it turns out.**_

 _ **Read and Review guys! Reading your reviews and your support on my story gets me so pumped to continue writing! I'm also trying to finish Season 4 soon so I can understand the relationship of Haruka with HEAVENS. Hopefully I can finish it soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Affections?

_**HEY REVIEWERS! So as I told in my previous chapter, exams ended for us and so did school so I decided to put everything I got into the next few chapters until school starts in April again.**_

 _ **So I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that it isn't just three HEAVENS guys, I'm going to add the other four guys in this chapter. Don't worry about it okay? I hope you're all looking forward to it. AND ALSO! I will add the teachers, still thinking how I would make those relationship work, since I'm not very good at the young girl-older guys kinds of relationship..**_

 _ **Also! I'm sorry for the typos. I'm not using Microsoft Word. I'm just using the Copy and Paste thing here FanFiction. I'll make sure to reread my stories before I update it.**_

"Hello~" - talking/normal

 _'Hello~'_ \- thinking/thoughts

 **"Hello~"** \- song lyrics

Previously on Love Song Problems:

 _With that, we rode to the dorms in complete silence. Kotobuki-senpai parked the car, getting out before helping me. I smiled in thanks to him since my feet kind of hurt from standing in those heels for a long time. I was just hoping for a calm night so i can have good sleep._

 _But when I entered the dorms, I stared in shock at what was in front of me._

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 5: Unwanted Affections**

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I looked in shock at what lay in front of me. Ittoki-kun was headbutting with Otori Eiichi-san. Shinomiya-san ( _or was it Satsuki-san? It sure looked like Satsuki-san even though he had his glasses on_ ) was growling furiously at Nagi-kun who was looking up at Shinomiya-san with innocent eyes. Hijirikawa-san was death glaring Sumeragi-san, it almost looked like there was this electric spark connecting their eyes.

Syo-kun had his arms raised in a fighting position looking like he was ready to hit Hyuga Yamato-san, Hyuga-san was looking at Syo-kun with a smug smirk as he stared down at Syo-kun. Ichinose-san was staring intently ( _but not in a bad way)_ at Otori Eiji-san who was trying to calm down his band mates to avoid a fight. Jinguji-san and Kiryuin-san were smirking at each other but I knew that those smirks were false and they looked about ready to murder each other. Cecil-san had his teeth bared at Amakusa-san while Amakusa-san just stared at Cecil-san blankly.

Kurosaki-san was leaned back against a wall as he observed the rivalry going on between STARISH and HEAVENS with a small frown on his face. Camus-senpai was looking out the window trying to ignore the scene that was happening but I could see that his eyes flickered back once in a while to jump in if a fight erupted. Ai-kun was sitting down in the plush couches, holding a book yet not reading it since he was looking at the scene in front of him.

I was standing at the door with wide eyes and Kotobuki-senpai exclaimed loudly from outside as I heard his footsteps approach me, "Kouhai-chan?! What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go to be-"

It seemed he reached me due to his sentence being cut off.

HEAVENS, STARISH, and the other members of QUARTET NIGHT looked up and saw me. STARISH forgot all about HEAVENS as they rushed to my side. I stared up at Ittoki-kun's worried eyes as he asked, "Are you okay Nanami? Rei-chan didn't do anything to you?"

I could hear Kotobuki-senpai sputtering trying to get a sentence out but I told Ittoki-kun reassuringly, "He did nothing to me Ittoki-kun. Ano..Why is HEAVENS here though?"

Suddenly STARISH got quiet and looked away. Shinomiya-san answered me quietly, "We..We don't know either."

Out of nowhere, laughs were heard. I looked around and asked, "This voice.."

Suddenly I felt myself being swept away in a chair with wheels and in front of me were Raging Otori and Shining Saotome. They had their hands outstretched towards me and I looked at their palms with confusion written all over my face. I placed either of my hands in theirs and they pulled me off the chair and Shining-san exclaimed loudly, "MIISSSSS NA-NA-MIII! WE ARE SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN APPEARANCE OF HEAVENSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"BUTTTTTTT SOMETHING HAPPENED IN RAGING AGENCY SO MY RIVAL OFFERED US TO STAY HERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!" Raging-san replied with the same tone of voice of Shining.

"A-Ano.." I stammered out quietly.

"STARISSSSSSSHHHHHH! YOU HAVE SOOOOOMMMMMEEETHIIIIINNNNGGG IMPORTANT TOMORRRRRRROOOOWWW! Report to my office early the next moooorrrrnning!" Shining screamed as he turned in place.

Suddenly Shining knelt in front of me and asked softly so that only Raging-san and I would hear what he said, "I also have something to discuss with you later. Come to my office laterrrrrrrr."

I nodded slightly and he stood up and faced HEAVENS.

"HEAVEEEENNNNNSSSS! Misssss Nanami willllll shoooooowww yooooouuuuuu to you rooommmmssss!" Shining announced before disappearing in a large cloud of dust.

I looked at the direction that Raging was to see that he too disappeared after Shining. I sweat dropped before sighing softly.

Kotobuki-senpai walked up to me and asked, "You sure you're up to showing them around? If you want to go to bed, QUARTET NIGHT can always show them around.."

"It's okay Kotobuki-senpai. I know you're tired from our 'date.' You can go to bed." I smiled softly up at him and he nodded softly.

He leaned down towards me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist pulling me close as he kissed the top of my head. With that he pulled away and smiled, "Keep that necklace safe okay? Remember me whenever you use it."

My hand unconsciously went to wrap itself around the pendant of the necklace and Kotobuki-senpai winked before walking towards his room.

I smiled at his back before facing STARISH and HEAVENS. HEAVENS had frowns on their faces and STARISH was sputtering, I could see the jealousy in both bands eyes.

I blushed remembering that they were still there. Before shaking my head, I faced the other members of QUARTET NIGHT and said softly, "Minna-san, you can head off to bed. I'll show HEAVENS around."

QUARTET NIGHT looked hesitant before nodding. Kurosaki-senpai pushed his self off the wall he was leaning against before approaching me. He patted me on the head as he passed me.

Camus-senpai tilted my chin up to face him and he gave me a small smile.

Ai-kun wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. He pulled back before walking past me.

I turned around to face QUARTET NIGHT and called after them, "Good night minna!"

They all raised their arms in a sign of good night before they turned the corner.

I smiled before turning again to face STARISH, "Minna-san, go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I still need to show HEAVENS to their rooms."

STARISH started to complain and I frowned slightly.

"Minna, I'll be fine okay? Go to bed. Don't you remember what Shining-san said? You have something important tomorrow early in the morning," I frowned at how they were acting.

They sighed before approaching me worriedly. Ichinose-san asked softly, "Nanami-san are you going to be okay with them?"

"You know we're just worried about you Nanami," Syo-kun replied to me as he stared at me, his eyes full of worry.

"I'll be fine minna-san. I'm sure HEAVENS will behave. Now off to bed. Shining sounded like he would announce something important to you guys," I smiled up at them and they flashed smiles back at me.

"Okay. If you say so Nanami," Ittoki-kun whispered softly, "Good night Nanami."

He took a hold of my hand, squeezing it slightly before passing by me.

"Good night Haru-chan! Take care! See you tomorrow morning!"

Shinomiya-san flashed me a bright smile as he took hold of both my hands. He let go as he passed by me towards Ittoki-kun.

"Good night Nanami," Hijirikawa-san whispered softly as he passed by me, cupping my cheek as he passed.

"Good night my Lady," Jinguji-san said as he tilted my face to make eye contact with me. He leaned towards my face and kissed my cheek softly.

He pulled away before passing by me.

"Good night Nanami-san," Ichinose-san smiled at me as he caressed my cheek before walking away.

"Good night Haruka. See you tomorrow," Cecil-san smiled down at me as he lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

He let go off my hand and walked away.

Syo-kun removed his hat before placing it on my head. My hair got messed up but Syo-kun smiled and said, "You look cuter like that. Good night Nanami."

He leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled with a small red blush on my cheeks as I heard STARISH walking away screaming at each other the whole way about their affectionate displays.

I took Syo-kun's hat off, fixing my hair before placing the hat back on. I walked up to HEAVENS and smiled up at them.

"Are you tired minna-san? If you're tired, I can show you to your rooms." I asked them softly as I stared at their weary eyes.

"No, it's okay. We're not tired. You can give us a tour of the place first then we'll retire to our rooms," Otori Eiichi-san replied.

I nodded before beckoning them to follow me. I started to point out in different rooms and talking about them not realizing that HEAVENS had something up their sleeves.

I squeaked when I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulders and I looked up to see Kiryuin-san grinning down at me.

"Ha-chan, you look absolutely stunning this night. The moon illuminates your natural beauty," he said as he winked at me.

I blushed at his compliment, "A-Arigatou Kiryuin-san."

Suddenly he was removed from my side roughly and was replaced by Hyuga-san.

He had smugness written on his face as he stared down at me, "Stunning doesn't even describe you. You're gorgeous. But you know what would make you even more gorgeous?"

"Nani? What would that be Hyuga-san?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

He smirked before leaning to breathe into my ear and whispering hotly, "If you were my girl."

My ears started to match my face which were bright red and I squeaked slightly at what he offered.

He was suddenly pulled away and Otori Eiichi-san and Otori Eiji-san were in front of me both kneeling as they took one of my hands each.

They both kissed it and Eiichi-san said smugly, "Please excuse Yamato's rudeness. What he meant is if you would be MY girl, angel."

"Nii-san didn't mean it either. Come with me. I can show you a world unlike any other if you were mine," Eiji-san said sweetly with a small smile on his face.

I was suddenly swept of my feet and into the arms of Sumeragi-san.

His light yellow tinted eyes were staring deep into my own as his deep voice sounded, "Be mine. And I promise to sing your songs forever."

Before I could say anything, I was removed from Sumeragi-san's arms and unto the arms of Amakusa-san.

He buried his head into the crook of my exposed neck and said softly, his warm breath fanning my collarbones, "Be my girl. I'll cherish you forever. I will treat you like a goddess, my beauty."

I squealed when I was swept again and into the chest of Nagi-kun. He pulled away as he took a hold of both my hands and said with eyes sparkling, "The cutest boy in the universe deserves to be with the cutest girl in the universe. Be mine Haruka!"

He kissed both of my hands before leaning forward and kissing my nose.

I wiggled my nose slightly when it tickled and I blushed pulling my hands away saying, "Minna-san..thank you for the offers..but I'm focusing on my music career first with STARISH."

"But you could focus on your music career more if you were our composer, my angel," Eiichi-san replied his glasses gleaming suddenly.

I looked down before replying, "I love making music with STARISH..I've been with them since I was in high school. I could never just abandon them. I founded STARISH..and I promised to be with them every step they get to being famous..I am their number one fan and I always will be!"

I exclaimed loudly as I looked up to meet eyes with every member of HEAVENS who were staring at me dumbfounded.

They, all of a sudden, either laughing, chuckling or giggling and I was left confused into why they found this funny.

"You're so cute Ha-chan!" Kiryuin-san said as he grinned at me.

I flushed probably realizing how much of an idiot I sounded when I ranted about STARISH to them.

"Fine. You can stay in Shining Agency. But our offer still stands if you want to join Raging Entertainment and be HEAVEN's composer," Eiichi-san stated as he walked up to me and tilted my head to make eye contact with me.

I nodded slowly and Hyuga-san stretched slightly yawning, "I'm so tired!"

I looked at him worriedly and asked, "Do you want me to show you to your rooms now?"

"Please Nanami-san," Eiji-san smiled at me sweetly and I nodded.

I started to walk towards the boy's dorm and I was kind of confused into why QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH were leaning against the corridors.

They looked up when they heard us approaching and Kotobuki-senpai pushed his self off the wall as he walked up to me smiling, "Don't worry Kouhai-chan. We can show them to their rooms. You should go sleep."

I looked at him before saying, "I actually needed to see Shining-san before I retired to my bedroom. Can you show them to their rooms?"

"Yes Kouhai-chan. We'll show them to their rooms. Don't let Shining wait anymore for you."

I smiled as I turned to face HEAVENS, "Behave yourself. I'll turn over my responsibility of you guys to STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT okay?"

They looked like they were going to argue but I was already jogging out of sight, "Good night minna-san."

I turned the corner and started to run towards the office of Shining Saotome. I skidded to a stop in front of the door before taking a deep breath and knocking softly, "Come in Miss Nanamiiiiiiiii!"

I opened the door before shutting it behind me. Shining-san was sitting on his chair with Raging-san seated at the corner of Shining's desk.

I walked up towards the desk and bowed slightly.

"Miss Nanami, I have a new assignment for you besides the love song."

I was a bit shocked at hearing Shining-san talking normally.

"You are to make individual songs for HEAVENS so every day for one week, you will have to spend time with one of the HEAVENS members," Raging replied shortly.

I nodded before asking Shining, "Shining-san, but how about the thing you requested from Tsukimiya-sensei and Tomo-chan?"

"I said every DAY, in the night you'll spend time with QUARTET NIGHT or STARISH depending on your schedule that was given to Shibuya-san."

I nodded again before asking, "Is that all Shining-san?"

He nodded and I bowed slightly before walking outside.

I started walking towards the girls' dorm and wasn't watching where I was going due to my tiredness. I bumped into something hard and I squeaked as I started to fall.

Before I could make an impact on the floor, something wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes to stare into crystal ice blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Nanami-san?"

I blushed slightly as I whispered, "Y-Yes. Arigatou Hyuga-sensei.."

He pulled me upright before checking me up and down, probably looking for any injuries and he smiled slightly at me saying, "That's good. What are you doing roaming around late in the night near the boys' dorms?"

I looked around only to realize now that I was inching dangerously close to forbidden area for my gender.

"I didn't even realize I was here. I guess I'm too tired to realize where I'm going.." I whispered softly.

"Do you need help so that you don't get lost, Nanami-san? The boys have been telling me that you are notorious in getting lost even with simple directions." Hyuga-sensei asked me worriedly.

I shook my head and said as I flailed my arms, "It's okay Hyuga-sensei! I don't want to bother you."

"You aren't bothering me. I was just taking a midnight stroll," he replied.

He suddenly turned around and squatted slightly, pointing to his back, "Get on."

I blushed and said, "It's fine Hyuga-sensei! I don-"

I was cut off when I was suddenly lifted onto the back to Hyuga-sensei. With that he started jogging and I had to cling onto him to stop myself from falling. I wrapped my arms around his neck softly so I'm not strangling him.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck and blushed slightly when I realized what I was doing, _'This is your sensei Haruka! Get a hold of yourself. To make it worst, he's Syo-kun's idol and Hyuga-san's older brother!'_

While I was arguing with myself, I didn't realize that Hyuga-sensei was turning red himself, _'This is just a teacher making sure his former student gets to her room safely. Nothing is going to happ..'_

 _ **~THIRD PERSON VIEW~**_

Before he could finish his thought, he felt Haruka's breath fan against his neck and he started sweating nervously, _'You're not in love with her. It's wrong! This is wrong! She's just 17 and you're 28! It's wrong! You have an 11 year gap!'_

They arrived outside the girls' dorm and Haruka jumped off his back and said, "Arigatou Hyuga-sensei."

She smiled brightly up at him and he couldn't control the blush the creeped up his cheeks. Haruka tilted her head slightly and asked, "Are you okay Hyuga-sensei?"

"Hai! I'll go continue on my stroll! See you tomorrow!" Ryuuya said quickly and nervously as he dashed off, losing his normally cool façade.

Haruka looked on in confusion as she saw him turn the corner before asking herself softly, "Did I say something wrong? Hyuga-sensei seemed kind of flushed..I wonder if he was sick."

She started walking toward her room and opened it. She walked over to her wooden desk and opened her laptop, gathering her music sheets. She started to compose a small melody that she thought represented HEAVENS as a group.

 _'Dearest Grandmother, I don't understand what's going on with the guys in this place..'_

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I put down my pencil and stretched as I looked at the time, ' _12:49_ '

I sighed softly before getting up and getting into bed. I pulled the covers over my body and whispered to myself, "I wonder who I'm going to be with tomorrow for the whole week."

With that thought in mind, I started to drift into sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would hold for me.

 ** _HEY REVIEWERS! I just finished Season 4! And I'm dying! I want the new season out already! Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter. It didn't have much but I included most of HEAVENS and I added Ryuuya! I know I probably got his character wrong but some of the characters will be..OOC since there's not much information in the anime in how their relationship with Haruka is._**

 ** _I'm sorry that the chapter is kind of short._** ** _I hoped you liked this chapter though. I don't mind any constructive criticism but I hate flames. Flames make me lose confidence in myself so if you're going to flame this story. I will report you._**

 ** _You can give me criticism in the story but no flames please._**

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Roller Coaster of Feelings

_**HEY REVIEWERS! This chapter is going to be a bit OOC so I hope you don't mind it a bit. I'm really pumped for this chapter and I don't even know why. Also, I'm sorry again for any typos and such. Now! I'll have a question at the end of this chapter so I hope you answer it in the review section if ever. I really love seeing your reviews because it makes me so pumped to write the next chapters to see your reactions to my story!**_

 _ **Now as I was saying, I'm trying my hardest to balance the affections of each character with Haruka but sometimes it's a bit hard since I think of a cute moment between them and then I just HAVE to write it so I hope you guys don't mind.**_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 6: Roller Coaster of Feelings**

 _ **~Haruka's POV~**_

I opened my eyes slowly and sighed softly when I realized that it was time to get up.

 _'I wonder who's going to be my date today from HEAVENS..'_ I thought silently to myself before getting up and doing my daily routine.

I walked out of my bathroom once I was done taking a shower and padded over to my closet. I opened it and looked through my casual clothes. I decided to pick out a dark blue dress that reached the top of my knees. ( **A/N: I'm not very good at describing clothes so you decide how it looks** ) I smiled at it's cuteness before slipping it on. I adjusted it slightly before slipping on some black flats. I looked at my hair and pouted thinking about how I could never style my hair with how short it was. I sighed before deciding to just put a hat. I looked around to see Syo-kun's hat. I smiled before placing it on my head. It was a dark blue fedora that had a pale blue piece of fabric wrapped around where the rim and the hat connected. I smiled at how cute I looked before picking up my binder and going out of my room.

I shut and locked the door as I walked towards the lobby where I was certain STARISH were. I entered and STARISH were chatting idly at each other.

"Good morning minna-san!" I exclaimed as I approached them shyly.

"Good morning Nanami/Haru-chan/Nanami-san/Little Lamb/Haruka!" They all greeted me together.

I walked up to the couch before sitting down beside Hijirikawa-san. I smiled up at him and he flashed a small smile back.

I asked as I pushed my hair back slightly, "So what did Shining-san want to talk to you guys about?"

"Oh it's about our new project. He said it was a surprise but we didn't have to worry because you'll be composing the song," Ichinose-san replied as he flipped through his book.

I suddenly remembered my project about the love song and I flushed a bit remembering that I didn't even come up with a single melody yet.

Syo-kun, who was sitting opposite of me, leaned forward and asked, "Are you okay Nanami? Your face looks kind of flushed."

"Are you sick Haru-chan? If you are, I can cook you something!" Shinomiya-san exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands together.

I smiled up at him and said, "It's okay Shinomiya-san. I'm not sick. I was just thinking."

He deflated realizing he wouldn't be able to make me something and I smiled slightly at his dejected expression.

"Good morning Megami-chan (Goddess)!" I squeaked when I was suddenly lifted of the couch and into the arms of Hyuga-san.

I flushed slightly as I stared into his dark orange eyes before replying back, "Good morning Hyuga-san.."

He placed me on my feet before asking as he grinned, "I'm so lucky to score a date with you!"

"WHAT?!"

I flinched slightly before I whipped my head to STARISH who were staring at me in shock mixed with confusion. I flushed before saying, "Did I forgot to mention that I have a project that needs me to spend a week with a HEAVEN member?"

Suddenly I was pulled back and in front of me were Ichinose-san and Jinguji-san with one of their arms outstretched to block me. Cecil-san, Shinomiya-san, Ittoki-kun, and Hijirikawa-san were standing in front of them, their teeth bared and growling. Syo-kun was in front of Hyuga-san, his fist balled into Hyuga-san's shirt, "What do you think you're playing at? Nanami would never go on a date with you."

"Minna-san! Calm down!" I tried to calm them down but they just ignored me.

"How about we let Megami-chan choose instead of you jealous dogs?" Hyuga-san stated with a smug smirk.

I looked down before whispering softly, "Minna-san, I have to do this. It's an assignment from Shining-san and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Are you sure Nanami?" Hijirikawa-san stated, worry evident in his voice.

"My Lady, what if he does something bad to you and I'm not there to protect you?" Jinguji-san replied, tilting my chin so that I would make eye contact with him.

I smiled up at him and said, "I'll be fine Jinguji-san. I'll call if something ever happens. Even though, I bet nothing will. Hyuga-san isn't like that."

STARISH still looked hesitant and I smiled softly. I walked up to Ittoki-kun taking a hold of his hand before squeezing it softly, "I'll be fine minna-san. I can take care of myself. I'm sure Hyuga-san won't let anything harm me okay?"

They nodded slowly before they parted away from Hyuga-san, still giving him a death glare. I walked up to Hyuga-san and smiled up at him, "So? Where do you want to go Hyuga-san?"

"Wherever you wish to go, Megami-chan," he replied smoothly, cupping my cheek slightly as he gave me a cocky smirk.

I could hear the growls of STARISH and sweat dropped slightly.

I suddenly exclaimed, "How about we go to a theme park?"

"Theme park..?"

I nodded before taking a hold of his hand tightly before dragging him out the door. He managed to keep up with my small but quick pace due to his long legs. I hailed a cab over and got in before asking the cab driver to take us to the nearest theme park.

The ride was comfortable as I softly hummed underneath my breath.

"Ne Megami-chan? Why do you like STARISH so much? HEAVENS is obviously better than those amateurs," Hyuga-san asked me as I turned my head to face him.

I smiled softly as I looked down at my hands that were in my lap, "It doesn't matter if they're amateurs or not. I love being with them. I love being their composer and I'd be lying if I said that I would be jealous if someone else composed their songs. No one can sing my songs better than they can. As I said before, I am and always will be their number one fan."

I looked up to meet Hyuga-san's eyes and he smiled softly. I was a bit shock to see him smiling normally instead of his usual cocky grin.

"You're not like other girls you know that Megami-chan?"

"A-Ano..what do you mean by that Hyuga-san?" I asked shyly.

He leaned back into his chair as he closed his eyes.

I looked at him closely and just now am I starting to realize how handsome he was now that he didn't have his cocky grin in place.

"I mean that you aren't like other girls. Most girls I know will do anything to have tons of attractive boys flocking her but you aren't like that are you? You focus on your music career and you are determined to stay positive and make uplifting songs."

I smiled as I said, "Ever since I was young, I loved playing the piano but I never wanted to be a composer until I heard HAYATO-sama."

I flushed slightly and whispered, "HAYATO-sama saved me when I had a panic attack. And I owe everything to him. I owe him inspiring me to be a great composer."

I looked over at Hyuga-san to see that he was staring intently at me. I blushed at the intensity in his gaze before he looked away and sighed.

"You really love STARISH don't you..?" I thought it was my imagination but I thought I heard him sound kind of defeated.

I had a slight frown on my face before I took a hold of his hand that was resting on the seat, "I love STARISH but I love listening to HEAVENS sing. And QUARTET NIGHT. My heart belongs to STARISH but I want to hear your songs as HEAVENS."

Hyuga-san looked at our hands that were intertwined and I tilted my head when I saw his face start to become flushed red.

I leaned in towards him and asked him as I placed my hand on his forehead, "Are you okay Hyuga-san? Your face is kind of red.."

"I'm fine! Oh look! We're here!" He sounded kind of rushed as he practically slammed the door open and scrambled out.

Confusion was written on my face as I took out some money and paid the cab, thanking him before getting out the cab.

 ** _~THIRD PERSON VIEW~_**

Yamato was outside the cab, clutching his chest where his heart was located, _'What was that..? I know I like this girl but what is she doing to me..?'_

His face was flushed bright red which clashed with his spiky, light blonde-almost green hair.

Haruka stepped out of the cab and she faced Yamato, "Hyuga-san? Are you really okay? If you're sick, we can always go back home.."

"No! No, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you Megami-chan.." Yamato replied, his blush fading away slightly.

"Okay! If you say so Hyuga-san! Let's go have fun now!" Haruka exclaimed, her eyes filled with childlike wonder as she took Yamato's hand in hers again and started to walk with a quick pace.

Yamato started to feel his cheeks start to burn again before he shook his head, _'Focus Yamato! This is just for the assignment Raging asked for.'_

He stared at the composer's back before sighing, _'But I want her to be mine so badly.'_

Haruka suddenly stopped and said, "Look, look Hyuga-san! Let's go on that!"

Yamato looked to where she was pointing and grinned, "Sure!"

They fell in line as they waited for their turn to ride the roller coaster.

It was finally their turn to get on the ride and they choose the very front before anyone else could. They buckled in their seats and they waited to the ride to start. Yamato had this gleam in his eyes as he waited for the thrill. Haruka was staring at him with a small smile and as soon as the ride started, she waited until they were about to drop. She took a hold of Yamato's hand and he stared at her in shock. She smiled up at him and the ride plummeted down. She held tightly onto his hand as she squealed at the rush of the coaster. Yamato could barely make a noise as his heart started to beat fast and he stared into the happy face of Haruka.

 _'That's it. This is girl is going to be mine. No one is going to get in my way,'_ he thought determinedly as his feelings for Haruka matched the roller coaster.

The ride came to a halt and they got off the ride. Haruka was a bit pale and Yamato looked on worriedly asking, "Megami-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hyuga-san. I just don't do well after roller coasters. My stomach starts to disagree with me." Haruka replied as she stumbled a bit.

Yamato sighed before walking up to Haruka and keeping her upright. He said, "Let's go sit somewhere to get you feeling a bit better."

Yamato supported her as they walked over to an empty bench. They sat down and Haruka leaned back slightly, shifting ever so slightly once in a while to get comfortable. Yamato looked slightly uncomfortable since he had no idea what to do to help her. He tensed up when he felt Haruka's head on his shoulder.

"Stay with my Hyuga-san.." she mumbled underneath her breath softly.

He started to relax as he pulled her closer slightly, whispering, "I'm sorry if it seemed like I forced you to go on the ride with me."

"No. You didn't. I forgot I didn't eat anything before we left. I get squeamish when I don't eat."

He looked over at her and said, "You didn't eat anything?"

She nodded slightly and he said, "Wait here Megami-chan. I'm going to find us something to eat."

She nodded yet again as she watched him run off towards a food stall.

 _ **~Haruka's POV~**_

I stared up at the bright blue sky and smiled whispering to myself, "He's so sweet underneath that hard and cold exterior."

"Nanami-san/Haruka-chan? What are you doing here?"

I looked down slightly to see Hyuga-sensei and Tsukimiya-sensei standing in front of me, carrying multiple plastic bags as well as shopping bags. I smiled up at them before saying, "Ohayo Hyuga-sensei, Tsukimiya-sensei. A-Ano..I'm..I'm here on a..."

"Date,"I whipped my head towards the voice to see Hyuga-san glaring at Hyuga-sensei as he had some plastic bags clutched in his fists.

I stood up and approached Hyuga-san with a bright smile as I took some of the plastic bags from him, "Arigatou Hyuga-san. I'm sorry for asking you to buy me something."

"Anything for you my Megami-chan," he replied, his eyes softening as he looked at me.

"Megami-chan..?" I heard Hyuga-sensei murmur to Tsukimiya-sensei.

Hyuga-san stared into my eyes softly and asked, "Where do you want to go now, my Megami-chan?"

I looked away and said, "Hmm..How about over there?"

I pointed at the 'Lover's Tunnel' and he turned around looking at where I was pointing. Suddenly his face started to turn a bright red and he said, "Megami-chan..you do know that's for..couples..?"

"I know that! I just..never been on one. And I wanted to see what's in the inside..I've heard really nice things about it and I wanted to see it for myself but it's okay if you feel uncomfortable riding it with me," I mumbled shyly as I looked down to my feet.

He got quiet and I thought I upset him but he tilted my chin to face him and he said with a grin, "Let's go Megami-chan."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable going there with me.." I whispered softly as I stared into his gorgeous dark orange eyes.

He smiled softly before taking a hold of my hand and pulling me softly towards the ride. I smiled up at him and a thought creeped into my head, _'He's so nice to me..'_

 ** _~THIRD PERSON VIEW~_**

If anyone was looking at the two teachers left behind, they would have noticed that both their fists were clenched tightly as they stared at the 'couple' that was headed towards the love tunnel.

Ryuuya growled as he watched how his younger brother took every chance to be close with the red-orange haired composer.

Ringo had a scowl on his normally beautiful face as he stared at the only woman that he ever fell in love with walk away with his co-worker's younger brother.

Haruka had a large smile on her face as she stared at Yamato who had a grin on his face staring loving at Haruka.

"Why..? Why is she with him?!" Ryuuya growled as he fought the urge to hit something or preferably someone, being his younger brother.

Ringo looked away and said, "I'm sure this has something to do with Shiny.."

Ryuuya turned away and started walking away as Ringo followed him.

 _'Why does Yamato get the chance to be all lovey-dovey with her?! When I don't get the chance to do that..'_ Ryuuya scowled, his teeth bared. Any one who saw him immediately backed out of his way to avoid the anger of the 'Prince of Fighting.'

 _'I win this time..Nii-san,'_ Yamato grinned cockily as he looked back and saw his older brother stomp away with anger.

"Are you sure you're okay with going on this ride with me, Hyuga-san?" Haruka looked up at him with her wide golden green eyes.

Yamato blushed slightly as he stared into her eyes, "Yes, yes I'm sure Megami-chan."

Haruka smiled up at him before clinging onto his arm tightly, "Thank you so much Hyuga-san!"

"Yamato-kun..call me Yamato-kun," Yamato looked away as he covered his face slightly to block his red cheeks from being seen.

Haruka tilted her head before mumbling under her breath, "Yamato-kun..Thank you so much Yamato-kun."

His face turned into an even brighter red as he tried to hide it. They reached the front of the ride and a woman was guiding them. She smiled at the two and said, "You're such a cute couple."

"Thank you miss. But we aren't a couple," Haruka smiled at the lady and Yamato frowned slightly.

"Not yet. But soon hopefully, if she will accept my feelings," Yamato said cooly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a cocktail smirk.

Haruka turned a bright red and the lady at the counter giggled before saying, "Please follow me."

The two 'lovebirds' followed the lady, Haruka hiding her face into her hands while Yamato chuckled at how cute Haruka was acting.

"Yamato-kun! That was embarrassing!" Haruka squealed into her hands.

He chuckled and said, "What? It's true. We will be a couple, you just need to accept my feelings for you."

Haruka squeaked cutely before burrowing her face again into her hands. They were led to an empty boat and Yamato got in before he patted the seat beside him. Haruka blushed as she got in and Yamato pulled her close to him that her head was resting on his chest.

She was tense but she started to relax when she felt him pat her head softly. She calmed down as she listened to his quick paced heart beat. The ride started and they were slowly brought into a dark tunnel. It was dark for a couple of seconds until little hearts started to light up. Haruka stared in awe as little fireflies flew around them illuminating the dark cave. She leaned out the boat slightly as she watched the fireflies dance around her. Yamato stared with loving eyes at the girl that stole his heart.

 _'I love this girl so much. She means everything to me. Whenever I'm with her, I forget everything around us and I just want to see her happy. I've never felt like this before..'_ Yamato clutched his heart as he continued to stare at the woman who had her hand outstretched to try and catch one of the little fireflies flying close to her.

"Yamato-kun! Look at the fireflies! They look so pretty!" Haruka exclaimed excitedly as she turned back to stare at Yamato.

"Yamato-kun..?" Haruka asked softly when she saw that Yamato had his head bowed so she couldn't see his face.

Yamato bit his lip and he said, "I..I can't take it anymore."

Haruka tilted her head in confusion and she let of a squeal when she was suddenly lifted off her seat and into the lap of Yamato. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and said softly, "I can't take it anymore Megami-chan.."

"Ya-Yamato-ku-kun..?" Haruka stammered as she tensed up at the intimate position they were in.

"I want you to be mine. Whenever I'm with you, I feel so happy and I want to share that happiness with you..Ever since I was a little kid, I've always been overshadowed by my older brother because he was always better than me in everything. But when I'm with you, I forget about my past with him because the only thing I want is for you to be in my present and my future. Haruka..what I'm trying to say is.."

Haruka tilted her head to look back at Yamato and he whispered softly, "I'm in love with you Nanami Haruka. Please be mine.."

Haruka didn't have the chance to answer because the next thing she knew, Yamato's chapped but warm lips were pressed against her own warm lips. Her eyes widened and she tensed up badly.

 _'What do I do? I don't want to hurt him by pushing him away.. and I don't want us to ruin our friendship..'_ Haruka argued with herself in her head.

Suddenly, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm not expecting an answer from you right away Megami-chan. I jus wanted to convey my feelings for you. There's no rush. Please, just think about what I said."

Haruka nodded slightly and she stayed quiet as she leaned back on his chest, _'What did I get myself into..?'_

The ride ended and Haruka instantly stood up and got out of the ride. Yamato stayed in place just staring at her before he sighed and got out as well.

Yamato looked at the time and said, "I'm sorry Megami-chan. But I'll have to cut our date short. I have a meeting with HEAVENS about our next concert."

Haruka nodded slightly, her eyes glazed over as she repeated what happened in the boat ride inside her head. Yamato sighed before taking a hold of her hand and pulling her towards the exit of the theme park.

Haruka looked at their attached hands and whispered to herself so that she can only hear, "What am I going to do..?"

Yamato hailed a cab over and asked them to drive them to the Shining Agency. They got into the cab and they drove off. Yamato looked in the corner of his eye to check on Haruka to see that she still had that dazed look on her face. He frowned slightly and thought to himself as he leaned back in his seat, _'Was I too rushed with her..? Did I make a mistake about telling her I feel? Damn it! I didn't want to mess this up with the only girl I ever loved..'_

While Yamato was arguing with himself in his head, Haruka was having an internal battle with herself as well.

 _'What am I going to do? I lost my first kiss to someone I don't love yet.. Wait..yet? Does that mean I like him? No! That can't be. I just started to get to know him today. I can't like him yet. Oh god! I have to go out with him again tomorrow. What am I going to do? What if things get awkward between us because I can't get over that kiss?!'_ Haruka screamed at herself in her head.

"Ne Megami-chan?" Haruka looked up to see Yamato with a forced grin on his face.

"Hai?"

"You can always forget about what occurred in the boat ride. I'm sorry if I was a bit too straightforward with you. I'll understand if you hate m-" Yamato was cut off.

"NO! I mean..I don't hate you Yamato-kun. I was just..surprised at your sudden move. I was just hoping we can forget about it for now. I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet. I'm focusing on my career with STARISH and I don't want any distractions. I hope you understand Yamato-kun.." Haruka looked away, afraid to see Yamato angry.

Yamato sighed dejectedly, "I understand Megami-chan. But..my offer still stands whenever you're ready for a relationship."

Haruka smiled and said, "Arigatou Yamato-kun. For understanding."

They reached the gate of the Shining Agency and Yamato helped Haruka get out. Haruka skipped towards the entrance of the Agency as Yamato stared at her longingly, _'I won't give up though. I will wait for as long as I need if it means being with you my Haruka..'_

Haruka entered the lobby and ran up and greeted STARISH who were chatting with QUARTET NIGHT.

"Welcome back Nanami/Haru-chan/Haruka/Nanami-san!" STARISH greeted their approaching composer.

"Welcome back Nanami-san/Haruka/Haruka-chan/Kouhai-chan," QUARTET NIGHT greeted softly.

Haruka smiled as she reached STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT and greeted back, "I'm back minna-san."

 _'Dearest Grandmother, Today was hectic. I haven't processed anything that happened today yet but..today was a roller coaster of mixed feelings.'_

 ** _HEY REVIEWERS! Sorry for the wait. I was a bit confused into how I should write this chapter. I'm sorry if Yamato was OOC. Not much was given about his character so I had to make up something. I did try to keep him in character most of the time from what I gathered in the anime but it's hard without much information on him. I'm also sorry if I made a big affectionate move from Yamato to Haruka but I just thought it might fit. I'm sorry if it moved a bit fast. I hope you liked this chapter though. I'm sorry if it's maybe a bit too short but I really love where it's going. Sometimes I don't even know where it's going until I'm typing the chapter so I hope you had as much reading it as much as I had fun typing it._**

 _So now for the question: Which STARISH or QUARTER NIGHT member should go on a date with Haruka in the next chapter?_

 _Another question: Which HEAVENS member should go on a date with Haruka?_

 _Answer in the review section or even 'Private Message' me about your choice._

 ** _Anyway! I hope you liked the chapter. See you in the next chapter. I'll be waiting exactly two days for your answer to my questions. Since I try to update every two or three days._**


	7. Chapter 7: Love at First Sight

_**HEY REVIEWERS! So I decided to choose a lucky winner from the draw lots I made and the lucky winner is: NATSUKI from STARISH!**_

 _ **So I was saying, I'm sorry for any typos and everything. Still haven't bought Microsoft Word and such so I'm still using the Copy-N-Paste here in FanFiction. I'll make sure to reread my stories before I update the new chapter so yea.**_

 _ **Also I think people got it mixed up. HEAVENS will have a date with Haruka for one WHOLE week but STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will be have a date with her everyday. So I hope that cleared everything. So Yamato will be seen with Haruka very often but don't worry. I'm going to make sure that there are times where their moments will be cut off by someone. So they probably won't be a lot of affectionate moments between them much anymore. I hope I cleared that for everyone.**_

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _They reached the gate of the Shining Agency and Yamato helped Haruka get out. Haruka skipped towards the entrance of the Agency as Yamato stared at her longingly, 'I won't give up though. I will wait for as long as I need if it means being with you my Haruka..'_

 _Haruka entered the lobby and ran up and greeted STARISH who were chatting with QUARTET NIGHT._

 _"Welcome back Nanami/Haru-chan/Haruka/Nanami-san!" STARISH greeted their approaching composer._

 _"Welcome back Nanami-san/Haruka/Haruka-chan/Kouhai-chan," QUARTET NIGHT greeted softly._

 _Haruka smiled as she reached STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT and greeted back, "I'm back minna-san."_

 _ **NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 **Chapter 7: Love at First Sight**

 ** _~With HEAVENS' meeting~THIRD PERSON POV~_**

HEAVENS were currently lounging in an empty room that had plush couches and a coffee table at the middle of the couches. Papers were scattered on the table as the 7 handsome men all pondered on their new album.

"This isn't good enough to sing! What is it we're missing?" Eiichi scowled as he stared at the music sheets clutched in his hands and scattered on the table.

Shion looked defeated as he whispered softly, "The stars are not agreeing with our music. Why is that..?"

"Ne Kira! What are we doing wrong? Our music always sounds good, especially since the cutest boy is singing but for some reason, it doesn't sound nice!" Nagi whined to Kira, who had a blank stare.

Yamato, on the other hand, couldn't care less about the music. His thoughts were focused on a certain red-orange haired composer that belonged to STARISH, _'What am I going to do..? How can I win her heart before one of the STARISH members take her away?'_

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Eiichi calling his name, "Yamato! Yamato!"

"YA-MA-TO!"

Yamato broke out of his thoughts as he looked at his band mates who stared at him with confusion on their face.

"Is something the matter Yamato-san?" Eiji asked softly towards him.

"No. Sorry. Were you asking something Eiichi?" he asked as he stared at the leader of HEAVENS.

Eiichi stood up and walked towards Yamato, "What's wrong? Usually you'll be up and about doing your exercises and all. You've been quiet ever since you arrived."

Yamato looked away with a bright red blush on his face as he stammered out, "I-It's nothing Eiichi."

"You sure? It sure looks like something," Yamato flinched when Nagi bounced over to him and poked his cheek.

Yamato mumbled out, "I'm fine. Just have a lot in my mind."

"About the song we'll sing at the concert?" Shion asked softly.

"No..About something else," Yamato answered softly, "About SOMEONE else at least."

Van looked his way and asked, "Is it about your outing with Ha-chan?"

Yamato turned bright red yet again and didn't say a word.

"What happened this time? Did you do something stupid?" Eiichi questioned.

"Yes.." Yamato answered with a frown.

Van walked behind him and asked him as he leaned on the back to the couch, "What did you do?"

"..I..I kissed her.."

HEAVENS got quiet after that before they all screamed in the same time, "WHAT?!"

"You WHAT?!"

"You did WHAT to MY Ha-chan?!"

"Nooo! I was supposed to my Haruka's first kiss!"

"..."

Yamato flinched at the yelling and screamed out, "I'm sorry okay?! I didn't mean to! But she looked so pretty and I couldn't control myself! I wanted her all to myself and the thought of maybe one of the STARISH members kissing her lips before me fueled something inside me and I wanted her to remember my kiss before theirs!"

Yamato was panting once he was done and Eiichi said, "You do know that we want her for ourself too right?"

"Wait what?" Yamato looked shocked and confused, "I thought all of you were joking when you said you wanted her for yourself because you wanted to fuel something in STARISH."

Kira said all of a sudden, "If you took her first kiss..then I'll make sure I'll be her first boyfriend."

"No way! I'm going to be her boyfriend! She deserves to be with the cutest boy in the world!"

"Ha-chan is mine! I fell in love with her the moment I heard she made HEAVEN's Gate! She'll be mine!"

"The stars have told me that I am destined to be with the most beautiful girl."

Eiichi started laughing and HEAVENS got quiet, "Good. From now on, we will be rivals for Haruka's love! Good luck to all of you because I'm going to win.

 _'No way am I going to lose to him,'_ All the HEAVENS members growled in their heads.

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I was walking down the corridors, smiling softly when I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up to see Shinomiya-san in front of me.

"Oh! Gomen! I didn't see you there Shinomiya-san." I bowed to him and he laughed.

"It's okay Haru-chan. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

I tilted my head as Shinomiya-san asked, "Ne Haru-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Tomo-chan told me to tell you that you need to dress up in this and then for me to wait for you? I'm still confused into why." He said as he handed me a medium sized box with a bright yellow bow on it.

I sweat dropped before taking the package from him and saying, "Wait for me okay Shinomiya-san? I won't be too long."

With that, I hurried into an empty room near us before locking it and undressing. I opened the package and gasped. The outfit laying in the parcel was adorable.

The outfit consisted of a black tank top that hugged the curves, bright yellow short shorts, and a pure white cardigan to throw over the tank top. It was simple yet cute enough to wear for a casual day. I was shocked to see that there was also shoes included.

I sweat dropped and murmured to myself, "That's Tomo-chan for you."

I slipped on the outfit and smiled at how cute I looked. I slipped on the black one inch open toed heels and clipped it on from the ankles. I noticed a yellow piece of stationary in the box and opened it.

The note read, _'Hey Haruka! Sorry I couldn't personally dress you up. I have a job that I needed to do but I found your date so I decided to give it to him to give to you! Tell me the details about your date with Reiji-san ne? Also! Your date will take place in a petting zoo. I'm sure Natsuki-kun will love it.'_

I sighed before giggling to myself as I pocketed the note. I packaged my previous clothes before walking over to the door and opening it. Shinomiya-san had his back on me but he turned around when he heard the door open. I blushed slightly when his eyes widen and a blush creeped onto his face.

"You look beautiful Haru-chan.." he whispered softly and I blushed, thanking him.

He suddenly shook his head and said, "So? What was the occasion that Tomo-chan needed you to be dressed up?"

"Oh..about that. Remember when I had to go out with Kotobuki-senpai because Shining-san requested I go? Yea..turns out, every afternoon or night I have to go out with one of the STARISH or QUARTET NIGHT members to get to know them better to help with my project.." I mumbled softly scared that he'll get offended and think that I'm just using him.

He was quiet and his head was bowed and I was scared that maybe Satsuki-san came out but he suddenly lifted his head, his eyes sparkling, "Wait! So that means I get to go on a date with you Haru-chan?!"

I blushed before nodding and I flinched when he screamed, "Yes! I get to go on a date with Haru-chan! I get to go on a date with Haru-chan!"

He bounded towards me and took hold of my hands saying, "So! Where should we go?"

"Oh! Tomo-chan said something about our date taking place in a petting zoo..?"

"Petting zoo?! I've never been to a petting zoo! Let's go! Let's go!" Shinomiya-san took a took of one of my hands as he pulled me towards the exit of the Agency.

I giggled as I saw his excited expression but before we could reach the exit. HEAVENS entered from the exit, chatting with each other.

They looked up at us and I blushed when I made eye contact with Yamato-kun. Eiichi-san looked at my intertwined hands with Shinomiya-san and asked, "Where are you two headed to?"

"On a date!" Shinomiya-san exclaimed excitedly and I blushed yet again when he added, "It'll be such a waste that she got so dressy and I didn't take her out on a date."

"Shinomiya-san!" I blushed as I covered my face with my free hand.

He took a hold of my hand and whispered softly, "Don't cover your face Haru-chan. You look too beautiful to cover. I want to show you off."

I squeaked when he pulled me close to his chest and he looked over to HEAVENS who were fuming, but not as much as Yamato-kun, "If you'll excuse us, I need to take this beautiful fairy out on a date."

I blushed as I buried my face into his chest, embarrassed that HEAVENS had to see me like this.

Shinomiya-san chuckled and said, "You're adorable Haru-chan! Let's go! Let's go! I can't wait any longer for our date!"

I called out to HEAVENS as I was being pulled towards the exit, "See you later minna-san!"

Shinomiya-san hailed a cab over and requested the cab to take us to the nearest petting zoo. And with that we drove off, Shinomiya-san was humming underneath his breath as I stared at him.

He faced me and gave me a small smile which I returned, "Ne Haru-chan?"

"Hai?" I asked softly.

"What is it that Shining asked you for our project? He didn't give us any details and said that you'll give them to us when you feel ready to," He asked me as he stared into my eyes.

I blushed and looked away before saying, "I'm still working on it. Shining-san gave me a lot of time to work on it because I'll be busy with my project that includes HEAVENS. But I'll make sure to tell you guys when I'm ready."

"Okay Haru-chan. I'm sure whatever it is will be lovely. Just like all your other songs," I blushed before thanking him.

We reached our destination and Shinomiya-san reached into his pocket and paid the cab before exiting. He held his hand out for me and I took it as he helped me get out. We walked up to the entrance of the zoo and Shinomiya-san paid yet again even though I tried to pay for myself.

"What kind of man would I be if I let a woman pay during a date?" He stated to me with a wink.

I pulled me and we started to walk around. There were all kinds of animals, I was thankful that all of these animals were domestic including the wolves and lions.

I heard barking and I turned around to see a pit full of all kinds of breeds. I squealed as I saw cute puppies running all over the place, bumping into each other.

"Let's go there Haru-chan," I looked up to see Shinomiya-san staring down at me as he motioned to go to the pit full of puppies.

I smiled brightly as I practically dragged him. As soon as we were at the edge of the pit, puppies started swarming near. I hovered my hand over the place and they were all trying to reach for my hand. I giggled at how cute they were, tumbling when they reached too high.

 ** _~THIRD PERSON VIEW~_**

Anyone watching the two would have assumed they were a couple instead of two friends hanging out together. Natsuki stared at the beautiful composer with love written on his face. He knew that even though he wasn't allowed to fall in love, he knew that he already broke that rule when he first laid eyes on this woman in front of him.

He continued to stare lovingly at Haruka who was petting a malamute puppy underneath it's chin.

"You're very lucky to have someone like her," he snapped out of his trance and looked over at the voice. His eyes made contact with an elderly man with grey eyes.

Natsuki smiled softly as he turned back to face Haruka who was laughing so freely, "I am..I really am."

Haruka turned back to Natsuki and called out, "Shinomiya-san! Come here! Look at all the cute puppies!"

"I'm coming Haru-chan! Wait a moment!" Natsuki called out and he bowed at the elderly man, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

With that, he ran over to Haruka and joined her in petting the puppies.

They lost track of time as they spent most of the time walking around and petting animals they thought was adorable. Haruka looked at the setting sun and gasped, "What time is it? I completely forgot about the time!"

Natsuki looked at his watch and said, "We have to get home soon. I have a meeting with STARISH about a new project that Shining assigned us."

He stated though, "But I was hoping maybe we can get ice cream? Being around all those furry animals made me sweat."

Haruka giggled and Natsuki could only stare in fascination as he watched her giggle, "Of course Shinomiya-san! Let's go! I know of a really good ice cream shop."

They exited the zoo and started walking down the street. Haruka was skipping slightly and Natsuki could just stare at her back as she skipped.

 _'She looks so cute,'_ he thought with a small smile on his face.

He wasn't focusing on anything besides her and she halted suddenly and turned around to face him, "We're here!"

He didn't reply as he just stared at her and she asked while tilting her head, "Shinomiya-san..? Are you okay?"

He shook his head and smiled saying, "Gomen Haru-chan! I just got captivated by your beauty that I didn't realize we arrived."

Haruka blushed before entered the shop. Natsuki followed after her and Haruka quickly walked up to the cashier, "Three scoops please! One chocolate chip, one mint chocolate chip, and one strawberry cheesecake. Top it off with chocolate and caramel drizzle please!"

Haruka looked back at Natsuki and asked, "What do you want Shinomiya-san?"

"Hmm..I'll have three scoops as well. One smore's, one banana chocolate chip, and one cotton candy. Top it off with sprinkles and a drizzle of chocolate please."

The man at the counter took their orders and got it ready before handing it over. Natsuki pulled out his wallet but before we could bring any money out, Haruka already paid for it.

"Haru-chan, I should've paid," Natsuki whined as they walked over to a seat to eat their ice cream.

Haruka smiled and said, "You already paid for the cab and the ticket to the petting zoo. I don't want you to pay for everything."

"But Haru-chan~" He pouted as he stared at the girl that stole his heart.

She giggled and continued to eat her ice cream contently. Natsuki smiled seeing her become happy with something so simple. He looked down at his own ice cream before saying, "Haru-chan?"

She looked up to met eyes with Natsuki before he said, "You remember the first day we met?"

She giggled and said, "You saw me and mistakenly took me for your dog, Elizabeth? How could I forget the moment you almost pounced on me but instead pounced on Ittoki-kun?"

He blushed as he remembered that very embarrassing moment. He looked away before saying, "That was the best day of my life Haru-chan.."

"Huh? Why?" Haruka titled her head to the side as Natsuki smiled as he remembered the day.

"That was the day I met you..You're like a ray of sunshine Haru-chan, a breath of fresh air after a stressful day. I always look forward to seeing you because seeing you makes me feel better, like nothing bad can ever happen. I'm sure that the other STARISH members agree with what I'm saying. You're very special to us Haru-chan. We appreciate what you do for us and if it weren't for you then STARISH wouldn't even exist. I shudder when I think of STARISH not forming. I'm so happy that you chose all of us that time even though you knew it was against the rules. Even until now, I feel kind of dejected that you chose all of us instead of just me..but I'm happy you did Haru-chan," Natsuki smiled as he ranted on about his feelings to Haruka.

Haruka smiled and said, "I'm happy that I chose all of you even though it was a very hard decision for me."

They stayed in comfortable silence as they finished their ice cream. They got up and threw away their empty cups before walking out. A cold gust of wind blew by and Haruka shook clutching her body trying to keep herself warm.

Natsuki noticed and shrugged off his trench coat before placing it on her shivering body. Haruka looked up and whispered softly, "Shinomiya-san..?"

"I don't want you getting sick Haru-chan," he said as he smiled down at her, "Let's go home?"

She smiled before nodding as Natsuki hailed a cab over. They got in and they drove off towards the Agency.

 _'I love you so much Haru-chan. I don't have the courage to tell you it out loud because I fear your rejection but I will wait for as long as I need,'_ Natsuki's thoughts bounced in his head, unconsciously reaching Satsuki.

Satsuki scowled before thinking to himself, _'If he won't say anything, then I will.'_

They reached the Agency and Haruka quickly paid the cab before Natsuki could move. Natsuki started pouting at her paying yet again and Haruka giggled before they both got out. The sky was already dark and the moon was high up in the sky.

Haruka was about to walk up the stairs to the entrance when Natsuki took a hold of her hand. Haruka looked back and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Natsuki's usual happy demeanor was replaced with a dark ominous cloud of a violent presence and his usual bright eyes were narrowed and looked dark. Only then did Haruka realize that Natsuki's glasses were taken off and clutched tightly in his enclosed fist.

"Sat-Satsuki-san..?" Haruka stammered out, cowering slightly when his eyes narrowed.

"Haruka..I love you. We love you. Natsuki and I love you. He's too scared to tell you because of rejection and he's willing to wait a long time for you but I can't. He's hurting himself more keeping it hidden from you and I can't stand by and watch him hurt himself," Satsuki stated calmly.

Haruka looked away before saying, "Gomen Satsuki-san. I can't accept anyones' feelings right now. I want to focus on my career. I care for Shinomiya-san a lot but I can't hurt other people if I accept his feelings..I..I don't even know what I feel. I'm confused. I need space and time Satsuki-san. I hope you understand.."

Satsuki sighed before pulling her close to him. She was pressed against his chest and she tilted her head to look him in the eye and he whispered, "I understand. Please think about it. Natsuki really loves you and I trust you to keep him safe."

Haruka nodded as they hugged underneath the moonlight.

"Haruka.."

"Hai?"

Haruka looked up yet again and let out a small gasp when Satsuki's lips crashed on hers. She stared wide eyed at his closed eyes before her eyes fluttered close, deciding to accept the kiss in fear that Satsuki will lash out on her.

He pulled away and whispered softly, "I love you Haruka."

He removed himself from her embrace before putting on his glasses and allowing Natsuki to resurface as he retreated back. Natsuki blinked as he looked around, "What..? What happened?"

"Ne Shinomiya-san?" Natsuki looked over to Haruka and she smiled.

"Thank you for the great date Shinomiya-san."

Natsuki's heart started to beat quickly and he blushed cutely as he stammered, "You-You're we-welcome Haru-chan.."

Haruka approached Natsuki before wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest. Natsuki tensed up before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her as well.

 _'This..This is nice,'_ he thought as he buried his nose into her hair.

Haruka pulled back and said, "I'm going to sleep. Thank you again for the date Shinomiya-san. Good night. Have a night evening."

Natsuki stared after her as she turned around, _'I love you Nanami Haruka..The first time I saw you, I knew it was love at first sight. I hope one day you'll be able to accept my feelings for you..'_

Haruka started to walk towards the entrance with a small smile, _'I may not know what falling in love is..but maybe..soon I will.'_

What they didn't know, was that a certain light blonde-almost green haired man was staring, his dark orange eyes narrowing.

 _'Dearest Grandmother, I may be closer to having the answer to my project for STARISH..maybe soon..I can tell them what it's about.'_

 ** _HEY REVIEWERS! I didn't have the many requests on who should go on a date with Haruka so I chose Natsuki! I hope none of you were expecting a certain person. Next up might be a QUARTET NIGHT member. I hope you guys look forward to it._**

 ** _Also, I'm sorry if this wasn't up to your expectation. I had a hard time with what to do especially since I wanted to include Satsuki-kun in their date and this is the only thing that I could think of without someone knocking his glasses off accidentally._**

 ** _Now! I'll ask again just in case:_**

 _Which STARISH or QUARTET NIGHT MEMBER do you wanna see next go on a date with Haruka?_

 ** _Also! If you have any good suggestions, please feel free to write a review down or if you're too shy, to pm me your idea. I love hearing your ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for supporting this story!_**

 ** _Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy Strikes?

**_HEY REVIEWERS! So this time I chose a QUARTET NIGHT member and I had a lot of requests so far but I decided to choose...CAMUS of QUARTET NIGHT. At first I really wanted to do Ai-kun but I realized that I wanted to try out other characters I'm not used to writing yet. I'm used to writing about Ai-kun, Syo-kun, and Nagi-kun but the others not so much. So I might make these three last or so._**

 ** _I apologize to the people who requested Ranmaru but I had no ideas yet in what their date should be._**

 ** _Also! I decided to change what I had in mind, instead of a whole week with a HEAVEN member, I just decided to change it to one day because it might be a bit time consuming with one HEAVEN member for one whole week, and you guys might get tired from just seeing one HEAVEN member get all the action._**

 ** _Also! Shoutout to_** catsmilescarlet **:** _ **No it's not going to be Haruka x One guy. I decided to make it a Haruka x Everyone (** as in literally everyone except Tomo-chan, Shining, and Raging. I don't know how to write girl and girl and I don't think I'm comfortable writing Raging and Shining as something like boyfriend material for Haruka *sweat drop **)**_

 ** _So anyway! To all the people who reviewed especially_** MikaSyo **, _I'm so thankful to all of you for supporting me in writing this._**

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems** : __Haruka approached Natsuki before wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest. Natsuki tensed up before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her as well._

 _'This..This is nice,' he thought as he buried his nose into her hair._

 _Haruka pulled back and said, "I'm going to sleep. Thank you again for the date Shinomiya-san. Good night. Have a night evening."_

 _Natsuki stared after her as she turned around, 'I love you Nanami Haruka..The first time I saw you, I knew it was love at first sight. I hope one day you'll be able to accept my feelings for you..'_

 _Haruka started to walk towards the entrance with a small smile, 'I may not know what falling in love is..but maybe..soon I will.'_

 _What they didn't know, was that a certain light blonde-almost green haired man was staring, his dark orange eyes narrowing._

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 8: Jealousy Strikes**

 _ **~THIRD PERSON VIEW~**_

Haruka skipped towards the entrance of the Agency, opening the door before walking inside. She heard a cough and she looked up to see STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS all gathered in one place. It seemed to her that everyone was glaring at Reiji who was laughing nervously. She blinked in surprise before Tokiya approached her, "Welcome back Nanami-san."

She smiled before greeting him back, "I'm home. Is something the matter? Why are all of you gathered here?"

"About that Nanami.." Haruka looked up to see Syo holding a magazine in his clenched fist.

She walked up to him and peeked into the magazine before letting out a squeak as she stared at the cover. On the cover of the magazine was herself and Reiji. It was the picture that the photographer took when Reiji put the necklace around her neck, and he kissed her exposed back. Haruka was blushing a bright red and squeaked out, "It's not what it looks like! It was part of the positions that were needed for the photo shoot!"

"That's not it Nanami. Why are YOU the person in the photograph with Rei-chan?" Otoya growled, his face a bit red.

"A-Ano..the co-worker that was supposed to sub in was ill and I was the only one around who was okay with doing it. It didn't mean anything minna-san!" Haruka blushed and STARISH let out a relieved sigh.

Natsuki suddenly appeared behind her and asked, "Haru-chan? I thought you were going to bed?"

She smiled up at him and nodded saying, "I am. Thank you again for the date Shinomiya-san. I had fun."

He smiled back at her and before Haruka could move to go to her dorm, he pulled her towards him and crashed his lips on hers. Haruka's eyes widened and STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS were gaping at the blatant affection that Natsuki pulled on Haruka. Natsuki pulled back and beamed down at her, "I love you Haru-chan! Good night! See you in the morning."

 _'Let's see what you do about that minna-san! I made a claim on her in front of all of you,'_ Natsuki chuckled in his head.

With that, he skipped off with a goofy grin on his face and Haruka could only stare at him skipping away with a bright red face, "What..? What just happened?"

Syo stared opening at Natsuki for a few seconds before Syo screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT? NAT-SU-KI!"

"Haruka! Are you okay?" Cecil approached the bright red girl and she stared blankly at him.

"Kiss..Three kisses..one day.. I need sleep," Haruka mumbled underneath her breath.

With that, she started to walk towards her dorm with glazed eyes. Ren suddenly said, "Did she just say three kisses? Who were the other two kisses?"

HEAVENS quickly turned their head to Yamato who was whistling all too casually. They let out a small growl of annoyance when Yamato just stared at them with a cocky grin.

 _ **~The Next Morning~Haruka's POV~**_

I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror. I placed my fingers lightly on my lips, remembering the three kisses I lost to Yamato-kun, and Shinomiya-san and Satsuki-san. I blushed slightly before turning away from my reflection and I decided to get ready for my day.

I dried off my hair and looked at my reflection. I decided to pick out a more formal outfit but it was casual enough. I picked out a tight fitting white polo with short sleeves that had a ruffled bow on the front and I matched it with a pure black skirt that reached the top of my knees and that flared out. I tucked the polo in the skirt and smiled at my appearance.

I slipped on a pair of black pumps and put on the necklace that Kotobuki-senpai gave me. I didn't have that much work today so I decided to leave my binder behind as I walked towards my door. I opened the door and stepped out before locking my door once again.

"Haruka!" I flinched and looked up to see Tomo-chan running towards me. I let out a relieved sigh before waving, "Tomo-chan!"

"I'm sorry for not being there to dress you up yesterday! Come on! Come on! We need to discuss the details of your date!"

Before I could say anything, she started dragging me towards the lobby. I looked around a bit shocked that no one was around. I shrugged and she sat me down before sitting opposite of me.

"So what happened on your date?" Tomo-chan exclaimed excitedly.

Before I could speak, Yamato-kun ran in the lobby with sweat dripping down the side of his face. I tilted my head at him and he chuckled nervously. I smiled before waving to him, "Ohayo Yamato-kun!"

"Yamato-kun?" I heard Tomo-chan murmur to herself in shock.

Yamato-kun walked up to me and sat down heavily beside me. I pulled out my handkerchief before dabbing it on his forehead and face to remove the sweat that was dripping down.

"Arigatou Megami-chan. Gomen, I was just doing my morning routine. I thought no one would be here yet," he said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Megami-chan?!" Tomo-chan whispered to herself, sounding a bit faint.

I giggled and said as I finished wiping his sweat off, "Don't worry about it Yamato-kun. Have you seen the others?"

"Others?"

"Yea. STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and the rest of HEAVENS," I asked softly.

"We're right here," I looked up to see QUARTET NIGHT walking towards me.

STARISH and HEAVENS followed soon after but they were growling at each other. I sweat dropped at their rivalry and I heard Tomo-chan groan at not being about to hear the details of my dates. I giggled at her before looking over at STARISH.

"Minna-san! Ohayo! I have something to tell you. Come here!" I smiled as they walked quickly towards me.

I squealed when I was lifted off the chair and into the lap of Shinomiya-san, "Ohayo Haru-chan! You look beautiful today!"

I blushed before getting up and thanking him. He pouted when I got up and I looked at STARISH saying, "Minna, do you remember the project that Shining-san discussed to you about?"

"You mean the one where he refused to tell us anything?" Ittoki-kun said as he stood beside me.

I nodded before saying, "Actually..the project needs me to compose a song about love..or falling in love and I was scared because I didn't know anything about love. I was scared about disappointing you guys so I kept quiet.."

Hijirikawa-san approached me and said, "You didn't have to Nanami. You know we'll do everything to help you."

"He's right, my Lady. You could always ask help from me. In fact, I can be your test subject. You can fall in love with me," Jinguji-san took a hold of my hand as he pulled me towards his chest and tilted my chin up so I can stare at him.

"How about..no?" Ichinose-san took a hold of Jinguji-san's collar before pulling him away from me.

I blushed softly and I looked away saying, "Gomenasai minna-san. Thank you for understanding."

"So what do you need help in Haruka?" I looked up to make eye contact with Cecil as he tilted his head.

I smiled and said, "I don't need help currently. I promise to ask for help if I need it okay?"

Tomo-chan suddenly let out a gasp and I faced her as she screamed out, "I forgot about your date!"

I blinked at her in confusion before she took out a piece of paper. She turned to face QUARTET NIGHT and pointed at Camus-senpai, "It's your turn for your date with her."

Camus-senpai just stared at her with cold eyes before he turned to face me. I flinched as his cold eyes landed on me and he said, "Be ready in 15 minutes. Dress formal."

With that he went back to his book and before I could say anything, Tomo-chan dragged me away. She shoved me into the same room that had tons of outfits before she shoved an outfit in my open arms.

 ** _~THIRD PERSON VIEW~With the boys~_**

"Myu-chan! What was that?" Reiji whined at the cold hearted man who stared at him with a blank stare, "You're supposed to be happy! You're going on a date with my Kouhai-chan. Consider yourself lucky I'm even letting you go on a date with my girl."

"Your girl?! When was she ever your girl Rei-chan?" Otoya frowned as he stared at the brunette.

Reiji chuckled and said, "Ever since I fell in love with her of course. Let's face it Otoyan, she would pick me over any of you any day."

"Wanna bet on that?" Yamato growled towards Reiji, who had a smug grin on his face.

"I think Haru-chan would choose me over any of you," Natsuki exclaimed with a cheeky grin on his face.

Ai looked at everyone with a blank stare before saying, "According to my data, there's a small chance that Haruka-chan will fall in love with any of us unless we make a move on her."

Camus opened his eyes before staring straight at Ai, "You won't have to worry about that. I'll make sure she falls in love with me first."

Ai growled slightly but stopped when they heard clicking of heels on the floor. They all looked up and stared openly at the goddess in front of them. The woman in front of them was wearing a beautiful ice blue evening gown. It had silver sequins at the top of the dress and it ended where the top met the skirt. It was simple and yet the woman made it look like the most beautiful gown ever. The woman itself was gorgeous. Her red-orange hair was pulled into a braided bun with some of her hair left out to frame her face softly. Her golden green eyes were shadowed with silver eye shadow and lined with a thin layer of eye liner. Her once pale cheeks were flushed with a light pink that looked adorable on her and her once light peach lips were lined with a pale pink lipstick that made her lips oh so delectable to the men.

Haruka was smiling softly as she approached Camus slowly, "Camus-senpai, I'm sorry if I took a long time. Tomo-chan had a hard time choosing an outfit for me."

"It's fine. Come." Camus held out his palm for her to take and she smiled as she placed her hand over his. With that, he escorted her out where a limo was waiting.

 _'When did that arrive?'_ Haruka sweat dropped when they reached the door. Camus opened it for her and Haruka got in followed by Camus. He shut the door and the limo drove off.

"Camus-senpai..? Where are we headed to?" Haruka asked softly as she turned to face him.

"We'll go to a formal dance I was invited to," he replied bluntly and Haruka nodded shortly as she stared out to tinted window. Camus turned his head slightly to stare at the woman that managed to unfreeze his cold heart and a small hint of a smile grazed his lips before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

 _'What is this woman doing to you Camus? You're supposed to be unfeeling. You're supposed to follow the rules Saotome gave. If you break it, you can lose your job forever..'_ he peeked out the corner of his eye as he saw Haruka smile when they passed a woman walking her puppy, _'But she's making it so difficult to follow the rule.'_

"Camus-senpai? Camus-senpai?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Haruka who had her head tilted slightly as she pointed out to the door, "We're here."

He looked out to see that they did in fact arrive at the mansion that the dance was taking place in. He opened the door and got out, extending his hand out to Haruka for her to take. She gladly took his hand and they walked hand-in-hand to the entrance of the mansion.

The door was open and a butler bowed down as he greeted them, "Camus, it is such a pleasure to see you. I'm sure the master will be glad to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine. If you will excuse us," Camus bowed slightly before they entered the house. Haruka was in awe of how beautiful the mansion was on the inside that she didn't notice that Camus disappeared from her side.

She was going to point out something to Camus when she turned and she saw he disappeared. She looked around trying to find him to see that he went off to chat with a few women.

She sighed before looking around to see if she maybe saw someone familiar. To her disappointment, there was no one she knew. She was going to walk towards the food table when a handsome brunette walked up to her.

The man had short spiky light brown hair that seemed tousled and unkept but it looked good on the man, he had dark coffee brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when the light hit them. The man bowed to her, taking a hold of her hand, placing a kiss on her hand before letting go as he said smoothly, "Hello there beautiful. I am Yatsuo Tokoshi. What is the name of the beautiful maiden in front of me?"

Haruka blushed and said, "I'm Nanami Haruka. It's nice to meet you Yatsuo-san."

Just then, slow music resounded around the room.

"May I have this dance Haruka?" Tokoshi bowed to her, his hand extended towards her.

Before Haruka could put her hand on his, Tokoshi's hand was slapped away. Haruka looked up to see Camus glaring at Tokoshi.

Tokoshi held his slapped hand in his other hand and he stared in fear at Camus, "Ca-Camus-san!"

"Don't bother my date," Camus replied coldly.

"I-I didn't know she was your date! I'm sorry Camus-san!" With that, Tokoshi walked away with his head bowed.

"Camus-senpai! I thought you were busy," Haruka whispered softly.

Camus took a hold of her hand and pulled her softly against him, "Don't run away like that. There are other men here who would try and take advantage of you."

"Now come, dance with me," Camus escorted her to the dance floor and placed his free hand on her waist.

Haruka placed her hand on his shoulder and they swayed to the music. She smiled up at him and Camus could feel his cheeks heating up.

 _'What is she doing to me? I never blush!'_ Camus screamed to himself in his head as he stared into Haruka's golden green eyes.

"Camus-senpai, thank you for taking me out today," Haruka whispered softly as she lay her head against his chest.

Camus' face resembled a tomato now and his heart beat was racing. He took a few calming breaths trying to reduce the blush on his face before Haruka looked up to stare at him.

"You're welcome. I hope you liked it," Camus said dully, trying to hide his true feelings.

The song ended and Camus escorted her off the dance floor towards the table that held the drinks. He took one of the tall glasses filled with champagne while Haruka took a small glass that was filled with punch. She took a small sip and sighed in relief as the punch cooled down her parched throat.

Camus could just stare at the raw beauty of the woman standing beside him as he took slow sips of his champagne. He put down his glass before asking Haruka, "Nanami, come with me."

Haruka looked up at him to stare into his crystal blue eyes before nodding. She placed her cup down before taking a hold of Camus' hand even though he didn't stretch it out for her. Camus froze for a moment before he relaxed and took her outside to the open garden. No one was outside for they were all enjoying the party inside.

Camus let go of Haruka's hand and walked in front of her, his back turned to her, "Nanami.."

"Hai?" Haruka whispered softly.

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

 _'I wonder why he brought me out here. Does he have something important to say?'_ I wondered as I stared at his back.

"Nanami, I just wanted to tell you.." Camus-senpai said before he stopped.

I tilted my head slightly and he continued, his voice slightly strained, "Nanami, I don't know how I should say this. I'm not the type of man who says these kinds of things but you fueled something in me. Whenever I see you, my heart beats fast and my thoughts get jumbled up. I get mad when I see how close you are to STARISH and how close you are to that idiot Reiji. Nanami.."

He turned to face me, his face flushed red, "Nanami Haruka, I..I.."

He sighed before saying, "I can't say it.."

"Say what Camus-senpai..?" I whispered softly even though I probably had an idea what he was about to say. I was hoping I was wrong..

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I just stared into his blue eyes and he whispered, "I can't say it..but I can show you Nanami.."

With that, he placed his lips softly on mine. His kiss wasn't like Yamato-kun's or Shinomiya-san's which were aggressive and rough. His kiss was soft..it felt nice.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. One of his hands crawled up the back of my head and kept me in place in case he thought maybe I would pull away. He pulled away slowly and I could only stare at him with my face flushed and my lips parted.

He smiled softly and said, "I love you Nanami Haruka."

I blushed before whispering, "I can't..I'm sorry Camus-senpai..you might get in trouble with Shining-san if he finds out you fell in love."

Camus-senpai's eyes widened and he backed away from me, "Oh no..I broke the rule."

"I won't tell him Camus-senpai! I don't want you to be kicked out.." he looked at me I certainly before he took a deep breath and calmed himself down, donning his usual cold mask.

"You will speak of this to no one, peasant," he spoke coldly and I flinched.

He took a hold of my hand and said, "Let's go back to the dorms."

I nodded as he pulled me towards his limo. I got in and I started to stare of into the void, scared about what Camus-senpai will do now.

 _'Will our friendship be in tatters because he regrets what he did?'_ I bit my lip as I thought of all the negative things that might happen.

We reached the dorm in silence and I rushed out as soon as the limo parked. I didn't wait for Camus-senpai and I ran in the dorms, passing by and ignoring STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT who greeted me.

I unlocked my door to my room and I slammed it shut once I got in. I sighed as I walked over to my bed. I started to undress before putting on some casual clothes. Once I finished dressing up and got all my make-up off, I laid on my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

'Dearest Grandmother, I think I made the biggest mistake of my life..'

 ** _HEY REVIEWERS! Okay I know what you're thinking. And no, it's just Haruka overthinking things. Camus doesn't hate her and he doesn't hate himself for kissing her. He'll talk to her in the next chapter about it and so._**

 ** _So! As I was saying, I'm sorry if you guys expected more from this chapter but I really am not used to writing Camus since I'm trying to keep him in character. If you guys don't like it, then I'll make him a bit OOC and everything._**

 ** _I have a surprise in the next chapter though! I hope you'll like it. I was thinking it over and I realized there was one thing that was hindering me from going all out with this chapter so I'm going to make a few adjustments in the next chapter. So I hope you look forward to it._**

 ** _Next chapter will be a STARISH member and HEAVENS member._**

 ** _So lemme ask you guys:_**

 _Which STARISH and HEAVENS member do you wanna see next go on a date with Haruka?_

 ** _And please suggest ideas where the dates should be held because I'm having a hard time thinking of places as well *sweat drop._**

 ** _I'm sorry if this chapter was short, then next chapter will hopefully be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I admit it's not one of my best works but I just need more experience with this couple._**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW! Your reviews really make me feel pumped to write! See you in the next chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Chance

**_HEY REVIEWERS! I'm really pumped for this chapter and I don't know why! I feel like this might be my best chapter yet but I'll leave that up to you guys. Also, I update in the middle of the night because that's when I have most time and when inspiration hits me so if you're a child of the night as well, expect updates from me every midnight or so._**

 ** _So the winners of this chapter (or the next chapter, depending on how long this chapter will be) are: CECIL from STARISH and EIICHI from HEAVENS!_**

 ** _I got a lot of requests but I decided to do these two in particular because of the surprise in this chapter. I hope you guys like it._**

 ** _Also! SPOILER! The moment between Haruka and Tomochika is supposed to be sisterly and a best friend moment. Not in THAT kind of way. I support LGBT but I have difficulties writing those kinds of things because I don't know how to. So yea._**

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _We reached the dorm in silence and I rushed out as soon as the limo parked. I didn't wait for Camus-senpai and I ran in the dorms, passing by and ignoring STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT who greeted me._

 _I unlocked my door to my room and I slammed it shut once I got in. I sighed as I walked over to my bed. I started to undress before putting on some casual clothes. Once I finished dressing up and got all my make-up off, I laid on my bed and pulled the covers over my head._

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 9: Chance**

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I grumbled when I heard a knock on my door, "Haruka? Come on out. Shining-san had something he wanted to talk to you about."

"Who else is going?" I called out softly to Tomo-chan.

"You, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, Ringo-chan, and Ryuuya-san," I sighed when I realized I had no choice but to go.

I got out of bed and patted myself down to look more presentable and looked at my appearance. I smiled slightly before taking a deep breath and opening my door. Tomo-chan took one look at me before hugging me, "Did something go wrong with your date with Camus?"

I shook my head and lied, "No, I just got tired. I didn't get much sleep last night due to reasons. I'm sorry for worrying you Tomo-chan."

"If anything is wrong, Haruka. You can always come to me for help," she said with a small smile before she started pulling me towards the office of Shining.

She knocked on the door and before I could do anything, I was pushed inside and the door slammed shut behind me. I squealed and I bumped into Ichinose-san who wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

I looked up at him and he stared down at me with a small smile on his face, "I-Ichinose-san.."

"You have to watch where you're going Nanami-san," he replied to me and I blushed slightly.

We stayed in that position for a while until I heard excessive coughing coming from different parts of the room. I looked around to see STARISH glaring at Ichinose-san, QUARTET NIGHT with their teeth bared towards Ichinose-san and I, and HEAVENS, surprisingly, with frowns on their faces. I let out a squeak as I let go of him before bowing, "Gomen Ichinose-san."

"It's fine Nanami-san," he stated with a smile on his face.

Shining suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood on his table. Raging also walked in but at a normal pace.

"Minnaaaa! I have a NEW NEW NEW rrrrrrrrrrrule!"

I looked away and sighed wondering what the new rule would be about.

"The new rule..IS THAT THERE ARE NO MORE RULES!" Shining screamed with a blinding smile.

"Na-Nani..?" I whispered softly and Shining said as he approached me, "The 'no love' rule has been lifted. I have realized that it was hindering and that most idols need a taste of falling in LOVE LOVE LOVE!"

I blushed as I realized what could happen now. Shining looked at me and said, "Misssssss Nana-mi! You are dismissed. I'm sure you are tired from your 'date' today."

I nodded before I quickly exited the room refusing to make eye contact with anyone, but I knew they were all staring at me. I slammed the door shut before running towards the piano room in hopes that playing will calm my rapidly beating heart. I sighed as I sat down on the plush seat in front of the piano and I opened the piano looking at the beautiful smooth black and white keys. I pressed a key softly and smiled as it played a note. I let my fingers hover over the keys before I started to play a lullaby my grandmother taught me.

I finished playing it and let out a small giggle, whispering to myself, "I really love playing the piano."

"Nanami.." I looked up quickly and my eyes made contact with blue-grey eyes.

I looked down and whispered, "Camus-senpai.."

I could hear his footsteps approach me and I flinched slightly when he got a bit too close. He whispered softly, "Nanami..I'm sorry about before..I..I got scared when you brought up Shining-san's no love rule that I.."

"It's fine Camus-senpai. I understand," I smiled up at him, "I'm sorry for running away from you."

Our eyes made contact again and Camus-senpai cupped my cheek in his hand. I brought my hand up to place it over his hand and he whispered, "I really love you Nanami. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Gomenasai Camus-senpai..I can't accept anyone's feelings. I'm confused and I feel lost into what to do..I hope you understand. I'm sorry Camus-senpai," I mumbled softly as I stared into his now warm eyes.

"It's alright Nanami. Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting for you," he leaned down and placed a kiss on the crown of my head before leaving the room.

I was flushed a bit red before whispering to myself, "I'm so confused and scared. What should I do..?"

Tears gathered in my eyes and before I could stop them, they spilled out and I was left a sobbing mess. My feelings were all jumbled up and I didn't know what to do and how to feel about anything. I was just crying there for a few minutes before I pulled out my handkerchief and used it to wipe my tears away.

I just finished wiping away all my tears when the door opened forcefully. I looked up to see Tomo-chan panting and she looked frazzled. She took one look at me before running up to me and embracing me tightly.

"Are you okay Haruka? I heard about the uplifting of the no love rule. Will you be okay?" Tomo-chan asked me softly as she clung onto me, tightly.

"I think..I'm confused..there's so many guys who already..already confessed to me and I don't know what to do..I'm so scared Tomo-chan..I don't have the first clue about love and now I'm being forced into this mess," I cried out softly on her shoulder.

She pulled back and cupped my cheek saying, "Haruka, you don't have to accept them you know that right?"

"But I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings...I don't want to just ignore them after they poured their heart to me. That's just too cruel for me. I can never do that to them and ruin our friendship," I whispered as tears spilled out of my golden green eyes yet again.

Tomo-chan took my handkerchief from my clench palm and said as she wiped away my tears, "Now now Haruka, I'm sure they'll understand if you need space. They would do nothing to hurt you Haruka. You have a heart of pure gold, now smile for me."

I smiled and she smiled back saying, "There's the positive girl I know. Now come, I canceled all your dates for today so we, as best friends, can go on a date ourself."

I giggled and she took a hold of my hand and said, "Let's get you dressed up first."

She started pulling me to the "unofficial date" dressing room and threw some clothes at me. She, herself, picked out an outfit and we got dressed up.

I was dressed in a thin grey sweater with a black heart that was broken half way through and it looked baggy on my small frame yet I made it look cute. I matched it up with black tight jeans that looked like it had pockets in the front but was just a false alarm. I looked at the mirror before deciding to loosely tuck in the sweater in my jeans before slipping on grey low cut running shoes. I smiled at my appearance and thought I looked cute.

I looked back at Tomo-chan to see that she was dressed in a plain white t-shirt that was v-neck and was slightly lose on her and she threw a blue demin colored crop jacket over it. She matched it with a maroon-almost red tight jeans before slipping on white high rise running shoes.

"You look cute Tomo-chan," I exclaimed as I clapped my hands together.

"You look adorable too Haruka!" She grinned as she looked around for something.

She walked over to the rack full of accessories before slipping on a light brown-almost gold bracelet on her wrist and taking a pair of light brown sunglasses. She picked out a light grey knitted beanie and walked over to me before putting it comfortably on my head.

"There! Perfect, now let's go on our date," Tomo-chan exclaimed happily.

I giggled at her enthusiasm as she took a hold of my hand and we walked hand-in-hand, giggling on the way to the exit. I let go of Tomo-chan's hand and ran ahead of her, screaming to her to catch up. I turned the corner and bumped into someone. I was falling forward towards the person but they managed to catch me before I could bring us both tumbling down.

I looked at my hands that were pressed against a hard chest before I slowly looked up to stare into purple eyes rimmed with glasses.

I squeaked as I pulled back. I bowed slightly, stammering out, "Go-Gomenasai Eiichi-san! I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine. I wouldn't mind if you fell for me Angel-chan. Good," Eiichi-san grinned at me, his glasses glinting as usual.

I blushed and before I could say anything, Tomo-chan ran up to me and said while panting, "For..someone who..was sickly before...you sure..run fast."

Tomo-chan looked at Eiichi-san before saying, "Let's go Haruka!"

"Hai! Please excuse us," I bowed once again towards Eiichi-san before Tomo-chan took a hold of my hand and started pulling me towards the exit.

Tomo-chan's transport was waiting for us at the exit and we got in. Tomo-chan requested they be taken to a quiet and remote cafe. I smiled at her decision for a quiet 'date' unlike my other ones.

We were chatting about a lot of stuff mostly about my previous dates when she gasped, "Wait! What?! Natsuki-kun kissed you?!"

I blushed and nodded. She took hold of both my hands and asked worriedly, "Was he your first kiss? Did he force himself on you?"

I shook my head and whispered, "No..he wasn't my first kiss. And I guess he kind of forced himself..but I didn't push him back either even though he gave me the opportunity to do it."

"He wasn't your first kiss?! Then who was?" I blushed a bright red before whispering, "Ya-Yamato-kun was my first kiss.."

"HYUGA YAMATO!? When?!" She screamed at me and I flinched slightly before blushing.

"It was on our date. We were riding in the 'Lover's Tunnel' and well..I was pointing out how pretty the fireflies looked when he lifted me to his lap and confessed to me. After that, he kissed me.." I was blushing a bright red as I recalled my first kiss.

Tomo-chan groaned and said, "Did anyone else kiss you..?"

"A-Ano..Camus-senpai kissed me on our date.." Tomo-chan could only stare at me blankly before she sighed.

"Is that why you were locked in your dorm before I called you?" I chuckled nervously as I nodded slowly.

She looked out the window with a sigh before exclaiming, "Oh! We're here. Come on. Come on. Let's go order."

She pulled me inside the store and I was surprised in how little people there were in the cafe. Tomo-chan walked up to the barista before placing her order and my own.

We walked over to a small table near the window and Tomo-chan said, "So what do you plan on doing with the guys that confessed to you?"

I looked down before whispering, "I don't know..I'm not ready for a relationship yet and I want to focus on my career but I know the boys will be expecting an answer from me.."

"I'm sure you'll think of something Haruka. You always find a way for the most difficult of situations," Tomo-chan reassured me softly as she patted my shoulder.

The barista walked up to us before placing our drinks and food in front of us. We thanked her for the meal before dug in. I lifted my coffee to my lips before taking a small sip. I smiled as the hot liquid slide down my throat and warmed my entire body.

"Tomo-chan? Who was supposed to be my date in the afternoon?" I asked curiously and she replied shortly.

"Cecil," I blinked and said, "Cecil-san?"

She nodded and said, "But I canceled all your dates today so we can spend time together and you can have time away from the boys."

I sweat dropped before nodding, "So I have to go out with Cecil-san tomorrow?"

"Not really..? You can go out with him as soon as we get to the dorms but I'm sure you'd want to rest," Tomo-chan replied softly.

I nodded as I picked up my fork and cut a piece of my strawberry cheesecake before eating it. I flushed happily as I chewed the cheesecake and Tomo-chan giggled, "You and your strawberries."

We continued chatting as we finished our desserts. We got up and left a tip before we left to go back to the dorms.

I sighed as Tomo-chan dropped me off for she had a job that she needed to do. She hugged me whispering to me softly, "Don't let those guys destroy your light okay?"

I nodded and smiled as I waved goodbye to her. I took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to the entrance. I opened the door and walked passed the lounge. I blinked in surprise to see STARISH, sleeping around.

Syo-kun was seated on the plush couch, his head tilted in an uncomfortable position and his hat on the verge of falling off his head. Shinomiya-san was on the floor, leaning against the black coffee table. His right leg was stretched out but his left leg was bent with one of his arms tossed on top of it. His head was bowed which looked kind of painful and he was snoring away peacefully.

Ittoki-kun and Ichinose-san were side by side leaning against each other on the opposite couch of Syo-kun. Ittoki-kun had his head against Ichinose-san's shoulder while Ichinose-san rested his head on top of Ittoki-kun's head.

Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san were at the window. They were sitting opposite of each other and their heads were pressed against the glass of the window. Hijirikawa-san hand his hands intertwined with each other as he had them placed on his stomach. Jinguji-san had his arms crossed over his chest as he slept peacefully.

Cecil was seated in the one person couch, his arms crossed on his stomach and his head craned a bit too uncomfortable.

I didn't notice QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS on the second floor staring down at me.

 ** _~THIRD PERSON VIEW~_**

Haruka giggled before she walked over to STARISH and arranged their stuff. She walked over to Syo and adjusted him slightly so that he wouldn't wake up with a stiff neck and she placed his hat on the table. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, whispering, "Sleep well Syo-kun."

Yamato, who was staring at the woman he loved, growled underneath his breath as he watched Haruka being affectionate with his rival. Ai had a frown on his face as he realized that Syo was getting affection even though he was asleep.

Haruka walked over to Tokiya and Otoya who were leaning against each other before she adjusted them to make sure they didn't wake up to each other's faces and to not embarrass themselves. She brushed Tokiya's hair aside affectionately before kissing the crown of his head softly, "You work too hard Ichinose-san."

She turned to face Otoya. She placed her hand softly against Otoya's cheek to prevent him from waking up and whispered, "I'm so proud of you Ittoki-kun."

She leaned over and kissed him softly on his right cheek before walking over to Natsuki who was leaning against the table, his head bowed as he snored softly.

Eiichi and Eiji had scowls on their faces when Haruka kissed their rivals, wishing it was them instead. Reiji, who usually had a smile on his face, now had his teeth bared as he growled at his lower class men who seemed to be the center of attention for Haruka.

Haruka bent down to be eye level with Natsuki and she brushed his hair away from his eyes. She smiled before taking away his glasses, not fearing if Satsuki will suddenly come out. She whispered softly for only Natsuki to hear, "Stay positive Shinomiya-san. You're doing great. Satsuki-san, please take care of Shinomiya-san."

Natsuki stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Haruka placed his glasses back on his face before kissing his left cheek softly. Ai, who was already in a bad mood from Haruka showing affection to Syo, grumbled underneath his breath at the affection Natsuki was receiving from the girl he loved. Nagi had a scowl on his adorably cute face as he was tempted to burst and yell at Haruka to stop showing affection towards his rivals.

Haruka got up before she approached Cecil who was seated on the one person couch. His neck craned uncomfortably so Haruka adjusted his head softly as to not wake him up. He stirred slightly before stopping. Haruka leaned over him before kissing his left temple, "You've been improving Cecil-san."

Camus stared blankly at Haruka as she kissed his junior, his fist clenched tightly. Shion had no expression on his face but both his fists were clenched tightly, his fingernails drawing blood from his palms.

Haruka walked over to the window where both Masato and Ren were. They were opposite of each other, their heads pressed against the glass. She first walked up to Masato and brushed his hair from his face and smiling softly, "Sweet dreams Hijirikawa-san."

She leaned over and kissed his right temple before she pulled back. Kira just stared blankly at Haruka. Ranmaru had a scowl on his pale face as he stared at the girl who managed to rock **(A/N: Get it? Because he likes rock..okay I'll go now)** his entire world.

She walked over to Ren who was sleeping with his arms crossed, his head pressed lightly on the glass. She brushed his hair behind his ear so that she can see his face better. She leaned over him and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. She pulled back before whispering as she cupped his cheek softly to not wake him up, "Do your best Jinguji-san."

Van glared at his sleeping arch nemesis while Ranmaru let out a small growl.

With that, she started to walk away but before she left, she turned back around and said even though she knew no one listening (or so she thought), "I love you minna-san."

She quickly ran out of sight and towards her room. After she left the room, STARISH started to wake up. They all stretched before looking around, surprised to see their stuff arranged properly.

"Was it just me or did I hear Nanami's voice just a few seconds ago?" Syo tilted his head, he took his hat off the table and asked yet again, "When did I remove my hat?"

"I think my Lady was here. I could of sworn I felt her lips on the corner of my lips," Ren whispered as he touched the place where Haruka kissed him with a smile on his handsome face.

"She was here," STARISH all looked up to see HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT glaring down at them.

Masato looked at them blankly before asking, "You've been watching her?"

"Who wouldn't watch the woman they were in love with?" Kira whispered softly but they heard him loud and clear.

Reiji whined, "Why did she kiss you guys?!"

"K-Ki-Kiss?" Otoya blushed before he pressed his hand against his right cheek, "That..that was real? I thought I was dreaming."

"Maybe..maybe I have a bigger chance of winning her heart!" Natsuki had a big grin on his face as he touched his left cheek, a bright red blush covering his face.

"Not if I make her fall in love with me first!" Nagi growled at Natsuki, who continued to beam down at the 13 year old.

Otoya had a smile on his face as he whispered to himself, "She..she kissed me."

"Don't get cocky Ittoki," Eiichi growled at his rival, "I'm going to make Angel-chan fall for me."

"Now now, let's do this fairly. Whoever manages to make Kouhai-chan fall in love with them, they win okay?" Reiji said calmly.

 _'Oh this is war,'_ All the boys in the room glared at the other.

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I hummed as I walked towards my room to change then I was going to go check up on STARISH again and make sure they get their work done. I entered my room and shut it behind me. I walked towards my closet before choosing a very casual outfit. My outfit now consists of a pure white summer dress that reached the middle of my thighs. I threw on a olive green crop jacket with the sleeves only reaching until my elbows. I slipped on light brown sandals and I looked at my appearance.

I nodded at myself before walking out towards the lounge. I tilted my head to see STARISH, HEAVENS, and QUARTET NIGHT glaring at each other.

"Minna?" They all whipped their heads to look at me and Hijirikawa-san asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Just a few seconds ago. Have you finished with your work minna?" I smiled at them, not knowing I was melting their hearts.

Syo-kun nodded and said as he tilted his hat to cover one of his eyes, "Yea we have. Have you started on our project?"

A frown appeared on my face and I looked down before shaking my head, clutching my body close as I tried to stop myself from shaking, "Sorry minna-san. I'm still having difficulties."

"What's wrong Nanami-san..?" Ichinose-san approached me slowly and I flinched when I saw his hand about to touch me. He pulled his hand back, looking a bit upset that I flinched.

"I'm sorry Ichinose-san. I'm just..confused and scared. Please, excuse me," I muttered underneath my breath before leaving in a hurry, ignoring STARISH's calls for me to come back or to stay.

I ran blindly not caring where I was going until I bumped into someone. I fell down on my knees and tears appeared in my eyes before they spilled.

"Haruka-chan? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I looked up to see a pink short haired man standing in front of me. I blinked up at him, confusion written on my face as I stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Who..? Who are you?" I asked quietly, my tears stopped.

The man looked confused before he smiled and said, "Oh. That's right. I forgot. You never saw me without my wig. Let me introduce myself again. I'm Tsukimiya Ringo-kun."

"Tsukimiya-sensei..?" I stared at him in shock and he chuckled as he held out his hand. I took it as he pulled me up.

"You never did see me without my wig. So? What do you think?" Tsukimiya-sensei twirled in place with a bright smile on his face.

I smiled at him before saying, "You look handsome Tsukimiya-sensei!"

A blush appeared on his cheeks and I tilted my head slightly. He said as he scratched the back of his head, "You..you think so?"

I nodded eagerly and his blush increased. Before I could say anything, he interrupted and said in a rush, "I need to go find my wig! I have a job and I need my wig! See you later Haruka-chan!"

With that he ran off with ungodly speed. I blinked as I was left in his dust before I shook my head slightly. I realized that I was near my dorm so I decided to get ready with the project for STARISH. I started walking towards my room, and opened my door before shutting it behind me. I walked over to my desk and opened my laptop. I took out some blank music sheets and picked up my pencil.

I sighed before whispering to myself, "Should I give them a chance..?"

I decided to leave that question unanswered in the mean time as I started on the project, projecting all my feelings about my last few dates into the music.

 _'Dearest Grandmother, I'm so confused about my feelings. I_ _don't know if I should give them a chance..What should I do..?'_

 ** _HEY REVIEWERS! I know you guys were expecting a date between someone but I didn't want to make it too long and I'm still unsure in what the date should be about. Next chapter will contain the date with Cecil and Eiichi. So if you have suggestions about date ideas then please feel free to message me or place it in the review section. I really appreciate your support and your suggestions._**

 ** _I do hope you enjoyed the little affectionate moments between Haruka and STARISH. I did this to make up for the chapter not having a date. Also! Did you like seeing Ringo-kun without his wig? :)_**

 ** _I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't to your liking but I tried as hard as possible. I almost lost inspiration but I wanted to finish this chapter and this whole story. So your support is really helping me._**

 ** _So that's that! READ AND REVIEW! Thank you for your support minna! See you next chapter!_**

 ** _PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS!_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Fight for Love

**_HEY REVIEWERS! So I've been having a slight writer's block with this chapter but I'll try my best with this chapter! So as I said in my previous chapter, today's chapter will be about EIICHI! So I hope you look forward to it._**

 ** _But I'll try to include a QUARTET NIGHT member and STARISH member in between._**

 ** _I'm sorry for any typos and such. Also! To anyone wondering, this is a REVERSE HAREM! Okay? Haruka X EVERYONE. She WILL NOT end up with just ONE person._**

 ** _Also! I usually update every night but my real life sometimes gets in the way. So if I don't update in two days; then something serious happened in my life or I have major writer's block._**

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _With that he ran off with ungodly speed. I blinked as I was left in his dust before I shook my head slightly. I realized that I was near my dorm so I decided to get ready with the project for STARISH. I started walking towards my room, and opened my door before shutting it behind me. I walked over to my desk and opened my laptop. I took out some blank music sheets and picked up my pencil._

 _I sighed before whispering to myself, "Should I give them a chance..?"_

 _I decided to leave that question unanswered in the mean time as I started on the project, projecting all my feelings about my last few dates into the music._

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 10: The Fight for Love**

 ** _~Third Person View~With the boys_**

Tokiya had his arm outstretched to where Haruka ran off to. He put his arm down to his side before sighing, "I wonder why she's so confused and scared to be around us."

"Maybe she doesn't understand her feelings right now? I mean she did say she was kissed by three guys already.." Ren said as he twirled a rose that he seemingly brought out of nowhere.

Natsuki looked away before whispering sadly, "Is it my fault..because I kissed her?"

"Yes and no Natsuki. We don't know who else kissed her," Syo sighed as removed his hat from his head, twirling it on his finger.

"Okay. Which one of you kissed my princess?" Cecil growled as he looked at HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT, "We know Natsuki kissed her but she said three. Who were the other two?"

Before anyone can answer, Ringo ran before collapsing on the floor on his knees. STARISH stared at him before Otoya asked, "Who are you?"

Ringo looked up before chuckling as he stood up, "I'm Tsukimiya Ringo-kun. You've never seen me without my wig, ne?"

"Ringo-chan?!" Natsuki gasped as he inspected Ringo from every angle not believing that this man was his former feminine looking teacher.

He chuckled and Masato asked quietly, "What were you doing running?"

Ringo's face turned a bright red and he murmured softly, "Nothing..just getting some exercise."

"Why did you turn red then Ringo-chan?" Reiji asked as he tilted his head.

"Fine..I ran into Haruka-chan just a while ago.."

"Haruka-chan? Did something happen?" Ai asked blankly as he stared at the cross dressing idol.

Ringo mumbled softly, "She asked who I was and then she called me handsome when she found out who I was."

"Wait..does that mean.." Ren got cut off and Ringo nodded with a blush.

"I'm in love with Haruka-chan also," he stated his face glowing a bright red.

"Wait what? Since when?" Everyone whipped their heads to face the orange haired man that walked in.

"Hyuga-sensei?" Syo asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ryuuya chuckled, "I finished my work early so I decided to come back to check on you boys."

"Well we don't need you babysitting us," Yamato growled at his older brother.

"So? When did you fall in love with Nanami-san, Ringo-chan?" Ryuuya ignored his brother as his gaze pierced towards Ringo.

Ringo shuffled in place slightly before saying, "I think it started after she formed the new STARISH including Aijima-kun."

Ryuuya had a scowl on his face before asking Ringo, "Where is she?"

"I think she was headed towards her dorm. Why are you asking?"

"I was thinking of asking her out." Ryuuya said as he started to walk towards the direction of the girls dorm.

"Wait what?! No!" Syo ran up to Ryuuya and pulled him back, not caring that he was manhandling his idol.

Ryuuya and Syo were glaring at each other fiercely before the door of the entrance burst open. They all looked towards the entrance to see Tomochika.

"Where's Haruka?" she asked as she looked from each of the occupants of the room.

"She's in her dorm," Nagi replied his arms behind his head.

"Thanks. You!" Tomochika pointed to Eiichi, who blinked at her, "Come with me. You're Haruka's date for today. Shining just informed me that she has a member of HEAVENS as her date today. Eiichi-san, you're first."

Eiichi grinned smugly as he stared at the other idols saying, "Good. See you later. I'm on my way to get a date with Angel-chan!"

He started to follow Tomochika towards the girls' dorm. The other men in the room growling as they watched the purple eyed HEAVENS member walk away.

They reached the dorm and Tomochika said, "You wait here. I'll get Haruka to get ready."

Eiichi nodded as he leaned against the entrance of the dorm.

 _'What will I do? Angel-chan seems scared of me. How can I get her to relax around me and not fear me?'_ Eiichi pondered on this for a while before realizing what he needed to do.

 ** _~With Haruka and Tomochika~_**

Haruka looked up from her music sheets when there was a knock on her door. She looked at the time to see that it was just 03:48 in the afternoon. She got up and walked over the the door and opened it to see Tomochika with a small smile on her face.

Tomochika said, "Gomen Haruka..I know you probably don't want to be around any guys yet but..Shining said you have a date with Eiichi-san today."

"Eii-Eiichi-san..?" Haruka bit her lip slightly before taking a deep breath and nodding, "Where will he be taking me?"

"I have no idea. I think he's thinking of a place for to take you out right now as he's waiting," Tomochika said before taking a hold of Haruka's hand, "But let's get you dressed up."

Tomochika took her toward her closet before rummaging through the clothes. She handed Haruka her date outfit and Haruka sighed as she realized she had no choice.

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I stripped off my clothes before donning the clothes Tomo-chan gave me. The outfit consisted of a dress. The top of the dress was pure black and made of of lace while the skirt of the dress was a mid thigh length mint green skirt with ruffles at the end. I slipped on pure black flats before slipping a white pearl bracelet on my wrist and clipping Kotobuki-senpai's necklace around my neck.

Tomo-chan smiled before saying, "Have fun Haruka!"

I forced a smile on my face before I walked outside and exited the dorms. I saw Eiichi-san leaning against the wall, deep in thought. I looked confused before I walked up to him, "Eiichi-san?"

"You look beautiful Angel-chan," he said as he snapped out of his thoughts and took a look at me.

"Arigatou Eiichi-san. What do you have planned for us today?" I asked him, a bright red blush on my cheeks.

"That is a surprise," he outstretched his palm to me for me to take and I looked at it hesitantly before placing my hand on his.

He intertwined his fingers in mine and I blushed, _'His hands are soft..it feels nice holding hands with him.'_

We started to walk towards the exit of the building. I was actually surprised that none of the other bands were around but I was grateful that I didn't have to deal with them, not yet anyway. Eiichi-san led me to his limo-like van and I got in once he opened the door for me. He shut the door once he got in and we drove off.

"Angel-chan, tell me. How does it feel to be the composer of STARISH?"

A smile graced my lips and I said softly, "It's nice. They support me in everything and I know if I ever have a problem, that they will do everything to help me. I admit that I would be upset if someone else other than me composed their songs. They made me who I am today. I wouldn't be where I am without them."

I looked at him and said, "You understand don't you Eiichi-san?"

He nodded absentmindedly before he whispered, "Angel-chan, you do know the offer to be HEAVEN's composer is still open right?"

"Hai..I will be happy to compose some of your songs but I will always be STARISH's composer," I whispered softly with a small smile.

I looked back at Eiichi-san before asking him softly, "Ne Eiichi-san? Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye before stating, "Of course. What is it you want to know?"

"Did..Did Yamato-kun say anything to you guys about..our date?" I whispered softly that it would be a surprise if he actually heard me.

"Yes. He told us that he kissed you. Is that true?" I looked away before nodding.

He sighed before asking, "Did he force himself on you?"

"I guess..I don't know. I didn't exactly push him away but I didn't accept the kiss either," I whispered.

"Angel-chan..I like you..a lot," I whipped my head to face him and his purple eyes pierced through my very soul, "But..I know you're focusing on your career. I'm not a patient man Angel. But I'm willing to wait for you..and I'm willing to get to know you better before I ask you out..will you allow me to get to know you better..?"

His voice was hard as steel but his eyes betrayed him by showing his plea. I slowly nodded and he smiled as he took a hold of my hand, "Thank you for giving me a chance Angel-chan. I will not rush this. I do not like waiting but I do not want to force you into anything."

 _'He isn't what I expected him to be..he's..he's so nice and gentle,'_ I smiled before he let go off my hand.

"So Angel-chan, what were you like growing up?" Eiichi-san asked me as he lifted his left leg and placed his ankle on his right knee.

"Oh. I was very sick growing up. So my parents decided to let me live with my grandmother in the countryside away from the pollution that could potentially harm me. I learned to love music and play the piano because of my grandmother. Of course I wasn't always isolated in the countryside. I would occasionally go to the city to buy necessities for myself and my grandmother but it would overwhelm me a lot," I smiled sadly.

"One day I almost fainted in the middle of the city because it was too much but before I could..I heard a song from above. It was HAYATO-sama singing seven colored compass and I fell in love with the song immediately. I idolized HAYATO-sama and vowed that one day I would make a song that he can sing," I grinned.

"And it came true? But not in the way you were expecting," Eiichi-san replied to me.

I nodded and said, "Ichinose-san sang 'Crystal Time' for me in the same location I found out about HAYATO-sama."

"Anyway! Enough about me, I want to know about you as well. Raging and Shining asked me to make a song for you," I said as I smiled sweetly up at him.

He shrugged and said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "There's nothing much to talk about myself."

I blinked up at him before saying, "There has to be something."

He stayed quiet for a long time so I thought I offended him. I was going to apologize for prying when he muttered, "I didn't have a choice if I wanted to be an idol or not."

"Na-Nani?"

"My father forced me to form HEAVENS. Of course I respected his decision because I thought he knew what was best for me. Don't get me wrong. I love being in HEAVENS..but sometimes I feel like he's just using us."

He looked straight ahead, his eyes glazing over, "I grew up without knowing my mother. She died before I could even recall any memories with her. My mother died giving birth to Eiji. I was four when she died, Eiji was just born. My dad raised Eiji and I..but I don't know if you could call it proper raising. He was very strict almost abusive and I always had to protect Eiji from our dad's wrath when we did something that he didn't approve of."

I listening to him, feeling my heart clench painfully for the man in front of me who never knew what family love was like, "I basically had to raise Eiji myself, that's why I'm close to him, I may not seem like I care for Eiji but I do, a lot. I never knew what it was like to be a child because I was forced to be an adult straight away because our dad wasn't there for Eiji and I."

I heard his voice crack and I place my hand on his arm. He whipped his head to look at me. I smiled up at him and said, "It's okay Eiichi-san. In fact! I have an idea."

I knocked on the window that separated the driver and us and the window slid down. I whispered in the drivers' ear, "Send us to the nearest carnival. Please."

He nodded and I backed up as the window shut. Eiichi-san looked at me confused and I smiled. We drove in silence until we halted.

I got out first and beamed at the sight in front of me. There were tons of food stalls and rides to go to. Eiichi-san got out and asked, "Why are we here? I asked the driver for us to go to a restaurant."

"Because you need a taste of childhood wonder Eiichi-san! Come on! Are you ready to have a blast?" I exclaimed as I took a hold of his hand, pulling him towards the first ride closest to us.

 ** _~Third Person View~_**

Eiichi stared at the back of the red haired composer, a blush rising to his cheeks. His eyes wandered over to their hands that were intertwined with each other and his blush increased ten fold.

 _'This woman is going to be the death of me! She's too innocent and lovable for this world,'_ He exclaimed loudly in his head and it looked like steam was coming out of his head.

Haruka led them to the first carnival ride that was called, 'Breakdance.' It was a large circle which tilted and shook while people had to balance in the middle to dance.

Haruka took out a card and gave it to the conductor before he scanned it and allowed them to enter. Eiichi asked, "How is this going to be difficult? We're just on a flat surface. It won't be that hard to dance?"

Haruka giggled before saying, "You'll see how difficult it is once it starts. Let's see if you can beat me."

"You're on Angel-chan!" Eiichi had a smug grin on his face, already suspecting that he would win.

A loud ring alerted that the ride started and just as soon as Eiichi was going to dance, the ride tilted to the side and it threw Eiichi and he hit the wall of the ride. Haruka giggled as she managed to keep balance.

Eiichi wobbled back to Haruka and panted, "Okay. I admit this is pretty difficu-"

Once again the ride shook rapidly, causing Eiichi and Haruka to fall together. Haruka landed on top of Eiichi and she blinked as she stared into his purple eyes which were wide with shock. Haruka started giggling as she stood up and tried to help him back up only for them to fall down yet again. The quickly stood up.

They started laughing as they clung onto each other to prevent them from falling yet again. Eiichi stared lovingly at Haruka's laughing face and his heart started to melt. The same bell that alerted the start of the ride rang again, this time alerting them that the ride ended.

They got off the ride and Haruka was still giggling as she said, "I haven't had that much fun in a while. I forgot what it was like to go to a carnival."

"I admit it is pretty good," Eiichi mumbled and Haruka giggled at his reluctance to accept that he had a lot of fun.

"Let's go on that next!" Haruka pointed to a ride that was called, 'Kamikaze.' It was basically a pendulum ride that swings the riders side ways until it makes them go all the way around.

Eiichi slightly paled as he saw what the ride did to the passengers on it before he took a deep breath and nodded.

Haruka hesitated before saying, "It's fine if you don't want to Eiichi-san. I don't want to force you."

"No. No. It's fine. It just looks kind of terrifying," he mumbled not wanting to look like a scaredy cat in front of the woman he loved.

She smiled before taking a hold of his hand and pulling him towards he ride.

They got in line but they didn't have to wait too long for there were not that many people lined up. Haruka dragged Eiichi with her and forced him into a seat before sitting beside him.

The conductors made sure they were buckled in properly before getting out of the way and to the control panels before starting the ride. Eiichi had fear written in his eyes but soon calmed down when he saw the beaming and excited look on Haruka's face.

He didn't even focus on the ride as he stared at Haruka. His heart started beating fast and his face started to heat up. He placed his hand on his chest where his heart lay, _'Why does she make my heart beat so fast..? I thought I just wanted her to be HEAVENS composer..but now, I don't even know if I JUST want her to be our composer..'_

Before he knew it, the ride ended and the buckles automatically removed itself from his person. Haruka jumped up excitedly and said as she smiled up at him, "Wasn't that exciting Eiichi-san?!"

He nodded absentmindedly and Haruka asked, "Ne Eiichi-san, there's one more ride I want to go on. Is it fine if we go?"

She pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear but to Eiichi, everything went in slow motion and he swore he saw sparkles surrounding her as she smiled up at him shyly.

A blush creeped up his cheeks and Haruka tilted her head slightly, "Eiichi-san? Are you okay? Your face looks slightly red. Are you sick because of our previous ride?"

He shook his head before willing the blush away, "I'm fine Angel-chan. What ride do you wanna go on next?"

"A-Ano.. That one!" Haruka pointed towards the Ferris Wheel. Eiichi nodded as they walked towards the line. The sun was almost on the verge of setting and Haruka wanted to watch the sun set from the top of the Ferris wheel.

They got into an empty carriage before the conductor locked it. The two sat opposite of each other, both staring out the window. Haruka beamed as they slowly ascended to the top. The sun was setting, causing the sky to turn a pretty red orange similar to her hair color.

"Eiichi-san! Look! The view is so pretty from up here," Haruka squealed out as she stared down at the carnival, the people and the stalls looking like small ants.

"Yea..the view is really beautiful," Eiichi replied yet he wasn't staring down at the carnival or at the sky. He was staring at Haruka who was smiling widely.

 _'Nanami Haruka..I never felt like this before. All my life I thought I was unworthy for love because of my father..but ever since I met you, my life brightened up. You're like a bright ray of sunshine. You light up my day and your presence makes me feel warm all over. I always thought STARISH was stupid to fall in love but now I understand why they fell for you. Nanami Haruka..I have fallen for your charms. I'm in love with you..'_

"Angel.." Haruka looked up to face Eiichi who was staring at her intently.

"Hai?" She tilted her head slightly to the side as she stared into his stunning purple eyes that were rimmed with black glasses.

"I know you aren't ready..but I just wanted to say..I love you Nanami Haruka. You mean everything to me. Ever since that fateful day where I had to sing your song, I fell in love with you. I don't know what it is, but every time I think of you, my heart beats fast and my face feels like a fireplace. My palms get sweaty and my thoughts get jumbled up.."

Haruka stared in shock at the leader of HEAVENS as he poured out his heart to her, "I know you aren't ready. And I'm willing to wait for your answer Angel-chan. I'm willing to wait because I love you."

Haruka looked away before whispering, "Thank you Eiichi-san..I'm sorry if I can't give you an answer right away. I'm still so confused. All of you confessing to me is making me scared and confused because I don't want to hurt anyone if I just choose one of you guys..I don't want to break any friendship if I choose someone..I'm sorry Eiichi-san but I can't give you an answer right now."

"It's okay Angel-chan. I'm going to wait as long as you're ready," Eiichi whispered.

Eiichi looked at Haruka and said, "Angel.."

Haruka looked up yet again and he continued, a blush on his face, "Can..can I kiss you..?"

She looked scared at the thought before shaking her head. Eiichi nodded slowly, a bit upset but understanding, "It's okay Angel-chan. You're not ready..I won't force you."

Haruka made eye contact with him before launching herself at him, hugging him tightly as she thanked him over and over again.

Eiichi hugged her back and thought to himself as he patted her head softly, _'I want you for my own Angel-chan. But I will never force myself on you..I love you too much to do that to you.'_

"Thank you so much for considering my feelings Eiichi-san.." Haruka thanked him softly before pulling away from him.

The ride ended and they got out. Eiichi led Haruka towards his limo and they drove off towards the dorms. Haruka, tired from all the excitement, slept on the couch of the limo. Eiichi, sitting opposite of her, stared at her lovingly before leaning back on the couch, _'What are you doing Eiichi..? You usually get what you want. You want to kiss her, why don't you just kiss her now? No one will ever know.'_

He shook his head to rid those thoughts from his head. He sighed as he rode in silence towards the dorms. They halted when they reached the dorms and he leaned over to wake Haruka. She stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered open, revealing her golden green eyes.

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

"We're already here?" I yawned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Hai. Let's get you to bed. You had too much excitement for today." Eiichi-san replied shortly as he helped me up.

"Did you have fun Eiichi-san? You told me you never knew what it was like to be a child..I hope our date allowed you to experience it," Eiichi-san paused before he continued to help me get out of the limo.

"Is that why we went to the carnival?" I nodded happily and Eiichi-san smiled, "Yes, yes I had fun. Thank you for being there with me Angel-chan."

With that, we walked to the entrance of the dorms and I let out a small yawn as we entered.

"Haruka?" I looked up to see Kurosaki-senpai sitting on the couch opposite of Kotobuki-senpai.

I smiled and waved to them, "Konbanwa ( ** _Good evening_** ) Kurosaki-senpai, Kotobuki-senpai."

"Hey Kouhai-chan. You're home a bit late?" I sweat dropped at his worry even though it wasn't that late.

I checked the time before saying, "It's not that late Kotobuki-senpai."

"I'm going to bed now. I had a tiring day," i turned back to Eiichi-san before bowing, "Thank you for the date Eiichi-san."

"You're welcome Angel-chan. I hope you had fun," I smiled before deciding to do something brave and unlike myself.

I went on the tip of my toes and planted a small kiss on Eiichi-san's cheek, "That's my apologies for refusing your request before."

Eiichi-san turned a bright red as I smiled at him, "Oyasumi ( ** _Good night_** ) Eiichi-san."

With that, I walked away not knowing that I was causing Eiichi-san to fall in love with me harder than before.

' _Dearest Grandmother, I had a stressful day today. But someone helped me relax.'_

 _ **HEY REVIEWERS! I know what you're thinking: '** Where is the STARISH member she promised? **'**_

 ** _Well I had troubles choosing a date idea for Cecil so I was hoping for a little time to think about it before I write him. So please suggest another STARISH member._**

 _ **Also! Who do you think you want next:** STARISH or QUARTET NIGHT? _

**_I'm sorry if Eiichi-kun is kind of OOC but this is how I depict him if he wasn't so smug and all mighty and stuff. And they never give his history in the wiki page of Uta no Prince sama so I had to come up with something. And it does sound believable with the way how Raging treated him in Season 4 so yea._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any other suggestions, don't be shy to tell me. I love your reviews and your suggestions and I love taking advice. I'm an amateur writer and I need as much help as possible so your help is very much appreciated._**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW! See you next time!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Impulsive Affection

**_HEY REVIEWERS! Okie so I decided to do a STARISH member! And the lucky winner is: AIJIMA CECIL-KUN! I'm so sorry if your character didn't get chosen. Either I'm very confused how to do it or I have no clue in what the date should be and how it should go._**

 ** _I'm really sorry for any typos that I missed when I reread the chapter before uploading it._**

 ** _I'm going to try and insert some HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT moments with Haruka but I'm not sure yet._**

 ** _Also! I'm sorry about in the previous chapter, there wasn't a true kiss between Eiichi and Haruka but that's coming up soon okay? Just be patient and wait._**

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _"I'm going to bed now. I had a tiring day," i turned back to Eiichi-san before bowing, "Thank you for the date Eiichi-san."_

 _"You're welcome Angel-chan. I hope you had fun," I smiled before deciding to do something brave and unlike myself._

 _I went on the tip of my toes and planted a small kiss on Eiichi-san's cheek, "That's my apologies for refusing your request before."_

 _Eiichi-san turned a bright red as I smiled at him, "Oyasumi (_ _ **Good night**_ _) Eiichi-san."_

 _With that, I walked away not knowing that I was causing Eiichi-san to fall in love with me harder than before._

 _'Dearest Grandmother, I had a stressful day today. But someone helped me relax.'_

 _ **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 **Chapter 11: Impulsive Affection**

 _ **~Haruka's POV~The Next Morning~**_

I yawned as I sat up on my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I checked the time before deciding to get out of bed and get ready for my day and my date today. I took my bath and walked to my closet to decide on what to wear. I rummaged through my closet before taking out my outfit of the day. My outfit consisted of a pure black crop hoodie and light blue-almost white high waisted ripped jeans. I slipped on mint green low cut running shoes and turned around to look at my reflection on my mirror. I looked at my hair before deciding to clip it in a low and loose messy bun.

I remembered Tomo-chan telling me yesterday that my date with her was supposed to be my date time with Cecil-san so I decided to go out and look for him. I walked out my room, locking it before walking to the lounge in hopes that Cecil-san would be there. To my disappointment, HEAVENS were the only ones in the lounge, hanging around. Kiryuin-san noticed me approaching them and a wide grin appeared on his face as I stopped in front of them, "Ha-chan! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Kiryuin-san. Ohayo minna-san," I smiled at the others who all gave their own greeting.

Kiryuin-san approached me and asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "So, what brings a beautiful woman like you in the presence of all these handsome men?"

I blushed at our closeness before saying, "Ano.. I was looking for Cecil-san. Yesterday was actually supposed to be my date with him but Tomo-chan cancelled it to go on an outing with me so I could relax a bit."

"Last time I saw him, he was being ordered around by Camus-san," Eiji-san gave me an answer with a small but polite smile on his face and I bowed towards him, thanking him. I waved at them as I got out Kiryuin-san's hold, "I'll see you later minna! Arigatou Eiji-san."

I walked towards Camus-senpai and Cecil-san's room and smiled softly when I heard Camus-senpai growling at Cecil-san who I assumed wasn't doing anything, "Get to work!"

I giggled before knocking on their shared room. The door opened and I saw the narrowed and dark eyes of Camus-senpai. He glared at me but I just smiled and asked, "Is Cecil-san here?"

Camus-senpai was then pushed aside and Cecil-san appeared in front of me. He had a wide grin on his face as he exclaimed, "Haruka! What brings you here?"

"Sumimasen Cecil-san. Yesterday was supposed to be our date, but Tomo-chan cancelled it to go out with me for a friend bonding. I came here today to ask you out on that date that was cancelled," I smiled up at him, my eyes glowing from the ray of sunlight that hit me.

"It's alright Haruka. Shall we then?" He extended his arm towards me and I giggled as I looped my arm around his. Camus-senpai was on his bed with a book in hand and I turned to him and waved, "Ohayo Camus-senpai! I'll see you later!"

He grunted in response and I left with Cecil-san. He asked me, "So where do you want to go my princess?"

"I was thinking we can go to a park and for some sight seeing since you haven't been to Japan that much," I smiled up at him as I hailed a cab over. We entered the cab and I requested we be taken to the nearest park. With that we drove off, I sat back, watching the scenery pass by.

"Haruka?" I turned to face Cecil-san and I blinked in confusion at how serious his look was.

I tilted my head slightly before asking, "Nani? What is it Cecil-san?"

He sighed before asking, "Is something bothering you? I mean..you've been avoiding us a lot lately and you get nervous easily.."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I couldn't understand what I was feeling..I've been confessed to and kissed by multiple guys..I feel..pathetic. I feel like a..a prostitute."

He took a hold of my hands and exclaimed loudly, "No! You aren't. We all love you Haruka. You mean a lot of us and I know it may seem like we're not serious about you..but we are. We aren't what it seems Haruka. Please, don't avoid us anymore."

I looked away before nodding, "Gomen Cecil-san. I didn't realize that I was hurting you guys by avoiding you. I was just scared of hurting you guys.."

"Haruka..Who kissed you..?" My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock.

"A-Ano.. Why are you asking?" I whispered as I stared into his green almost blue eyes.

He whispered softly, "Because I know how much it's affecting you that someone kissed you. I want to know who caused you to hurt so much.."

"My first kiss was taken by Yamato-kun..I was kissed that same day by Satsuki-san..and Shinomiya-san...I was then kissed the next day by Camus-senpai.." I whispered softly as tears appeared in my eyes. I giggled softly before continuing, "I guess I was just a bit shocked..I got over it. I told them to wait because I wasn't so sure about my feelings anymore especially now. I don't even know how falling in love is like and it just feels like they're pressuring me.."

Cecil-san took a deep breath before saying, "Haruka, no one is pressuring you. We all love you..even though I don't like the idea. We're all willing to wait for your answer.."

I nodded as the cab stopped. I thanked the driver and paid him before getting out. I took a deep breath in as I took in the beautiful scenery in front of us.

Large green trees were scattered all over the park, people with their family or pets were walking around enjoying the day, little critters were basking in the warm sun and I smiled at the scene.

"It's so beautiful.." I heard Cecil-san exclaim as he stared in awe at the scenery. I took a hold of his hand and he stared at our intertwined hands before looking up to make eye contact with me.

"Come on! Let's enjoy the scenery together," I started pulling him towards the park and we walked hand in hand together as we listened to the birds chirping away.

I saw a wooden bench the oversaw the whole park and gave a good view of it while giving privacy to the people. I smiled as I ran towards the bench before sitting down softly on it. I watched Cecil-san run to catch up with me and I patted the empty part beside me and he took a seat as well.

"It's so peaceful here," Cecil-san stated as his eyes looked over the playing families.

"Yea, it is. It's nice to get away from work once in a while," I smiled as I looked up to him.

He leaned back and I felt his arm wrap around me. I flushed a bit as he pulled me closer and he said, "Is this too much for you right now Haruka?"

I stayed quiet before shaking my head slowly, "No it's okay right now. In fact..it feels nice."

"Nice? How so?" I smiled up at him.

"Because I feel like you could protect me. You've been watching me since I was in school and you guided me into this lifestyle. I have to thank you for that Cecil-san," he stared at me in shock as I thanked him.

"There's no need to thank me my princess. The muses led me to you and are evident in your music. I was just protecting that magic behind your music. You make everyone around you happy Haruka. You make me happy. Whenever you smile, I feel this warmth in my chest that just spreads all over my body. You mean everything to me my princess and I want to make you happy.." he took a hold of my hands and I could only stare in shock as he continued, "will you let me the source of your happiness my princess..?"

I just stared into his green eyes before whispering, "You already are the source of my happiness. You and all of STARISH. You don't know how much happiness I have whenever I listen to you guys as a team. It makes my heart race whenever I think of it. Sometimes I'm scared about what would happen if STARISH didn't exist."

He stared into my eyes with wide eyes before a smile slowly graced his lips, "I'm so happy that I'm part of your happiness..of course I'm a bit ticked off that I'm not the ONLY source of your happiness but for now it's good enough."

"My princess.." I stared at him as he cupped my cheek in his hand and he started to lean in. My eyes widened when I felt his lips on mine. I tensed up and froze, not knowing what to do or how to respond.

"Ne ne Mama! Are those two dating?" Cecil-san pulled away and I turned my head to look over at the little girl who was holding hands with her mother and father.

The mother and father laughed softly before the father said with a smile, "Don't bother them Akina. Come on little one. Let's go home."

"Hai!" The little girl exclaimed as they walked away. I flushed at the thought that we got seen by a family.

"Haruka..sumimasen. I don't know what I was thinking. You just looked so beautiful that I couldn't help but kiss you. I'm sorry if I forced you to do it.." I stared at Cecil-san who had his head bowed and he looked genuinely upset with himself.

I sighed before reaching over and tilting his chin up so we could look each other in the eye, "Cecil-san, it's okay. I understand. But next time, ask me first if I want to engage in that kind of activity..I'm still confused Cecil-san. But I'm starting to be okay..I think."

"Are you sure Haruka? I regret that I forced myself on you..I love you Haruka. I have stated this a lot of times and I don't want you to think that my love for you is just a fluke," he stared at me brokenheartedly and my heart clenched.

"Yes I'm sure Cecil-san. Come on. Let's go home. I had enough for one day especially when people can see me," I stood up and outstretched my hand towards him.

He took a hold of my hand and we started walking not letting go of the others hand. I hailed a cab over and we got in before driving off towards the dorms. Even until now, our fingers were intertwined with each other and I smiled softly.

We got to the dorms in no time and this time Cecil-san payed for our cab. We got out and started walking to the dorms and I let go of his hand saying, "Gomen Cecil-san! I wanted to get straight to work. I'm sorry I had to cut our date short."

He smiled at me before saying, "Don't worry about it Haruka. I'm glad I got to have a date with you even if it's a short one."

I smiled before entering the lounge. To my relief, no one was around. I walked towards the piano room and slowly opened it to peek in. I smiled when it was empty behind shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the piano and I placed my hand on the smooth cover. I sat down before lifting the cover revealing smooth black and white keys.

I hovered my fingers over them before playing whatever came to mind. I let out a giggle as I finished the song.

"Haruka?" I looked up to see Kurosaki-senpai open the door of the room and shutting it behind him.

"Oh. Ohayo Kurosaki-senpai, what brings you here?" I asked as he walked towards me, his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing. No one is around today since they're all busy with work and I heard a melody coming from here so I had to see who was here. I should have known it would be you," he stopped as soon as he stood side by side with me.

I smiled up to him and asked, "You have nothing on your schedule?"

He nodded and I scooted over before patting the empty seat. He tilted his head at me before sitting down albeit a bit hesitantly. I started playing the song I wrote for him and I watched as a smile appeared on his lips.

He took a deep breath before singing along with it. We both ended the song and I let out a laugh at how happy I felt and he chuckled along with me.

 ** _~THIRD PERSON VIEW~_**

"You have a lovely voice Kurosaki-senpai," Haruka stared up at Ranmaru with innocent eyes and she blinked in confusion when his face flushed red.

She leaned in on him and placed her hand on his forehead, "Are you okay Kurosaki-senpai? Your face is slightly flushed. You're not sick are you?"

 _'With how close you are, I might as well be lovesick!'_ He screamed in his head before shaking his head, "No I'm not sick Haruka. Don't worry about me."

"Oh. Thank goodness. I thought you were getting sick," Haruka smiled slowly at him and Ranmaru fought back the blush that was fighting it's way to his cheeks.

 _'This woman is going to kill me with her innocence,'_ he stared into her eyes and before he knew, he brush back a stray strand of hair from her face and cupping her cheek.

"K-Kurosaki-senpai..?" Haruka whispered softly as she lifted her hand to place it over his hand which was on her cheek.

She watched as his face got closer to hers and she shut her eyes as she felt his lips over hers.

 _'What are you doing Ranmaru!? Pull away! Pull away!'_ He screamed at himself but his body wouldn't listen to him. In fact, instead of pulling away, he deepened the kiss.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The two kissing pulled away. Haruka's whole face was flushed red while Ranmaru had a red tint in his pale face.

The doors were wide open and the rest of QUARTET NIGHT were staring wide eyed, slack jawed, or both in the same time at the two who were flushed.

"Ohayo minna-san. When did you get back?" Haruka blushed as she avoided making eye contact with anyone.

She let out out squeak when she was pulled off her seat and into the arms of Ai who wrapped his arms around her protectively. Reiji and Camus had their fist balled into Ranmaru's shirt and they were growling at him.

"Haruka-chan, did he force himself on you?" Ai asked Haruka softly as she stared into his cyan blue eyes.

She shook her head before whispering, "But I didn't push him away either."

Reiji, who was normally happy and content, had a face full of fury as he growled at Ranmaru, "What the hell Ran-ran?! She obviously didn't want the kiss but was too shocked to push you away. Why would you force yourself on her?"

Haruka broke out of Ai's embrace before rushing forward and separating Reiji and Camus from Ranmaru before they did something that could harm Ranmaru, "Kotobuki-senpai, Camus-senpai, I'm fine. Don't worry. He didn't force me on anything. It's partially my fault for not pushing him away."

Reiji's gaze softened as he stared into Haruka's wide golden green eyes, "Are you sure Kouhai-chan..? Ran-ran can be slightly..forceful. I got worried when I saw you two locking lips."

Haruka blushed at his wording before saying, "I'm fine really Kotobuki-senpai. Thank you for worrying."

"If you're sure Kouhai-chan. But if anyone gives you trouble, you know who to come to cry on," Reiji winked at her and she blushed.

Haruka smiled shyly before approaching Reiji. He tilted his head slightly and Haruka looked up at him shyly before saying, "Arigatou Kotobuki-senpai."

Before anyone could react, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head in the crook of his neck, placing a kiss on his neck softly. Reiji turned multiple shades of red at her blatant affection but before he could comprehend what she was doing and react to it, she already pulled back. She flashed him a smile and Reiji seemed to see sparkles and hearts surrounding her.

Haruka walked up to Camus before bowing to him, "Arigatou Camus-senpai. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Camus let a rare smile grace his lips as he grabbed hold of her chin and tilting her head to make eye contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He jerked down not expecting her to pull him down. His face turned a bright tomato red as he felt her warm and soft lips on his forehead.

She pulled away and smiled up at him brightly. His heart started beating fast as her smile became a permanent mark in his head.

Haruka walked over to Ai who stared at her blankly. She took a hold of his hands and said, "Arigatou Ai-kun."

Before he could say anything, she went on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek softly. His face had a slight pink tint to it and he could feel his heart and circuits working hard making him feel hot. Haruka lingered her lips on his cheek, not knowing that he was marking it permanently so that he can recall the feeling of her lips on his cheek. She pulled away and flashed him a cute smile and Ai's face turned a bright red.

She started walking towards the door and before she exited she looked back and smiled at her senpais who stared back at her with blank stares, "Ja ne. I'll see you later."

With that, she walked out not realizing the effect she had on the four members of QUARTET NIGHT.

"She's going to be the death of us," Reiji chuckled as he lifted his hand and placed it on his neck in the area she kissed.

"You got that right," Ranmaru sighed as he flushed red, remembering the kiss he shared with her.

"My circuits are working too hard..what is she doing to me..?" Ai placed his hand on his cheek, his face flushed pink.

"..." Camus stayed quiet as he placed his gloved hand on his forehead, remembering the feeling of her lips on it.

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I flushed a bright red realizing I just did something that was unlike myself. I screamed out loud, "Why did I do that?!"

"Nanami-san?" I looked up to see Hyuga-sensei walking towards me.

I blushed when I realized he heard me and I bowed slightly, "Ohayo Hyuga-sensei. You have nothing on your schedule today?"

"Not that I know of. That reminds me, where have you been? I haven't seen you when STARISH was here," He asked me, his blue eyes staring into my green eyes.

"A-Ano.. I just got back from my date with Cecil-san and I was in the piano room, practicing and coming up with songs for STARISH," I smiled up at him.

He nodded before asking me as he put his hands in his pocket, "That reminds me. Have you seen QUARTET NIGHT? I need to talk to Reiji about something."

My face turned a bright red and I stayed quiet.

"Nanami-san?" I squeaked out slightly and Hyuga-sensei asked me as he placed his hand on my forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded quickly before backing up and squeaking out, "QUARTET NIGHT was in the piano room the last I saw them.."

"Piano room..? So you were with them just a while?" I didn't know why but Hyuga-sensei's voice had a slight edge to it. I noticed he tensed up considerably and I tilted my head.

"H-Hai.." I nodded and suddenly Hyuga-sensei took a hold of my chin and tilted my head so that I could look at him and he asked, "What were they doing there with you..?"

I blushed a bright red and his eyes narrowed. He leaned towards me and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened and I just stared into his closed eyes. He pulled away before saying, "They were in the piano room you say? Thank you Nanami-san. I'll see you around."

With that, he starred walking away and I just stared blankly at his back, my cheeks slightly flushed.

'What..what was that? First Cecil-san, then Kurosaki-senpai, and now Hyuga-sensei..?' I started walking towards my dorm with glazed over eyes.

 _'Dearest Grandmother, my feelings are so confused..What am I supposed to do..?'_

 ** _HEY REVIEWERS! Okay I got a BIT too into this chapter. I don't know why but I felt like a chapter like this should come where she is so confused about multiple kisses in a short amount of time and everything and then a hero comes to save the day. But that will be in the next chapter._**

 ** _So! Next chapter will contain a date with either a QUARTET NIGHT member or a HEAVENS member. Suggest who you think she should go on a date next._**

 ** _Also! I'm sorry if in this chapter, she's depicted as..a Affection whore but she isn't. She doesn't know when and when not to give affection to the opposite gender because remember? She's still learning. Of course in the next chapter we need someone who can teach her the ropes about love and stuff. I have an idea who but I'll wait for your reviews guys._**

 ** _I'm really thankful that you guys support this story. I know sometimes it's sucky and you wanna quit reading but I swear this will be worth it. There were times where I, myself, wanted to quit this story because I felt like it didn't reach my expectations but your reviews really help me._**

 ** _So I'm really thankful. Anyway! Enough of me ranting._**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW! See you in the next chapter!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Be Mine

_**HEY REVIEWERS! Okie so I decided to put a HEAVENS member here. And the winner is: KIRYUIN VAN! Sorry to those who were really expecting Ranmaru-kun but I've been having difficulties but I do have an idea in how to write his date. I really hope you look forward to it.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for any misspelled words and such. Also! I try my best to update every day but you know, life is unexpected so sometimes it's difficult for me to update as soon as I finished writing a story but I always try to update everyday because I know you guys always anticipate the next chapter and such and I don't want to disappoint you.**_

 _ **I'm really sorry about the short Hiatus that I had. I don't usually get sick but the weather here was really bad. I couldn't really think and because of that I didn't have much progress with chapters. Also! I've been watching Magic Kyun! Renaissance and I got too into it. But don't worry. I don't plan on ditching this story until it's complete.**_

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _"H-Hai.." I nodded and suddenly Hyuga-sensei took a hold of my chin and tilted my head so that I could look at him and he asked, "What were they doing there with you..?"_

 _I blushed a bright red and his eyes narrowed. He leaned towards me and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened and I just stared into his closed eyes. He pulled away before saying, "They were in the piano room you say? Thank you Nanami-san. I'll see you around."_

 _With that, he started walking away and I just stared blankly at his back, my cheeks slightly flushed._

 _'What..what was that? First Cecil-san, then Kurosaki-senpai, and now Hyuga-sensei..?' I started walking towards my dorm with glazed over eyes._

 _'Dearest Grandmother, my feelings are so confused..What am I supposed to do..?'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 12: Lesson on Love**

 ** _~Haruka's POV~That afternoon~_**

I sighed as I put down my pencil down. I stared at my small pink notepad. I had written everything down that I learned about love so far and nothing has sparked an interest in me yet.

 _'Who do I know is experienced in the love department..?'_ I asked myself before listing down a few people on my notepad.

 _'There's Jinguji-san..but who knows what he'll tell me. There's also Ichinose-san..'_ I blushed before shaking my head, _'No, that'll be too embarrassing to ask my former idol..Who else is there?'_

I looked at my notepad and whispered, "There's Kotobuki-senpai..but I already bothered him enough today..The only one left is...Kiryuin-san.."

I frowned slightly before muttering to myself, "But will Kiryuin-san believe that I'm taking advantage of him..I don't want to lead him on.."

I snapped out of my reverie when there was a knock on my door. I shook my head before standing up and opening the door. At my door was Tomo-chan, she had a smile on her face as she said, "Come on. It's time for your date."

"Date..? With who?" I mumbled as Tomo-chan stripped me of my outfit.

"With Kiryuin Van from HEAVENS!" She exclaimed as she handed me my outfit.

"He said he had something in mind and told me to dress you up in something comfortable and casual," I looked at her before slipping on the outfit.

The outfit consisted of a white crop tank top and a pure black fitting skirt that reached the middle of my thighs. I tossed on the pure white knitted cardigan and slipped on black and white converse shoes. I looked at my reflection before whispering with a blush, "Tomo-chan..this is kind of revealing for a date."

"Don't worry. You look adorable in that. I'm sure Van-san will think so too," Tomo-chan winked at me before handing me a dark grey almost black beanie and placing it on my head, "There! Now go get your man!"

I blushed at her wording before walking out of the dorms, only to be stopped by a bouquet of purple lilacs, bellflowers, linaria bipartitas, and one single gardenia that were surrounded by the other flowers.

I looked up at the person holding the bouquet to me and I was met by light brown eyes.

"Hey Ha-chan! I found out from Raging that you have a date with me today!" He winked at me as he handed me the bouquet. I smiled in thanks before asking softly, "Why did you get me flowers? And I suspected you would give me red roses?"

Kiryuin-san smiled before saying, "Because red roses are cliche. And the flowers I gave you have a hidden meaning behind them."

"Hidden..meaning?" I looked at the flowers before asking, "What do they stand for?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself. Do you want to put those flowers in your dorm before we leave?" I smiled and gave him a nod as I walked back to my room where Tomo-chan was at.

She looked at me curiously and I placed the bouquet of flowers in a water filled vase, "Who gave you those flowers?"

"Kiryuin-san..nande..?" I tilted my head as I faced her.

She shrugged and said as she flipped a page in a book I didn't realize she was holding, "That's an interesting arrangement of flowers."

"How so?"

Tomo-chan chuckled before saying, "Purple Lilacs are supposed to represent the first emotion of love, or first love. Bell flowers is unwavering love. Linaria Bipartitas means in a way, 'Please notice my love/feelings for you'. Gardenias are the symbolism of secret love."

"Na-Nani..? Could that mean that.." I blushed as I looked at my hands.

"It could mean that Van-san has a secret crush on you but you never know unless he tells you himself," Tomo-chan chuckled before pushing me out the room, "You wasted enough time in here. Go on your date!"

I stumbled out only to be caught in strong arms. I looked up and stared into the worry filled brown eyes that belonged to Kiryuin-san, "Ha-chan? You okay? You suddenly stumbled out of your room."

"Yes I'm fine Kiryuin-san. Arigatou," I blushed as he straightened me up.

"You ready to go?" He held out his hand for me and I looked at it before slowly lifting my hand and intertwining our fingers together.

He looked shocked and a pink tint appeared on his cheeks, "Ha-chan..?"

"Hai?" I looked at him curiously and he shook his head before placing a smile on his face, "Nothing! Come on!"

He started walking and I jogged a bit too catch up with him. We were still holding hands and I was oblivious to the turmoil of emotions that were going through Kiryuin-san.

 ** _~THIRD PERSON VIEW~_**

Anyone looking could see the nervousness on Van's face. His cheeks were flushed pink, his eye brows were creased together and there was a small bead of sweat trailing from his jawline to his neck.

 _'This woman doesn't know the effect she has on me,'_ Van thought as he listened to Haruka humming to herself, _'Does she even know of our feelings for her? Or is she playing dumb?'_

Haruka looked at Van and asked, "Kiryuin-san? Where are we headed?"

"Oh! I was thinking that we can have a movie at my house and then dinner..? If you don't mind being over at a guys house?" Van had a blush on his face as he realized that she might think he has other intentions.

"You have your own house? I thought you shared with HEAVENS," Haruka tilted her head as she stared at the flirty member of HEAVENS.

"Yea. I have my own house, I usually go there when I need time away from the other guys. You know practicing and composing songs," Van muttered.

They walked to the lounge and they were met with the other members of HEAVENS. They looked up and stared at Haruka's and Van's intertwined hands before Eiichi asked, "Where are you two headed to?"

Haruka tilted her head and smiled brightly causing the men's heart to melt, "We're going to his house."

They all blinked before Yamato broke the silence, "His..house?"

"Hai! He said he wanted us to watch a movie there for our date!" Haruka exclaimed, oblivious to the way the other members of HEAVENS were looking at Van.

"Angel-chan!" The red haired composer blinked when Eiichi called her by the nickname he gave her.

"Hai?" Eiichi approached her and said, "You sure you'll be okay? Van can be slightly.."

Eiichi searched for the word but shrugged not giving an answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Van growled at the leader of HEAVENS before Haruka said smiling up at Eiichi, "I'll be Eiichi-san. Thank you for worrying."

Van took a hold of Haruka's hand yet again before pulling her softly, "Come on. Let's have fun!"

Haruka looked back at the rest of HEAVENS who were staring at them with frowns and jealousy written on their face, "See you later minna-san!"

Van led Haruka towards his car before opening the door for her. She smiled and thanked him before getting in. He shut the door before walking over the the drivers' seat and opening the door. He got in before shutting the door and starting the car. With that, they drove off towards Van's house.

"Ha-chan?" Haruka looked up and faced Van as she tilted her head.

"I have something to tell you.." she blinked in confusion before Van said softly, "I'll tell you when we reach my house ne?"

She nodded slightly before looking out the window, _'I wonder how his house looks like..I've never been over at a guy's house before...wait a minute..'_

Haruka's face started to turn a bright red and steam seemed to be coming out of her ears, _'I'VE NEVER BEEN AT A GUY'S HOUSE!'_

"Ha-chan? Are you okay? You look a bit red," Van asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Is something bothering you?"

"Kind of. It's just that.." Haruka blushed as she whispered, "I've never been to a guy's house before..the only time I heard of a girl ever going to a guy's house is if they're in a..relationship.."

Van turned a red tint before he chuckled and said, "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. We're just going to hang out as two friends watching a movie."

Haruka nodded slightly as she stared out the window, a red tint on her cheeks. They continued down the road until they took a sharp left turn into a narrow road surrounded by trees. Haruka blinked in confusion as they turned yet again this time to the right. She let out a gasp as she stared up ahead. In front of them laid the most beautiful yet modest house she had ever seen. _**(A/N-Imagine for yourself. I'm not very good at describing houses either)**_ Her eyes were sparkling like diamonds as she exclaimed loudly, "Kiryuin-san! Is this your house?"

"Hai! I'm sorry if it seems a bit modest," Van scratched the back of his head and was going to continue when his hand was grabbed by Haruka. Van blinked as he stared at his hand that was being enclosed in Haruka's own small hands, "It's perfect Kiryuin-san! It's so cute!"

"Arigatou Ha-chan. Want to come inside?" Van asked as he tried to fight back his blush from creeping its' way on his face, failing terribly as his face was a complete blanket of red.

"Kiryuin-san? Are you okay? You look like you have a fever," Haruka asked as she leaned forward so that their faces were just two inches away from each other.

Van, surprisingly, turned a brighter red and steam was coming out of his head as he thought with a light head, _'Ha-chan is going to kill me with her innocence. She's so cute!'_

"I'm fine! In fact, I'm great! Let's go!" Van scrambled out the car as Haruka blinked in confusion at how flustered Van looked.

"I wonder what happened. He seemed a bit too red to be normal..is he sick..?" Haruka whispered to herself as she stared at Van's back.

Van was clutching his shirt where his heart lay, his face a pure red as he tried to get his breathing and his heart beat back in order, _'What the..? I'm not usually like this around the ladies.. Why is she the only one with this effect like this on me?'_

Haruka opened the door to her side before getting out and walking over to Van, "Kiryuin-san? Are you okay? If you're not okay, I can take care of you."

Van flushed red before shaking his head and lifting his arms, "No need Ha-chan! I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Haruka looked hesitant before nodding softly. He took a hold of Haruka's hand before pulling her towards the house. He took out a key from his pocket and inserted it in the keyhole before pushing the door open, "Come in. Come in Ha-chan! Make yourself comfortable. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you Kiryuin-san," Haruka smiled up at him as she walked over to the red love seat.

"Van. Please. Call me Van," Van didn't look at Haruka as he said this.

"Van-kun then," Haruka smiled and Van turned a pink color as he heard her say his name, "What movie are we going to watch Van-kun?"

"What do you have in mind? Come over here. Look at what interests you the most," Van said as he motioned her to come by his side.

Haruka got up from her seat and padded over towards Van. She peered at the book shelf full of movie cases before decided on a rom-com that was about a girl who was oblivious to some guys' feelings towards her _**(A/N-Sounds kinds of familiar ne?)**_

 _'She had to choose the one movie that was almost like her life,'_ Van sweat dropped as he sat side by side with Haruka, a foot distance from each other.

"Osamu-kun, Rin-san, Masaru-san, Naoki-san, Shouhei-kun, Takuya-san...I'm so happy for you. You finally got your dreams and I hope that you'll find a woman in your life you can share your happiness," The main character in the movie, Haruna, whispered with tears in her eyes as she confessed to the group of guys aiming for her affection.

Haruka stared intently at the movie before exclaiming loudly, "Wait what?! She can't really tell that there are guys that like her? How oblivious can she be?!"

 _'It kind of reminds me of someone,'_ Van stared at Haruka with a soft smile on his face. He didn't even realize he was moving closer to her until Haruka looked up at him.

"Van-kun?" Haruka blinked up at Van as he leaned forward a bit.

"Ha-chan.." Van leaned forward so their forwards were touching, "I'm in love with you. I so in love with you, I can't help myself sometimes.. I want to be with you so badly. I hate when I see STARISH with you. I hate when I see QUARTET NIGHT with you.. I HATE it when I see you with the others members of HEAVENS. I want you to be my woman Ha-chan. I'm so madly in love with you..."

"Va-Van-kun.." Haruka stared at Van's light brown eyes.

Van whispered softly, his hot breath fanning Haruka's face softly, "Haruka..be mine. Be my girlfriend and I promise to make you the most happiest woman alive."

Haruka didn't have a chance to say anything when Van's lips softly descended on her own. Van lifted his hand to place it on the back of her head as he pulled her closer to him. Haruka shut her eyes as she slowly accepted the kiss. Van slowly pulled away and leaned his forward against hers as he shut his eyes

"Ha-chan..I can wait for your answer. I know you're confused and I know you have had other guys kiss and confess to you..but I can't just let you go. I fell in love with you the moment I heard HEAVENS GATE and I can't just give up on you that easily. You mean a lot to me..you saved me when I was lost and for that I will be eternally grateful to you. I'm hoping for a very favorable answer my Ha-chan.."

Van leaned in again, capturing her lips in his yet again and Haruka could only kiss back.

 _'Dearest Grandmother..what am I going to do?'_

 ** _HEY REVIEWERS! I'm feeling better now. I'm really sorry for taking so long. I really missed writing this and I'm sorry if it's kind of short. I lost my image for this chapter once I got sick but I tried to build it from what I remembered._**

 ** _Also! I'm sorry to inform you guys that...I decide to take a HIATUS on this story..School starts in less than a week and I want to enjoy my time with my family and friends before school starts. And I need to study ahead and get my stuff ready. I'm really sorry for those who wanted me to continue you this. I will continue this but this will just be on temporary HIATUS!_**

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a bit short even for me._**

 ** _I'll be back. On April 3, I'll update again. I really want to spend the rest of my holiday by myself and with my family. I hope you guys understand._**

 ** _But I will be taking requests! I'll be working on the chapters occasionally when I find the time by myself and I have a hot of inspiration. So!_**

Which STARISH, HEAVENS, or QUARTET NIGHT member should go on a date with Haruka?

 ** _I'm really sorry for going on a HIATUS but I really want to spend time before school decides to bitch on me_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW! Thanks for your support! I'll be back on APRIL 3!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Lesson on Love and Confusion

_**HEY REVIEWERS! I'm back! Sorry. School is about to start and I was getting ready for it but I will try and update twice or twice every week but school might get in the way. I have been watching numerous Reverse Harems to have ideas and everything. So far I have watched, Magic Kyun Renaissance and Brothers Conflict. I love both of the amines and I have ideas thanks to the stories.**_

 _ **So this chapter will probably not have any dates. I'm sorry to those who were hoping for one but I had another idea besides a date.**_

 _ **To those who don't know, I removed my authors notes from chapter 12 and updated it so go read that before you read this if ever so you can get the gist.**_

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems:**_ _Haruka didn't have a chance to say anything when Van's lips softly descended on her own. Van lifted his hand to place it on the back of her head as he pulled her closer to him. Haruka shut her eyes as she slowly accepted the kiss. Van slowly pulled away and leaned his forward against hers as he shut his eyes_

 _"Ha-chan..I can wait for your answer. I know you're confused and I know you have had other guys kiss and confess to you..but I can't just let you go. I fell in love with you the moment I heard HEAVENS GATE and I can't just give up on you that easily. You mean a lot to me..you saved me when I was lost and for that I will be eternally grateful to you. I'm hoping for a very favorable answer my Ha-chan.."_

 _Van leaned in again, capturing her lips in his yet again and Haruka could only kiss back._

 _'Dearest Grandmother..what am I going to do?'_

 _ **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 **Chapter 13: Lesson on Love and Confusion**

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I just continued to stare blank eyed as I processed what happened in the past few minutes.

"Ha-chan? Is there anything you want from the kitchen?" Van-kun called from the kitchen and I sighed.

"No thank you Van-kun. I'm fine," I called back to him as I curled into a ball on the couch.

 _'What am I going to do..? I feel like a slut. What will the other members of STARISH think of me when they found I've been kissing random guys?'_ My eyes welled up with tears at the mere thought of STARISH looking at me with disgust and hatred.

I let out a small whimper as I buried my face into my hands. I took deep calming breaths and yet nothing can help me rid of the thoughts that swam in my head. I felt a hand on my head and I looked up with blurry vision as Van-kun whispered softly, "Ha-chan, are you okay? Why are you crying? Was it because I kissed you..?"

I bit back a sob that was threatening to creep its way out my throat and I mumbled out softly, "Not really.. It's part of it but I'm mostly scared about STARISH.."

"STARISH?" I could hear the confusion in Van-kun, "What do you mean? Why are you scared about STARISH?"

I bit my lower lip as it trembled uncontrollably, "STARISH has always been there for me. Even in my high school life, I hate to think of what they would think of me when they found out I've been kissed by so many guys.. What if they think I'm a slut? I can't bare the thought of them thinking of me like that.. I love them too much that their thoughts on me would affect me greatly.."

I felt Van-kun sit beside me as he wrapped his arm reassuringly around me, "Ha-chan, you don't have to worry about that. Those men that kissed you, kissed you. Not you kissed them."

"Isn't that the same thing?" I looked up to look into his light brown eyes, "I mean, I didn't technically push any of them away and I don't know if they took that as an invitation that I was okay with it.."

"Let me give you a lesson about love Ha-chan. I have a feeling you wouldn't be that experienced about this kinds of things," Van-kun smiled and I could feel myself smiling back.

"Ha-chan, love is really strange. It does strange things to a person. It makes them stupid. It makes them not think rationally and sometimes that is a bad thing but sometimes it's not. No one can control who they fall in love with. Sometimes it happens unexpectedly and you don't understand why and how you fell in love with them but to you, it just feels like the right thing no matter how many another person says it's wrong. Actually.."

Van-kun got up and sighed as he walked towards the window where the sun was shining down at him, causing him to look a lot more attractive than before, "Love is a very dangerous and scary thing."

"Dangerous and scary..? Why?" I tilted my head as I stared at him.

"Because loving someone is giving up a part of yourself, giving up a part of your heart to them and trusting them so much.. to not destroy your heart," Van-kun turned to face me with a soft smile on his face.

I blushed as he continued, "Love is looking at a person.. noticing all their flaws and imperfections.."

He walked up to me and cupped my face in his hand as he whispered, looking at me with soft and gentle eyes, "And yet thinking they are perfect."

"Love is spending so much time, effort, and energy on that one person just to make them happy. You never expect anything back from that person and you appreciate them when they reciprocate that effort you spend on them. Love isn't always perfect. Sure they always say that love is amazing," he smiled down at me and I could only flush red at his smile.

"But sometimes, love isn't amazing. Sometimes it hurts. It hurts so badly that you want to give up," Van-kun's hand dropped from my face and a frown adorned his face, "But even through the pain and the hardships of loving someone, you can't ignore the fact that that person is the one for you. You ignore the pain. You ignore everything that hurts you about loving them because you know, in the end, that pain will be worth it."

I stared at Van-kun and whispered, "Van-kun.."

His frown was replaced by a smile and he said, "So don't worry okay? STARISH would never EVER dream of think of you like that."

"But what if they do? I mean.. I.. I know that some of them like me more than a friend.. they've been very expressive of that even before this all started and I would hate to hurt them if they found out that some guys took kisses from me when I've been reluctant to give them a straight answer about my feelings for them," I whispered softly as I stared at my open palms that were seated on my lap.

Van-kun took a hold of my hands and said as he clutched both of them tightly, "Then they're stupid to ever think of you like that. I know. I can tell that STARISH loves you. More than they let on and more than you probably realize. They love you and I admit I'm jealous that they get to spend so much time with the woman I love."

I stared at my hands that were being tightly held by Van-kun's own hands, "WE kissed you Ha-chan. YOU didn't kiss us. It's different. It's really different Ha-chan. Don't think of yourself so lightly. I don't think that STARISH would ever think of you like that. You're beautiful and sweet. There's no way they would ever think of you in such a degrading way."

I continued to stare at our hands before Van-kun asked me softly, "Are you feeling okay now?"

I nodded softly and smiled up at him brightly, "Thank you so much Van-kun! I really appreciate your help and your comforting words."

"No probably Ha-chan. I would do anything for you," Van-kun smiled at me before asking, "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

I nodded again and thanked him for his generosity. He walked towards the kitchen and I could hear him bustling about as he prepared lunch for us. I giggled at the thought of seeing him wearing a pink "kiss the cook" apron and his hair in a ponytail to prevent his hair from falling in his face as he was cooking.

 _'Van-kun is so comforting. He understands what I'm going through and doesn't judge me for it,'_ I smiled softly at the thought before a frown adorned my face, _'But what if I was the one who was showing affection? Is that considered love..? I mean QUARTET NIGHT seemed out of it when I showed my thanks in a friendly way.. Was I a bit forward or was those thanks okay..?'_

"Woah there Ha-chan. If you continue frowning, you'll ruin your beautiful face. Not that it would ever be ruined. You're too beautiful," Van-kun's voice cut through my thoughts and I blinked up as I focused on his figure.

Van had his hair in a short but low ponytail with a few tresses of hair framing his face and he had a dark blue apron on. I giggled at how cute he looked before he asked, "So? What got that frown adorning your cute face?"

"Oh I was just thinking. A few hours before our date, I was in the piano room practicing my melodies and coming up with new ones. Kurosaki-senpai came in and we both sat down and started playing or singing in his case. He..unexpectedly kissed me and well.. the other members of QUARTET NIGHT so happened to walk in on that moment," I mumbled slightly, a small red blush adorning my cheeks.

He nodded as he motioned for me to continue, "Well the other members got protective and I had to break up a fight that I knew was going to start if I didn't do anything. Of course I thanked them for caring for me but I wasn't sure about my methods.."

"Why? What are your methods?" Van-kun tilted his head as he looked at me, "It can't be that bad."

"A-Ano.." I blushed slightly before continuing, "First was with Kotobuki-senpai.. I kind of hugged him and buried my face in the crook of his neck.. before placing a kiss on his neck in thanks."

Van-kun's eyes widened as I continued, "Next was Camus-senpai. He tilted my chin to look at him but I wrapped my arms around his neck and jerked him down so he was eye level with me before I placed a kiss on his forehead."

I blushed as I continued, "The last one was Ai-kun. I pecked his cheek in a friendly way but I think I lingered a bit too long and it seemed more..romantic than friendly."

"Ha-chan.. you do know those show of 'thanks' can result in them thinking that you may or may not have some kind of attraction to them right?" Van-kun said as he sighed, "Really Ha-chan? Did you actually do that or are you just pulling my leg here?"

"I really did it. I wasn't sure if that was okay or it was beyond boundaries but they didn't seem to mind at all," I whispered softly as a small frown appeared on my face, "Why? Was it too affectionate? Would they think poorly of me because of what I did?"

He sighed as he brushed the tresses of hair framing his face away before saying, "In a way it is bad. They could assume something and think that maybe you like them more than a friend."

"Eh? But I don't like them like that..I think," I whispered softly as I remembered our affectionate encounters.

"You think? So you may have feelings for them?" Van-kun stated and I could hear the slight edge in his voice.

I looked down at my lap before whispering, "I don't know.. Maybe? I can't even tell anymore. I love all of my friends but I don't know if I love them more than friends.."

I buried my face in my hands as I whispered softly, "I don't know what I feel anymore. I know I love them like a friend but..ever since they've been affectionate with me. My feelings are all over the place. I don't want to hurt someone if I choose the other and the guilt will slowly consume when I find out I'm hurting someone.."

"Ha-chan.. Don't think like that. We all love you and we'll accept whoever you choose. Sure we'll be slightly peeved at who you choose but we'll get over it," I felt Van-kun sit beside me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders reassuringly, "Don't feel bad my beautiful Ha-chan. No one will ever think of you like that."

I smiled up at the flirtatious HEAVENS member before he got up and walked back to the kitchen.

 _'He really is nice to me.. All the guys are nice to me. I feel so bad about having to pick one though,'_ I sighed softly as I unceremoniously flopped on the couch before curling into a ball, _'What am I going to do? Who am I going to choose? Why can't it be like when I had the choice to choose all members of STARISH..'_

"Ha-chan! Lunch is ready! Let's eat so we can bring you back to the dorms," Van-kun called from the kitchen and I giggled as I got up.

"I'm coming Van-kun! Do you need help?" I asked as I got up and walked to the kitchen where he was bustling around getting plates, "I can help you with that Van-kun."

"Thank you Ha-chan. The spoons, forks and knives are in the top left drawer to your right. Can you get them for us?"

 _'I may not know a lot of things about love but maybe.. just maybe I can learn slowly by slowly with a little help from my boys,'_ I mused silently to myself as I got the utensils and set the table.

 ** _~BACK AT THE DORMS~THIRD POV~_**

If anyone were to walk in at the Shining Agency's Master Course Dorms, they would be slightly confused what was in the lounge. In the lounge were none other than STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS with Kiryuin Van missing. STARISH was pouting since their composer was gone on a date with one of their rivals. QUARTET NIGHT was talking to themselves quietly about an upcoming concert plan. HEAVENS were lazing around waiting for their other member to come back to talk about their next song.

"When is Nanami going to come back? She's been with him for almost 4 hours!" Otoya pouted as he asked his roommate, Tokiya.

"I don't know Otoya. She should be back soon. Shibuya-san did say she had another date with someone. Just be patient," Tokiya sighed, a bit peeved that their red-orange head composer was not with them.

They suddenly perked up when the door of the entrance opened but they started growling at the scene in front of them. Haruka was holding hands with Van and she was giggling at what he said. Van had a goofy grin on his face as he scratched the back of his sheepishly.

"Oh come on Ha-chan! That's embarrassing. Stop giggling about it," Van pouted as Haruka still continued to giggle.

Haruka beamed up at Van as she poked his cheek lightly, not taking notice of the three other bands in the lounge who were glaring at Van, "Don't be such a spoil sport Van-kun. Admit it. It was funny."

Haruka turned to face the bands and she beamed at them, "Minna! What are you all doing here?"

Before she could blink, she was whisked away in Syo's arms and held tightly in his embrace as the other members of STARISH blocked her from Van's gaze. Van sweat dropped at the protectiveness of Haruka's band against him.

"M-minna?" Haruka stammered out as Syo's grip around her increased, "What's wrong?"

"Did he do anything to you Nanami?" Syo asked Haruka as she looked up slightly to make eye contact with him.

Haruka sighed before shaking her head and getting out of his embrace, "I'm fine minna-san. Don't worry about me. We just watched a movie and had lunch. Nothing went wrong."

Van chuckled nervously before saying, "You heard Ha-chan. Nothing happened."

"Thanks for the date Van-kun. I had a great time," Haruka smiled up at Van as she approached him.

"You're welcome Ha-chan! Anything for the woman I love," Van exclaimed before his eyes widened and his eyes darted towards the other bands in the room, "I mean! Anything for you Ha-chan!"

He cowered slightly under the intense glares that were being sent his way but Haruka didn't show any recognition towards the other people in the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? Again, thank you for the date Van-kun. I promise to give you your song soon like I told you," Haruka smiled brightly at Van causing his heart to beat fast at the smile that was being directed at him, "Thank you for teaching me and everything. I will repay you as much as I can."

With that, she went on the tip of her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Van turned a bright red tomato color and Haruka pulled away with a smile smile. She turned around before skipping out towards her room, humming on the way out.

When she was out of sight, everyone turned to face Van who backed up a bit at the death glares aimed at him.

 _'Kami-sama, save me from these devils,'_ Van mused at himself as he stared at the approaching figures that had a dark aura around them.

"What was that?!" Eiichi scowled as he stood in front of Van.

The other bands getting ready to pounce on the flirtatious brown haired HEAVENS member if he said anything wrong or inappropriate.

 _'Yea. I'm dead,_ ' Van sighed as he explained to the three bands about Haruka's affectionate gestures.

 ** _HEY REVIEWERS! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with everything. I was with my family and friends enjoying not having school for the mean time and I'm sorry for not updating quick enough. Don't worry about me giving up on this story, I won't but I will be taking less time on this story so I won't be able to update as fast as I did before. I hope that's no problem for anyone._**

 ** _This chapter was pretty short and I'm pretty upset at how short it was. I'm also sorry for not adding any dates in this one but there will be a lot of fights in the next one probably if I can think of a way._**

 ** _I hope you liked the chapter though. It didn't exactly go how I was planning for it and I'm sorry if I disappointed you with it. I'm having MAJOR and I mean MAJOR writer's block and I'm having difficulties sometimes._**

 ** _Anyway! READ AND REVIEW! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!_**


	14. Chapter 14: To Protect Her

_**HEY REVIEWERS! Sorry for the little wait. School started and it sucks. I barely have time for myself and I barely have time for this story. I've been stressing out a lot but I have had a few suggestions on what to do and I am really grateful for the suggestions as well as the support this story has. Thank you so much minna! I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Also! If you're wondering why the chapters I write are sometimes a bit short, is because I type these things in my phone and in the phone it looks a lot longer than it does on a computer screen. So I'm sorry if some of the chapters seem short.**_

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems:**_ _With that, she went on the tip of her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Van turned a bright red tomato color and Haruka pulled away with a smile smile. She turned around before skipping out towards her room, humming on the way out._

 _When she was out of sight, everyone turned to face Van who backed up a bit at the death glares aimed at him._

 _'Kami-sama, save me from these devils,' Van mused at himself as he stared at the approaching figures that had a dark aura around them._

 _"What was that?!" Eiichi scowled as he stood in front of Van._

 _The other bands getting ready to pounce on the flirtatious brown haired HEAVENS member if he said anything wrong or inappropriate._

 _'Yea. I'm dead,' Van sighed as he explained to the three bands about Haruka's affectionate gestures._

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 14: To Protect Her**

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I smiled to myself as I laid in my bed thinking about the day I had so far. My date with Van-kun helped me get over my insecurities ever so slightly and I will be eternally grateful to him for helping me. I sat up as I realized that I should get Van-kun's song started. I looked towards my wooden desk staring at the stacks of blank music sheets just waiting to have music notes written on them. I stood up and padded over to the desk, pulling out the chair before taking a seat.

I took a hold of my pencil as I tapped it on the music sheet. I started humming a small tune that appeared in my head as I thought of Van-kun. I wrote the notes down before stopping half way and sighing with a small frown on my face.

I erased the notes I had written down and whispered as I leaned my head back, "That doesn't sound right for something that Van-kun would sing. What am I missing?"

I looked at the large poster that was hanging on my wall just beside the desk I was sitting in front of. It was the poster of STARISH during the UtaPri awarding. I smiled as I stared at the small signatures on the edge of the poster, remembering the time they had shyly handed it over to me. They hadn't realized how happy it made me when they gave me the poster.

"YOSH! I can do this. Once I finish with HEAVENS songs, I can put my time and effort into the love song for STARISH. I will make them proud of me," I encouraged myself softly as I started yet again with writing down notes that came to my head as I thought of each member of HEAVENS individually.

 ** _~With the boys~THIRD POV~_**

STARISH sat back down on the plush couches heavily as they processed what Van had told them.

"She thinks she's..a slut," Otoya whispered softly as his hair covered his eyes, "Why? She should know better than to think so poorly of herself."

Eiichi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I wouldn't blame her.. With all of us pining over her, she's bound to think something like that."

"Kouhai-chan is very oblivious to these kinds of things and she must be be confused into why these things must be happening to her," Reiji looked at his open palms that were resting on his lap, "We haven't really been very considerate of her feelings..have we?"

"I feel horrible. I hurt Haru-chan and I didn't even notice. I feel like a horrible friend," Natsuki whispered, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes as his stomach churned at the thought of hurting his most precious friend.

Syo sighed as he stared at his childhood friend who he guessed was mentally beating himself up, "Don't feel bad Natsuki. You didn't know. We didn't know what we were doing to her. We never once considered her feelings because we were to caught up in beating the other in winning her heart."

Yamato sighed as he ruffled his hair, stressed out at everything that has happened, "Shorty is right. We were being a bit too clingy with Megami-chan."

"I'm not SHORT!" Syo growled as he glared at Yamato's direction, who smirked at the angry blonde.

"What are we going to do? Haruka seemed very hurt," Cecil sighed as he tilted his head to stare at the ceiling, watching the light dance off the chandelier, "Are we needed to back off from her? And give her space?"

Ai piped up from his spot beside Ranmaru, "Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see what Haruka-chan wants. She might get suspicious if we suddenly back off and she might be insulted or even upset that we're not talking to her."

"Ai-Ai is right. Kouhai-chan will probably pick up on us ignoring her and might be upset about it," Reiji sighed as he tilted his hat upwards so that it would show both his eyes instead of just one, "Ryuuya-san? Ringo-chan? What are you two doing here? I thought you had a commercial deal that you needed to shoot."

Ryuuya was strolling towards the three bands with his eye brow raised, "We just finished. Isn't this surprising? I thought you guys would be clawing at each others throats and trying to rip the others eye balls out the way your rivalry is."

"What's it to you?" Yamato growled at his older brother, his eyes narrowed.

Ringo smiled cutely as he said, "Oh hush Yamato-kun. Now, Ryuuya did have a good question. Why are you guys all gathered here?"

Eiichi rolled his eyes at the cross dressing male before answering, "We're just discussing about a certain topic that's been troubling us. It's none of your concern."

"Oh it probably is my concern when you're talking about the woman I love," Ringo smirked at the shocked looks directed at him, "What?"

"You heard what we were talking about?" Camus asked with his eye brow raised, "Then why did you ask why we were gathered here when you already knew the answer?"

Ringo giggled before stating clearly, "I was just testing you guys to see if you'll actually tell us or not."

"That's enough Ringo," Ryuuya sighed as he stared tiredly at his cross dressing co-worker, "So what is it that you were discussing about Nanami-san?"

"She's having trouble navigating through her feelings. She told me that she doesn't know if she has feelings for us or not. She never experienced these feelings before and so she doesn't understand it," Van sighed as he leaned against the couch directly behind Ren, "She told me that she feels something towards us but she isn't sure if it's love or not. And because of this, she feels like she is a slut for having feelings for all of us."

"Which is stupid because Haruka is the purest being out there," Nagi piped up with a grin on his face, "I mean come on! Haruka is the cutest isn't she? She's so sweet and caring and no one would ever think that she would be like that. Don't you agree?"

Everyone in the room nodded as they mulled over what they should do.

 ** _~With Haruka~_**

Haruka was busy humming to herself as she tapped her pencil against her wooden desk when she got an idea about how to interact with all the boys.

 _'I'll need to go ask Shining-san and Raging-san for permission before I do anything reckless,'_ She sighed to herself as she lifted the pencil and tapped her lower lip lightly with the end of the pencil, _'How an I supposed to ask them?'_

She placed her pencil down before getting off of her chair. She walked towards her door and opened it slowly mulling over how to ask the two former idols of her idea. She locked her door before walking towards Shining's office. When she reached the wooden door of Shining's office, she lightly tapped her knuckles against the door.

"Come in," Shining's voice echoed from inside as Haruka took in a deep breath, preparing herself mentally.

She pushed open the door as she slowly padded towards the wooden desk of the office. Shining was staring at her from behind his shades with a raised eye brow.

"Shining-san, I wanted to ask permission from you for a camping trip with STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS so I could get to know them better," she remarked boldly as she stared at Shining with a fire burning in her eyes.

She cowered back slightly when she realized how bold she was before she whispered softly, "Ano.. if that's no problem with you and Raging-san."

"I don't agree with the camping trip because it will take more than one or two days," Haruka deflated slightly, "But.."

She looked up expectedly at the brown haired former idol as he continued, "I can arrange for you to go to my private island that you went on when you were still at school."

"You mean the private island that we went to to find our partner so we can debut?" Haruka asked, tilting her head. Shining nodded before she smiled brightly, "Really?"

Shining sighed before replying, "Yes. I will give STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT two days and one night with you on that island."

"And HEAVENS will be in your care as well," Haruka turned abruptly as she heard the door open and watched as Raging walked towards her, "Can I find you responsible for them?"

Haruka nodded eagerly as Raging stood beside Shining, "Hai! I promise to not let you two down."

The red haired composer bowed low, "Thank you so much!"

"Go inform the three bands as well as Ringo and Ryuuya so they can keep watch on you. You will leave before the sun rises tomorrow," Shining said as he grinned, "I expect great things from you Miss Nanami."

Haruka nodded as she bowed low again before exiting. When she shut the door behind her, a smile rose on her lips as she squealed excitedly. She took a deep breath before running towards the lounge where she last saw the three bands. When she turned the corner, she grinned stupidly when she saw the men that she was looking for.

"Minna!" The occupants in the lounge looked up as Haruka ran towards them.

"Haruka-chan? What is it? Why are you running?" Ringo asked as he tilted his head, watching Haruka approach them.

Haruka smiled cutely at the men occupying the room and remarked excitedly, "Pack up for two days and a night! We're going to a private island!"

"Wait what? What do you mean My Lady? Why do we need to pack our bags?" Ren asked as he cocked his head to the side.

The red haired composer shifted her weight on one leg to the the other as she said nervously losing the confidence she had a while ago, "Ano.. I asked Shining-san for a day or two off and he agreed to hand over his private island for two days and one night. STARISH minus Cecil-san, you remember the island we had to go to to pick our partner for the song writing competition as well as our partner to debut in."

"Really Nanami? Are you sure it's okay with Shining-san?" Masato asked as he stared at the love of his life.

She nodded at his direction and Reiji piped up, "Are we included as well or just STARISH?"

QUARTET NIGHT looked at Haruka expectedly and sighed in relief when she nodded eagerly, "Hai! Shining-san included QUARTET NIGHT as well, as well as Hyuga-sensei and Tsukimiya-sensei."

"Raging-san also allowed HEAVENS to join us on our trip," the members of HEAVENS flashed Haruka smiles in their own little way.

Haruka looked around, looking at each occupant of the large lounge before saying, "I'm going to pack my bags now. We have to be up early tomorrow."

The men in the lounge nodded as Haruka skipped away, humming to herself. They stared as she skipped away, their heart melting at her innocence.

"Wait. Did she say private island?" Shion cocked his head to the side, "Does that mean that there's beach there?"

"Yea, what are you on about Shion?" Eiichi scowled as he stared at his white haired band member.

Shion looked straight at Eiichi before saying, "So does that mean we'll be going swimming?"

"Who doesn't go swimming when there's a beach involved?" Otoya remarked excitedly.

"I think what Shion is trying to say is that: will Nanami be wearing a bikini?" Kira stated with a smirk plastered on his face.

The people in the room processed what Kira said and they all started blushing, thinking of how Haruka would look in a flimsy bikini. They all shook their head trying to rid of the inappropriate thoughts that appeared in their minds, faces flushed red.

"I'm going to pack my things. I'll see you boys later," Ringo giggled cutely before running off, probably going towards his own room to pack his stuff.

"Me too. I'll see you later," Ryuuya nodded his towards the younger men in the room before striding off towards the same direction Ringo ran off to.

The three bands left behind all made eye contact with each other before Tokiya said, "We have to keep a distance and a barrier between Nanami and ourself. We might keep hurting her AND ourself if we make our move on her, with the way that she is right now."

"He's right. We need to make sure she's safe and happy. We can't force ourself on her," Ranmaru sighed as he brushed his fingers through his silver-grey spiky hair.

"It's for Hoshi-chan's ( ** _Star_** ) sake. The stars are frowning at my blatant ignorance towards my Hoshi-chan," Shion placed his hand lightly against his chest as he winced at the thought of hurting his Hoshi-chan.

"We're doing this for her.." They all whispered softly, all looking away as their thoughts became occupied with Haruka.

 _'To protect Angel-chan/Nanami/Haruka/Nanami-san/Megami-chan/Hoshi-chan/Ha-chan,'_ HEAVENS mused softly, determination filling their eyes.

 _'To protect Kouhai-chan/Haruka-chan/Haruka/Nanami,'_ QUARTET NIGHT thought silently as they made eye contact, nodding at each other knowing what the other were thinking.

 _'To protect Nanami/Haru-chan/My Lady/Nanami-san/Haruka,'_ STARISH, all but exclaimed in their heads, a certain fire burning in their eyes and in their chest.

 _'To protect the woman I love!'_ They all exclaimed in their heads, their heart clenching as their minds were filled with thoughts of the red-orange haired composer that managed to steal their hearts.

 ** _HEY REVIEWERS! Sorry it took so long to update this and I'm sorry if it wasn't to your expectations. I was a bit rushed with this because I didn't want to disappoint you guys with a very late update and another reason why I rushed this is because school has started and on the first day, I had a ton load of things that I needed to bring and get ready for such as projects and presentations and it's all been so stressful for me. I wanted to update at least one chapter before the work load of school becomes a big burden on my shoulders._**

 ** _I'm really sorry for the short and disappointing chapter but I decided for some filler chapters for now because I feel like the story is being rushed and I wanted to slow it down a bit._**

 ** _If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen in the private island, send your reviews in. I read every single one of them and ponder on them if they are a good idea or not._**

 _ **Also! Shout out to ** LoverGirl71793 **for the idea that you sent. I was thinking how I should do it and this is what came to mind. Don't worry your idea will come in after the days in the private island. Again, thank you for your suggestion.**_

 _ **Again! I am soooooo sorry for the late update but I'm sad to say that it won't get any better. Especially with school starting for me. It will suck. But I will try to write a chapter whenever I have the time because I don't wan to disappoint you guys with very and I mean VERY late chapters.**_

 _ **Thank you again for your support and I appreciate it a lot.**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW! See you next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Cannot Deny it Anymore

_**HEY REVIEWERS! Sorry for the wait. I might not be able to update every twice a week because school is so stressful for me. Presentations and projects are already due and it's killing me and then I have scout duty. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I don't mean by keeping you waiting but I can't help it right now, school is making me feel overwhelmed.**_

 _ **So as I was saying, I apologize for any typos that I made and missed when I reread the chapter, I tend to overlook the littlest of details and it frustrates me when I see it after I publish the chapter. Also I apologize in advance if the chapter is short, I'm typing this in my phone so it looks much longer on the phone than on a computer/laptop screen and I'm sorry if it seems a bit short. I try to reach at least 5,000 words but I have not yet been successful.**_

 _ **Okay, again to anyone wondering. HARUKA WILL END UP WITH EVERYONE. HARUKA WILL NOT END UP WITH JUST ONE GUY AND THERE WILL NOT BE ANY ALTERNATIVE ENDINGS because I'm lazy.**_

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _"We're doing this for her.." They all whispered softly, all looking away as their thoughts became occupied with Haruka._

 _'To protect Angel-chan/Nanami/Haruka/Nanami-san/Megami-chan/Hoshi-chan/Ha-chan,' HEAVENS mused softly, determination filling their eyes._

 _'To protect Kouhai-chan/Haruka-chan/Haruka/Nanami,'QUARTET NIGHT thought silently as they made eye contact, nodding at each other knowing what the other were thinking._

 _'To protect Nanami/Haru-chan/My Lady/Nanami-san/Haruka,' STARISH, all but exclaimed in their heads, a certain fire burning in their eyes and in their chest._

 _'To protect the woman I love!' They all exclaimed in their heads, their heart clenching as their minds were filled with thoughts of the red-orange haired composer that managed to steal their hearts._

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 15: Cannot Deny it Anymore**

 ** _~The Next Morning~Haruka's POV~_**

I groaned when my alarm started blaring, signaling me that it was time for me to wake up and get out of bed. I opened my eyes slowly and looked out my window. A scowl appeared on my face as I realized the sun hasn't even risen yet and I've been forced out of my comfortable haven. I let out a heavy sigh before forcing my half asleep body out of bed. I lifted my arms above my head, sighing in relief as my joints rolled and popped. I pulled my blanket away from my body, shivering slightly as the cold air hit my exposed skin causing goosebumps to slowly appear. I swung my legs off the side of the bed and slipped my cold feet into my white fluffy slippers.

I walked towards my bathroom and started on my usual normal routine. I sighed as the hot water soothed my aching muscles, the hot water slowly waking up my body.

 _'I wonder what's going to happen on the island. I hope nothing bad will happen,'_ I mused to myself, a frown appearing on my face. I let out a small sigh before drying myself off, and wrapping a towel around my petite body.

I walked out the bathroom before padding towards my large wooden closet. I opened the closet slowly, before rummaging through the clothes that I had.

"What to wear..? What to wear?" I mumbled to myself underneath my breath before choosing something simple yet eye catching.

I slipped into the outfit before turning to face my full body mirror. My outfit consisted of a half sleeved dark blue and light blue-almost white striped t-shirt and white short shorts held by a brown belt with a floral buckle. I slipped into brown sandals almost like flip flops and I placed Syo-kun's dark blue fedora on my head. I smiled at my reflection before taking a hold of the handle of my luggage and dragging it with me as I opened the door to my room.

I locked the door behind me before walking towards the lounge where I suspected the boys to be. I was surprised to see that it was just Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuga-sensei in the lounge. I approached them slowly as they looked my way, hearing the rolling of the wheels to my luggage, "Ohayou Tsukimiya-sensei, Hyuga-sensei. Where is everyone?"

"They're doing some last minute packing while some are planning something. They didn't tell us what though," Tsukimiya-sensei sighed as he shook his head, his pink bouncy hair moving with his head.

I giggled softly before walking over to the couch and taking a heavy seat. I shifted slightly so that my legs took up the whole seat and I laid on my back, sighing softly.

"What's wrong Nanami-san?" I looked up to see Hyuga-sensei at the back of the couch, leaning on it as he towered over me.

I smiled up at him and replied, "Nothing Hyuga-sensei. I'm just thinking about my assignments."

He nodded and we stayed in silence, waiting for the others to come back. After five minutes passed and still no one arrived, I pouted whispering, "Where are those boys?

"I'll go look for them. Ryuuya, keep an eye on Haruka-chan and don't do anything," Tsukimiya-sensei directed, staring dead into Hyuga-sensei's eyes. I tilted my head in confusion at what ever Tsukimiya-sensei was implying before shrugging it off, thinking that it was nothing.

 ** _~THIRD PERSON VIEW~_**

Haruka watched as Ringo strutted off, his heels clicking against the floor. Haruka sighed as she leaned her head back on the plush couch, shutting her eyes. She suddenly felt a shift in the air and her eye lids flew open and she could only stare into Ryuuya's dark blue eyes. He was still in the same position when Ringo left but his face was closer, leaving about 7 inches space between the red head composer and himself.

Haruka flushed red before mumbling out, "H-Hyuga-sensei..?"

"You're so beautiful Nanami-san," Haruka searched his eyes to see love, hopefulness, and nervousness.

"A-Arigatou Hyuga-sensei," she blushed cutely and before I knew it, Ryuuya's lips were on her own.

Her eyes shut on instinct and she felt Ryuuya's hand cup the back of her head to pull her closer, his other hand cupping her cheek softly that she almost couldn't feel it. Haruka sighed into the kiss before Ryuuya pulled away. He looked her straight in the eye and the only thing Haruka could do was stare back, her eyes unclear and obviously dazed.

"I'm sorry Nanami-san," Haruka shook her head to clear her mind of her thoughts to see Ryuuya with a small frown on his face, "I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay Hyuga-sensei. I know you didn't mean it," Haruka forced a smile on her face as she looked away but let out a gasp when she felt Ryuuya grip her chin tightly in his hand.

She looked at him and flinched slightly when she saw the anger in his eyes. He growled softly as he stared her dead in the eye, "Don't you ever say that. I meant that kiss. I didn't regret it. You know why Haruka?"

Haruka didn't even take notice of how he said her first name, only thing she can manage was shaking her head slowly. He let go off Haruka's chin before placing his lips on her own lips softly. He pulled back before whispering, "I don't regret that kiss because.."

He leaned in slowly, looking like he was about to kiss her and she flushed red when she felt his hot breath fan against her already warm lips, "Because I love you..Hana-chan." ( ** _Blossom_** )

He, once again, kissed her, leaving her speechless after his confession. Haruka shut her eyes as she slowly melted into the kiss, _'What..What am I doing?'_

Ryuuya pulled away as he cupped her cheek with a small smile that was full of love, "Please remember that Hana-chan."

"Ha-Hana-chan..?" Haruka mumbled softly, staring into his gorgeous dark blue eyes.

"Because you're like a blossom. Blooming beautifully," he whispered before backing away from her.

Only when he moved away from her did she hear the distinct loud voices of the other men coming their way. Haruka flushed red when she remembered Ryuuya's confession towards her and his kiss to her and how the others could have walked in on them.

Haruka felt her chin being tilted upwards and she stared into Eiji's pale purple eyes. He had a warm smile on his face and he asked her softly, "Nanami-san? Are you okay? Your face looks kind of flushed."

"Yes. I'm alright Eiji-san. I'm sorry for worrying you," Haruka forced a smile on her face.

Eiji frowned before saying, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Haruka cocked her head to the side as her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Don't fake your smile. It doesn't look good on you. Your real smiles are gorgeous on you because your eyes sparkle. Your fake smiles make your eyes look dull," Eiji's face scrunched in distaste and a frown graced his lips as Haruka's fake smile dropped.

Haruka averted her eyes to the ground, her chin still in Eiji's hand, "Gomen Eiji-san."

He smiled at her even thought she couldn't see him directing a smile towards her. He let go of her chin before backing up and he looked towards the other occupants in the room, "Let's go. We need to be there before the sun rises."

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT nodded and picked up their luggages before heading out the door, chatting loudly to each other about what they could do at the private island that will be all for themselves for a few days. Before Haruka could get off the couch, she let out a small squeak when she was lifted up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around the person's neck instinctively and buried her head into the crook of their neck. She pulled back slowly and stared into Kira's yellow tinted eyes who was watching her intently. Kira had a small smile on his face as he said curtly, "Sleep Nanami-san. I know you're tired."

Haruka smiled up at Kira before snuggling close to him, appreciating his body warmth as she was feeling cold and her outfit didn't help warm her up much. She closed her eyes before snoozing off, a small smile on her face.

Kira stared at the woman in his arms before he looked at the other members of his band. They all had frowns on their faces and Kira stated bluntly, "Take her luggage," before he walked off towards the exit, not giving his band members a chance to argue with him.

There were three mini buses that were lined by the gate of the dorms, one for each of the band members. STARISH was already in one and QUARTET NIGHT was in the other. Kira walked towards the last empty bus before stopping at the door of the bus, he turned to face the bus where STARISH was and stated, "Nanami-san will be riding with HEAVENS for today."

He didn't wait for a reply as he entered and yet he could hear the spluttering of the members of STARISH as they tried to argue with his blunt statement. The other members of HEAVENS poured in the bus and before Kira could do anything and react, Haruka was plucked out of his arms and into Shion's arms. Shion was already seated as soon as Haruka was in his arms and he placed her softly on his lap, her cheek pressed against his chest and her legs tossed on the seat beside him.

His unique purple eyes stared loving down at Haruka's sleeping face, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. HEAVENS had scowls or frowns on their face at the intimate position that Haruka and Shion were in but didn't make a comment as they took seats wherever it was empty.

Haruka shifted in Shion's lap as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Shion flushed a bright red at the very intimate position that he was in with Haruka before relaxing and placing a hand on her head before patting down her hair softly and gently as to not wake her up.

"Shion~~ Don't hog Haruka for yourself!" Nagi, who was seated behind the couple, exclaimed quietly as to not wake up Haruka.

"I'm doing no such thing Nagi. The stars are positioned so that this glorious moment would happen to me," Shion retorted back, staring down lovingly at Haruka, a small smile dancing on his lips.

Haruka stirred for a while before her eyes fluttered open, her golden-green eyes glazed over slightly from sleep. She looked around taking in her surroundings and only then did she notice that she was in the lap of Shion. She blinked slowly as she stared into his purple eyes before letting out a loud squeak and jumping out of his lap and landing on the empty seat beside Eiichi.

"Go-Gomenasai Amakusa-san! I didn't realize that I was seated in your lap," Haruka squeaked out as she backed a bit more.

She let out an small screech when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She tilted her head back to see Eiichi staring down at her with a cocky grin on his face. He leaned down so that his chin was rested on her shoulder and said, "I don't think Shion minded one bit Angel-chan. Good."

Haruka blushed before standing and backing away from Eiichi. She looked around and saw an empty seat and walked over and sitting down. She let out a small breath as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

 _'These boys will be the death of me,'_ Haruka screamed in her head as she took out blank music sheets and a pencil. She started to scribble on the sheets, blatantly trying to ignoring the stares being imprinted in her back.

She started humming 'Maji Love 2000%,' smiling softly at the warm feeling that filled her heart when she hummed the song. Before she knew it, she was quietly singing it under her breath not noticing how HEAVENS got quiet and listened to her angelic voice.

 **Nisenpaa**

 **Saikoo na LOVE**

 **Kimi to dake**

 **Yes! Happy PULSE**

 **Kakumei STARLIGHT**

 **MAJI de suki da yo**

 **Eien ni...**

 **Zenryoku zenkai de nisenpaa kimi no koto wo Love you**

 **Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan! Love you!**

Haruka smiled softly and whispered to herself, "STARISH.."

HEAVENS had frowns on their faces at how their number one favorite composer was 'lovesick' over their number one rivals.

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I looked up when we suddenly stopped and realized that we were already here. I quickly jumped out of my seat and threw the doors open, completely forgetting about my luggage, knowing for certain that one of the HEAVENS members will realize I left it and bring it along with them. I looked around and saw STARISH walking out carrying their own luggages.

A bright smile appeared on my face and I quickly rushed towards them, "Minna-san!"

They turned to face me and they suddenly had bright smiles on their faces.

"Haru-chan/Nanami-san/My Lady/Nanami/Haruka!" STARISH exclaimed as I skidded to a stop in front of them, very tempted to all give them hugs for no apparent reason.

"I missed you guys. We didn't have the chance to talk before since you all left for the buses so quickly with QUARTET NIGHT," I pouted.

They all looked scared or nervous, scratching their heads or avoiding my eyes. I tilted my head confused of their actions before shrugging, thinking it was nothing and they were always so awkward. I looked around before my eyes landed on the cabin, turns out we were just sharing one cabin that had 6 rooms.

I frowned slightly and faced the teachers asking, "Ne ne Tsukimiya-sensei, Hyuga-sensei. How will we divide the rooms?"

"Obviously Haruka-chan, you'll have a room for yourself since you're the only girl. Ryuuya and I will share one. Otoya-kun, Tokiya-kun, Reiji-chan, Eiichi-kun, and Eiji-kun will share one room," Tsukimiya-sensei smiled sweetly as she pointed to the men mentioned.

They all looked confused at the arrangement before shrugging, not really minding the arrangement much.

"Syo-chan, Natsuki-kun, Ai-chan, Yamato-kun, and Nagi-chan will share another room," he continued, ignoring the spluttering of Syo-kun and Nagi-kun, who didn't want to be anywhere near their rivals more than necessary.

"Masato-kun, Ren-kun, Ranmaru-kun, Kira-kun, and Van-kun will share another room together," I sweat dropped as I realized that Tsukimiya-sensei were pairing the rivals up with each other. Maybe he was hoping that with pairing up the rivals, they'll learn to get along and tolerate each other more. I giggled slightly at the semi-horrified looks on their faces at the idea of sharing a room.

"And lastly, Cecil-kun, Camus-kun, and Shion-kun will share the last room. I assume there aren't any problems with the pair ups are there?" I noticed that some of them were going to say something but Tsukimiya-sensei stared at them hard and they shrunk back, obviously scared of the pink haired cross dresser.

I giggled cutely at their predicament before telling them, "I'm going to go get ready and go for a swim. Feel free to join me once you guys get acquainted with your roommates."

Not waiting for a reply, I ran towards HEAVENS and noticed that Nagi-kun was dragging my luggage around with him while carrying his own luggage. I tackled him in a hug and he stumbled a bit from the sudden increase of weight. I smiled up at him, a little peeved that even though he was thirteen years old only, he was still taller than me, "Arigatou Nagi-kun."

I went on the tip of my toes and kissed his cheek lightly, taking my luggage from him. I ran towards my room in a rush, not noticing that Nagi-kun was slowly turning red and he seemed out of it.

I burst open the door of my room and immediately closed it as I leaned on the door. My face was flushed red and I whispered to myself softly as I cupped my flaming red cheeks in my hands, "What was that Haruka..? You're being unnaturally affectionate nowadays..The boys might get the wrong ideas. I'm not ready to choose someone yet.."

I shook my head quickly as I hit my cheeks softly before saying, "No. You'll be fine. You're just being an affectionate friend. There's nothing to it...yea..nothing at all.."

"Nothing at all.." But no matter how many times I said it, I knew that I couldn't deny it anymore.

"I'm falling for all of them.." I slide down my door slowly as tears welled in my eyes. The tears that gathered in my eyes slide down my cheeks and hit the floor as I sobbed uncontrollably. I curled up into a fetal position as my whole body shook from my continuous sobbing.

"I can't just...can't choose..one of them.. What am I...going to..do?" I sobbed out, the tears escaping ever so quickly. I let out a broken chuckle, "Denial is just hurting me and the boys.."

I stared at my open palms as my tears fell on the flat surface of my hands, a broken smile on my face.

 _'Dearest Grandmother, I don't know what to do. I feel so weak and numb..'_

 ** _HEY REVEIWERS! Sorry for the late upload. School and everything. Yes I'll continue this story to anyone worrying that I won't. I promise to continue it until it's finished but I can't promise I'll update regularly now that school is overwhelming me._**

 ** _Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter and the plot line being switched so suddenly, I was having troubles and writers' block with the dates so I wanted a break from that for now but there will be a lot of action during the next coming chapters._**

 ** _I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but school is really troubling me and everything. It's just the first quarter of my 10th grade and I'm already dying. It's just been three weeks since school started and I feel like dying._**

 ** _I promise to finish this story and but no guarantee about the regular updates. It might take two weeks or maybe even three weeks for an update depending on school and everything._**

 ** _Thank you for your support for this story and because so many people are looking forward to the chapters, it motivates me to try and update but sometimes I cannot because of course school. But I will update every once in a while._**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW! It really helps me and pumps me to write. Thank you again guys!_**


	16. Chapter 16: A Moment with You

_**HEY REVIEWERS! I was supposed to update this last week or so but I had writers' block, so I apologize for the very late update. Don't worry about me minna-san! I got over my break up. It's been two months. I'm still a bit sensitive and everything but I have moved on. It'll take me a lot of time to actually heal but I'm getting there. I've had my best friend help me. He's the absolute best. :)**_

 ** _Anyway! It has been brought to my attention that some people aren't really into the HarukaXEveryone thing because it doesn't suit Haruka's personality but this is a reverse harem. Do you really think she'll end up with one guy specifically? And if it does then maybe it'll be an alternate ending thing. If some people are against that idea for this story, please be patient because once I'm done with this story I might consider making stories where Haruka ends up with one person and such. But I apologize but this story is a HarukaXEveryone, I have mentioned it in the summary. I wrote this story because there aren't that many HarukaXEveryone stories and it's really upsetting for me because I love HarukaXEveryone since everyone would be happy. So I'm sorry to those who want Haruka to end up with a specific person but it isn't going to happen in this story. She ends up with everyone._**

 _ **I might consider writing other stories where Haruka ends up with a certain person but not for this story. So I hope you don't mind.**_

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems:**_ _"I'm falling for all of them.." I slide down my door slowly as tears welled in my eyes. The tears that gathered in my eyes slide down my cheeks and hit the floor as I sobbed uncontrollably. I curled up into a fetal position as my whole body shook from my continuous sobbing._

 _"I can't just...can't choose..one of them.. What am I...going to..do?" I sobbed out, the tears escaping ever so quickly. I let out a broken chuckle, "Denial is just hurting me and the boys.."_

 _I stared at my open palms as my tears fell on the flat surface of my hands, a broken smile on my face._

 _'Dearest Grandmother, I don't know what to do. I feel so weak and numb..'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 16: A Moment with You**

 **~Third Person View~**

Haruka didn't know how long she was in that position crying but frankly she didn't care. She took a shaky deep breath as she lifted her arm to wipe away her tears sloppily, making sure there weren't any leftover tear streaks running down her cheeks as well as the side of her face. She slowly stood up, staggering in place ever so slightly before she stumbled towards her bed that was located underneath the only large window in the room. She dragged her luggage along with her as she plopped down heavily on the soft bouncy mattress of her bed. She pulled her luggage on the bed before unzipping it and started rummaging through her things to find the cute swim suit she packed for the trip. The swim suit she chose was a light blue one piece that had small ruffles around the waist area. **{A/N-Sorry. I don't know how to describe swim suits without making it sound slutty}** Haruka smiled down at the swim suit she held tenderly in her hands before stripping off her clothes and slipping the swim suit on her body.

She turned around to face the mirror that was opposite of her bed, examining if the swim suit looked good on her body figure before nodding at her appearance. She took out a bottle of sunscreen out of one of the pockets in her luggage before squirting some on her open palm. She placed the bottle down before rubbing her hands together to spread the lotion before she started to lightly coat her exposed skin to avoid getting any sunburns that can ruin her skin. She patted her damp hands on a hand towel that was on her bed before she slipped on her brown flip flop-like sandals. She rummaged through her luggage and found what she was looking for, a white beach hat which she promptly placed on her head being careful not to ruin her red-orange hair. She looked at her reflection once again at the mirror smiling before she walked over to her door, opening it and walking out.

 **~Haruka's POV~**

I casually strolled passed the other rooms which were occupied by the boys and by the constant yelling and banging of things, I could already tell they were not getting along. I winced slightly at whatever could cause the boys to fight before I walked off towards the beach. I smiled brightly at the feeling of the warm sun light on my skin before I looked around and saw a large smooth rock just a few feet from me that I could sit on to bask under the sun. I walked towards it before patting it down to rid it of any sand that may have found its way before I took a seat.

I sighed softly, loving the feeling of the warm sunlight hitting my too pale skin. I started humming softly not hearing the crunching of the sand signalling footsteps that were approaching me. I let out a small squeal when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist area and a chin on my shoulder. I tilted my head slightly to be met with slightly narrowed light blue eyes. I smiled warmly up at the orange haired STARISH member and greeted him softly, "Hello Jinguji-san. What brings you out here?"

"Nothing much Kohitsuji-chan. ( _ **Little Lamb**_ ) My room mates got into an argument about who sleeps on which bed and I got a bit tired from hearing them argue over petty things. What brings you out here though my Lady?" Jinguji-san asked as he tilted his head, looking more adorable rather than handsome.

I bit the inside of my cheek, casting off any thought of how good Jinguji-san looked out of my head before replying as I looked back to the blue sparkling ocean in front of me, "I just wanted to clear my mind. I've been stressed more and more lately and I can't seem to focus on making my music.."

Jinguji-san unwrapped his arms from my waist and he sat down beside me asking ever so softly that I almost didn't hear him if it wasn't for our close proximity, "Do you..maybe want to talk about what's bothering you?"

I whipped my head to face him, my beach hat almost flying off my head as I made eye contact with him, blinking down at him. He looked up at me with caring eyes and I smiled before looking back at the ocean.

"I'm just stressed Jinguji-san. I feel like I can't make the same music that I once did before. Everything that's happening lately has taken a toll on me and I find it hard to get a break from everything.. I find it hard to focus on what makes **ME** happy. I find it hard to focus on what would make other people listening to my music happy.." I ranted off to the orange haired man beside me as he stayed silent, just listening to me rant.

"Don't get me wrong. I love making music. I love STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS. But lately..it hurts.." Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes and blurred my vision slightly.

I didn't take notice of when Jinguji-san flinched as he stared up at me, worry clearly obvious in his blue eyes.

"It hurts that I have to choose one and hurt the others. It hurts that I can't just..ignore what I feel; to ignore these feelings that are stirring. I want to accept all of you, really I do. But I can't.." The tears were flowing freely now down my cheeks and I felt pathetic crying in front of Jinguji-san.

I looked up when I felt a hand cup my cheek softly that I could barely feel the hand on my cheek. Jinguji-san was standing, looking down at me with sorrowful eyes before he whispered with such a heartbreaking voice as he wiped away my tears, "Haruka.."

My eyes widened when I heard him say my name instead of calling me by the nicknames he uses for me, "Please don't cry Haruka.. I hate seeing you cry. You mean so much to me that when I see tears staining your cheeks, it breaks my own heart. So please listen to me my Lady."

The tears stopped flowing as Jinguji-san wiped away the remaining tears that was staining my cheeks, "Don't worry about us. We understand what you're going through and we apologize for making you go through this alone. So please, don't think of us. Think about yourself. We just want you to be happy. Whoever you choose to be with you, we'll support you and be happy for you two. So please, don't cry anymore my Lady and focus on yourself. Your happiness means more to us than our own happiness."

I looked into his worried and love filled eyes before slowly nodding. His lips slowly turned up into a small smile as he brought me into a tight embrace, "Thank goodness. We're all worried about you Kohitsuji-chan. You're closing yourself off and we hate seeing you turn into a shell of who you are. Please don't hide anymore. If there's anything that you ever need, don't be afraid to ask us, my Lady."

I nodded yet again as he pulled away from the embrace. He placed his hand on my cheek before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I flushed a bright red at the feeling of his lips on my heated skin as he pulled away. He flashed me a bright smile causing my heart to race fast as I stared at the smile that was directed at me. He mumbled softly, "I have to go check on my room mates and make sure they haven't already killed each other. I'll see you later my Lady."

With that he walked away but not before shooting a wink my way. My blush and heart beat increased tenfold and I continued to stare at his back as he walked out of sight towards the cabin. I took a deep breath in and out to calm my fast racing heart and I decided taking a small walk around the small island might help me calm my heart and clear my mind. I stood up, patting down my legs and my bottom to rid of any dirt or sand that may have stuck to my body before I straightened up and strolled along the beach, my feet dipped into the water sighing as the cool waves cascaded over my feet.

When I was sure I was far from the cabin, I took a seat on the sand, letting the water calmly roll over and on my legs. I let out a squeal when a voice cut through the silence that consisted of just me and the waves crashing on my legs, "Haruka-chan, what are you doing so far from the cabin? You could get lost."

I looked up yet again to see Ai-kun staring down at me with his calculating cyan blue eyes, "Oh. Hello Ai-kun. Sorry. I just wanted to clear my head. I'm trying to think up of new melodies for the upcoming projects I have to submit soon."

He took a seat beside me, scooting closer when he realized our distance was too far apart from each other. I flushed a bright pink before asking softly, "What bring you out here Ai-kun? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nothing. I wanted to get away from the room. Syo and Yamato are fighting and throwing insults at each other and it's on the verge of involving fists. Natsuki is trying to calm them down while Nagi is encouraging them, "I sweat dropped at his bluntness and his unwillingness to stop the fight before letting out a sigh.

We stayed quiet for about a minute just basking under the sun and appreciating each other's quiet presence before Ai-kun's calm and soothing voice cut through the silence, "Haruka-chan?"

I hummed in indication that I was listening to what he was saying when he asked me a very unlikely question since it came from him. I blinked in confusion as he stared me in the eye. I muttered softly under my breath but loud enough for him to hear, "What..?"

"Do you like any of us? More than a friend, I'm asking," Ai-kun repeated his question with a small tilt of his head.

I looked away from him before looking up at the sky, noticing that the sun was slowly making it's way down, "Yea. I guess I do like you guys more than a friend..but I'm not ready.."

"But would you mind if any of us courted you?" I blinked yet again before shaking my head.

"No, I wouldn't mind it. In fact, I would be better off being courted rather than being suddenly kissed and all.." I saw Ai-kun nod out of the corner of my eye before he stood up. I looked up at him and asked him softly as I watched him pat down his shorts to rid of the sand that stuck to his clothing, "Ai-kun?"

Ai-kun asked softly, so softly that I barely heard him, "Would you mind if I courted you Haruka-chan?"

I blushed a soft pink before staying quiet. After debating it in my head, I looked up at him, making eye contact with his rather intense stare before shaking my head, "No, I wouldn't mind Ai-kun."

He flashed me a small and rare smile before bowing his head ever so slightly, "Thank you Haruka-chan. Now, if you'll excuse me."

With that he walked off, leaving me to wonder what exactly he had in mind for me and his courtship. I giggled softly before standing up and walking towards the shade of a tree, sighing at the cool feeling of the wind blowing on my skin. I leaned against the tree with my eyes close until I heard a soft voice call out to me.

"Hoshi-chan?" I looked around to find the owner of the voice only for my eyes to be met with unique purple eyes. I pushed myself off the tree as Amakusa-san walked towards me.

I waved him over and he stood in front of me, a shy smile gracing his lips slightly. I smiled up at Amakusa-san before greeting him, "Hello Amakusa-san. Did something happen?"

He shook his head before he whispered softly, "I wanted to see you Hoshi-chan."

"Me?" I blinked up at him before asking him, "What for? Do you need help with something?"

He looked away before taking a deep breath. I blinked in confusion as I watched him approach me until we had little to no distance separating us at all. I squeaked out when he wrapped his arms around me and burrowed his face into the crook of my neck, "Ama-Amakusa-san?!"

"Can we..can we stay like this for a while Hoshi-chan?" I heard the slight doubt and hesitation in his voice before I softened up and snaked my arms to wrap around him, burrowing my face into his shoulder.

After a minute or two of us just hugging, Amakusa-san pulled away slowly, only to lean his forehead against my own. I looked at his sparkling purple eyes and I giggled before asking him softly, "Is there a reason for you suddenly hugging me? Not that I mind at all."

"No reason. I just wanted to know how it feels to hug you Hoshi-chan," he pulled his forehead off of mine before he leaned in, placing a kiss on the crown of my head, "I'll see you later my Hoshi-chan. It's getting late."

I looked up at the sky to see that he was correct. The sun was sinking behind the horizon and our bodies were basked in an orange color. With that, he pulled away from me fully before walking off towards the cabin. I sighed softly before staring at the sunset, "It's so beautiful.."

I continued to watch the sunset until the sun disappeared, leaving behind the dark night sky. I smiled before walking towards the cabin. I walked quietly because I could hear the snores of some of the boys through the cabin walls. I opened the door of my own room before entering and shut it behind me quietly. I walked towards my bed where my suitcase was still unzipped before I started to rummage in to find for my pajamas. After a few minutes of rummaging through my bag and still no sight of my pajamas, I started to panic. I let out a groan when I realized I forgot to pack my two favorite pajamas. I sighed before looking over to my phone, _'Who do I know would still be awake at this time..? I don't know the sleep schedules of QUARTET NIGHT or HEAVENS so who from STARISH..?'_

I picked up my phone before scrolling through my chats with the boys to see if any of them still had to green bubble that signaled that they were still online. I sighed in relief when I saw the green bubble beside Syo-kun's name. I clicked on his picture before quickly typing on my phone.

 **'H: Syo-kun, are you still awake?'**

I held my breath, hoping to Kami-sama that he was still awake. I let out a breath of relief when I got a message back from him.

 _'S: Ya I'm up. What can I do for ya Nanami?'_

 **'H: I forgot my pajamas at the dorms. Is there by any chance you have like an over sized t-shirt and shorts I can wear to bed?'**

I didn't get a reply quickly and I fear that he fell asleep waiting for my reply but I jerked out of my bed when there was a knock on my door. I quickly got up, walked to the door before opening it. Standing there, holding a bundle of clothing was Syo-kun who had messy hair and he was lacking the clips that kept his bangs up, "Sorry for being a bit slow. I was trying to avoid waking anyone else up. Here you go Nanami."

He handed me the bundle of clothes and I beamed up at him. I set aside the clothes before I lunged at him, enveloping him in a hug, "Thank you so much Syo-kun. I promise to repay you back when I can."

"Don't mention it Nanami. Oyasumi ( _ **Good night**_ ) Nanami. Sleep well," Syo-kun pressed a kiss against my cheek before flashing me a smile and walking off towards his room.

I was blushing mess as I shut the door behind me. I picked up the bundle of clothes Syo-kun handed to me before walking towards my bed. I took off my swim suit, casting it off in an empty basket that I saw at the foot of my bed before slipping on the clothes that Syo-kun was generous enough to lend me. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed slightly at what I was wearing. The clothes I was wearing consisted of a black basketball jersey with the back having hot pink printing that read, ' _Kurusu 09_ ' and knee length black basketball shorts with the number _'09_ ' on the left pant leg in hot pink. I sighed before shrugging as I slipped into bed, hugging the extra pillow to my chest and trying to ignore the scent of Syo-kun on the clothes I was wearing.

 _ **~The Next Morning~Normal POV~**_

"Haruka-chan! Haruka-chan! **HARUKA!** Wake up! Let's eat breakfast together! Come join us! You don't need to change. Just look decent!" Ringo's voice and the loud banging on the door cut through the peaceful morning.

The red-orange haired composer groaned before getting up. She called out groggily, "Okay! Okay! I'm getting up."

Haruka stood up straight looking at herself in the mirror to see if she looked decent enough before she sighed and walked towards her door. She stretched slightly before slipping on her fluffy white slippers and walking out towards the cabin's living room. Haruka rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and she looked up when she heard Ringo's voice call out to her, "Haruka-chan! You made it! Good. I thought I had to get one of the boys to drag you out of your room."

Haruka looked up to see the small but cute living room that managed to fit all the boys who were yelling, arguing, or chatting to each other on the chairs surrounding the dining table. Haruka let out a small giggle before walking towards them, "Ohayo minna-san."

They all greeted her before going back to whatever they were doing, whether it be talking or eating their breakfast. Haruka sat down just as soon as Ringo placed her breakfast in front of her. Ringo said, "Wait here. I need to get more drinks."

Before Haruka could protest, Ringo was already out the living room and at the kitchen where Ryuuya was cooking. Haruka noticed there was a television and she smiled before standing up and walking to the opposite side of the room, ignoring the men around her until she realized how quiet it suddenly got. She turned around to face the guys and she blinked at how intensely they were staring at her, some were growling while some had their teeth bared out or frowns adorning their faces. Yet one blonde haired and blue eyed fedora-wearing man had a devious smirk on his handsome face.

"M-Minna-san..? Is everything a-all right?" Haruka stuttered as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, when she felt the demonic-like aura most of the men were emitting.

 _'Dear Grandmother, everything was getting out of hand really fast in this camp out with these men..'_

 ** _HEY READERS! I'm so sorry for the short chapter. And I'm sorry it took me SOOOOO long to update this story. You already know about me getting over my recent break up and I'm happy to say that I'm completely over it. I get that he wasn't the one for me but it hurt me a lot because our relationship lasted for 1 year and 7 months and he threw it away for a whore (no really. She is. Believe me on this .-.) But I understand that if he was willing to leave me for someone like her, he never really deserved me in the first place. So I'm over it and him. I have my best friend to thank for the fast recovery. He really helped me when I was struggling and I can't thank him enough. I really don't deserve someone like him. (Before any of you think something; no there's nothing going on between me and my best friend. We have no romantic feelings for each other. We support each other and help each other if anything bad happens to any of us and no you guys wouldn't be the first to think that me and my best friend may have something going on. We get it a lot and when I meant a lot, I mean A LOT.)_**

 ** _Anyway, you can expect updates from now on. Hopefully every once or twice a week depending on the inspiration I get. I would love to hear feedback from all of you telling me what I need to improve and what needs to be changed. I really appreciate constructive criticism but if I see flames, I will block you. -.- So yea..I'm sorry for the wait minna-san. I hope you understand what I was going through and how much time I needed to heal reopened wounds and everything._**

 ** _Thank you all for understanding. I will not abandon this story. I will finish it and hopefully if ever, come up with a sequel. I have a few sequels in mind but I'm not sure which one yet._**

 ** _Now before I go, I want to ask you readers:_**

"WHICH PERSON WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAVE A MOMENT WITH HARUKA? AND WHAT KIND OF MOMENT DO YOU WANT?"

 ** _I would like to hear you guys' ideas for this. It would really help for like filler chapters or even with the main story. Also, I need a bit of help with like song ideas since I plan on inserting songs. So please suggest songs that fit each character so I can make it a bit of a song fic._**

 ** _Thank you for all your support, to me and to this story. I wouldn't be so pumped to finish this story if it weren't for you guys. You really help me get inspiration and I'm thankful to all of you._**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW! It really helps me especially if you guys give me ideas or even a suggestion that you would love to see in my story. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Let Me Love You

_**HEY MY READER-CHAN! Sorry for the late update. Lately I've been scrolling through tumblr and I found about Quiz no Prince Sama as well as Maji Love Live. So I've been looking everywhere to watch them and I have been binge watching them this whole time. I'm dead on my feet but I don't regret this one bit (Hehehe. I'm so freaking tired *waterfall crying face)**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm still trying to finish the Live Concerts but I swear I'm falling in love with all the Seiyuus especially Shimono Hiro-san and Shouta Aoi-kun. Too bad I can't watch the 6th stage (I'm literally crying), I have lots of ideas because of the concerts as well as the quiz no prince sama games.**_

 _ **To** Nanami-Hime **-san, thank you for the birthday wish. But my birthday is July 1, but none the less, thank you for the birthday wish :)**_

 _ **Also I decided to rewatch the Utapri anime series so I can refresh my memory and I can't help but fall in love with all the characters over again. *heart eyes* So occasionally you'll see that I slipped something mentioned a long time ago from the series.**_

 _ **I also wanted to mention, I'm dying. (Not literally, not even remotely close) I want to play the Utapri games so badly that it's killing me slowly not to be able to play the games! I don't have a PSP (sad me is sad) so if anyone knows how to download the game in the PC, I will forever be in your debt. I need ideas badly and the game might be able to help me come up with ideas.**_

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _Before Haruka could protest, Ringo was already out the living room and at the kitchen where Ryuuya was cooking. Haruka noticed there was a television and she smiled before standing up and walking to the opposite side of the room, ignoring the men around her until she realized how quiet it suddenly got. She turned around to face the guys and she blinked at how intensely they were staring at her, some were growling while some had their teeth bared out or frowns adorning their faces. Yet one blonde haired and blue eyed fedora-wearing man had a devious smirk on his handsome face._

 _"M-Minna-san..? Is everything a-all right?" Haruka stuttered as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, when she felt the demonic-like aura most of the men were emitting._

 _'Dear Grandmother, everything was getting out of hand really fast in this camp out with these men..'_

 **FAIR WARNING: SPOILERS! HARUKA STARTS TO RECIPROCATE THEIR FEELINGS SO EXPECT A LOT OF MOMENTS WHERE HARUKA ACTS OUT OF CHARACTER!**

 _ **NOW ON TO THE STORY!**_

 **"Hello"** \- Song Lyrics

 **Chapter 17: Let Me Love You**

 _ **~Haruka's POV~**_

I looked from each man in front of me as they eyed me with frowns or scowls adorning their handsome faces. The only one I noticed that didn't have a scowl or frown on his face was Syo-kun, in fact, he looked pretty smug about something. I tilted my head to the side before asking softly again, forcing myself to not flinch at the threatening aura, "Minna-san? Is everything all right? You all seem..tense."

"Haruka.." I looked over to the man that growled out my name and I made eye contact with anger filled off colored eyes, one purple while the other was grey.

"Hai Kurosaki-senpai?" I could see his eyes were full of fury and jealousy and I couldn't help but flinch slightly as he growled out, "What are you wearing?"

I blinked in confusion at his question before looking down at what I was wearing. I blinked yet again when I saw nothing out of the place before replying to his question, "A black basketball jersey with matching black basketball shorts that have a hot pink printing of the number nine on the left side of the pant leg. Nani? ( ** _What_**?) Why are you asking Kurosaki-senpai?"

"What's written on the back of your basketball jersey Nanami?" I looked towards Ittoki-kun whose smile seemed strained as well as the usual sparkle in his eye was no where to be seen.

I started to think, thinking back to when I first put on the clothes last night. Realization hit me like a bolt of lightning and my face instantly turned into a bright red color, imitating a tomato as I managed to squeak out, "I-It's nothing like that minna-san!"

"Please do tell what it looks like Haruka," Nagi-kun's child like voice cut through and I flinched slightly at the hostility hidden in his voice, but it wasn't too hard to pick up on it.

I took a deep breath before answering, the blush on my face remaining even though I fought tooth and nail for it to disappear and failing miserably, "Ano..Eto..Last night after I got to my room and was getting ready to go to bed, I was rummaging through my luggage for my sleepwear when I realized I forgot to pack it. I had no other clothes that would be comfortable to sleep in so I was hoping that one of the STARISH members were still awake for me to ask them. I saw Syo-kun was online and I messaged him asking him if he had extra clothes with him. He came over to my room to deliver it and I guess I forgot about what I was wearing since I was hungry.."

I watched as the boys started to slowly process the story I told them before Hijirikawa-san asked softly, "So nothing is going on between you and Kurusu?"

I nodded quickly, my blush deepening as I cast the thought of Syo-kun and I being together away. The boys had relieved looks on their faces while Syo-kun had a small frown on his face.

"Minna-san! Are you done?! Your food is going to get cold!" I jumped in place slightly when Tsukimiya-sensei's shrill voice cut through the awkward silence.

I sweat dropped before I decided to quickly eat something, just grabbing a piece of toast that was on my plate before saying, "Tsukimiya-sensei! I'm going to take a walk around the island."

"I'll come with you Kouhai-chan!" I blinked in surprise as Kotobuki-senpai stood up and strolled towards me, a grin was plastered on his face as he tilted his hat slightly.

"Eh?! It's okay Kotobuki-senpai! I don't want to bother you," I blushed as he got closer, still not used to the feeling of the men close to me. I fidgeted slightly as I stared up at him through my lashes.

He was in front of me and he took a hold of one of my hands as he winked, "You aren't bothering me. And I wanted to talk to you about something in private."

I blinked in confusion before I was lead outside by my shoulders. He pushed me towards my room and said, "Why don't you go get changed and we'll talk while we're walking?"

"Hai! Please wait a moment Kotobuki-senpai. I'll be quick," I flashed a bright smile at him before entering my room to get changed. I rummaged through my luggage before stripping off my clothes and slipping on a white sleeve less shirt and an emerald green skirt that reached the top of my knees. I tucked in the shirt into the skirt before clipping on a thick light brown belt where the shirt and skirt met. I decided against wearing shoes because sand would just get in them and I looked around for the necklace that Kotobuki-senpai gave me when we went out to the mall. I found it in a small pocket in my luggage before I clipped it around my neck, smiling softly at my reflection when I looked at the mirror. I took a small shoulder bag before walking towards the door.

I nodded before walking outside to see Kotobuki-senpai leaning against the wall, his head thrown back in a casual manner and a slight smile on his face. I walked up to him, clutching the hem of my skirt, and he turned his head to face me, his smile widening when his gaze found mine, "You clean up nice my girl."

I blushed a slight pink color before bowing my head, "A-Arigatou Kotobuki-senpai."

"Let's go," he held out his hand towards me as I placed my hand into his own and he started to walk, dragging me along before I slowly caught up with him where I was walking side by side with him.

"Ne Kouhai-chan.." I turned my head to face Kotobuki-senpai only to see the serious look plastered on his face, "Do you remember what I said to you when you made me my solo song?"

I blinked my golden green eyes at him before thinking out loud, "Ano..before or after the song?"

"After," Kotobuki-senpai whispered softly as he continued to walk forward, still holding onto my hand.

I looked at the man walking beside me before whispering, "You told me that you didn't think I would be able to find the real you.."

"And what did I say after that?" I started to blush when Kotobuki-senpai turned his head to look me in the eye, his gaze so intense it stirred something in my chest. We stopped walking as we turned to face each other, unconsciously leaning towards each other.

I wanted to break eye contact with him because my face was bright red while my heart was beating so hard and so loud that I was surprised that the man in front of me couldn't hear my heart beat. Kotobuki-senpai continued to hold my gaze, his face serious for once while he had a pink blush staining his pale cheeks. I parted my lips, letting my tongue dart out of my mouth to wet my suddenly dry lips and I flushed a bright red, looking more and more like a tomato, when I noticed how Kotobuki-senpai's grey eyes shot to look towards my lips, his own lips parting slightly.

I whispered softly, trying to calm my heart that was thudding against my chest, "You..you told me you love me.. but."

I took a deep breath before looking away, thankful that I was able to break my gaze from Kotobuki-senpai's own intense gaze, "But after that, you told me you were joking."

Kotobuki-senpai let out a loud sigh before whispering, his hat covering his eyes, "I..I didn't want to say I was joking."

"Na-Nani..? Then what..?" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly as I stared into Kotobuki-senpai's sparkling grey eyes.

"Shining's 'No Love' Rule was still intact that time. I had feelings for you.. very strong feelings but I couldn't express my feelings for you properly because of Shining. I.." Kotobuki-senpai's voice cracked at the end as he gulped.

He let out a small sigh before holding his hand out towards me. I looked confused before placing my hand into his once again. I let out a squeal of surprise when I was pulled into Kotobuki-senpai's embrace. He burrowed his face into my hair as he whispered ever so softly that I barely heard him, "Let me tell you how I really feel.. I love you my girl. I always have."

He pulled away but kept me in his tight embrace. His eyes shone with warmth that seemed to suck me in as he huskily whispered, "Haruka.."

My eyes widened as his chapped lips crashed against my lips. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss and he slowly snaked one of his hands around my waist while placing his other hand against the back of my head as he pulled me closer to him. My eyes were wide open as I stared into his closed eyes before I slowly relaxed into the kiss, closing my eyes as I wrapped my arms around the middle of his back. I don't know how long we were just standing there, our lips connected to the others but I slowly pulled away to catch my breath as well as to see his reaction. His face was blank, his beautiful sparkling grey eyes were glazed over that it almost looked white, his cheeks were stained a bright red, and his plump lips were parted.

"Haruka..What..?" I gasped as I pulled away fully, blushing crazily.

I looked at him closely and noticed how dazed he looked before I practically yelled at him, tears gathering in my golden green eyes, "GOMEN! ( _ **Sorry**_ ) I..I didn't.. I'm so.."

The tears that gathered in my eyes started to flow down my face as I bowed down, "Gomenasai! I..I have to go!"

I turned around before quickly running, not looking back even though Kotobuki-senpai yelled out his nickname for me. The tears gathering and spilling out of my golden green orbs were blurring my vision. I didn't know where I was running off to and I didn't know how long I was running but frankly I didn't care, I just knew I HAD to get away.

 _'What was I thinking?! You're such an idiot Haruka! Now Kotobuki-senpai will be so disgusted with you.. why did.. why did you have to kiss him back you dumb idiot?!'_ The tears never once stopped as I slowed down, panting as I sank to my knee. I brought my hands to cup my face as I cried into them, trying my hardest to muffle the sobs escaping my lips yet failing.

 _ **~Third Person View~**_

Haruka tenses up when she heard footsteps approach the area she was in and she held her breath, trying and failing miserably at stopping the soft hiccups escaping my parted lips, "Nanami-san..?"

Haruka removed her hands from her face as she looked up slowly, her vision still blurry due to the remaining tears in her eyes that failed to fall. She could faintly see the figure of a dark blue haired man walking towards her.

"I-Ichi-nose-san..? Wha-What are yo-u doing he-here?" Haruka choked slightly as Tokiya knelt down in front of her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Nanami-san, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Haruka stayed silent as Tokiya brushed his thumb against her cheek, softly wiping away the tears that made it's way down her face. Haruka couldn't handle the silence and she lunged at Tokiya, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his chest. Haruka started to cry again, her whole body trembling from the tremors of her sobs as she gripped the back of Tokiya's head, slightly tugging on his hair as she cried. Tokiya froze before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the red-orange haired composer.

Tokiya noticed that Haruka wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon and he wanted to calm her down enough for her to talk to him about what was bothering and causing her to cry. Softly, he started to rub circles on her back as he started to sing softly.

 ** _{A/N - Song: Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself by Glee; Suggested by LoverGirl71793}_**

 **Much as you blame yourself.**

 **You can't be blamed for the way that you feel**

Haruka's breath hitched as she sobbed quietly, listening to Tokiya's soft voice as he gently continued to comfort her.

 **Had no example of a love**

 **That was even remotely real**

Tokiya closed his eyes as he pulled Haruka closer to his chest. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head while the other was wrapped around her waist. He softly patted her head, ignoring Haruka's tears that were staining her white shirt.

 **How can you understand something that you never had**

 **If you let me I can help you out with all of that**

Haruka slowly pulled away just enough so she could make eye contact with Tokiya. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw the love and worry hidden behind his dark blue almost purple eyes.

 **Let me love you**

 **And I will love you**

 **Until you learn to love yourself.**

 **Let me love you**

 **I know your trouble**

 **Don't be afraid, oh, I can help**

 **Let me love you**

 **And I will love you**

 **Until you learn to love yourself.**

 **Let me love you**

 **A heart of numbness**

 **Gets brought to life**

 **I'll take you there**

Tokiya smiled softly, letting the hand that was on Haruka's head slide down softly to cup Haruka's cheek. Haruka stopped sobbing and trembling but there were some tears that were slowly making it's way down her cheeks which was instantly wiped away by Tokiya.

 **I can see the pain behind your eyes**

 **It's been there for quite awhile**

 **I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**

 **I would like to show you what true love can really do**

Tokiya dragged the last note as he looked Haruka in the eyes, a small smile playing on his lips as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb softly, gazing the leftover tear stains and wiping them away.

"Ichino-se-san.." Haruka's golden green eyes were swimming with tears that were threatening to fall as she flashed Tokiya a wide yet teary smile.

"Nanami-san, please remember that we aren't forcing you into anything. We all want you to be ours, but we're willing to wait until you're ready to choose. Whoever you choose, we'll accept you no matter what," Tokiya smiled down at Haruka but his smile turned into a frown when Haruka looked away, chewing on her bottom lip softly.

Haruka took a deep breath as she whispered, the tears in her eyes on the verge of falling yet again, "That's the problem Ichinose-san.. I can't choose. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to lose what I have with you guys either. I don't want to choose. I can't. I won't."

Tokiya took a hold of Haruka's chin before tilting her head up so that she was making eye contact with him again. He flashed a small smile down at her as he looked into her eyes before he whispered softly, "Don't worry Nanami-san. I know you'll find a way to accept us all. I know it might be hard and it will have consequences and hardships especially with angry and jealous fans of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS but I know you can get through anything. You always find a way even if it seems like there isn't. And if you decide to choose one, we'll support you. But if you decide to accept all of our affections towards you, we'll have to learn to share even if we don't want to. Your happiness is more important to us than our own. We would do anything to keep you happy Nanami-san."

"Ichinose-san.." Haruka smiled as the remaining tears that were gathered in her eyes disappeared, "Arigatou."

Tokiya stood up brushing off his pants as he held out his hand for Haruka to take, "Come on. They're probably waiting for us to get back."

Haruka smiled as she took a hold of his hold, allowing him to tug her up on her feet. She let out a squeal when she managed to trip on her feet causing herself to fall onto Tokiya's chest. Tokiya smiled down at the blushing woman in his arms as he teased her, "You're always so clumsy Nanami-san."

Haruka's cheeks were a bright red as she looked away from Tokiya's loving gaze. He let go off her but kept their hands laced together as he tugged her towards where she suspected the cabin to be.

"If you don't mind me asking Nanami-san, why were you crying when I found you?" Haruka snapped out of her thoughts as she turned her head to stare at the side of Tokiya's face.

"Ano.. Kotobuki-senpai confessed to me a while ago and kissed me just a few minutes before you found me. I ran away because..I accepted the kiss. I kissed him back and when I pulled away, I got scared because I feared that he'll be disgusted with me.." Haruka took a deep breath before heaving out a sigh as she clenched the hem of her skirt with the hand that wasn't occupied, fidgeting ever so slightly.

Tokiya stayed silent for a while before whispering so soft that Haruka had to strain her hearing to be able to grasp what he said, "Why would you think he would be disgusted with you..?"

"I..don't know," Haruka looked away as she breathed out a sigh, biting her lip.

Tokiya looked at Haruka before saying, "Whatever the reason is for you Nanami-san, I'm sure Reiji-senpai doesn't think like that. Whatever you do, we would never think you were doing it on ill intentions. We know you better than you know yourself Nanami-san and we know you would never do anything you don't mean."

Haruka nodded slowly as they reached the cabin where the other guys were, all wearing swimming trunks. The men all looked up from the conversations they were having to look at the two approaching figures. The guys all had frowns on their faces when they saw Haruka and Tokiya holding hands and Haruka said as she let go off Tokiya's hand, "Arigatou Ichinose-san."

"Don't mention it Nanami-san and remember what I said," Haruka blushed softly before nodding.

 _'I'm going to regret doing this in front of the other guys,'_ Haruka screamed in her head as she reached for Tokiya, clutching the front of his shirt before pulling him down, smashing their lips together.

Tokiya's blue eyes widened as he felt Haruka's lips on his own before he relaxed and pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss. Haruka pulled away when she had to come up for breath with a bright red blush on her face and her heart racing. Tokiya had a dazed look on his face, his cheeks a bright red as he stared down at the woman he fell in love with.

"T-Th-Thank you Ichinose-kun!" Haruka practically screamed before she sprinted off towards her room, her face a bright pink now as she ignored the shocked looks on the other guys' faces.

She opened the door to her room before slamming it shut. She could hear the guys' outside in an outrage but all she could think about is the kisses she shared with most of the men outside her door. She sank to her knees as she placed her fingers lightly on her lips, her blush almost none existent as she whispered, "Do I know what I'm doing..? I need help.."

 _'Dear Grandmother, I need help.. and I know who I need to ask. I know what I have to do.'_

 _ **HEY MY READER-CHAN! I apologize if Haruka was too out of character but I find it hard to progress the story if she remains timid and shy. Also, sorry if the chapter seemed rushed but I might not be able to update in the next few days because I have personal business to attend to and I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliff-hanger in a way. But this chapter might cause an uproar. A bit of a fair warning, the next chapters I have planned to follow will be Haruka with the other boys so expect a lot of affectionate exchanges between them. I'm still having trouble with how I would bring this story to a close. I have the last chapter already planned out (like every other writer out there, we always have the last chapter thought out before we even write the first chapter) but I don't know how to bring it to that stage.**_

 _ **And it doesn't help that I have a new plot bunny just jumping in the inside of my head so that's causing a bit of a distraction to me, but I plan on finishing this story before I go to that story, and yes, it's another UtaPri fanfic :)**_

 _ **If anyone has any ideas, don't hesitate to put down a review or even pm me if you're too shy. I will try to finish up with the personal business I need to attend to as quickly as possible so I can write the next chapter, but I can't promise anything that it will be this week. It could be this week or even next week, we'll see.**_

 _ **READ & REVIEW! I appreciate all your reviews and you guys following or making this story a favorite. It makes me very motivated. THANK YOU MINNA-SAN! I LOVE YOU ALL 3 **_


	18. Chapter 18: Hidden Passion

**_OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! I have gotten my personal business out of the way so I can focus on my story now. I hope no one was disappointed with the previous chapter, I know it was rushed but it will start to simmer down a bit before picking up again. Trust me on this one._**

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _'I'm going to regret doing this in front of the other guys,'Haruka screamed in her head as she reached for Tokiya, clutching the front of his shirt before pulling him down, smashing their lips together._

 _Tokiya's blue eyes widened as he felt Haruka's lips on his own before he relaxed and pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss. Haruka pulled away when she had to come up for breath with a bright red blush on her face and her heart racing. Tokiya had a dazed look on his face, his cheeks a bright red as he stared down at the woman he fell in love with._

 _"T-Th-Thank you Ichinose-kun!" Haruka practically screamed before she sprinted off towards her room, her face a bright pink now as she ignored the shocked looks on the other guys' faces._

 _She opened the door to her room before slamming it shut. She could hear the guys' outside in an outrage but all she could think about is the kisses she shared with most of the men outside her door. She sank to her knees as she placed her fingers lightly on her lips, her blush almost none existent as she whispered, "Do I know what I'm doing..? I need help.."_

 _'Dear Grandmother, I need help.. and I know who I need to ask. I know what I have to do.'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 18: Hidden Passion**

 _ **~With the Boys~Third Person View~**_

Tokiya was instantly ambushed by the furious and jealous men surrounding him but he paid them no mind for he was dazed, his cheeks still a bright red from the kiss he shared with Haruka.

"Tokiya!~ What was that?!" Otoya whined as he tried to get the attention of his blue haired roommate.

"Tokki, what happened between you and Kouhai-chan?" Reiji had a fierce scowl on his normally happy face as he glared at the junior under his care.

They were all waiting for reply from Tokiya but all they got was silence as Tokiya stared off to the void, his blue eyes glazed over.

"I think Icchi left us," Ren said as he walked up to Tokiya, wrapping one arm around his shoulder while the other hand waved in front of his face.

Tokiya shook out of his daze as he removed Ren's arm from his shoulder and stepped back slightly, "She kissed me.."

"We know! What happened between you and Nanami, Tokiya?" Syo growled as he resisted the urge to sock Tokiya's face in.

"I don't know. I just..comforted her after something really upset her and then she kissed me.." Tokiya whispered, the blush on his cheeks that disappeared, appeared back on his face as a small smile found its way on his lips, "She kissed me.."

"Don't think you won yet because she kissed you Ichinose," Tokiya blinked as he looked up to make eye contact with his blue haired STARISH group mate, who was glaring daggers at him.

Tokiya whispered softly as he tousled his hair slightly, "Truth be told, I don't think she's going to choose just one of us.."

The others blinked in confusion before Eiichi asked with his eyebrow arched, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Nanami-san will not hurt any of us..so she's looking for a way to accept all of us," Tokiya blinked slowly as he stared at the reactions of the other men around him.

Otoya, Natsuki, and Masato looked thoughtfully with a small unnoticeable frown playing on their lips while Cecil, Ren, and Syo looked horrified at the idea before their expressions changed to pensive. Reiji and Ranmaru's jaw was slacked as they stared in disbelief at Tokiya. Ai and Camus had frowns on their faces as they looked away to avoid meeting Tokiya's watchful gaze. Eiichi and Eiji were softly whispering to each other, looking back and forth from each other to Tokiya then back again. Yamato and Nagi had scowls on their faces, looking on the verge of screaming their protests to the idea. Van was sighing as he shook his head from side to side, a small smile playing on his lips. Shion and Kira had blank looks on their faces as they blinked up at Tokiya.

"Accept all of us?! What do you think you're playing at Ichinose?!" Yamato growled, his fist clenched into a tight ball as he glared at the unofficial 'leader' of STARISH.

"When I talked to Nanami-san, she said she wish she could choose all of us so she can't hurt the others. She said she would choose all of us or none of us because she doesn't want to hurt anyone by choosing just one of us," Tokiya sighed as he rubbed his temple, shutting his eyes tightly.

Cecil stepped up slightly before whispering softly so that the men around the area were the only ones who could hear him, "She said that she would choose none of us if she couldn't choose all of us..?"

Tokiya nodded and the men in the area all had frowns or scowls on their handsome faces. Yamato clicked his tongue before looking away, a scowl on his rouge-ish handsome face, "Fine. I'm willing to share Megami-chan. **JUST** to make her happy. I don't want to share her just as much as all of you don't want to share her. I want her to be mine but her happiness is everything to me."

The other members of HEAVENS looked at each other before nodding, agreeing with Yamato. QUARTET NIGHT looked at each other, all nodding at the same time as Camus stated, "We're willing to share as well. If this makes Nanami happy, then we're willing to share her as well."

STARISH nodded as well as Masato said with a shrug of his shoulders, "When we were still in school, we had to share her, if accepting all of us makes Nanami happy then we will share her with QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS."

All the men in the area stayed quiet, all deep in their thoughts that they didn't notice the youngest of the group slink away towards Nanami's room at the far end of the cabin.

Nagi quietly sneaked away before softly knocking on Nanami's door. He didn't have to wait too long as Haruka opened it. He blushed a bright red at the swimsuit she was wearing. Haruka was wearing a two piece yellow swimsuit that had small white polka dots all over it which left nothing for imagination. Nagi blushed as he stuttered out, "Haruka..you look adorable."

"Arigatou Nagi-kun. Is there something you need? I was just planning on taking a dip in the ocean," Haruka beamed up at Nagi which caused his blush to increase even more.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Come with me Haruka," Nagi took a hold of Haruka's hand before dragging her towards the beach, making sure to pass the men who were STILL in deep thought.

"Eh?! Na-Nagi-kun?!" Haruka had no time to think about accepting or rejecting the idea because Nagi started to pull her towards the beach. The men left behind the cabin could just stare at the two running figures before Kira stated bluntly, "Nagi is making a move.."

"Just because we accepted that she would choose all of us doesn't mean we can't make a move on her so that she may fall in love with us," Ai stated as he shot a look towards Kira.

Before any of the guys could process what Ai said and chase after the couple, Nagi and Haruka were already out of sight with no way of the other guys of being able to locate them until after a few hours passed by.

 _ **~With Nagi and Haruka~**_

"Nagi-kun! Where are you taking me?" Nagi turned his head to look at Haruka, a grin plastered on his face as he continued to drag her.

"I found this super cute place that you, as the universally cutest girl, and me, as the universally cutest boy, can spend time together with each other," Haruka blushed as Nagi continued to pull her towards a cave.

When they entered the cave, Haruka could only gasp at what she saw. The cave was an entrance to a hidden beach. The sand was pure white and looked so smooth to the skin while the water was a light blue almost clear color. What made the beach so beautiful was the hole at the top of the large cave that allowed the sun light to sparkle down on the water, making the water crystal clear. Haruka dropped Nagi's hand before running towards the water, letting her feet dip into the cool waters squealing in delight, "How did you find this place Nagi-kun?! It's so beautiful!"

Nagi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Ano..I was roaming the island yesterday night and I found this place. I thought it would be a nice getaway place if I ever needed to get away from the other guys in the room."

Nagi walked up behind Haruka, snaking his arms around her which caused to squeak out in surprise. Nagi burrowed his face in the crook of her neck as he whispered softly, "I want to spend time with you Haruka..You're so cute. We're the perfect match for each other."

Haruka blushed at the skin to skin contact she was sharing with Nagi before she took a deep breath, relaxing into his embrace, staying quiet for a few seconds before Nagi pulled away, "Let's take a dip?"

"Hai!" With that, they ran towards the water, splashing each other and having the time of their lives, ignoring everything around them except each other.

"Ne Haruka?" Haruka looked up from basking in the water to stare at Nagi who was a few feet away from her, "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Nagi-kun," Haruka smiled as she tilted her head to the side, keeping eye contact with Nagi as he started to wade towards her, a serious look on his child-like face.

Haruka felt a shiver go up her spine at the intense stare he was giving her and the way the same intensity was laced in his voice, "You know what I mean Haruka. Do you like me..as a man? Not a friend."

Haruka looked away before whispering ever so softly, "Nagi-kun..I don't know. I'm really confused about what I feel but I know what I want.. I just don't know how I can get it.."

Nagi was in front of Haruka in an instant as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Haruka looked up as she brought her hand up to rest on top of his own hand. Nagi had a soft look in his eyes before he whispered, "I love you Haruka. I know you're confused and you don't like the idea of us confessing to you when you can't get a hold of your feelings but I want to express how I really feel for you."

With that, he slowly descended his head towards Haruka, his eyes shut and his cheeks aflame. Haruka shut her eyes as well when Nagi's lips came in contact with her own lips. She wrapped her arms around Nagi's neck as he snaked his arms to hang loosely around her hips.

Haruka pulled away slowly as she stared at Nagi, her eyes lidded and a pink blush on her cheeks. Nagi mirrored her expression, his eyes hooded, his face a bright red, and his lips parted. He stared down at the girl in his arms as he whispered huskily, "I love you Haruka."

Haruka pulled away from his embrace as she looked away whispering, "I..I-"

"Shush. You don't have to say it unless you're ready. Just know that Mikado Nagi, cutest boy in the world, loves Nanami Haruka, cutest girl in the world," Nagi placed his finger on Haruka's lips with a smile before he took a hold of Haruka's hand, "Come on. The others might be wondering where we ran off to."

Haruka nodded as Nagi dragged them out of the water and towards the exit of the cave. They walked hand in hand, talking animatedly to each other about their lives when they got interrupted.

"Nanami-san!" Haruka dropped Nagi's hand and looked up to see Eiji running towards them, a wide smile on his face.

"Eiji-san! What bring you here?" Haruka exclaimed as Nagi had a childish pout on his face as he realized that Eiji was there to interrupt his moment with Haruka and take her off somewhere.

Eiji stood in front of Haruka, a wide yet polite smile on his face as he knelt in front of her, taking a hold of her hand as he placed a small kiss on the back of her hand, "Come with me."

Haruka's cheeks reddened as Eiji stood up, keeping their hands interlocked, "Go with you where Eiji-san?"

"Just follow me," with that, he tightened his grip on her hand as he started to pull Haruka in the opposite direction she and Nagi came from.

"Ehh?!" Haruka squealed before she turned slightly, still being pulled by Eiji as she called behind her, "I'll see you later Nagi-kun!"

Nagi sighed as he shrugged his shoulders before placing his hands on the back of his head, a wide grin on his face as he exclaimed to himself out loud, "At least I got to be with Haruka for the time being."

 _ **~With Haruka and Eiji~Haruka's POV~**_

"Eiji-san?! Where are we going?" I squeaked out as Eiji-san continued to drag me to Kami-sama knows where.

"Trust me Nanami-san. I won't bring you anywhere that can hurt you," he turned his head to face me, his usual polite smile plastered on his face causing my heart to quicken as my cheeks turned a bright pink color.

I continued to allow him to drag me before he slowed down and I looked up to see we were in an isolated part of the beach, there was a large sky blue blanket spread out on the sand and a large umbrella right beside it to block out the sun. He dragged me towards the blanket before urging me to sit down. I stared up at him as he started to rummage inside a large picnic basket before pulling out a flower, a white carnation that faded into the color red. He handed it to me before whispering, "Nanami-san, please accept this flower as a token of my admiration."

I blushed before taking the flower from him, holding it close to my chest as he flashed me a smile. He rummaged yet again in the picnic basket asking me, "Are you hungry? You didn't eat much at breakfast I noticed."

Before I could reject his offer, my stomach growled loudly and he looked up from the picnic basket, staring at me with amusement in his eyes and his eyebrow arched. I blushed a bright red before nodding quickly, "Hai..Gomenasai Eiji-san."

"Don't worry Nanami-san. Here, eat up," I took what he offered which was onigiri. I smiled up at him before taking a bite, sighing at how delicious it tasted.

"Arigatou Eiji-san! This is delicious!" My eyes sparkled as I took another bite from the onigiri.

Eiji-san rubbed the back of his neck as he stated sheepishly, "You think so? I made it myself."

I gasped as I turned to face him, my eyes sparkling increased as I stared at him, "You made this?! This is really good Eiji-san. Can you teach me how to make these?"

"Of course Nanami-san. I'd be happy to teach you," he sat down beside me as he took out an onigiri for himself.

I leaned on his shoulder slightly as I stared at the clear blue ocean in front of us, "It's so beautiful out here."

"Hai..it really is beautiful," I looked up from Eiji-san's shoulder to see his pale purple eyes directed at me. I blushed slightly at his intense love filled purple eyes that seemed to stare right through my soul, "You're so beautiful Nanami-san."

"A-Arigatou Eiji-san," I looked away, my blush still painting my cheeks as the brown haired man beside me handed me a water bottle. I smiled softly before taking a chug out of the bottle.

"Can you tell me about yourself Nanami-san?" I blinked before looking up to meet his expecting eyes.

I tilted my head tot the side before asking, "What do you want to know about me Eiji-san?"

"Hmm..how about you tell me about your life in school?" I smiled up at him before looking at the ocean, leaning my head on his shoulder as I told my story.

"School was fun for me. I learned a lot of things and I made lots of close friends. At first, I didn't know how to read music, which caused a fright of playing the piano to muster in myself but a close friend helped me conquer that fear. I found out a lot of things, embarrassing things and scary things, but overall my school life was amazing. I would never be where I am today if I didn't meet the amazing friends I made in school. They all taught me something important in my life and I'm forever grateful for them. They helped me when I was down and they are always there for me when I need someone and I could say the same for them," I smiled as I walked down memory lane, remembering all the fond memories I made with Tomo-chan and all of STARISH.

"That sounds like an amazing story Nanami-san," I looked at him and watched as his smile dropped and turned into a frown and I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's wrong Eiji-san..?" He sighed before shaking his head.

"It's nothing Nanami-san. I was just thinking about how my life seems so different from your own," a frown grazed my lips before I asked softly and hesitantly, "Can you tell me..?"

He looked at me, a small frown playing on his lips before he took a deep breath, sighing before replying, "Okay. I grew up without my mother. She died giving birth to me and because of this, otou-san ( _ **Father**_ ) isolated himself from nii-san ( _ **Older brother**_ ) and I and burrowed himself in his work. Nii-san had to raise me himself. I don't really mind Nii-san raising me but there were times where otou-san would appear before us but it was never to praise us or anything, more like to yell and scold us if we did anything he didn't like or was unacceptable in his eyes. Of course, the older we got, the less he scolded us. Otou-san forced Nii-san to create HEAVENS with Nagi-kun and Kira-san to win the UtaPri Awards but when STARISH won, otou-san decided that new faces and new voices was what HEAVENS needed so they forced me to join as well. Of course I don't resent them for doing that, Nii-san begged me to join even when I refused him because he was scared what otou-san would do to me if I refused to join HEAVENS. I work hard everyday with HEAVENS and I enjoy being with all of them. I'm really glad that I was forced to join or I wouldn't be able to meet the HEAVENS members. My life before wasn't all that great but now that I have HEAVENS, I'm happy.."

He had a soft smile on his face and his pale purple eyes were glazed over. I smiled softly as I placed my hand on top of his, "I'm glad you're happy where you are now Eiji-san."

He turned his head to face me as I removed my head from his shoulders, flashing a bright smile up at him. His pale purple eyes stared into my golden green eyes before he brought his hand up to place it lightly on my cheek. I flushed lightly at the contact as Eiji-san whispered softly, "Thank you Nanami-san..no..Haruka."

My cheeks turned a bright red at the way he whispered my name before I whispered, "Eiji-san.."

"Please call me Eiji. No honorifics," I stared up at him before stuttering out, "Ei-Eiji.."

Before I could say anything else, his lips descended on mine. My eyes shut close in an instant and I turned my body to face him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed the hand that wasn't on my cheek around the middle of my back as he tilted his head to slowly deepen the kiss. I pulled back only for him to pull me close once again and seal our lips together once again. My face was flushed a bright red as I felt Eiji's passion behind the kiss we were sharing. He pulled away, his eyes lidded as he stared down at me, his face a bright red, and his lips plump from the kiss we shared.

"Wow.." I muttered under my breath as I stared at Eiji through my lashes. He had a polite smile on his face, the blush still on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Gomenasai Haruka. I may have..overdone it a bit."

"No no. It's okay Eiji," I blushed as I looked away from him. He gripped my chin before tilting my head to face him again before he leaned down again to seal his lips against my own. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away from me as he placed his forehead against my own, "I love you Haruka."

 _'Dear Grandmother, I think I'm slowly getting to where I want to be..I think I know what I need to do.'_

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Sorry for the late chapter as well as the rushed chapter. I'm having difficulties in how I should end this story. I know HOW I want to end it, I just don't know how I can bring it to that stage of it ending. Don't worry. Before everything ends, I'll make sure everyone has the chance to express their feelings and a scene where Haruka accepts all of them and I'm also hoping to add a love song at the end of the story since the love song was technically the point of this whole story. *sweatdrop*_**

 ** _For this chapter, I always pegged Eiji to be the very passionate one, like deep down hidden behind his shy and polite persona there's a very passionate person underneath all that and I wanted to incorporate that in this story. Also, about Eiji's history, I'm not sure. I had to make something up but that's how imagine the Otori family to be like. Maybe in the next season we'll see the deeper history of some of the characters._**

 _ **Minna-san, I cannot express how happy I am from all the reviews and the support you guys give me for this story. I'm hoping that I will get the same support for my upcoming UtaPri fanfic once I wrap up this story. At the end of the story, I will put the summary of the next story I plan on writing so that you guys get the idea of what's coming up next.**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW! I appreciate everything you guys say and I am very thankful to all of you. I'm really happy from all the support and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**_

 _ **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Not Just a Carbon Copy

_**OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! I'm back again and I'm really pumped. I think I know how I can bring the story to the stage where I want it. I also think this is the last day that they should be at the island just so I can extend the story more so expect more fluffy moments between people because people are going on dates and jealousy appears. *smirk* If there's a certain guy you want to see interact with Haruka, don't hesitate to tell me so I can put it in the story.**_

 _ **Also, for drama's sake, I decided to add an OC. But they're not going to have any romantic feelings towards Haruka or any of the guys. They're more like a..support character. They will be close friend of Haruka and they will help Haruka with what she's going through and help her with certain decisions that she can't solve on her own. And I'm not revealing the gender of Haruka's friend until they meet up with Haruka in person.**_

 _ **Also shoutout to**_ SenpaiChiii _ **, you love my stories and I love the story ideas that you have! I can't wait until you decide to write them. I'm still waiting for you to start! I know you'll do an amazing job in writing them! ;)**_

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems:**_ _"No no. It's okay Eiji," I blushed as I looked away from him. He gripped my chin before tilting my head to face him again before he leaned down again to seal his lips against my own. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away from me as he placed his forehead against my own, "I love you Haruka."_

 _'Dear Grandmother, I think I'm slowly getting to where I want to be..I think I know what I need to do.'_

 _ **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 **Chapter 19: Not Just a Carbon Copy**

 _ **~Haruka's POV~**_

I was walking beside Eiji, blush on my face at our close proximity even though moments ago I was locking lips with him. He chuckled a bit and I looked up to see a small smile on his face as well as a slight twinkle in his eyes. He grabbed hold of my hand before interlacing our fingers together, all with holding that smile that was causing my heart to pound loud and hard in my chest. I fidgeted every so often as we walked back to the cabin, my mind and thoughts all over the place as Eiji dropped his hand from mine.

He looked over to the beach and I tilted my head at him before following his line of sight to see he was looking at the other guys that were playing around in the water or basking in the sun. He looked at me before saying with a soft smile, "Why don't you rest up for while Haruka and then come join us when you feel like it?"

I nodded quickly, sort of relieved to get out of the sight of all the men as Eiji leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead. He waved towards me as he walked away from me towards the boys who were yelling and calling out for him. I walked towards my room, opening it before shutting it, my face flushed as I remembered my encounters with all the men which in turn caused my heart to race and pound. I shook my head to rid of the thoughts before whispering to myself, bringing my hands to cup my red cheeks, "Don't think about it Haruka. Just..focus on yourself and try and get your feelings under control. You're so close to grasping your feelings and giving an answer to the guys. You can do this Haru-chan!"

With my resolve back in place, I removed my hands that were cupping my face before I walked over to my bed where my phone was. I tilted my head to the side when I saw my phone blinking, signaling I had a new message. I lifted up my phone as I looked through my messages. A grin appeared on my face as I read the name that was seen multiple times, signaling that they have been trying to contact me a couple of times while I was gone.

I opened the latest message and read, _'Nami-chan! I haven't been able to contact you in a long time. I've been so busy lately trying to come up with new story ideas that I couldn't find the time to talk to my favorite girl. We have to meet up soon with each other and catch up on what's happening with each other. I'm currently on vacation because my boss thought it would be nice for me to relax after I published my book. Message me when you can and I can go and meet up with you.'_

I quickly typed out a fast reply, **'I'm currently on a work trip on my boss' private island but I'll be back tomorrow in the afternoon. If you want to meet up, you can come over to the dorms and stay there with me until you have to go back to work. I'm sure I can ask my boss to have a room prepared for you when we get there. Here, I'll send you the address to the dorm. I'll see you then. I really miss you.'**

With that I typed down the address and pressed send. It wasn't even a minute later when I got a reply back. I opened the message and smiled brightly at their reply, _'Okay. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Ah! I really can't wait to see you Nami-chan! See you soon! I really miss you too!'_

I giggled at their response before placing my phone down. A knock on my door interrupted what I was going to do and I tilted my head in confusion before getting up from my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Ai-kun, a pink blush on his cheeks as he fidgeted slightly where he was standing, his hands around his back. I was shocked and surprised to see my normally cool senpai act like a school girl before shaking the thoughts out of my head, "Ai-kun, is there something I can do for you?"

Ai-kun coughed before he removed his hands from his back before extending a bouquet of roses which had red roses, pink roses, and lavender roses. I took it from him gently, a blush rising on my cheeks as Ai-kun stated bluntly, an adorable blush still plastered on his cheeks and a slight tone of nervousness in his voice, "According to my data, it is said that a man who wishes to court a woman would usually give flowers, specifically roses."

I smiled softly as I whispered, "Arigatou Ai-kun. These flowers are really beautiful."

I walked over to my bedside table, placing the flowers into the empty vase that was so innocently sitting there before walking back to Ai-kun who looked extremely nervous. He look a deep breath before outstretching his hand towards me. I blinked in confusion, staring at his hand as he asked, "Will you come with me? I want to show you something that I discovered."

I smiled before placing my hand into his as he slowly pulled me, being careful not to hurt me as I picked up my pace so I was walking side by side with him. We walked hand in hand and I looked at Ai-kun from the corner of my eye. His cheeks were no longer tainted with a pink color and his face was back to being an emotionless mask but the closer I looked at him I could tell he was still a bit nervous if the slight furrowing of his eyebrow was any indication.

I smiled softly before asking, jerking him out of his thoughts, "So where do you want to bring me Ai-kun?"

"I found this place that I am 97.68% sure that you will enjoy if you like peace and quiet," he turned his head to look at me with a tilt of his head before asking, "Why are you asking Haruka-chan?"

"It's nothing. Just a little curious," I smiled up at the cyan blue haired android beside me.

"Okay. Come here," I blinked when he pulled me towards a heavy covered place. He pushed aside the large leaves that covered the place before I let out a gasp at what he showed me. In front of us was a large waterfall with clear blue waters and a large pond at the bottom.

I beamed up at him as I looked at him with sparkling eyes, "How did you find this place Ai-kun?!"

"Using my data of Shining-san's private island, I was able to locate all hidden beaches, hidden caves, as well as waterfalls. According to my database, this is the smallest waterfall from the three waterfalls located on this island. I was hoping you would like to spend time with me here. Just to get to know each other," he flashed me a small smile as he looked at me with expecting eyes.

I giggled at the adorableness he was showing before saying, "Of course. Come, come! Let's sit over here."

I ran over to a smooth stone that was at the edge of the pond with allowed me to dip my feet into the cool waters and I sighed in relief as Ai-kun sat beside me, dipping his feet only a moment later, "Tell me about yourself Ai-kun."

Ai-kun blinked slowly as he stared out at the water below us and he said, "There isn't much about me that's interesting except that I'm an idol robot.."

I smiled before saying, "Well, tell me why you were created..or better yet, who created you? I would love to meet them."

 _ **{A/N: I don't know much about Ai's history so I'm sorry if I make mistakes from his actual history *crying waterfall emoji*}**_

"I was created on orders by Shining-san..but my creator, Hakase-san, created me on a whim.. He had a nephew that he loved dearly. This nephew went by the name of Kirasagi Aine, a former idol and the best friend of Reiji. Aine-san got tired of his idol career and attempted to commit suicide by drowning himself in the ocean. He was, however and luckily, unsuccessful in his attempt and people were able to find and rescue him but unfortunately for some reason, he was left in a coma. Hakase-san created me to help Aine-san. He built me to be the exact copy of Aine-san and he linked our brain activity so that whatever I feel, Aine-san would be able to feel as well. Hakase-san hopes that by using this method, Aine-san would wake up from his coma, but after all this time, he still hasn't woken up," Ai-kun stated bluntly but I could hear the doubt and hesitance in his voice.

I tilted my head as I looked up at him, "Is something wrong Ai-kun..?"

He shook out of his daze before he looked at me, "No. It's nothing Haruka-chan."

"You're lying. What's wrong Ai-kun?" A frown appeared on my lips as I stared into the robot's cyan blue eyes that matched his hair.

He sighed before looking away from me, bitterly stating out, "I'm a carbon copy of someone else.. I was created to live SOMEONE ELSE'S life.."

My frown deepened as I scooted closer to Ai-kun taking a hold of his hand, causing him to look at me, "You're not a carbon copy. Sure you may look like someone but no one is ever the same. You're you.. you're Ai-kun and I don't ever want you to change. Ai-kun, just because you're an idol robot doesn't make you any less of who you really are. you're Mikaze Ai-kun. You're the only one in a million, and there's no one who could be you because you're your own self and no one could ever replace you. Remember that okay?"

He stared into my eyes and I could see tears gathering in his eyes before the tears spilled out. He lifted one of his hands to place on his cheek before whispering softly, choking slightly on his breath, "W-Wha-What is this..? Why am I-I..?"

I beamed up at him as I placed one of my hands on his hand that was cupping his cheek. He wiped away his tears quickly before flashing me a bright smile, "A-Arigatou Haruka-chan."

I smiled before turning into a blushing mess when he cupped my cheek, a tender look in his eyes as he whispered softly, "Haruka-chan..Aishiteru. ( _ **I love you**_ )"

He leaned down and sealed his soft lips against my own lips. I smiled against the kiss as Ai-kun wrapped his arms around my lower back to pull me closer. I leaned into the kiss, placing my hands against his chest, clutching the thin white shirt he was wearing in my hands tightly. He pulled away slowly, his eyes glazed over before he whispered, "Haruka-chan.."

"Hai?" I whispered softly, as I looked at him with sparkling golden green eyes.

He flashed me a smile before pulling me into a tight embrace, burrowing his face into my hair as he whispered quietly that I barely heard him over the crashing waters of the waterfall, "Thank you..for being by my side."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, returning his hug as I snuggled into his warm chest, "I will always be here for you Ai-kun."

With that he pulled away from the embrace before leaning down to lightly peck my lips. He pulled away as he got up saying as he outstretched his hand to me, "Let's head back Haruka-chan. It's getting late."

I looked at the sky and noticed that the once blue sky was slowly turning into a soft orange color. I blinked in surprise as I stared at the sky, "Wow. I didn't realize how late it was getting."

"Let's go Haruka-chan," I placed my hand into his soft palm as he tugged on me softly. We walked back to the cabin, talking softly about everything and nothing. He walked me back to my room as he stated, "Make sure you rest up well Haruka-chan. Ringo-san said we'll be leaving at 6 in the morning tomorrow. So make sure you sleep tonight."

I nodded as he lifted my hand towards his lips, placing a small kiss on the back of my hand before he unwilling let go off my hand. He smiled at me before turning around and leaving to walk back to his room. I smiled after him before turning around to enter my own room. I yawned as I stripped off my swimsuit, putting on Syo-kun's basketball jersey and shorts. I sat down on my bed as I looked out the window. I looked away from the window a few moments later, deciding to pack my suitcase so I wouldn't be so rushed in the morning, making sure to pull out an extra pair of clothing to change into the next morning. Once I was done, I looked towards my phone which was blinking red. I picked up the phone to see another message from my best friend.

My smile brightened as I opened the message, _'Nami-chan, I'm already at the Master Course Dorm. Sorry. I got a bit excited to see you again. Your boss talked to me when I arrived and I told him about the situation about how we wanted to see each other. He decided to allow me to stay and my room will be in the girls dorm, beside your room. I really can't wait to see you Nami-chan. I miss you! P.S - your boss is very..unique(?)'_

I giggled as I put away my phone, before getting comfortable in bed hoping to get a good night's rest so I'll be rested up when we head back to the dorms. After what felt like hours of not being able to sleep and tossing and turning in bed, I let out a groan when I realized that there was no way I can sleep because of the excitement of finally seeing my childhood best friend so I decided a breather would help with the situation I was in.

I slowly got up, putting my phone inside the pocket of the basketball shorts I was wearing before quietly opening my door and walking out. I walked past the boys' rooms to hear quiet and/or very loud snores and a few mumbled words. I giggled softly before walking towards the beach, dipping my feet into the cool water as I let out a sigh of relief. I stared out into the dark ocean not really aware of my surroundings when a sharp voice cut through the silence causing me to let out a loud squeak and causing me to lose my balance.

"Nanami!" I shut my eyes in preparation for the fall and the cold waves to crash on my body but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes to stare into a pair of red eyes that were full of worry, "Are you okay Nanami?"

"H-Hai..Gomenasai Ittoki-kun," he placed me right on my feet as he looked me over, probably checking if I had any injuries.

"What are you doing outside so late? You're supposed to be sleeping since we're leaving early tomorrow."

I giggled nervously as I fidgeted slightly, "I can't sleep for some reason. I guess I'm a bit excited to get home. I miss the dorms."

 _'No way am I telling anyone about my best friend staying at the dorms. I want it to be surprise,'_ I thought cheekily as I tilted my head to look at Ittoki-kun.

"I'm excited to get home too Nanami. But you need to sleep," I nodded absentmindedly, my thoughts on seeing my best friend after a long time.

He frowned slightly before he approached me, flashing me a smile as he looked down at me, "If you have problems sleeping, why don't you sleep with me?"

I blinked up at him and it only slowly started to process in both of our heads what he said causing us to both turn a bright red, "I-I me-mean, umm..you-u kn-know what I-I mean Na-Nanami."

"Ha-Hai.." my whole face was a bright red as I fidgeted under his flustered gaze.

"Na-Nani?" I looked up to look him in the eye and stuttered a bit louder, "Ha-Hai.. I don't mind sleeping with you Ittoki-kun."

His face turned a bright red, already matching his hair before he said, "Oh..Okay. Is sleeping in my bed okay for you..?"

"Y-yea," I whispered softly, still a bit flustered at my bold acceptance of his offer.

"Okay. Come with me but make sure you stay quiet," he outstretched his hand towards me and I took it quite hesitantly before he tugged on me slightly.

He led me towards his room before holding up a finger to his lips to indicate yet again to me that I had to stay quiet as to not wake up the other men in the room. I nodded as he quietly opened the door, pulling me inside the room as he shut the door behind us. I looked around the room, my eyes resting on Ichinose-kun who was all bundled in his bed so neatly, his covers weren't the least crinkled and he was laying in the middle of his bed. Kotobuki-senpai's covers was half off the bed and he was laying on his stomach, snoring softly, half of his body hanging off the bed as he clutched a Reiji chibi doll to his side which wasn't hanging off the bed. Eiichi-san was laying on his side, one arm underneath his pillow while the other arm was beside his face, his glasses on the bedside table and he was breathing slowly, twitching ever to slightly on the rare occasion. Eiji was on his side as well but he was in a slight fetal position, he had a soft smile on his face as he slowly turned to lay down on his back before going back to lay down on his side.

Ittoki-kun quietly pulled me towards his empty bed before motioning for me to get in. I smiled as I slipped underneath the covers, sighing quietly at the comforting and soft feeling of his bed. Ittoki-kun quickly and quietly slipped in beside me, letting his arm slip underneath my head which caused me to turn a bit of a red color.

He leaned down slightly so that his lips were beside my ear as he whispered softly, careful not to wake up the other occupants of the room, "Can we sleep like this?"

I slowly nodded, flustered at our close proximity before I turned to face him. I placed my hands in front of me so they were only slightly brushing against his chest before I snuggled up to him, "Gomenasai Ittoki-kun. You didn't have to do this for me."

"It's okay Nanami. I'm thankful I get the chance to hold you like this," I tilted my head to look at him to see his red eyes sparkling brightly, even though there wasn't much light in the room to reflect in his eyes.

I blushed slightly when he stared to lean down, claiming my lips against his own in a short but sweet kiss. He slowly pulled away before whispering, "I love you Nanami.."

With that, he pulled me closer towards him, placing his chin on top of my head as my red face was burrowed on his chest. After a few minutes, I heard his breathing slow down signaling that he finally went to sleep and I let a soft smile appear on my lips before letting his soft breathing lull me to sleep.

 _'Dear Grandmother, I can't wait to get back to the dorms..'_

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! This chapter was pretty short and it was also pretty rushed but I swear to whatever god is out there that it will only get better from here. To those who are worried about the OC interfering with the way the UtaPri Main Cast interact, don't worry. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, the OC is a supporting character. In fact, that specific OC will make this story much more interesting. Trust me ;) Just wait and see minna-san._**

 ** _I swear, slowly by slowly, I'm dying on the inside. I want to go to Japan already! (My parents said we'll be going to Japan this December, I hope what they say is true) I want to buy all them UtaPri merchandise and start collecting. I'm crying on the inside. I want all the merchandise. I have no favoritism towards the characters but if I had to choose amongst the boys in each group, my favorites would probably be Syo-kun, Ai-kun, and Nagi-kun But I want to collect everyone's merchandise because I'm a die hard UtaPri fan. Out of all the anime I ever watched, UtaPri was my all time favorite so when I go to Japan or any anime store, UtaPri will be the one thing that I will always try to buy._**

 ** _I so want to watch the 6th stage already! Give me the DVD already! I want to see all my Seiyuus on stage! *crying waterfall emoji*_**

 ** _Anyway! My emotional anime-merchandise deprived self behind. Thank you all for the support minna-san! Really, thank you all so much. I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will take for it to end but I'm sure it's soon with the way it's heading. After this story ends, I will start with my new UtaPri story, :)_**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! I appreciate all your reviews and I take into account all the suggestions you guys tell me. So feel free to send suggestions or ideas or certain characters that you wish to see. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :*_**


	20. Chapter 20: A Much Needed Talk

_**OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! I'm really excited for this chapter. I finally get to introduce my OC and I'm pretty pumped about it. This is actually my first story where I have an OC because I usually don't write OC because it's trouble to come up with them and they interfere with the interactions of the main characters in a bad way but here I made it so that the OC is helping Haruka and the rest of the guys.**_

 _ **Also for my next story, I actually have two ideas. I decided at the end of this chapter, I'll be posting the summary of both the stories and you guys get to decide which ones you like the most and the most voted one is the one that I will write first. Both the stories have a certain element to it that makes it similar but it is in no way similar and I liked the idea of both but I wasn't sure which one I would write so I'm leaving it up to you readers to choose which on you guys prefer.**_

 _ **To**_ catsmilescarlet **_I won't choose Tomochika to help Haruka because like the guys, she probably didn't have the chance to date so she won't know what to do to help Haruka but I felt if she did, her approach would be bold and unlike Haruka so Tomo-chan is out of the question for helping Haruka. Also, who's Daisuke? My OC isn't going to be a Daisuke(?) Maybe you mistook my fanfic with another?_**

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _I blushed slightly when he stared to lean down, claiming my lips against his own in a short but sweet kiss. He slowly pulled away before whispering, "I love you Nanami.."_

 _With that, he pulled me closer towards him, placing his chin on top of my head as my red face was burrowed on his chest. After a few minutes, I heard his breathing slow down signaling that he finally went to sleep and I let a soft smile appear on my lips before letting his soft breathing lull me to sleep._

 _'Dear Grandmother, I can't wait to get back to the dorms..'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 20: A Much Needed Talk**

 _ **~The Next Morning~Third Person View~**_

It was a slow morning. Everyone was tired and didn't want to get up to leave the beautiful island to get back to work but they knew it was inevitable especially with being famous idols. Ringo and Ryuya were bustling around the kitchen, hoping to make breakfast for all them before they left back to the dorms which was a long ride with no stopovers. Slowly by slowly, the men trudged into the living room, all with messy hair and tired eyes.

They all greeted each other with their own versions of ' _Good morning_ ' before sitting down at the table. After a few moments of just silence between the men as they tried to get their wits together, their thoughts were suddenly scattered and they were jerked out of their thoughts by two pairs of screams/yells. They all looked at each other before shooting out of their chairs or out of the kitchen, all alert and awake as they ran towards the source of the screams/yells. The scream came from the room that Reiji and his underclassmen were staying at. Syo and Yamato burst open the door and all the men rushed in to see what was all the commotion.

Reiji was shell shocked, his jaw slacked as he stared at the lump of Otoya's bed. Tokiya and Eiji had a frown on their faces as they looked form Otoya's bed to the new faces that entered the room. Eiichi had a hard scowl on his lips as he clenched his fist hard, avoiding looking at anything or anyone and promptly staring at the floor.

"Nani? What happened minna? Why did you all scream?" Masato looked confused as he stared at the original occupants of the room.

Before anyone could answer, Otoya sat up, shirtless, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as he looked at the people standing at the foot as his bed before turning his head towards the people at the door who were gaping at him or glaring daggers at him, in this case, being the other men he shared the room with, "M-minna? Ohayo. Why are you screaming so early in the morning?"

Otoya didn't get an answer as something beside him stirred before the lump also sat up, revealing to be the red-orange haired composer that all the men in the vicinity was in love with. She had messy red-orange hair, probably from moving around in her sleep, and tired golden green eyes still full of sleep. Her cheeks were slightly flushed red as she blinked slowly, taking in everything and everyone in the room before greeting with a small yawn, "Ohayo minna-san. Why is everyone gathered here?"

"Better question what are you doing in bed with Ittoki-san?" Kira growled out, surprising himself and the others around him by talking.

Haruka blinked at his direction, slowly processing what he said before looking beside her, making eye contact with Otoya's tired red eyes. They blinked at each other before they both turned a bright red when they noticed the state they were in. Otoya scrambled to get out of his bed, getting his feet tangled in his covers causing him to fall on his back. He groaned as he slowly sat up, wincing at the pain the impact brought. Haruka gasped as she leaned over the bed as she looked over Otoya to make sure he didn't get any visible injuries, "Ittoki-kun! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine Nanami. Don't worry about me," Otoya said with a blush and a shy smile on his face as he stared into the golden green eyes of the woman he fell in love with.

"Fools! We're still here. Answer Sumeragi's question," Camus let a scowl appear on his normally emotionless face as his cold blue eyes darted from Otoya to Haruka.

Haruka blushed as she pulled the covers over to her to cover herself even though she knew she was decent, "A-Ano..Last night I couldn't go to sleep so I went out to get some fresh air. Ittoki-kun surprised me and asked me if I wanted to sleep with him since I was having trouble sleeping.."

"And you agreed to sleeping with Ikki? While he was shirtless?" Ren smirked but there was a slight malicious intent behind his smirk and voice.

"Maa, maa Ren-chan. Calm down. I'm sure she has a reason why she accepted his offer," Van patted Ren's back in an attempt to get Ren to calm down even if it would only calm Ren just a slight bit.

Haruka blushed before looking away, "I was too excited to go to sleep and Ittoki-kun offered to sleep with him so I can calm down enough to fall asleep."

"Minna, we don't have much time. We'll talk about this when we get back to the dorm. Until then, come to the living room and eat breakfast. Our transport will be here to pick us up soon," Ryuya said with a frown as he looked from Otoya to Haruka, his eyes lingering on Haruka before walking out the room.

Slowly by slowly the men left the room, all glared daggers at Otoya who was still a bright red and was staring at the floor in front of him. Once the last man was out, Haruka pushed the covers off of her before getting out of bed asking as she knelt in front of Otoya who was still sitting on the ground beside his bed, "Are you okay Ittoki-kun? You didn't hurt yourself when you fell down now did you?"

"No no. I'm fine Nanami. Sorry about the commotion that happened just a while ago," Otoya muttered under his breath as he looked away from Haruka.

Haruka smiled softly before grabbing hold of his chin and tilting his head so his eyes met hers, "Don't worry Ittoki-kun. I should have suspected that something like this would happen especially with you bunking in with the other guys knowing they can catch us in an awkward position. It's no trouble. Come on now. Let's go eat breakfast."

He nodded as he stood up slowly, brushing his pants of any dirt before rummaging through his bag for his shirt. While he was doing that, Haruka already left going towards the living room to eat breakfast.

 _ **~Time Skip~Boarding the transport~Haruka's POV~**_

I quickly boarded the vehicle before sitting in the front, letting out a yawn. Unlike before when I arrived with HEAVENS, I decided to ride back home with STARISH. My eyes got a little watery from all the yawning I was doing when a voice cut through the silence, "Nanami? Are you okay?"

I looked up to make eye contact with dark blue piercing eyes. I smiled up at the Hijirikawa heir before saying, "Yes I'm fine Hijirikawa-san. Is something bothering you?"

"No, no. I was just wondering..if maybe I can..sit beside you?" I watched as his cheeks turn a bright pink color and I felt my face heat up as well so I felt like I matched the expression on his face as I nodded meekly.

He flashed a smile down at me before he took the seat beside me. He got comfortable where he was sitting as I looked out the window which were tinted so that the people outside the vehicle wouldn't be able to see inside the car. I yawned yet again when I was interrupted, "Nanami, if you're still feeling tired, especially after your rude wakening, I don't mind you going to sleep. I can wake up when we have reached the dorms."

I looked up to look at Hijirikawa-san who was smiling down at me with tender look in his eye. I blushed a light pink color before saying meekly, "Thank you Hijirikawa-san."

With that I got comfortable, leaning against the window but let out a squeal when a hand grabbed hold of my head before pulling my head in the opposite direction. I looked up from Hijirikawa-san's shoulder to see him looking the opposite direction with a bright red blush visible on his cheeks. I smiled softly before getting comfortable on his shoulder, shutting my eyes before I felt my conscious drift away and pulling me to sleep.

 _ **~A few hours later~**_

I slowly opened my eyes when I was shaken awake. I opened my tired eyes fully to look at Hijirikawa-san and he said with a smile, "We're home Nanami."

Those three words slowly registered in my head and a bright smile appeared on my lips as I finally registered the words. I quickly jumped out of my seat and out of the transport. I didn't want to enter the dorms without the other guys in fear that I will trash the place looking for my best friend.

"Why are you so excited Haruka?" Cecil asked me as he tilted his head, looking at me with sparkling eyes.

I smiled before shrugging saying, "I don't know. I just miss the dorms."

The guys groaned when they realized that they have to get back to work soon and they voiced out their complains as we were walking towards the entrance of the dorms. I looked away from my conversation with Tsukimiya-sensei when everyone stopped before we even reached the door to see my best friend leaning against the door, a smile on their face.

 _ **~Third Person View~**_

The group of men including Haruka stopped when they noticed the figure that was casually leaning against the door, a smile plastered on the person's face.

"Who are you?" Ren asked as he looked at the new person with distaste visible in his eyes.

The figure pushed themselves off the door as he walked to stand just a few feet from the group. They had a smile on their as they brought a hand to their chest, bowing down slightly, "My name is Takeshita Yuuma. I'm a newbie in writing books but you may know me from my newest and most famous book, 'Not You.'" _**{A/N - I made up the book. I can't think of any title *crying face*}**_

Takeshita Yuuma was a head taller than Haruka and had slightly pale-peach skin. He had messy dark blue hair with a few strands of hair falling over his eyebrow and piercing golden yellow eyes that looked almost cat like. The thing that stood out the most on him was the x-like scar above his left eyebrow.

Before any of the guys could reply of acknowledge the guy, there was a blur of red-orange and the group could only stare in shock when Haruka practically flung herself on the new guy. Yuuma caught Haruka as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she burrowed her head into his neck. Yuuma had a small smile on his face as he hugged Haruka back.

The group around them could only stare in shock, their jaws dropped or their mouth slightly agape as Haruka sobbed out, tears falling from her golden green eyes, "Yuu-kun.. I missed you so much. I..I.."

Yuuma slowly placed Haruka back on her feet, holding her close to his chest as he comforted the girl in his arms, "Shh. Shh. It's okay now Nami-chan. I'm here now. I'm here for you."

"How do you know Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked with a frown as Yuuma looked up to make eye contact with the group who all stared uneasily at him.

"I'm Takeshita Yuuma. But you can call me Yuuma. Aside from being a writer/author, I'm also Nami-chan's childhood best friend," Yuuma smiled down at the girl who had her face burrowed in his chest.

Haruka pulled away, eyes still full of tears. Yuuma cupped her cheek in his hand as he wiped away her tears, ignoring the growls and hisses the other guys let out but taking note of it.

Haruka smiled before turning to face the group, "Minna-san, gomenasai. I just saw Yuu-kun that I couldn't control myself. It's been so long since I saw him that I freaked out."

Yuuma ruffled Haruka's hair, chuckling when she pouted up at him, "It's really been a while since we met up with each other. Almost..three or four years because you joined Shining Gakuen ( _ **Academy**_ ) so we couldn't keep up with each other. I got a vacation from my boss since I did so well on my book so I messaged Nami-chan here yesterday saying we should meet up and she agreed. She told me to meet up with her here in the Master Dorm so I did. I got permission from your boss yesterday as well that I can stay for a week and a half here in the dorms to catch up with Nami-chan."

"A-a week and a half you say..?" Syo muttered under his breath, a frown on his face as he stared at the blonde-orange man beside Haruka.

"Yup! A week and a half. There isn't any space in the boys dorms since HEAVENS also needs a place to stay so Shining-san told me I could bunk in the girls dorm, with Nami-chan," he winked down at Haruka who giggled slightly .

The men around them twitched slightly before Ranmaru growled out, "Girls dorm..You're going to sleep in the same room as Haruka?!"

Yuuma laughed before shaking his head, placing an arm around Haruka's shoulder causing another round of growls or snarls to be heard from the guys, "No! Of course not. Nami-chan's a woman now. We used to sleep together a lot in her grandmother's house or in my house when we were kids but young ladies need their privacy."

"We can have a sleepover tonight to catch up. I have a lot to tell you Yuu-kun," Haruka beamed up at Yuuma as she took a hold of Yuuma's hand before dragging him inside the dorms.

Yuuma was laughing all the way inside as he was dragged by Haruka, "There better be some good drama happening in your life Nami-chan or I will be very pissed at how boring your life became without me."

The guys were left behind and they all looked at each other before Yamato growled out facing the members of STARISH, "Did Megami-chan ever speak or mention about this **GUY** best friend she suddenly has?"

They all shook their heads, frowns displayed on their lips as Natsuki replied, "She never mentioned anything about her childhood except about her grandmother.."

The boys all walked into the dorms and trudged towards their rooms, thoughts swarming with Haruka and Yuuma, and if he's a threat to their relationship with Haruka.

 _ **~With Haruka and Yuuma~Haruka's POV~**_

I pulled Yuu-kun with me towards the girls dorm, him laughing all the way there as I unlocked my room before going inside. He walked towards my bed as he flopped himself on my bed, bouncing slightly when his body made contact with the bouncy mattress, "Uwahh! Your bed is so soft and bouncy Nami-chan."

"Arigatou Yuu-kun. You always did like bouncy beds for some reason," I walked over to the chair facing my desk, pulling it out and turning it to face Yuu-kun before sitting down.

Yuu-kun slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position as he said, a serious tone laced in his voice, "So, what's going on? Don't think I didn't notice the way those men look at you and how they growled at me when I cupped your cheek to wipe away your tears."

I sighed as I pulled my knees up to my chest as I whispered softly, "They're all in love with me and I don't know what to do or how to deal with it."

Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes as my shoulders started to shake, "I don't want to hurt any of them Yuu-kun. I love all of them but I know..I know by choosing just one of them, I'm going to hurt the others and damage my friendship with them or with each other. I don't want to lose any of them. I can't lose them.. I just can't. They mean so much to me and I don't know what to do Yuu-kun..I feel so lost."

My tears started to spill out as my body shook with each sob I took. I burrowed my head into my knees, trying to muffle my sobs and to prevent Yuu-kun from seeing me. I only looked up when I felt a held on my shoulder and I could see the blurry outline of Yuu-kun.

He bent down to be eye level with me before asking in a very soft voice that just made me sob harder, "Come here Nami-chan. I'm sorry I wasn't ever there for you while you were going through this.. Come here. Tell me everything."

I looked at him with teary eyes, looking at his worry and sorrowful eyes before launching myself at him causing us to tumble to the floor with me on top of him as I sobbed into his chest. He sat up as he cradled me to his chest, whispering soothing things to me as he comforted me. Slowly by slowly, my sobs died down until they were only sniffles and I pulled my head away from his chest, my eyes blood shot from all the crying I did,"Gomenasai Yuu-kun.."

"It's alright Nami-chan. Now, do you want to talk about it? I'm all ears if you do," He asked me softly as he wiped away the tear stains on my cheeks as he rubbed circles on my back.

I smiled up at him before nodding, "Yea. I'm ready for this much needed talk with you."

He nodded as he patted my head softly, pushing me off slightly. He pulled me up before leading me over to the bed, sitting on the bed as he patted the place beside him. I sat down, leaning my head on his shoulder before I told him everything.

 _ **{A/N - My memory isn't that good and I cringe really hard when I reread my stories after I publish it so if I made any mistakes, I'm sorry. My memory fails me. I am young and forgetful}**_

"Everything started when Shining-san gave me an assignment to make a love song for STARISH to sing. You already know me Yuu-kun, I have never once fallen in love or ever got a crush so I didn't know what to do. So I thought I could ask people around for their opinions on love and when they fall in love. I first asked Tsukimiya-sensei and his advice was decent, nothing happened between us but then I bumped into Kotobuki-senpai. He started being affectionate with me and it scared and shocked me. I then bumped into Ai-kun, which wasn't all that bad but was embarrassing enough for me. Then Kurosaki-senpai, who blatantly confessed to me but I thought he was joking so I brushed him off. Then Camus-senpai, he was really affectionate for someone so cold and I couldn't handle it."

Yuu-kun hummed in response as he took a hold of my hand, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb to comfort me just like he used to when we were kids.

"After that, I had to go on a date with Kotobuki-senpai and had to do photo shoot with him which kind of angered STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT when the magazine was published. It was also around the time with HEAVENS joined the dorms. Everything started to spiral from then on, all the forbidden kisses and affections was exchanged. I lost my first kiss to Yamato-kun, then Satsuki-san who is the split personality to Shinomiya-san and then when Satsuki-san was gone, Shinomiya-san kissed me. Camus-senpai was next but he got upset at himself and his mood affected me as well so I got upset with myself. But then Shining-san removed the 'no love' rule that was implemented since the beginning of my time in Shining Gakuen."

I sighed lightly, calming down slightly at Yuu-kun's humming that vibrated through his body.

"I went out with Eiichi-san after that and he was the most understanding from all the other guys, he wouldn't invade my space and although I upset him by telling him no when he wanted to kiss me, he respected my decision and I'm really grateful for him for understanding me. I then had to go out with Cecil the next day and he kissed me as well which really upset me in the inside but I didn't want to hurt him. When we went back to the dorms, he had to leave to go to work and I had to start on my project as well so I went to the music room. Kurosaki-senpai found me and one thing lead to another and he also kissed me and we were caught by the other members of QUARTET NIGHT. I left and bumped into Hyuga-sensei which in turn also made him kiss me although I didn't know he had those kinds of feelings for me since he never once showed it."

I pulled away from Yuu-kun as I fell backwards to lay down on my back and Yuu-kun followed my actions.

"The next day I had to go out with Van-kun which also lead to him kissing me..From there on, in just got worse. We went to the island..I shared multiple kisses. First with Kotobuki-senpai, then Ichinose-kun, then Nagi-kun, then Eiji, then Ai-kun and then Ittoki-kun," I slowly sat up as I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees as I stared at Yuu-kun's golden yellow cat-like eyes.

"I love all of them..but I don't want to hurt any of them. I can't choose any of them..I want to choose all of them but I know I can't.. I just don't know what to do Yuu-kun," Yuu-kun stayed silent as he thought hard.

He flashed me a smile as he sat up, "How about I go make one of those lunches that you used to love when we were kids first?"

My eyes sparkled as my mouth watered before I nodded, "Yes please! Make sure you bring some ice cream as well. There's some in the fridge in the kitchen. You know how to get to the kitchen?"

He laughed as he ruffled my hair, "Of course. Unlike you, who always gets lost with even the simplest of directions, I know how to navigate myself. I'll be back okay? Rest up a bit. You need rest more than ever before. When I get back, we'll come up with a game plan okay?"

"This isn't going to be like the other times you tried to hook me up with someone is it?" I asked sarcastically, already knowing his answer.

"Me? Hook you up? Never," he mocked disbelief before laughing, "You better believe it will be like that."

I laughed as I waved goodbye to him as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. I started to get comfortable on my bed as I let my mind wander off.

 _'Dear Grandmother, remember Yuu-kun? He came over to visit and I feel like he's up to one of his mischievous ways yet again.'_

 _ **~With Yuuma~Third Person View~**_

Yuuma walked away from Haruka's door towards the lounge, taking notice of the other men in the dorm that were hiding on the second floor looking down on him.

A small, unnoticeable smirk adorned his lips before he mused out loud, baiting the men, "Kitchen..kitchen. Where was that again? Oh yea! I remember."

With that, he strolled out of sight towards the direction of the kitchen knowing the others were following him due to the quick and semi-silent steps they were taking to catch up with him. When he entered the kitchen, he purposely kept the door open so the others can hear and see him

"Now, what can I make for Nami-chan..? What did she love me making for her before? She needs comfort food and then we need snacks for the sleepover," He looked around the cupboards and refrigerator for ingredients.

He gathered all his required ingredients, placing it on the table in the middle of the kitchen and before he started to make the food, he stopped before exclaiming loudly as he turned towards the door behind him, "You guys and I need to talk."

The people gathered at the door, froze when they met Yuuma's piercing yellow gaze. Some of them even tried to shuffle away from his view as Yuuma chuckled, "Don't any of you go anywhere. We **ALL** need to talk. Get in here and take a seat or something while I prepare the food for Nami-chan."

The members of STARISH quietly shuffled inside, a bit ashamed at being caught, QUARTET NIGHT decided to lean against any available space on the walls as they looked at Yuuma, HEAVENS strode inside, not at all guilty at being caught as they sat around the table beside STARISH, and Ryuya and Ringo decided to linger at the door, each leaning on the door as they shut the door behind them.

 _'This is just going to get interesting by the second,'_ Yuuma let a smirk appear on his lips as he looked at each occupant of the room with his narrow golden yellow cat-like eyes.

 _ **OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! So I finally introduced my OC! I'm pretty happy about it because I never tried adding an OC because it seemed like too much trouble coming up with personal info and background about a character who would just appear for like short amount of times but I just thought about an OC and decided to add it. So I'm pretty happy about how it turned out. This OC will play an important role here on out but it won't focus on him unless necessary. Also did any of you guess what his gender was before I published this chapter. I thought I made it pretty obvious their gender.**_

 _ **Anyway that aside, I'm sorry for the slightly short chapter and all, it seemed kind of rushed but I didn't want to keep you waiting especially since I might get busy here on out. I decided to learn Japanese since in like five months I might go to Japan and I want to be able to roam around in Japan and not fear about getting lost and not knowing how to ask directions around the place so I might get busy studying Japanese. It might be hard for me because I have troubles learning my own language. I'm a born Filipino but I grew up around English so English is my mother tongue and my native language and I have trouble grasping my own language so learning Japanese will be difficult for me but I won't give up.**_

 _ **Now! About those two story ideas that I said in the author's note at the top. Here are the summaries:**_

1\. To The Future - Without any indication of a warning, Haruka, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS were transported to the future where they meet their future selves and their future kids. While looking for a way back, will the future they see come true or not? (Picks up after season 4) {Haruka X STARISH X QUARTET NIGHT X HEAVENS}

2\. Matchmaking - Haruka, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS were all gathered in one place when a bright light cut off any conversation. When the light died down, in place were 24 kids who claim to be their future kids who had no idea how and why they were thrown back to the past. When the kids notice that there was a chance that the future they come from will not happen, they have to do the right thing and match make (Picks up after season 3 but before season 4) {Haruka X Everyone}

 _ **Now it's up to you readers which story you wish to see me write. Write your answer in the review section or even PM me. I will start with the story that is the most voted once I finish this story. The voting will be closed on AUGUST 4, 2017 people. So vote soon. **_

_**Thank you everyone who is supporting this story. I love all of you guys for all the reviews and all the favorites and follows you guys give me. THANK YOU MINNA-SAN!**_

 _ **READ & REVIEW! Tell me which story you want to see me write next. BYE BYE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~! The drama is just getting started ;)**_


	21. Chapter 21: Let's make em' jealous

_**OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! So I'm pumped. I'm excited to where this story is going and I'm pretty happy with how it's going to turn out. Slowly and slowly it's coming to a close and I'm pretty excited especially since I want to work on my new idea soon so it's really exciting. So to keep you guys in the loop, I decided to put in a small description for Yuuma.**_

 _Yuuma's description - Takeshita Yuuma, 18 years old, birthday is on December 6, his blood type is O, parents are divorced so he lived with his mother, has a little brother, Takeshita Akio, who he hasn't seen since parents divorced, has known Haruka since he was 6 and she was 5. Yuuma inherited his father's look; he has dark blue messy hair that was slightly slicked back with a few strands falling over his eyebrow and golden yellow cat-like eyes that intimidate people when they look him straight in the eye (Haruka, her grandmother, and his family are exceptions), has an x-like scar above his left eyebrow from protecting Haruka._ _Overly protective of Haruka, thinks of her as a little sister, will do anything to keep her happy and smiling._ _Known to be a playboy and a flirt, really is a gentleman_

 ** _So that's about it for Yuuma, he isn't a very deep person so it's easy to get along with him unless it has something to do with hurting Haruka. Also, for the record, Yuuma is kinda like me, if I was a boy I mean. I have a good reason why I made Yuuma a boy and not a girl and it will be mentioned in this chapter. So if Yuuma stared acting like a bitch or an asshole, it's what I would do in his position, so I basically inserted myself in the story except I changed my gender to fit the story line. Also another reason why I can't or won't ship Yuuma with Haruka is because Yuuma is basically me and I don't find that appealing (don't get me wrong, I'm fine with and support LGBT stuff, but I won't identify myself as one, I'm straight through and through)_**

 ** _To_** SenpaiChiii _ **, there are stories like the one I plan on writing but they either don't complete it or it doesn't make any sense at all and I'm kinda peeved at how there isn't that many stories like this. Also, I don't plan on writing any other stories until this story is finished. I'm just asking you guys' opinion on what I should write because I like both ideas but I'm not sure which one to write after**_ 'Love Song Problems' ** _and yet I'm really leaning on_** 'Matchmaking' _ **but it's up to you guys. I don't mind whichever story. I decided to extend the voting. Look at the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for further details,**_

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems:**_ _The members of STARISH quietly shuffled inside, a bit ashamed at being caught, QUARTET NIGHT decided to lean against any available space on the walls as they looked at Yuuma, HEAVENS strode inside, not at all guilty at being caught as they sat around the table beside STARISH, and Ryuya and Ringo decided to linger at the door, each leaning on the door as they shut the door behind them._

 _'This is just going to get interesting by the second,'Yuuma let a smirk appear on his lips as he looked at each occupant of the room with his narrow golden yellow cat-like eyes._

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 21: Let's make em' jealous**

 _ **~With Yuuma~Third Person View~**_

"I'm just going to say this once so you better fucking listen. My best friend told me everything that has been going on in her life for the past years that I wasn't there for her. And let me tell all of you this," Yuuma growled as he looked over at the men occupying the kitchen, "Mess with Nami-chan and I won't hesitate to kick your asses. Nami-chan means so much to me and I will not have you guys destroy who she is."

"Who are you to say what Nanami feels?" Syo growled as he looked over at Yuuma, forgetting about his initial fear for just a moment.

Yuuma turned his gaze to stare at Syo who faltered slightly at seeing Yuuma's cat like eyes stare him down, "I have known Nami-chan for years. Even before any of you even knew her, I have known her the longest. I have seen her grow up. I have been there all throughout her life. I know all the pain and hardships she had to go through to be where she is now. And I won't let some pussy ass boys who can't even get their shit together destroy her fragile heart."

The men in the kitchen twitched as Yuuma insulted them but they knew they had no right to speak especially if it was about Haruka. Yuuma took a deep breath in as he decided to keep his hands busy, working with making the bentos for him and Haruka to eat, in fear of lashing out at the unsuspecting men, "Nami-chan means the whole world to me. She's my best friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I will not stop any of you from courting her but let me tell you something, if any of you hurt her, I will hunt down your asses and make sure they never find your body."

Even though most of the guys in the room knew that they wouldn't go down without a fight, more especially Ryuya, Yamato, and Syo, they all nodded with fear in their minds as Yuuma stared them down, his yellow cat-like eyes flashing dangerously.

Yuuma looked all of them in the eye before saying, "Just know that whatever you guys do, I will try and prevent. I know how guys are, Nami-chan doesn't deserve to get her heart broken because one of you got bored of her."

"I would never get bored of Haruka!" Nagi exclaimed, anger in his voice at even the mere thought of what Yuuma suggested. The other guys nodded furiously, agreeing with what Nagi said.

"Oh really? Okay. Picture this. You're going out with Nami-chan, she finally said yes to you and you're thrilled at getting the girl you want. You're dating now. You've dated for two months already and wish to take it to the next stage but, Nami-chan isn't ready. So what do most men do when they can't get what they want? Of course. What else but find it in someone else," Yuuma growled, baring his teeth.

"I may be a guy as well, a flirt and playboy to be exact and I can't count how many girlfriends I have had. I'm not proud of what I have done but I have done the same exact thing that I'm talking about and I regret doing it but I can't do anything about it, not anymore. Now imagine Nami-chan, sweet little Nami-chan. You all know how she is. All of you are men, and all of you have urges, and there are chances, Nami-chan will not be able to help or give you what you want because she's shy and innocent," Yuuma said bluntly, not the least embarrassed in where his speech was going, not even faltering in the slightest even when most of the guys in the vicinity started to turn a bright red from what he was saying and suggesting.

Yuuma said as he packed up the last thing he needed, pulling out a plastic bag from a drawer, and putting the snacks into it, "So, you need to prove to me and to her that you're serious about her. I will not accept you if you don't prove it. You have to get my approval before I leave. If you don't, then Nami-chan won't accept you. I'll make sure of it. Good luck. All of you will need it."

Yuuma shot them all a smirk as he picked up the plastic bags that contained all the food that he and Haruka would consume together, "See ya."

With that he walked towards the door, Ryuya and Ringo pushed themselves off of the door before they opened it, letting Yuuma walk through the door and out of sight.

The guys were left to muse out loud to themselves. Tokiya said softly as he looked at his hands that were clasped on top of the counter, "We have to prove to Yuuma that we're serious about Nanami-san.."

"Dammit! Just when we accepted that all of us would share! Now we have to prove to Megami-chan's best friend that we're good enough for her," Yamato cursed as he resisted the urge to slam his clenched fist against something.

"We have to do it or we'll lose all our chances with Haruka-chan," Ai sighed, ruffling his hair slightly, a stressed look plastered on his face.

 ** _~With Haruka and Yuuma~_**

Yuuma grinned as he sat down on the bed, placing the plastic bags full of snacks on Haruka's bed. Haruka squealed as she took out a tub of strawberry ice cream. Yuuma rolled his eyes before taking out one of the bento boxes he made before digging in.

"So what's your game plan?" Haruka asked as she scooped a spoonful of ice cream and eating it.

"Do your boys get jealous easily?" Haruka blushed at the blunt statement of the idol groups being 'her boys' but she nodded nonetheless, a bit embarrassed.

Yuuma grinned before saying as he lifted his chopsticks to point at Haruka, "Then that's our game plan. Let's make em' jealous! If they're really serious about dating and courting you, they would do anything in their power to win you over even if there's someone in the way of that happening."

"Someone?" Haruka tilted her head in confusion as she lifted yet another spoonful of ice cream to her lips.

"Why me of course! You remember how affectionate and clingy you were to me before?" Haruka blushed at Yuuma's bold statement, covering her red face with her hair as she nodded meekly, "We can use your affectionate ways to our advantage."

Haruka frowned slightly before saying softly, "I don't want them to fight more than they already do Yuu-kun.."

"It'll be okay Nami-chan. If it gets to the point that someone will kill someone, we'll stop okay? I don't want you to get scared or stressed out because I'm scared you'll get a relapse.." Yuuma looked down at his lap that held his empty bento box.

Haruka frowned as she whispered, "Hey..are you still thinking about that time..?"

"I was so scared Nami-chan. I almost lost you that day..and it was all my fault for stressing you out. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too Nami-chan.." Haruka sighed as she scooted closer to Yuuma, bringing him into a small hug in which he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. I know you'll always be there for me if anything bad happens," Yuuma looked up to stare into Haruka's golden green eyes before nodding slowly.

"I love you Nami-chan. You know that right?" Yuuma said with a small smile as Haruka smiled back.

"Of course. I love you too Yuu-kun," Yuuma ruffled Haruka's hair as he shot down a goofy grin at her.

 _ **{A/N - When they say I love you to each other, they mean it in a sibling way. I don't ship my OC with canon peeps. It's weird for me}**_

Haruka looked up with a pout as she brushed back her hair to it's original clean state, "I'll have to meet up with Shining soon. Is it okay if you stay at the lounge for a while? I don't want you to stay here in my room all alone when I have a chance of taking a while discussing with Shining and Raging."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can entertain myself by baiting one of your boys," Haruka flushed a bright red yet again at Yuuma calling the idol groups her boys.

"Please don't word it like that," Yuuma laughed at Haruka's flushed face as they both got up and headed towards the door.

After a few moments of walking, Yuuma suddenly intertwined their fingers and Haruka flushed asking softly as she stuttered, "Yu-Yuu-kun? Nani?"

"Shh. We're getting close to the lounge and I can hear your boys arguing. It's time to set our game plan on," Haruka bit her lip before nodding, a certain fire in her eyes and determination written all over her face.

Yuuma chuckled loudly as they entered the lounge, drawing attention to him and Haruka. Haruka's determination faltered when she heard the growls, snarls, and hisses of the idol group but relaxed when Yuuma squeezed her hand softly in reassurance.

Haruka turned to Yuuma and said with a sweet smile, her eyes sparkling brightly, "Yuu-kun, I'm going to go meet Shining and Raging okay? I'll see you later for that date you promised," Haruka hoped that Yuuma would go with what she said and she sighed in relief in her head when he did.

"Of course Nami-chan. I'll see you soon. After you're done with you meeting with Shining-san and Raging-san, go get ready and meet me at my room. Dress casual," Yuuma smiled down at Haruka, winking down at her.

"Okay. I'll see you later Yuu-kun," Haruka pulled up all the courage in her tiny body as she pulled Yuuma into a tight hug before pulling away and walking off a few steps towards the direction of Shining's office before stopping, "Ne Yuu-kun?"

"Hai?" Yuuma tilted his head to the side, his eyes sparkling with hidden mischief.

Haruka smiled brightly causing the hearts of the boys in the room, except Yuuma to melt and beat faster, "I love you Yuuma."

Yuuma had a small smile on his face, ignoring the frowns or scowls on the faces of the idols in the room, "I love you too Haruka. Now go see what your boss wants."

Haruka giggled as she walked away. Yuuma walked up to the empty space on the couch that occupied Ranmaru and Reiji before plopping down, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes, as he tilted his head back.

"What do you think you're playing at Takeshita?" Yuuma cracked open one eye to see his face a few inches from a face that held two off colored eyes.

Yuuma smirked as he sat up properly, "What ever do you mean, Kurosaki Ranmaru?"

"You said you saw Haruka as a little sister. Whatever you two did just now, that's not something opposite gender siblings would do!" Ranmaru growled, the others agreeing in their small little way.

"Sure we didn't act like siblings but that's Nami-chan's way of showing affection. I mean, I grew up with her. She's the most comfortable with me than all of you combined so if she was ever to look for affection, she would come to me. Is there a problem Kurosaki-san?" Yuuma smiled dangerously up at Ranmaru who looked on the verge of lashing out at the smug blue haired man.

Ranmaru took a deep breath in to cool himself because punching the living daylights out of Haruka's best friend would not sit well with Haruka, "No. Nothing's the problem. What is your relationship with Haruka anyway?"

Yuuma sighed before saying, "Look. If any of you actually think I have a crush on Nami-chan or even that I'm in love with her. You're sorely mistaken. Nami-chan means the whole world to me, yes, but I do not have any romantic feelings for her besides brotherly love for her. That means me protecting her from any possible boyfriends because I would never want her heart to be broken."

"Nami-chan has always been this affectionate with me. Even since we were kids, she would always be clingy and everything so I'm just used to her showing affections to me. If you guys can't accept that she would be willing to be affectionate with other guys then how would you ever be able to share?" Yuuma smirked at the shocked looks on each of their face, "You think I didn't know that you would be willing to share? Please. If you can't handle me, as her best friend and brother, being affectionate with her. How about amongst yourself?"

They all looked at each other before realizing what he was talking about. They all looked away from each other as they sunk deep into their thoughts. Yuuma looked at each one of them before saying softly, snapping the idols out their thoughts, "I care a lot of Haruka. She means everything to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I don't want to lose her to any of you but she's happy with you guys so please take care of her heart. If you prove to me that you can be the men she needs and deserves then I will approve of your relationship with Nami-chan, I need you to prove it or I will never allow Nami-chan to end up with any of you. **ALL** of you have to prove yourself or none of you are getting her. If all but one gets approved, I will still not approve. It's either **ALL** or **NONE**. Got it?"

They froze before looking at each other before they all nodded determinedly. Yuuma smiled at their determination before saying as he stood up, "Well. Good luck to all of you. If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my sibling bonding time with Nami-chan. When we get back, I expect something to happen. Just because I will allow you guys to court her, doesn't mean I will not get in the way."

With that Yuuma flashed them a cheeky grin as he walked towards the girls dorm to his room, leaving the idol group to talk amongst themselves about plans on winning Haruka over and getting Yuuma's approval.

 _ **~With Haruka~Haruka's POV~**_

I walked down the corridor deep in thought as I chewed lightly on my bottom lip, _'What am I to do? Knowing Yuuma, he's baiting the idols..Should I really be doing this? Should I really be leading on these really wonderful men when I don't even know my own feelings?'_

Before I even knew it, I was standing in front of Shining's office. I took a deep breath before lifting my fist to knock lightly on the door, "Shining-san, Raging-san, it's me. Nanami Haruka."

"Miss Na-Na-Mi! Come in~" I slowly pushed the door open letting myself in before shutting the door behind me. Shining and Raging were seated on opposite sides of the desk, eyes trained on me as they observed my every movement.

I walked up to the desk, bowing my head low, "Konnichiwa Shining-san, Raging-san. Is there a reason for me to be here?"

"How is your songs coming along~?" Raging asked as he pushed himself off the desk.

"They're coming along well. Just a bit..slow," I bit my lip as I looked away, embarrassment evident in my voice.

It was quiet before Shining broke the silence, "I know I lifted up to 'no love' rule but don't let that get in the way of your work."

I chewed on my lip harder before whispering, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'm not saying it shouldn't happen. It's normal," Shining said as he pushed himself off of the desk to walk towards the window, looking out of it, "Just take care of their hearts..STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, I mean."

I nodded slowly, processing his words as Raging interrupted, "Miss Nanami, I know of Eiichi and Eiji's affection towards you."

My face turned a bright red as my head snapped up to stare wide eyed at Raging's grinning face, "Na-Nani?"

"I will not stop them. They deserve to be happy..after they lost their mother. I know I wasn't the best father out there and I know it's too late to give them the familial affection they needed growing up but I know you can give them the love they really need and deserve. I approve of you Nanami Haruka," he walked up to me, placing one of his hands on my shoulder while his other hand was on my head, as he patted my hair softly.

I stared up at him in wonder as he smiled softly down at me, "Take care of them and the rest of HEAVENS for me Haruka."

Tears gathered in my eyes but I refused to let them spill, "Ha-Hai! Arigatou Raging-san. It means so much to me that you approve of me."

"Call me Tou-san. I'll need to get used to it especially when you become my daughter-in-law," I blushed furiously at the idea of being married before nodding quickly.

"Thank you for you time Miss Nanami~! I hope to expect wonderful songs from you," Shining grinned as he flashed a thumbs up in my direction.

I nodded meekly, letting a smile graze my lips, "Hai! Arigatou Shining!"

"Call me Mitsuo but only when we're in private okay? I don't want anyone knowing my name," I giggled to myself before nodding.

"I'll see you later then..Mitsuo-san..Tou-san," I bowed my head before heading towards the door. I swung the door open before walking out an letting it shut behind me.

My face felt like a fireplace from recalling the words of both Presidents, _'Take care of their hearts..What did I get myself into? What am I going to do..?'_

I walked back to the girls dorm, a dejected look on my face as I passed by the lounge not taking notice of the idols who seemed to be talking amongst themselves although some seemed to be arguing with each other.

"-Nami..Nanami..Nanami!" I looked up slowly to see who called out to me to meet Sumeragi-san's golden yellow eyes.

I looked from him to the others to see worry in their eyes. Jinguji-san got off the couch he was sharing with Van-kun and Tsukimiya-sensei as he asked me softly, "Is everything okay Kohitsuji-chan?"

I flashed a fake smile at them before nodding, "Hai..I'm sorry. I was just thinking of my meeting with Shining-san and Raging-san."

"Is everything truly all right Kouhai-chan?" I bit my lip as I looked through my lashes up at Kotobuki-senpai who walked up to me.

I could see worry very evident in his eyes before I took a deep breath, shaking my head as tears filled my eyes, "No. Nothing's okay but I'll be fine. I..I need to find Yuu-kun. Please excuse me. I'll see you later."

Before I could run off, I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I tilted my head to stare up at Van-kun's broken eyes, a frown playing on his lips, "No. Tell us what's wrong Ha-chan."

I broke free from his grip as tears spilled from my eyes, "You know what's wrong?!"

I stared at them, my tears flowing down furiously, my cheeks flushes as I stared at their heartbreaking eyes, "I don't know what do to okay?! All of you are fighting for me and I find it hard to choose okay? I don't.. I don't want to hurt any of you and you fighting over me is hurting **ME** and breaking **MY** heart! I can't choose any of you..I can't hurt any of you. Please don't make me choose..please.."

It was quiet and the only thing that can be heard was my heartbreaking cries and sobs before I took a deep breath wiping away my tears with the back of my pal roughly. I stared them with tears in my eyes before whispering softly, "I love all of you..Please give me time to think."

"Nanami/Nanami-san/Kohitsuji-chan/Haruka.."

"Kouhai-chan/Haruka/Haruka-chan/Nanami.."

"Angel-chan/Nanami/Haruka/Ha-chan/Megami-chan/Hoshi-chan.."

"Hana-chan/Haruka-chan.."

"Please excuse me. I need to find Yuu-kun," with that I turned on my heel before running blindly towards the girls dorms, ignoring their desperate calls for me.

 _'Dear Grandmother, what am I supposed to do? I snapped and now..I'm back to stage 1 again..'_

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! I'm really sorry for the short chapter. Also, okay, I'm really sorry how the story is going but I have a plan on how to make this work and I needed to make Haruka upset or angry with the idols so I did. I'm not sure how long she'll be mad but I might play it for a few chapters to add a bit of dramatics. The story is getting to a close and I'm pretty happy how it's turning out._**

 ** _Now about the extension of the voting for my new story! I decided to end the voting at.._** August 28, 2017 ** _so please vote soon. I'll post the summaries again with a few adjustments._**

1\. To The Future - Without any indication of a warning, Haruka, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS were transported to the future where they meet their future selves and their future kids. While looking for a way back, will the future they see come true or not? (Picks up after season 4) {Haruka X STARISH X QUARTET NIGHT X HEAVENS}

2\. Matchmaking - Haruka, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS were all gathered in one place when a bright light cut off any conversation. When the light died down, in place were 24 kids who claim to be their future kids who had no idea how and why they were thrown back to the past. When the kids notice that there was a chance that the future they come from will not happen, they have to do the right thing and match make (Picks up after season 3 but before season 4) {Haruka X Everyone}

 _ **For Matchmaking, there's a reason why it's after season 3 and not after season 4. That will be mentioned in the story.**_

 _ **Also to anyone wondering, I will not be pairing Haruka with the teachers in either of the stories that are coming up. I apologize to anyone who wanted the teachers as well but I really am having a hard time adjusting things for them. I can do Reiji but Ryuya and Ringo seems a bit..eh, mostly because it doesn't show their relationship in the anime and I'm having trouble thinking up something for them**_

 _ **And to anyone who is worried. I plan on writing the story AFTER I finish this story. So no one needs to worry about me not finishing this. I will NOT abandon this story, I really like this story and I will not abandon it.**_

 _ **READ & REVIEW! Thank you for all your support! And if any one has ideas, please feel free to drop a review about your idea or even PM me. I LOVE YOU GUYS! See you next chapter~!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Platonic and Familial Love

**_OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay so my last chapter was a bit dramatic and all but I needed to make it that way. I hope you guys understand._**

 ** _Also I'm so sorry for the temporary hiatus that I had. I really wanted to enjoy the last month of my vacation but I realized that I was pretty bored now so I decided to post a chapter for you guys so here it is. Hopefully I'll be able to make a few chapters before my school start on September 10 but we'll see. I really am sorry for the hiatus. I have worked really hard on this story and I guess my fuel to write each and every day for this story started to die out to the point where I would only write chapters every week or so but I will not give up on this story until it's complete but there's, sadly, a small decision I made._**

 ** _Once this story is finished, I will take time off again before I post my new story. I'm really sorry to the people who were looking forward to my new story that I would publish immediately but there is a big chance you will have to wait a month or two until I actually start the story because I will need to plan out how I will start the story. Another reason why I would take time off is because, like I said, school would have started and I hate keeping you guys waiting for a new chapter which won't come as often because school and school work would get to me, not to mention that I will have scouting duty to do and all. *sigh._**

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems:**_ _I stared at them, my tears flowing down furiously, my cheeks flushes as I stared at their heartbreaking eyes, "I don't know what do to okay?! All of you are fighting for me and I find it hard to choose okay? I don't.. I don't want to hurt any of you and you fighting over me is hurting **ME** and breaking **MY** heart! I can't choose any of you..I can't hurt any of you. Please don't make me choose..please.."_

 _It was quiet and the only thing that can be heard was my heartbreaking cries and sobs before I took a deep breath wiping away my tears with the back of my pal roughly. I stared them with tears in my eyes before whispering softly, "I love all of you..Please give me time to think."_

 _"Nanami/Nanami-san/Kohitsuji-chan/Haruka.."_

 _"Kouhai-chan/Haruka/Haruka-chan/Nanami.."_

 _"Angel-chan/Nanami/Haruka/Ha-chan/Megami-chan/Hoshi-chan.."_

 _"Hana-chan/Haruka-chan.."_

 _"Please excuse me. I need to find Yuu-kun," with that I turned on my heel before running blindly towards the girls dorms, ignoring their desperate calls for me._

 _'Dear Grandmother, what am I supposed to do? I snapped and now..I'm back to stage 1 again..'_

 _ **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 **Chapter 22: Platonic and Familial Love**

 _ **~With Haruka~Haruka's POV~**_

I ran away, tears running down my flushed cheeks as I ran blindly to where I suspected was the girls dorm, _'Why did I..why did I snap..? They'll think I hate them! This can't happen..This can't be happening. I'm going to break my own heart making them think I hate them..What am I supposed to do..?'_

I collapsed on the floor in front of the girls dorm, not caring anymore as I sobbed freely. My hands founds its way to cup my face to hide away from anyone that could possibly see me.

"Nami-chan! What's wrong?! What happened to you? Why are you crying?!" I looked up slowly to see a blurry figure who had blue hair was standing in front of me.

"Y-Yuu-k-kun..I messed up! I don't know what I'm going to do now. I'm so sorry..our plan to get them..our plan to get them jealous is going so wrong. I-" I couldn't finish my blubbering cries because Yuu-kun pulled me into a tight hug in which I just clung to his shirt sobbing into his chest.

He patted my head softly, making soft cooing noises to try and calm me down and slowly by slowly, my sobs started to die down and turn into sniffles. He slowly pulled away, just enough to look down at me and he asked me in a soft voice, "What happened Nami-chan?"

I took a deep breath in, hiccuping in the process before replying softly, "I..I snapped at the idols Yuu-kun. I got so stressed especially after my meeting with Shining and Raging.."

"What happened in the meeting Nami-chan? I know that you wouldn't break down over nothing.. Tell me what happened," I looked up at him to stare into his golden yellow eyes, tears brimming into my own golden green eyes before I burrowed my head back into his chest.

"They asked me about my songs and I told them it was a work in progress. And then Shining kind of scolded me because I was slacking off in my work, I apologized to him of course, and then he told me to take care of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT's hearts. And then Raging told me that he knew of Eiichi-san's and Eiji's affection towards me and then he told me to take care of them and HEAVENS. And then he told me to call him Tou-san because he said something about me getting married to his sons and he had to get used to me calling him Tou-san when I get married to Eiichi-san and Eiji. And then Shining told me to call him Mitsuo but only in private and when i left, everything they told me started to process in my head and I broke down from the stress and expectations," I clutched the front of his black button down polo tightly as I bit my bottom lip hard to try and stop my tears from spilling yet again, "I walked in on the guys talking and I snapped at them when they asked me what's wrong. I messed up Yuu-kun.. I messed up really bad."

"Shh~ Nami-chan, it's alright. If I learned anything from those idols, it's that they would never bring themselves to hate you. They love you too much to hate you Nami-chan," I looked up to see the sincerity in his eyes as he whispered softly, "Come. Let's get you ready for our date okay? I promise I'll make you forget about all the stress that's piling on you."

I nodded as he picked me up bridal style, allowing me to burrow my head into his chest. He opened my door with little to no trouble before walking inside and placing me on my bed. Once he made sure I was comfortable and safe, he walked over to my closet as he rummaged through my clothes, "Here. Wear this."

He threw a bundle of clothes at me and I pulled them off my lap and examined them. He gave me a tight fitting black and grey stripped shirt, black mid thigh length shorts, along with a black belt that had a silver buckle. I looked up at him with my eye brow raised and he turned around allowing me to dress up. I quickly slipped off my clothes before slipping on the clothes he gave me. I blushed slightly at how revealing it was as I said softly, "Yuu-kun, I'm done.

He turned around as he looked me over, his lips pursed before he snapped his fingers, "Wait here a minute. You're missing something. I have just the thing!"

Before I could reply to him, he was already out the door and I could hear crashes and loud noises coming from his room which was just beside my own room. I giggled before I looking around for my light brown sandals before slipping it on and clipping on the necklace Kotobuki-senpai gave me around my neck. I looked up when I heard loud foot steps approaching to see Yuu-kun holding a dark blue polo, "Wear this over your clothes but don't button it up. Fold the sleeves loosely until it reaches your elbows."

I blinked before doing as he instructed and looking myself in the mirror which was opposite of me. I blushed a bright red at my reflection before stuttering out, "Yu-Yuu-kun..? I look like I'm wearing my..boyfriend's clothes.."

"Exactly! Now, you getting mad at the idols is actually a good thing," I snapped my head away from my reflection to look at him as he continued, "That way, they'll try harder to get your heart and to get my approval."

"Approval? What approval?" I tilted my head as I looked at him with my sparkling bright golden green eyes that were filled with curiosity.

He chuckled as he ruffled my hair, "I didn't tell you. Oh well, I so happened to.. well, tell the idols that they had to get my approval before they could date you. As your best friend and your surrogate big brother, I need to make sure the men that wish to date you are fit for that role."

"Wait..what?! You told them what?! But," I blushed a bright red as I stammered out, waving my hands around frantically, "B-But! That'll just make them fight more! I don't want them to fight for me anymore than they already do Yuu-kun."

"Don't worry Nami-chan! Nothing will happen. All you have to do is just ignore them a bit like don't go to them unless it's absolutely necessary. When you're with them, act indifferent or even cold to their ways like if they try to flirt or anything just ignore them or brush them off. Mention me a lot and also, whenever you see me while you're with them, let a heart melting smile graze your lips and yell out my name like you're really happy and relieved to see me," Yuu-kun looked down at me worriedly, "Can you do that Nami-chan? Or will you have trouble doing it..? I don't want to force you and I don't want you to hurt yourself doing it."

I took a deep breath before chewing on my lip, "I think I can.. Hopefully I can. There's a reason why I became a composer and not an idol besides wanting HAYATO-sama to sing my song.. My acting skills are horrible Yuu-kun."

"You'll do fine Nami-chan. I'm not a very good actor as well," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he let out a nervous laugh, "But we'll do it together okay?"

He took a hold of my hand as he said softly, "Come on. Let's go on our date and relieve your stress."

I smiled as we walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the dorms. Yuu-kun looked around with a look of concern before saying, "It's quiet..I wonder where your boys disappeared off to."

"Maybe they went to work. Besides..I don't think I want to face them yet. Let's go before we bump into one of them," I looked away as Yuu-kun squeezed my hand tightly to reassure me.

"Don't worry Nami-chan. We can stay out as long as it takes for you to be able to face them. I won't force you into anything.." I looked up to look into Yuu-kun's understanding golden yellow eyes and I smiled as we walked out the door, not taking notice of the sad stares that were burning through our backs.

 _ **~Third Person View~**_

Once the door of the Master Course Dorm closed behind the two childhood best friends, the idols walked out from their hiding spots and to the couches occupying the lounge, getting comfortable. It was all so quiet until Syo cursed out loud, "Dammit! This is hopeless! Nanami is upset with us! She doesn't even want to face us.."

He buried his face into his hands as he whispered softly and since it was so quiet everyone heard what he mumbled, "Do we..have to give up on..winning her heart?"

"Syo-chan.." Natsuki looked at the broken and tired figure of his short best friend, a frown plastered on the tall blonde's face.

"Oi Shorty! Are you really that pathetic that you'll give up on her that easily? I thought you were in love with her and would do anything to win her over," Yamato growled as he stared at Syo.

Syo looked up with his teeth bared as he growled at the green haired member of HEAVENS, "What would you know you bastard!? STARISH, minus Cecil, has been with Nanami since we were in high school.. we all fell in love with her and stayed in love with her for almost **3 years**.. You have nothing to say! You've only known her for a month or so and you all claim you're in love with her! You don't know how hard it is to down play your feelings for her.. You don't know **ANYTHING**!"

Yamato froze as he stared into Syo's bright blue eyes, seeing all the struggles he and STARISH had to go through only for QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS to be an obstacle in winning the affection of STARISH's red haired composer.

"It's true.. We've fallen and been in love with Nanami-san for more than you all have and for us to suddenly have to share her and for her to suddenly have to choose from 7 men to 18 men would surely break her," Tokiya sighed as he stared at QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS who looked ashamed.

"I-I may have not known Kouhai-chan for that long but.. but I love her. I don't know why. She's normal and everything..I know there are other women..other women closer my age and much more prettier who would love to be with me but..Kouhai-chan draws me in. I lover her. It's like I've known her for a long time and I want to be with her.." Reiji whispered softly, his cheerful and happy expression was wiped off his face and replaced with a serious look as he stared at the members of STARISH.

STARISH looked at the members of HEAVENS, QUARTET NIGHT, and the two teachers to see the determination and love they all shared for their red-orange haired composer.

Otoya let a smile graze his face before he said excitedly, "Look. If we're going to make this work, we need to cooperate. You heard Yuuma-kun, we need to get his approval before we can even get remotely close to dating Nanami. So we need a plan."

With that being said, the idols all gathered and started planning out their next course of action to win over the beautiful red-orange haired composer and to get the approval of her blue haired best friend.

 _ **~With Haruka and Yuuma~**_

Haruka and Yuuma were seen walking down the streets, holding hands and talking about stuff especially about the idols and their careers when Haruka's golden green eyes started to sparkle. Yuuma looked confused before following her line of sight to see her line of sight directed towards a music store.

"Let's go there Nami-chan. I want to buy you a few stuff anyway," Yuuma chuckled as Haruka smiled as she nodded, dragging the blue haired man with her inside the store.

She quickly bounded towards the isle that was dedicated to STARISH, wanting to add more to her secret stash that she hid from the idols knowing they'll probably tease her to her embarrassment. She looked around to see a few new posters and key chains that she still hasn't got in her collection. She was their number one fan and as their number one fan she supported them not only by composing all their songs but as well as buying all their merchandise. She would never admit it but she has some merchandise dedicated to them as individuals.

She picked up the posters she didn't have as well as the key chains she didn't have before handing it over to Yuuma who was carrying a shopping bag, "You just said to me that you weren't ready to face them and now you're suddenly buying their merchandise."

"Oh be quiet Yuu-kun. I might be upset with them and having troubles with them but that won't stop me from being their number one fan," Haruka smiled sadly as she looked at the large poster of the smiling idols of STARISH, "Come. I want to see QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS merchandise. I don't have much on either of those bands and I feel bad for favoritizing STARISH only. I'll need to be QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS number one fan now..especially if..if I pick all of them.."

Yuuma looked down before whispering softly but enough for Haruka to hear, "Are you sure about your decision Nami-chan?"

"Do I have a choice?" Haruka mumbled darkly, no emotion in her voice as she looked at Yuuma with dull eyes, "I won't hurt them by just choosing one and I don't want them to pine over me if I don't choose any of them."

"You always have a choice Nami-chan. No matter what anyone forces on you. You always have a choice," Yuuma looked up, determination boiling in his eyes as he stared into Haruka's dull golden green eyes, "Please..please don't say you don't have a choice. If you don't want this, tell them. If you can't choose any of them, tell them. If you need more time, tell them. You always have a choice..and you will always have the final say in this."

Haruka's golden green eyes slowly started to fill with tears but she wiped them away before they fell, "I'm so sorry Yuu-kun that you have to see me like this..on the verge of breaking and just..I just.."

"I know Nami-chan. Don't worry. Do you want to talk about what you plan on doing as we browse the store?" Haruka slowly nodded as she walked over to the isle that joint HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT.

"I don't know what I plan on doing Yuu-kun. I never wanted this to happen. I wanted them to find someone that would be compatible with to them and would love them with everything they have. I can't give that..If I choose all of them, I'm afraid they'll feel like I'm not giving them all the love they need and deserve," Haruka said as she looked through some CDs, her eyes downcast as she fiddled with one of QUARTET NIGHT's albums, "I want them to be happy don't get me wrong. And I know that even if I choose all of them and all of them are happy, I know they won't be satisfied due to having to share me with each other.. I'm scared that they'll hate each other. I don't want that to happen Yuu-kun. It's bad enough that they're rivals especially STARISH and HEAVENS but it'll be worse if they have to share me. And what will happen with HEAVENS..? HEAVENS belongs to another agency. They can't expect me to switch agencies every now and then.. I love Shining Agency. I love being at the Master Course Dorms.. I don't want to leave anything behind."

Yuuma whispered as he stared at Haruka, "Nami-chan..have you ever talked to Raging and Shining about that? I'm sure they'll come up with a compromise for you.."

Haruka looked up, tears in her eyes before she mumbled out, "What if they don't agree..? I'll have to let go of HEAVENS.."

"Get the things you want Nami-chan. We're going back to the dorms to talk to your boss. I'm not going to stand here and watch you slowly break yourself over this," Yuuma's golden yellow cat-like eyes flashed dangerously as Haruka nodded, taking a few things off the shelves of QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS and handing it over to Yuuma who walked over to the cashier and payed for all of the items.

"Let's go Nami-chan," before Haruka could say anything, Yuuma was already dragging her out of the store and back to the dorms.

"Yuu-kun," Yuuma tilted his head back slightly to look at Haruka who had a small and sweet smile on her face, "Arigatou..Thank you for always being there for me."

Yuuma looked away, a smile on his face as his mind drifted off, _'I'll do anything to protect you Nami-chan. This is my thanks for the time you saved me..from myself.'_

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _A young blue haired boy was seen sitting on the swing in an empty playground, his head downcast as tears spilled from his golden yellow cat-like eyes, 'Why..? Why doesn't Tou-san love me like he loves Akio..? Why does he call my eyes of that of a monster and a demon..?'_

 _"Ne~ Are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The young blue haired boy looked up to see a young red-orange haired girl with the most unique golden green eyes he has ever seen. The girl suddenly had a bright smile on her face as her already bright eyes sparkled, "Your eyes are very pretty!"_

 _"Pr-Pretty..?" The young boy looked slightly confused as the girl nodded._

 _"Hai! Your eyes are like of a cat and it's very unique and pretty to look at," the girl smiled before holding her hand out to the boy, "I'm Haruka, Nanami Haruka! What's your name?"_

 _The boy haired boy just stared wide eyed at Haruka before a wide and bright grin appeared on his lips. He took a hold of Haruka's hand before exclaiming softly but brightly, "I'm Yuuma, Takeshita Yuuma! It's nice to meet you Nami-chan!"_

 _"Na-Nami-chan?" Haruka flushed a pretty pink color before letting a large smile to appear on her face, "I like it! In that case, I'll call you Yuu-kun! Let's be best friends from now on Yuu-kun?"_

 _Yuuma nodded quickly as Haruka dragged him off the swing and towards the slides, both of the children laughing._

 ** _~End of Flashback~Haruka's POV~_**

I looked up to see we were now at the the entrance of the Master Course Dorm. I bit my lip in fear that at the other side of the door would be the idols that I came to fall in love with. Yuu-kun must have felt my hesitation for he looked at me and said calmly, "Ignore them. You go see your boss and I'll meet you at your room once you're done."

I nodded, setting my determination in place as I opened the doors of the dorms, keeping one of my hands intertwined with Yuu-kun's hands. As soon as I opened the door, I saw the idols all lounging around, all of them in a deep conversation. They all looked up and I could see their eyes light up. I bit my lip slightly, my resolve slowly disappearing at the look of happiness on each of their faces, before pulling Yuu-kun with me, flashing an indifferent look in the direction of the idols that captured my heart. I turned my head, trying my hardest to ignore their deflated looks as I said with a smile towards Yuu-kun, "Arigatou Yuu-kun. I had a lot of fun today. You can keep my stuff in my room. I'll need to discuss a few things with Shining-san and Raging-san."

Yuu-kun nodded as he leaned over, placing a small and sweet kiss on my forehead, "Good luck.. I know you can do it Nami-chan."

With that he walked away towards the girls dorm, a small smile on my face as I watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight, I let my smile drop as I looked at the idols. They seemed to freeze and tense up when my dull and cold golden green eyes landed on them.

I huffed with my head held high before walking out of sight, feeling my heart break at the thought of hurting the idols. I can practically hear their own heart break the moment I turned away from them and it took everything in me to keep walking even when I wanted to turn around and hug all of them and apologize for my cold ways. My head slowly lowered and tears appeared in my eyes before spilling yet I continued to walk towards the office of Shining. I lifted my hand to knock on the door when it opened slowly to reveal Raging on the other side. He had a grim and sorrowful look on his face as he looked me over. Without a question and no warning at all, he took a hold of my hand that was raised to knock and he pulled me in the office and shutting the door behind me. He led me towards the plush couches where Shining was seated quietly, observing Raging and I as I sat on the opposite side of Shining and beside Raging.

"Haruka.. Why are you crying..?" I looked up to look into Raging's dark purple eyes that were full of worry and I broke down.

"What's going to happen Tou-san..?" I looked up at him, my golden green eyes filled with tears as I stared up at him with a heartbroken expression that reflected off his own purple eyes, "Once Raging Entertainment is fixed up..HEAVENS will leave and I can't bring myself to switch agencies ever now and then to be with the idols.. I can't. I love Shining Agency and I love the Master Course Dorms. I can't bring myself to leave this place.."

Raging looked away from me to look at Shining and they seemed to have silent discussion for they both nodded at the same time after a moment of silence. Raging looked back down at me before smiling softly, "You don't have to choose Haruka.. Shining and I have come to an agreement.. We will still be different agencies."

I looked at him confused in where the conversation was going as Raging still had a soft smile plastered on his face, "We will be different agencies.. but we will have our agencies to be combined here in the Master Course Dorm."

I slowly processed what he said and more tears spilled from my eyes but instead of sad tears, they were happy ones, "You.. You would really do that..for me?"

"You're going to be my daughter-in-law.. and maybe in the future, you will bear my grandchildren. I want you and my sons to be happy, Haruka," Raging patted my head, smoothing my ruffled hair in the process.

I smiled up at him, wiping away my tears as I nodded meekly, "Thank you so much Tou-san.. I know how much it means to you to defeat Mitsuo-san's 20 million record but I'll make sure you can defeat him..with HEAVENS."

Shining let out a laugh that sounded a bit too familiar as he leaned over and placed his hand on shoulder, "I'd like to see that day. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will be the ones on the top before HEAVENS."

I tilted my head before asking Shining softly, "Ne Mitsuo-san, do you have a photo of yourself when you were younger.. maybe as a teenager?"

He looked confused at my request and I could tell that Raging was confused as well before Shining nodded. He got off of his couch before walking towards his desk and opened a drawer which I couldn't see. He pulled out a piece of paper before walking towards me. He handed me the paper and I looked at the image on the paper, my eyes widening as I did so.

On the piece of paper was a young brown haired boy with matching brown eyes. He had slightly tan skin but the one thing that shocked me was how familiar his grin was. I looked up at Shining who had his eye brow raised in question and I coughed slightly with a blush.

"A-Ano..Mitsuo-san, I'm sorry if this may seem personal but.. did you have a lover before?" Shining looked at me confused before he slowly nodded in reply to my question.

"She was the composer I debuted with. But after a year after my debut, I got really busy and wasn't able to see her as often..I found out after a live concert that she died in a plane crash..and they never found her body.." Shining looked away before sighing.

I fiddled with the picture as I looked at it more closely, "Have you ever thought.. that maybe you have a child with your lover..?"

He looked shocked before saying with a serious tone than his normally happy tone, "I would know if I have a child with Kotomi. Especially after her death.. I would never leave my child to be an orphan."

"You look.. You look just like Cecil-san and Ittoki-kun..when you were young.. I don't know if it's a coincidence or not," I looked at him with curiosity sparkling in my golden green eyes as he contemplated what I just said.

"I'll look into it.. Mister Aijima can't be my son because his father is the king of Agnapolis," he looked at me before letting out a bellowing laugh, "If Mister Ittoki is my son, then that would make you my future daughter-in-law."

I flushed slightly at the thought before letting a giggle pass through my lips, "Maybe I'll have to call you Tou-chan from now on, Mitsuo-san."

The three of us laughed at what I said but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was right about Mitsuo-san being Ittoki-kun's father.

 _'Dear Grandmother, I might have accidentally discovered some long lost family members that need to be reunited.. I just hope that I'm right. I want Ittoki-kun to be happy.'_

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay. I hope you liked this chapter and I apologize for the short chapter as well as any spelling mistakes I have missed. I really am back from my hiatus but I will not post chapters like I used to unless some sort of inspiration hits me. As I'm currently typing this author's note, I have already started on the next chapter of this story and I hope you guys will give me ideas._**

 ** _Actually a small hint in what I want to do for the next chapters to come is..I want to continue to season 4..which means the duet projects between STARISH and HEAVENS. I thought that maybe it would help with strengthening bonds between HEAVENS and STARISH as well as the idol groups with Haruka. I also plan on doing some kind of group project with QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH but I don't know how I will go about that. I know in the games they have some songs they sang with each other but I regret to announce that I haven't played the games so I have no idea what goes on in the games. Another reason why I have a hard time with the teachers and Haruka. I know in the games, you can end up with the teachers as well as a younger version of Shining Saotome but I'm not entirely sure..? If any of you have played the games, please give me some insight in how the characters and Haruka's relationship develop so I can implement them in this story. It would really be a big help._**

 ** _Now! About the new story that I have planned. The deadline will be when this story ends which I have a feeling will not end any time soon with how I'm bringing this story. So you guys have time to choose which ever story you wish to see me write. Also, I will inform you that I will write BOTH of those stories. I'm just asking which one you guys, as my readers, would like to see me write first. I may put up a poll in my account so just make sure to check it out later._**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! I appreciate all your reviews, good or bad. I appreciate the good ones and take the bad ones as motivation to do better. So to anyone who wishes to put me down, fuck off please. If any of you have an ideas, feel free to send a review or even a PM if you're shy. _**

**_I'M BACK BABY! :* I'll see you soon in the next chapter. Love you all! Check my account for a poll a vote on which story you would like to see me write next._**


	23. Chapter 23: Secrets are Uncovered

_**OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay before any of you say anything, I removed my previous authors note and replaced it with a genuine chapter so before you read this chapter, make sure you read the previous chapter. Now I really am excited. I like what I have planned for where this story will go and I am happy to say that starting from now is a continuation of Season 4, so expect spoilers. So make sure you watch the anime series before continuing with this.**_

 _ **I am really happy to announce that my fuel has come back but I will be taking occasional breaks to enjoy the last couple weeks before dreaded school starts. The horror! Anyway! I am glad to announce that I have a poll up for my new story! It was hard to keep track about what people wanted to I hope you go to my profile/bio and vote which story you would like to see. I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Also, WARNING: This chapter may seem a bit dark in the flashback sequence but I made it so it isn't much so you don't have to worry your tiny little heart about any grotesque scenes. Now, I tried to make this chapter have as much light hearted scene as possible to make up for the slightly offish scene in the flashback. I hope none of you guys mind a little bit of blood.**_

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems: ** I fiddled with the picture as I looked at it more closely, "Have you ever thought.. that maybe you have a child with your lover..?"_

 _He looked shocked before saying with a serious tone than his normally happy tone, "I would know if I have a child with Kotomi. Especially after her death.. I would never leave my child to be an orphan."_

 _"You look.. You look just like Cecil-san and Ittoki-kun..when you were young.. I don't know if it's a coincidence or not," I looked at him with curiosity sparkling in my golden green eyes as he contemplated what I just said._

 _"I'll look into it.. Mister Aijima can't be my son because his father is the king of Agnapolis," he looked at me before letting out a bellowing laugh, "If Mister Ittoki is my son, then that would make you my future daughter-in-law."_

 _I flushed slightly at the thought before letting a giggle pass through my lips, "Maybe I'll have to call you Tou-chan from now on, Mitsuo-san."_

 _The three of us laughed at what I said but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was right about Mitsuo-san being Ittoki-kun's father._

 _'Dear Grandmother, I might have accidentally discovered some long lost family members that need to be reunited.. I just hope that I'm right. I want Ittoki-kun to be happy.'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 23: Secrets are Uncovered**

 _ **~With Haruka~Haruka's POV~**_

I looked at the clock hanging behind Shining's desk before standing up to face the two men who became my father figures, "I have to get going. Yuu-kun is waiting for me for the news about what's going to happen with Raging Entertainment."

"Ah! Before you go Miss Nanami," I lifted my head as I tilted it to the side in slight confusion, "Cast aside all the other assignments I gave you besides the love song for STARISH. You have a new project planned that will hopefully help you and the idols."

I blinked in confusion before taking out my phone and changing my reminders, removing all my other projects besides my assignments to make a love song for STARISH, the very same assignment that got me in this love mess with the other idols.

"Your new project will be announced to the idols on a later date but I will give you a head start so you have an idea in what you need to do," I nodded slowly, putting my phone back in my pocket before taking out a small notepad and pen I had in the back pocket of my shorts as Shining grinned, "Raging and I have decided on a duet project featuring HEAVENS and STARISH. While that is happening, I have also decided to have group projects featuring QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH."

I gaped slightly before shutting my mouth and nodding, "May I know the groupings so I have an idea on where to start?"

"Of course. The duet projects for STARISH and HEAVENS will be.. Ittoki Otoya and Otori Eiichi, Hijirikawa Masato and Sumeragi Kira, Shinomiya Natsuki and Mikado Nagi, Ichinose Tokiya and Otori Eiji, Jinguji Ren and Kiryuin Van, Kurusu Syo and Hyuga Yamato, and finally Aijima Cecil and Amakusa Shion," I blinked slightly at Raging who was only grinning my way before I wrote down the pairings in my little notepad.

"Now for the groupings for STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. The first grouping will be.. Shinomiya Natsuki, Kotobuki Reiji, and Mikaze Ai, the second grouping is Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, Kurusu Syo, and Aijima Cecil, and the last grouping will be Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren, Kurosaki Ranmaru, and Camus," I nodded slowly as I wrote down the odd groupings, "They'll be featured in a theatrical play and the song you will come up with will be the theme song to that play."

"Are you sure they will learn to get along..? I know some of them will clash with each other especially with these groupings.. wouldn't it be better to switch some of them up so they get along more better?" I asked meekly as I looked over the names I wrote down, noting down a couple that I know would have a hard time cooperating.

Shining and Raging each grinned as Raging chuckled out, "They need this or they'll never learn to get along for you. Don't worry Haruka. I know they will get along if it means winning you over and proving to you that they can share you."

I nodded slowly, processing his words before I bowed yet again so I can be dismissed, "If you'll excuse me now. I promise to make you two proud."

"You already do Miss Nanami," I lifted my head to look at the two men in front of me with a large smile on my face as my golden green eyes twinkled with happiness.

I walked towards the door, opening the door and before I stepped out the door, I tilted my head back and let a small and sweet smile to graze my lips as I looked back to the two men, "Thank you for everything Mitsuo-san..Tou-san."

I walked out without waiting for a reply and shut the door behind me, a small smile on my face. I took a deep breath in before I walked towards the girls dorm, stopping at the lounge noticing that it was empty and none of the idols were around. I sighed softly in relief as I took a seat on one of the plush couches, oblivious to the idols on the second floor that were hidden out of my sight as they stared down at me with sad and/or upset looks on their handsome faces. I took out my phone and dialed Yuu-kun's phone number and putting it on speaker.

 _ **~Third Person View~**_

Haruka's phone only rang for two times before Yuuma picked it up, "Nami-chan? Why are you calling me? Can't this wait when you get to your room?"

Haruka let a giggle escape her lips before saying in a teasing tone, "Is it bad to talk to you without looking at your face?"

"Ouch! Rude," Haruka giggled as she imagined Yuuma with a cute pout on his face, "Your boys aren't around are they?"

"No, no. Don't worry. I wouldn't be calling you if I knew they were around to hear what I have to say to you," the idols at the second floor winced slightly at the painful jab as Haruka continued talking, "So where are you anyway?"

"Behind you," Haruka let out a loud squeak when a hand fell on her shoulder and held her in place, "Calm down Nami-chan."

"Yuu-kun! You scared me!" Haruka pouted as Yuuma walked out from behind her to sit beside her as she hung up on the phone, "Where were you before you came to look for me?"

"I was in your room. Looking through your collection," Yuuma chuckled evilly as he lifted his hand to reveal a few key chains, all which held either the whole group of STARISH or individuals of the members of the group, "And all I have to say is..Damn! You have a lot of STARISH merchandise! No one needs that many key chains and badges of one group."

Haruka blushed a bright red before pouting as she swatted at Yuuma's shoulder, "Mou.. Stay out of my collection. I'm embarrassed to say I have all their merchandise but I'm their number one fan. I need to support them as much as I can even if it means having to waste a lot of my salary on buying merchandise on a group that I compose for. How about I make you do something for me instead of you looking at and raiding my STARISH collection?"

The idols in STARISH flushed a pleasant red at hearing the woman they're in love with have **ALL** their merchandise while QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS scowled before sighing, letting their scowls drop as they shook their heads in defeat knowing that STARISH will always be number one in Haruka's heart.

"What can I do for you Nami-chan?" Haruka smiled as she fiddled with her phone.

"Go to the store and buy me merchandise for QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS so I can start making my collection on them," Haruka flashed Yuuma a cheeky smile who in return flashed her a grumpy look.

"Go buy it yourself," Yuuma groaned as he waved his hand towards Haruka in a dismissive manner, "Besides I wanted to ask you something. How..How did the meeting with Shining and Raging go?"

Haruka sighed as she looked around to see if anyone most especially the idols were around. Seeing that the coast was clear, or so the two best friends thought, she continued, "Mitsuo-san and Tou-san came to an agreement."

"Wait just a minute," Yuuma held up his hand to stop Haruka from continuing as Haruka pouted at the interruption, "Who's Mitsuo-san and who's Tou-san again?"

Haruka let the corners of her lips drop as she rolled her eyes, shooting a mock glare towards Yuuma who had the nerve to look sheepish, "Mitsuo-san is Shining and Tou-san is Raging. Now where did I stop before you interrupted me?"

The idols of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS all stared at Eiichi and Eiji with wide eyes as Eiji whispered softly as his pale purple eyes darted to look at Eiichi, "T-Tou-san..? When did Haruka..when did she start calling our dad..Tou-san..?"

"Mitsuo-san and Tou-san came to an agreement that Raging Entertainment and Shining Agency will work together but will be different agencies built in the same building..they decided this when I told them about my decision on what I would do about the idols affections towards me," Haruka sweat dropped slightly as she chuckled nervously, "I may have or may have not arrived at the office crying about what will happen to HEAVENS when Raging Entertainment was fixed up. I'm kind of embarrassed to say that I cried on Tou-san.."

"Sounds like something you would do," Yuuma chuckled as he sighed, his head thrown back as he looked at Haruka through the corner of his eyes, "So what else happened in the meeting?"

"Ano..I may..I may have realized something about Mitsuo-san.." Yuuma, sensing that what I had to say was serious, straightened up as he looked at me seriously, "I think..I think he may have a son."

Yuuma was quiet before asking me softly that it echoed throughout the empty room, "Who..? Who do you think is Shining-san's son..?"

Haruka chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at her blue haired best friend before replying, "I think it might.. I think it might be Ittoki-kun.. They.. They look almost identical when Mitsuo-san was younger. I-I feel like Mitsuo-san's son might actually be Ittoki-kun. Ittoki-kun didn't.. he didn't know his father growing up and his mother died in an accident when he was young that he has no memory of either of his parents.. What Mitsuo-san told me was too much of a coincidence, so I just feel like maybe..maybe Mitsuo-san and Ittoki-kun might be related."

Yuuma and Haruka stayed quiet as they just stared into the other's eyes, communicating silently while the idols at the second floor stare at Otoya with wide eyes and/or shocked looks on their faces while Otoya was frozen with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ittoki Otoya huh? I do have to say they do have some similarities," Yuuma shrugged slightly as a smile grazed his lips, "Uwahh! If I knew you had this much drama in your life, I would have come here much sooner. You know I already **live** for drama."

"And have you threatening the idols?" Haruka shot Yuuma a playful glare who had a smirk on his face, "No thank you. You're lucky that you aren't staying for more than two weeks or you would have been murdered by those idols you threatened."

Yuuma laughed as he wrapped an arm around Haruka's shoulder, "Please. I wouldn't be killed that easily besides, I need to protect you.. I did promise you a long time ago that I would always be here for you to protect you."

Haruka's eyes darted up to stare at the x-like scar above Yuuma's left eyebrow before lifting her hand up to trace the scar softly. Haruka frowned as tears filled her eyes, "You..You didn't have to do what you did. I could have dealt with it. You.. You got h-hurt because of me."

Yuuma took a tight hold of Haruka's wrist before bringing her hand down as he whispered, "No.. if I didn't do what I did.. You would have been killed. There was no way I was going to let my sister be killed."

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Yuuma was walking towards Haruka's house, strolling casually without a care in the world when he heard a scream full of fright, just around the corner where Haruka's house was. He tensed up as he rushed around the corner to see Haruka in a tight hold, her struggling against a large man who held a sharp glinting knife to her neck._

 _Yuuma stared in shock before his yellow cat-like eyes narrowed and he rushed forward punching the assailant hard enough for him to let go of Haruka who collapsed on her knees, holding her neck gently as she coughed. Yuuma stood in front of Haruka, his teeth bared and his fists clenched so hard that his fingernails cut through his skin, "What do you think you're doing you asshole?!"_

 _"Just giving a friendly greeting to the beauty behind you. Now will you beat off kid? This is between me and her," the tall and tan man said with a smug grin._

 _Yuuma observed the man in front of him, taking in his features so that he can report this man later once he kicks his ass._ _The man was tall about four inches taller than Yuuma and had an air around him that screamed arrogant. He had shaggy black hair that hung around his shoulders and bangs that covered his right eye. His eyes which were a dark blue-almost black color were hidden behind black sunglasses. He was slightly buff and Yuuma knew that this man would not go down without a fight._

 _"I will not beat off. Especially not when I know you will hurt my little sister," Yuuma growled, his eyes flashing dangerously and in a warning to the man in front of him as Haruka whimpered behind him._

 _"Yu-Yuu-kun..let's just go.. We'll report him to the police.. it's not worth it. I don't want you to get hurt," Haruka whispered softly so only Yuuma could hear her as she clung desperately onto Yuuma's shirt in an attempt to get him to see reason._

 _The man laughed before his laughter died out and a scowl replaced the manic grin he once had, "I'll say it once more. **BEAT IT KID**. You're not welcome Now let me have a little fun with your little sister..don't worry. I'll make sure she has lots of **fun**."_

 _Yuuma said nothing as he charged at the man, kicking the man's hand that held the knife, making the man drop the knife as he clenched his hand tightly to ease the pain that Yuuma caused. The man looked angered as he growled out, "You bastard! You'll pay for that!"_

 _Yuuma ducked just in time from the punch that was aimed at his head before he jumped out of the way. He yelled towards Haruka who was frozen in place, "Nami-chan! Go back to your house! Call the police here!"_

 _Haruka looked frozen in place before she quickly nodded and stared to run in the opposite direction that Yuuma came from. Yuuma sighed in relief that he was able to get Haruka out of trouble, "Don't ignore me you bastard!"_

 _Yuuma tensed up, forgetting the assailant for just that one moment where he warned Haruka to get out of the way, before jumping out of the way but not fast enough because the man brought the knife down on Yuuma's head but due to Yuuma jumping away, the man only made a gash just above Yuuma's left eye brow. Yuuma clutched the area with his hand, pulling his hand away and wincing slightly at the sight of the blood that stained his fingers. He shut his eye instinctively as the blood flowed down, over his closed eye and down his cheek and to the pavement._

 _Yuuma ducked from a punch aimed at his head and kicked out his leg, tripping the large man before kicking away the knife that the man acquired. Yuuma quickly pinned down the man and Yuuma struggled to keep the man in place. Yuuma sighed in relief when he heard police sirens but his relief was short lived when the assailant banged Yuuma's head hard against the concrete pavement, causing Yuuma to loose consciousness but not before hearing hurried footsteps, a loud shot gun going off and Haruka's voice screaming out his name._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

Haruka looked away before nodding slowly, "I'm..I'm sorry you got hurt. It should have been me..to get that scar."

"Don't worry about it Nami-chan. Like I said, I would do anything to protect you. And besides," Yuuma had a cheeky smirk on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck, "The scar helps with picking up a lot of chicks. They said it makes me look more manly."

Haruka swatted at Yuuma as she let out a giggle, "Of course that's what you would be after."

Haruka's expression turned sober before she said, "Never do that again for me though. I don't want you risking your life for me anymore. That was..maybe 4-5 years ago but I haven't forgiven myself for letting you get hurt."

"Hai! Hai! Geez! You're so bossy Nami-chan. I kind of feel bad for your boys now. Having to deal with you once they marry you," Haruka flushed a bright red as Yuuma laughed.

The idols on the second floor also flushed a bright red at the thought of Haruka as their wife before shaking the thought of their minds.

"Be quiet Yuu-kun.. I-" Haruka blushed as she swatted at Yuuma who only laughed as he pulled Haruka to his chest, "I don't know how I'll go about telling them."

"Tell them when I accept them," Haruka glared playfully at Yuuma who had a smug grin on his face, "What? I already told them that they can't date you until I approve of all of them. Let me have my fun Nami-chan."

The idols pouted/scowled/frowned at the thought of having to work extra hard to win the affection of the beautiful red-orange haired composer.

"Fine. I'll let you have your fun for now.. But maybe.. maybe soon I'll tell them. I have new projects I need to worry about anyway. I probably won't be able to focus on the assignments if I tell them," Haruka sighed as she tapped her lips, "I wonder when Mitsuo-san and Tou-san plan on telling them about the new projects.."

Yuuma shrugged as he looked at his phone, reading the time as he said, "You should go to sleep soon Nami-chan. You need your beauty sleep or you'll ruin your beautiful and clean complexion."

"I'm not an idol Yuu-kun," Haruka raised her eyebrow at Yuuma who waved his hand dismissively.

"That doesn't matter. Idol or not, you need to look beautiful if you ever want to match up with those men you fell in love with," Haruka pouted, a cute pink blush appearing on her cheeks as Yuuma teased her, "And you need to find a way to deal with their numerous fans that will probably be angry that you stole their chance of dating their idols."

Haruka sighed as she stood up, stretching slightly as she mumbled, "That's another problem.. I'm scared that once I start dating the idols.. their fans will get angry.. and they will decide not to support their music or any of them and their works anymore."

"Does it matter?" Haruka froze as she looked towards Yuuma who had a serious look on his usually happy face, "Does it matter what those fans say? If they say bad things about STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS, Ringo-chan, or Ryuuya-san, then were they ever true fans? They should support the decision of their idols. Besides it doesn't matter what those fans think because that's all they are, fans. You, on the other hand, are the most amazing composer that the world has ever seen and let me remind you, you're the composer of all three of those bands that fell in love with you."

Haruka smiled softly as she took a hold of Yuuma's arm to pull him up and into a hug, "Thank you Yuu-kun. That means a lot to me. You really are the best friend a girl can ask for."

"I know I'm the best. Oh~! Where would you be without me by your side?" Yuuma placed the back of his hand against his forehead as he threw his head back with an exaggerated sigh, "My darling princess! I will forever be your knight in shining armor. I will forever protect you my princess!"

Haruka giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she asked, "I thought you would be my prince?"

"Nah! That's for your boys. I'm the knight who will protect you from their wretched clutches," Haruka giggled as Yuuma made swinging motions with his hand, imitating the action of swinging a sword around.

Haruka buried her head on Yuuma's chest as she whispered softly, "Thank you for everything Yuuma. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Yuuma smiled as he patted Haruka's head softly, "You're welcome Haruka..I would do anything for you."

Haruka pulled away from Yuuma as she flashed him a smile. Yuuma rolled his eyes before smiling, "Come on. Let's get you to bed. Is your bed any comfortable to sleep in?"

"Yea. Why?" Yuuma chuckled as he took a hold of her soft hand.

"We were supposed to have a sleepover right? I'm sleeping with you on the bed. Just like old times when we had sleepovers as kids," Haruka giggled as Yuuma grinned.

"I don't think we'll both fit on the bed Yuu-kun. I mean you did get a bit bigger than when we were kids," Yuuma looked offended as he placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Are you calling me fat?" Yuuma asked with an exaggerated huff, a playful glint in his eye.

Haruka laughed as she dragged the pouting blue haired man with her towards the girls dorm, "Yes, I'm calling you fat Yuu-kun."

Yuuma stared yelling at Haruka who just laughed at her blue haired best friend as they walked out of sight. The idols at the second floor stared at the place where the two best friends once were before Ryuuya cut through the silence, "Well that was..unexpected."

"You think?" Syo shot a look towards his idol figure.

"I can't believe Nanami has our merchandise," Otoya chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, a cute blush on his cheeks, "It's kind of embarrassing..and cute in a way."

Reiji puffed out his cheeks, his cheeks becoming a cute pink as he mumbled dejectedly, "Of course you would think it's cute. She had your merchandise. How come she doesn't have any QUARTET NIGHT merchandise? I would have thought that she would have bought some when she made us our solo songs."

"Didn't you listen to what she said Reiji?" Ai raised an eyebrow as he stared at the oldest member of QUARTET NIGHT who seemed to be sulking, "She said she would start collecting merchandise on QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS soon."

"Never mind that! Didn't you hear what Megami-chan called Raging?" Yamato looked over at Eiichi and Eiji before continuing, "Since when did Megami-chan call you dad Tou-san?"

Eiichi looked over at Eiji who shrugged before Eiichi replied after a brief hesitance, "I..don't know. Maybe it happened during one of their meetings. Should we feel weirded out that she's calling dad Tou-san?"

The idols looked at each other before shrugging in response, unsure about what they had to say about that topic at hand.

"Remember the plan okay? We'll have to start as soon as possible. We need to make sure that we also get the approval of Yuuma-kun," Natsuki said as he had a bright smile on his face.

The idols nodded, determination filled their eyes as they all walked back to the dorms and into their respective rooms, each planning their course of action for the plan.

 _'Just you wait. We will win her over and get your approval, Takeshita Yuuma,'_ the idols let the smug thought to run through their minds as they got ready for bed, thinking about the next day when their plan would be taking action.

 _ **~Back to Yuuma and Haruka~**_

Yuuma tensed up slightly before a smirk adorned his lips, _'This is just getting more interesting. Let's see what you have planned out for tomorrow boys.'_

"Yuu-kun? Why are you smirking like that? It's kind of creepy," Haruka looked at Yuuma with twinkling curious green eyes and a raised eye brow.

"Nothing. Just..maybe you should expect a few surprises tomorrow morning," Yuuma smirked as Haruka swatted his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka pouted when Yuuma ignored her, instead turning on his side facing away from her as Haruka pushed herself up on her forearm, "Yuu-kun~! What do you mean!? Do you know something?"

Yuuma ignored her as he closed his eyes, "Go to sleep Nami-chan. You'll find out what I'm talking about tomorrow."

Haruka pouted when she realized she wouldn't be getting an answer from her cat-eyed best friend. She turned on her side, facing away from Yuuma as she thought over what he said, _'What could he mean by that..? Could it be about Mitsuo-san and Tou-san? Could..could it be about my projects? Or is it about the idols? Are they planning something? Maybe I'm thinking too much into this..but Yuu-kun usually has a knack for sensing if something big is going to happen. What's going to happen tomorrow!? What do I expect?'_

Haruka groaned silently, trying to ignore the feeling of dread in her chest and the butterflies of excitement flying around in her stomach. She tensed slightly when Yuuma shifted slightly before he let out a small snore. Haruka sighed in relief before she sat up and shifted slightly so that her legs were hanging off of the bed. She froze up slightly when an arm wrapped around her mid section, "Where are you going Nami-chan?"

"I need a bit of fresh air.. and I need to clear my head a bit. Go back to sleep Yuu-kun. I'll be back soon. I promise," Yuuma groaned under his breath before he retracted his arm from Haruka's mid section.

"Come back soon. I worry about you," Haruka smiled as she leaned over and placed a small kiss on Yuuma's forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I clear my head. I love you Yuu-kun. Sleep well," Yuuma hummed before turning on his side facing away from the golden green eyed woman.

Haruka stood up as she pulled on a pale pink hoodie over her pajama top and brushing off the non existing dust on her pajama bottoms. She slipped on a pair of slippers before she walked out her door, shutting it quietly behind her. She walked down the corridors, listening to the quietness that surrounded the place with a small smile. She passed by the boys dorm before stopping in front of the dorms with a sad smile as she whispered softly, "Gomenasai minna-san.. ( _ **I'm sorry everyone**_ ) I can't give you an answer yet..not until I come to terms with things."

Haruka looked around before whispering underneath her breath for only her to hear, "Demo..Aishiteru..all of your." ( _ **But..I love you**_ )

Haruka turned around before walking towards the exit of the dorms, opening the door before she walked out, shutting the door behind her quietly. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh cold night air as she walked through the gardens.

She took a deep breath as she walked towards the fountain that stood in the middle of the courtyard of the Master Course Dorms. She sat down at the edge of the fountain before looking at the night sky, seeing the twinkling stars and the large bright moon that hung in the beautiful and serene night sky.

Slowly, she let out a deep breath before she started singing softly:

 ** _{A/N - Song: Maigo no KOKORO by Nanami Haruka (It's the song she sang in the first season episode 9)}_**

 **mayoi konda RABIRINSU, yoru no naka; (** _Lost in a labyrinth in the dark of night_ **)** **  
hontou no kimochi, nani mo wakaranakute;** **(** _I don't know my true feelings_ **)**  
 **tsuki kara nigeta, usagi mitai; (** _Like a rabbit that's fled from the moon_ **)  
modoranai, tokei o mitsumete ita; (** _Staring at the clock that won't turn back_ **)**

Haruka looked towards the Master Course Dorm, more specifically the area in which she suspected the Boys Dorm to be. Her mind showing images of the smiling faces of the men she fell in love with. She let a smile graze her lips as each image filled her heart with happiness and love.

 **kono mama jikan ga, modoreba nante; (** _If I could turn back time_ **)  
kitto, chotto, wagamama kana; (** _Surely it'd seem a little selfish_ **)  
kono oozora no shita, minna e to; (** _Under this vast sky, even though_ **)  
tsunagatteru no ni nande darou; (** _I'm connected to everyone, why is it so?_ **)  
kotaete, My Song; (** _Answer me, my song!_ **)**

Haruka looked away from the Master Course Dorm, turning her head to look at her reflection in the water of the fountain, her smile dropping as tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes as she replayed the memories of each sweet and loving moment she shared with the idols, her heart growing heavy with regret as each memory passed by, leaving a bitter feeling in her chest.

 **nee, kamisama oshiete kudasai; (** _Hey God, please teach me!_ **)  
setsunakute, setsunakute, demo ureshiin desu; (** _It's painful, so painful, but still I'm happy!_ **)  
gyutto, mune o shimetsukeru; (** _Constricting my heart so tightly.._ **)  
aa, kono omoi no kotae; (** _Ah, these feelings are my answer!_ **)  
tabun, zutto, kodomo no mama; (** _Probably all along, like a child_ **)  
otona ni naritakunai; (** _Not wanting to grow up.._ **)  
maigo no KOKORO. (** _My lost heart_ **)**

Haruka took a deep breath, her breath catching in her throat as she felt something wet hit her hand that was sitting on her lap. She looked down to see a drop of water on the back of her palm. She looked confused as more drops landed on her hand before she realized she was crying. Her breath hitched as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before she broke down crying yet again. Haruka let out a broken giggle as she whispered, looking at her open palms that were catching her falling tear drops, "How many times have I shed tears for them..? How much longer am I going to hurt myself by avoiding them..by pretending that I have no interest in them..?"

The wind passed by lifting Haruka's hair slightly as she looked up towards the night sky, "I really..am so pathetic..The answer is so simple.. and yet I make it so complicated..why?"

Haruka stood up slowly, staggering in place, fixing her resolve as she looked towards the Master Course Dorm, whispering to herself, "I will get through with this.. Once I solve everything, my feelings and the consequences of accepting all of you..I will give all of you an answer.. Until then, I hope you can wait just a little longer..minna-san."

 _'Dear Grandmother, my resolve for this work out is stable. I will need to do this on my own. I need to solve all of this so there aren't any lasting consequences.. And when I'm ready..I'll give them my answer.'_

 ** _~With Raging and Shining~ {A/N - I bet none of you were expecting this}_**

Raging and Shining looked out the window to stare at the determined young figure of STARISH's composer as Raging said in a voice full of worry, "I hope she can get through this on her own."

Shining glanced at Raging through the corner of his eye as a small smile appeared on his lips, "You seem awfully worried. I don't think I've ever seen you worry. Not for Eiichi and Eiji and most certainly not even with the close disbandment of HEAVENS."

"Haruka.. she's fragile and very sensitive. She will be my future daughter-in-law and the mother of my future grandchildren..as her future father-in-law, I would think it would be appropriate to worry just bit for her," Raging raised an eyebrow at Shining before flashing him a smug smile, "She's like a daughter to me.. Wouldn't you agree Mitsuo?"

Shining looked away from the window to stare at the thin folder that was on his desk. He walked away from the window towards his desk to open the folder. He let a small smile graze his lips as he whispered softly for Raging to hear, "Yes.. Yes she is like a daughter to me."

In the folder was a complete file on Ittoki Otoya. In the file, under family information, in bold capital letters was:

'Father: **SAOTOME MITSUO** '

'Mother: **AIJIMA KOTOMI** '

'Relatives: **AIJIMA CECIL** _(Marital half-brother)'_

 ** _READ & REVIEW~! Your reviews and private messages help me and motivate me to do better and to work hard on this story. Feel free to give me ideas of what you wish to see in the story and I will try my hardest to implement it into this story. Thank you everyone for your support. I really appreciate it. _**

**_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~~! Love you all! Thank you all!_**


	24. Chapter 24: The Start of Something New

_**OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay so I decided to post this chapter today. Instead of the next day like I planned because why not? :) Anyway, there's a lot of spoilers here in this chapter and if anything, more spoilers are going to come in the next chapters to come.**_

 _ **Also, fair warning again, this chapter is pretty long.. Without the author's note and the recap of the previous chapter it's already 6k+ words which is an accomplishment for me since I usually never get chapters to be above 4k, so I'm pretty happy.**_

 _ **Also, I don't own of the songs or any of the characters so please don't roast my ass. I wish I owned these characters so I can make them do my bidding *evil laughter* but sadly I don't, that's why I'm making fanfiction *cries.**_

 ** _Shout out to_** LoverGirl71793 ** _, thank you so much for your review. It really pumped me and I'm so glad that you guys appreciate my writing. (I'm not very good at writing. I have top grades in English and essay writing but I'm not that good heheh) I really love seeing people feel happy when they read my stories, it makes me feel pumped to do better._**

 ** _To all of you out there who read my stories, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters to come because it's only getting fluffier and cuter by the chapter. *smirk._**

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems: **__The wind passed by lifting Haruka's hair slightly as she looked up towards the night sky, "I really..am so pathetic..The answer is so simple.. and yet I make it so complicated..why?"_

 _Haruka stood up slowly, staggering in place, fixing her resolve as she looked towards the Master Course Dorm, whispering to herself, "I will get through with this.. Once I solve everything, my feelings and the consequences of accepting all of you..I will give all of you an answer.. Until then, I hope you can wait just a little longer..minna-san."_

 _'Dear Grandmother, my resolve for this work out is stable. I will need to do this on my own. I need to solve all of this so there aren't any lasting consequences.. And when I'm ready..I'll give them my answer.'_

 _"Haruka.. she's fragile and very sensitive. She will be my future daughter-in-law and the mother of my future grandchildren..as her future father-in-law, I would think it would be appropriate to worry just bit for her," Raging raised an eyebrow at Shining before flashing him a smug smile, "She's like a daughter to me.. Wouldn't you agree Mitsuo?"_

 _Shining looked away from the window to stare at the thin folder that was on his desk. He walked away from the window towards his desk to open the folder. He let a small smile graze his lips as he whispered softly for Raging to hear, "Yes.. Yes she is like a daughter to me."_

 _In the folder was a complete file on Ittoki Otoya. In the file, under family information, in bold capital letters was:_

 _'Father: **SAOTOME MITSUO** '_

 _'Mother: **AIJIMA KOTOMI** '_

 _'Relatives: **AIJIMA CECIL** (Marital half-brother)'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 24: The Start of Something New**

 _ **~The Next Morning~Haruka's POV~**_

I groaned slightly as the sunlight hit my bed and in turn hitting me in the face, "Shut the sun off Yuu-kun!"

"Get your ass off of the bed Nami-chan! You need to get ready!" I opened my eyes to look up at Yuu-kun to see him standing at the edge of my bed, holding a pillow above my head threateningly as he had a smug smirk on his face, "Get up or I will suffocate you with this pillow."

"What do I need to get ready for? It's too early to get up Yuu-kun!" I groaned as I turned away from him, pulling the covers over my head only for it to be tugged away from my head.

Yuu-kun growled as he pulled the covers completely off my body, "Shining-san and Raging-san appeared out of no where when I was in the lounge eating and told me to get your ass out of bed and into some formal wear for the official announcement about the conclusion of the Triple S Entry Concert."

My eyelids flew open as I jumped out of bed screaming, "Why didn't you just say so Yuu-kun?! I need help! Find me a dress to wear for the announcement."

I ran towards my bathroom as Yuu-kun yelled at me, "I'll put out a dress for you but I need to go as soon as possible! My boss wanted to talk about me about a future signing for my book that will happen in the next few days. Also, Shining-san and Raging-san wanted me to inform you that you don't need to worry about a transport. Someone will come pick you up in an hour and a half!

I quickly showered and washed up, brushing my teeth as I wrapped a towel around my body and making sure to dry my hair before keeping it up, hidden underneath a small towel. I walked out the bathroom and into my room to see a dress lying on my bed. I walked up to my bed, picking up the dress as I looked it over.

The dress was a wine red color that had the skirt at a mid thigh length in the front while at the back the skirt reached the back of the knees. **_{A/N - Basically the dress she wear at the first episode of the first episode of Season 4}_** The dress overall was a simple party dress and I smiled at the simplicity of the dress, thanking Yuu-kun that the dress was simple and not over the top like what Camus-senpai had me wear when he took me as his date to the Shining Tower.

I put on the dress, sloppily tying the bow in the front of the choker that was attached to the dress before looking myself in the mirror, nodding at my reflection. I decided to leave my hair as it was, making sure to dry and brush it to its neat bob cut before walking over to my make-up drawer, pulling it open. I pursed my lips as I looked over my options before deciding on a simple look that just consisted of mascara, a little bit of pink blush and pale pink lip gloss.

I looked around for my shoes before deciding on a pair of white heels that clipped around the ankles. I looked towards my desk to see a white pearl bracelet as well as a white hand purse, smiling to myself as I picked both the items, slipping on the bracelet before opening the purse to see my phone and my notepad and pen already in the purse, "Arigatou Yuu-kun."

I looked around to see if I forgot something before my eyes landed on my bedside table as I gasped, "I almost forgot!"

I quickly rushed towards the bedside stand to see the necklace Kotobuki-senpai gave me sitting innocently at the top of the table. I let out a sigh of relief before clipping it around my neck, making sure to keep it hidden under the thick choker that connected with the dress.

Knowing that I now had everything, I walked outside the dorms, shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Haruka! Hey!" I turned to the side to see Tomo-chan running towards me as she waved excitedly.

I let a smile appear on my face as I exclaimed happily, "Tomo-chan!"

"Ohayo! ( _ **Good morning!**_ )" She quickly embraced me before pulling back and we shared a giggle together. She placed a finger on her chin as she looked me over. I tilted my head slightly in confusion as she said with a smile, "Nice. You look super cute when you dress up."

I let a smile appear on my face as I flushed slightly at the compliment, "Really? Yuu-kun helped me get ready. But Tomo-chan, you look more fashionable than ever."

"Well your other best friend has some good taste. And about me being fashionable, well yeah," she winked at me before she looked at my neck and said as she leaned forward, taking a hold of the sloppy bow I made as she fixed it up, "One second. That should do it. Today's the day huh?"

I smiled up at her before nodding, "Yea.. It's a very special day for the three bands, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS."

"I really can't believe it's today," Tomo-chan sighed dejectedly as I nodded, humming in response as she turned towards me, whining loudly, "I'm so disappointed I have to go to work instead!"

The loud honking of a car brought our attention to the white van that drove in front of us and a man's voice called through the crack of the window, "Thank you for waiting."

"I'll be right there," Tomo-chan exclaimed as she stepped forward. Before she took another step forward, she looked towards me and said, "I'd better go."

I turned slightly to face her and I let a smile appear on my face, "See you later! Work hard!"

She winked at me as she walked towards the white van, "Yeah! You, too, Haruka."

"I will," I watched as she boarded the van and I watched as it drove by. I took out my phone before looking at the time, "The transport should be coming soon."

I looked up in surprise when I heard wheels against the stone pavement to see a black jeep-like limo driving towards me at neck breaking speed before it skidded to a stop in front of me. The door opened and I could only stare in shock when a hand shot out from inside the car and pulled me in, causing me to shut my eyes.

I let out a squeak before opening my eyes slowly to see myself on the ground in front of the HEAVENS members who had grins/smirks/smiles on their handsome faces. A bright pink blush appeared on my cheeks as I squeaked out weakly, "HE-HEAVENS!?"

 ** _{A/N - Song: Yume wo Uta he to - UtaPri(?) [Don't own any of these songs to follow]}_**

 **Tengoku e to ikanai ka tomo ni;**

 **Urutora supesharu na yume sa;**

 **Megami no uta wo utaitai;**

 **Soko ni kotae ga aru;**

 **H-E-A-V-E-N-S no;**

 **Shinnaru kodou de.**

I was pulled off the ground only to be seated on the lap of Eiichi-san who cupped my cheek softly, a tender look in his eye as he chuckled softly, "Thrill me with your music Angel-chan. Ii!" ( _ **Good!**_ )

I flushed slightly before I was pulled off his lap only to stand in front of Eiji who took a hold of my hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand before he looked up to make eye contact with me, "Come with us Haruka."

Before I could react to him like I did with Eiichi-san, I was pulled away from him and into Van-kun's lap but instead of being seated like I was with Eiichi-san, I was half lying down across his lap. He looked down at me with love filled eyes as he whispered softly, "Be mine. I won't let you say no Ha-chan."

I blushed a cute pink, my memory wandering off to the time to when we shared kisses with each other before I was pulled off his lap to be seated on one of the empty seats and my hands grasped tightly in Amakusa-san's hands. Amakusa-san looked at me with love in his bright purple eyes and a pink tint on his cheeks, "In this windy labyrinth, I wish to become intoxicated by your music Hoshi-chan."

I flushed cutely at his intense and deep words but before I could do anything, I was pulled away from Amakusa-san to be slightly pinned to another seat of the car. I noticed a warm grey and black stripped scarf was on my body and that it covered my chest and my arms slightly as Nagi-kun pinned me to the seat as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear huskily although his slightly childish voice made it difficult for him to have a deep voice, "Nagi-kun will show you an ultra-super gorgeous dream, Haruka."

I flushed slightly when I felt the tips of his fingers lightly brush against my forearms but before I could react in any other way, I was pulled away and into the lap of Sumeragi-san who looked down at me with his intense yellow tinted eyes as he leaned forward, whispering in his seductively deep voice, "Let's make music together Nanami."

I bit my lip as I stared into his intense eyes before I was pulled away only to be pinned against the wall by Yamato-kun who leaned forward towards my face, invading my personal bubble as he whispered, his hot breath ghosting against my lips, "I'll take you to heaven Megami-chan."

I blushed a bright red as I stuttered out, cursing my heart for making me fall in love with these handsome men, "A-Ano.."

I looked up to see the roof of the car open up and I could see the once bright blue sky had turned into a pale pink color with orange hues.

I looked back at HEAVENS to see them all with their arms outstretched towards me. Eiichi-san pulled me in the middle of them and I blushed as they surrounded me, all with loving and caring looks in their eyes.

 **Tengoku e to ikanai ka tomo ni;**

 **Saa shin jidai no hajimari;**

 **Nani mo kamo wo kechirasu uta;**

 **Gira gira shita ai de;**

 **Kono ji ni oritatta;**

 **Nanatsu no tamashii.**

I looked up in shock when I heard a loud sound of metal separating from each other. I looked out of the car to see a large black truck beside the limo that was opening and I strained my eyes to see what was hidden behind the smoke that was billowing around us. HEAVENS seemed on guard but before anyone could move, a hand took a hold of me and pulled me into the truck, leaving the HEAVENS members to stare dumbstruck at where I disappeared off to.

I opened my eyes as the smoke cleared to see the four members of QUARTET NIGHT all with either smiles or smirks on their faces. I let a bright red blush appear on my cheeks as I squeaked out, "QUAR-QUARTET NI-NIGHT?!"

 **Reiji:**

 **Majiri kke nashi _paafekuto_ ;**

 **Honmono wo wasurete nai?**

I stared at Kotobuki-senpai who had a goofy grin on his face as he outstretched his arms, winking playfully at me.

 **Ranmaru:**

 **Komono hodo yokei;**

 ** _Piichiku_ to urusee yo.**

Kurosaki-senpai clenched his fist holding it close to his face before he, using the same hand, outstretched his hand towards me, his glare aggressive but I could see the hint of tenderness in his off colored eyes as he stared at me.

 **Ai:**

 **Dare ni mo mane sasenai;**

 **Kono utagoe de love.**

Ai-kun had his blazer off slightly before he twirled in place, fixing his jacket in the process as he flashed me a polite and love filled smile that wasn't so obvious to the other QUARTET NIGHT members.

 **Camus:**

 **Ouja wo sashi oite;**

 **Nani wo utau ka?**

Camus-senpai had a cold look in his eye as he stood up straight and outstretched one of his arms to the side but the closer I looked at him, I could see the coldness and indifference in his eyes fade away as he stared at me.

I let out a squeak when I was pulled into a small red car beside Kotobuki-senpai who had a hand placed in his chest as he looked at me.

 **Ai shite yamanai jounetsu**

Kotobuki-senpai leaned in slightly as he looked at me with his intense grey eyes, "I can't lie to my heart anymore Kouhai-chan."

Before I could process what he said and react, I was pulled out of the car and towards the make-shift bar by Kurosaki-senpai who pulled me close to his chest as he had one arm wrapped around my tiny waist.

 **Zenbu wo ubaitai shoudou**

He pulled me close as he leaned forward, our breaths mingling with the other as he whispered huskily, "Unleash your music with me, Haruka."

I was pulled away from Kurosaki-senpai's grip and towards Ai-kun at the billiards table, him beside me as he guided me in how to play.

 **Hitotsu ni naritai kanjou**

He leaned towards my ear, his hot breath fanning against my ear as he whispered softly, "I want to feel our hearts beating together Haruka-chan."

I blushed a cute red at our close proximity before I was pulled away from Ai-kun and into Camus-senpai's arms.

 **Wakachiau HAATO ga kyoumei**

I looked up to stare into Camus-senpai's ice blue eyes and he tilted his head down to look at me. A tender smile on his face and his cold blue eyes softening as he whispered deeply, "Put yourself in my hands Nanami."

He looked away from me as he lifted his head, tossing a dart towards the dart board opposite of us.

 **Uta no Deep kiss wo Forever kasanariaou**

 **The world is mine! The world is mine!**

The four men all stood side by side to each other as they stared at me with soft smiles on their faces. I blushed slightly at their stares, about to say something when loud noises coming from above us interrupted what I was going to say. I looked up to see a large helicopter flying just a few feet above us.

I looked away when it shot something down at the area I was with QUARTET NIGHT, only to look up when two familiar voices called out to me, "Nanami!"

I looked up in shock to see Ittoki-kun and Syo-kun being lowered by ladders from the helicopter as they took a hold of my arms tightly and heaved me up towards the helicopter, leaving QUARTET NIGHT to stare gobsmacked at the helicopter. Once I knew I was safe, I looked around the dark room only for light to suddenly appear and I let my eyes adjust to the light only to see the STARISH members standing a few feet away from where I was seated on the floor. I let a smile appear on my face as I looked over the STARISH members.

 **Hoshizora e tabidatou;**

 **Niji wo kake hashi ni shite;**

 **Uta de kira kira no hikousen;**

 **Kimi wo mukaete.**

They outstretched their hands towards me and I could only stare in shock at the loving looks they sent my way, _'I..I thought they would hate me for what I'm doing..Ignoring them and..-'_

I watched as Ichinose-kun, Ittoki-kun, and Cecil-san threw their arms on each other's shoulders, Shinomiya-san and Syo-kun giving each other a high five as they grinned at each other while Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san had their backs against each other, each looking at me with a grin on their faces.

 **Donna kaze ni deatte;**

 **Donna toki wo kasenete;**

 **Namida shite egao shite;**

 **Doko made yukuo.**

I let out a squeak when I was pulled off the ground. Ittoki-kun pulled on me, one of his hands taking a hold my right hand as he wrapped his other hand around my waist. He looked at me with loving eyes as he whispered, a cute red blush on his cheeks, "Nanami..I love you. I love you and your music."

I was pulled away from Ittoki-kun before I could react. Hijirikawa-san pulled on me, holding both of my hands in a slight waltz as he stared at me with love, "Nanami, I want you to accept me and my overflowing feelings for you.

I was pulled away towards Shinomiya-san who had a hold of my right hand and the hand that wasn't holding on to me was outstretched. He had a bright smile on his face as he said softly, "Haru-chan, you're the only one who understands me."

I blinked as I was pulled away from Shinomiya-san and lifted up into the air where I was seated on Ichinose-kun's right arm. I looked down at him to stare into his deep blue eyes, "Nanami-san, you know how I feel. My feelings are the same as yours."

I looked slightly shocked when I was pulled away from Ichinose-kun into a low dip in which Jinguji-san had his hand around my waist while his other hand was holding onto my right hand tenderly. He leaned down towards me, his blue eyes were hooded seductively as he whispered, "Kohitsuji-chan..( _ **Little Lamb**_ ) nobody else lights a fire in me anymore..not like you do."

I was pulled by Syo-kun as he took a hold of my left hand while wrapping an arm around my mid-section, my back pressed against his chest and I had to tilt my head back to look into his bright blue eyes that were filled with admiration. Syo-kun whispered huskily into my ear, so unlike his usually loud voice which caused me to flush a cute pink at hearing his deep voice beside my ear, "You know me, Nanami. I'll never let you go. Not now. Not ever."

I was pulled off of Syo-kun and towards Cecil-san who had his hand in my right hand and his other hand placed on my side. He smiled down at me and said softly, love evident in his voice, "Haruka, I want to become one through your music. I love you my princess."

I stared in shock as he pulled away from me to join the other members of STARISH. I blinked as party cannons went off throwing white glittering confetti around us.

 **Hoshizora e tabidatou;**

 **Niji wo kake hashi ni shite;**

 **Kimi no mada shiranai fushinaru;**

 **Ongaku no chikara de;**

 **Joushiki nante iranai;**

 **Saijou kyuu no love de;**

 **Tobitatou koete yukou;**

 **Yume wo uta e to!**

They all leaned in slightly, grins lighting up their faces and it warmed my heart to see the men I fell in love with getting along with each other. They outstretched their hands towards me and I smiled up at them.

I squeaked out in surprise when I heard music coming from outside. I ran towards the window that was open and I leaned over to look down and stared in shock to see the other two bands I fell in love with, looking up.

My eyes zeroed down on QUARTET NIGHT who each had a hand placed on their chest. I saw specifically Kurosaki-senpai and Ai-kun stretching their hands towards me.

 **Yume wo uta e to!**

I looked away from QUARTET NIGHT to zero on HEAVENS who all had their hands or arms outstretched towards me, each with grins or smiles on their faces.

 **Yume wo uta e to!**

I blushed as I pulled away from the window, to look at the STARISH members who all seemed pretty nervous all of a sudden. I watched as Ittoki-kun took a step toward me albeit a bit hesitantly. He whispered softly, "Na-Nanami..we're sorry..for forcing you to make a decision when you aren't ready.."

I looked at him with a sad smile before whispering, "It's okay..I forgive you guys..all of you. Including QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS.."

They looked hopeful before they deflated when I whispered softly, "But..I'm sorry. I can't make a decision..not yet."

I looked at each of them to see looks of hurt and rejection on their faces before they slowly nodded in understanding. Syo-kun stepped towards me before saying softly, unlike his boisterous voice, "It's okay Nanami.. we understand. Take all the time you need. If there's anything you..you need help with-."

"Don't hesitate to ask any of us Kohitsuji-chan. It doesn't have to even be from STARISH..you can ask help from QUARTET NIGHT or HEAVENS," Jinguji-san cut off Syo-kun as he took a hold of my hand, squeezing it softly, "No matter what you choose and what decision you make-."

"We will always be there for you and love you Haruka," I looked towards Cecil-san who had a small smile on his face.

"You mean a lot to us Nanami-san. Not just to STARISH but to HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT," I looked over to Ichinose-kun who had a polite but loving smile on his face.

Tears brimmed into my eyes before I smiled brightly, "Thank you so much minna. It means a lot to me."

I let out a squeak when I had the feeling that my heart dropped into my stomach and I stumbled onto Shinomiya-san and Hijirikawa-san who steadied me by wrapping one of their arms around my waist each and gripping my forearms to steady me. I looked up at them and they each asked me softly, "Are you okay Haru-chan/Nanami?"

I blushed before nodding as I untangled myself from them. I looked around to see the door of the helicopter open and I rushed out to get a breath of fresh air only to have the air in my lungs knocked out of me. I staggered in place from the added weight as I had the living breath squeezed out of me, "Kouhai-chan!"

"Ko-Koto-buki-se-senpai..can-can't breath!" I managed to wheeze out as the 25 year old QUARTET NIGHT member squeezed me.

He pulled away from me with a goofy grin on his face before he said excitedly, "I missed hugging you Kouhai-chan! You're always with Yuuma that it's hard to find time where you're by yourself."

He had a pout on his face before he smiled. He leaned forward, his face just a few inches away from my face as he whispered softly, his grey eyes turning into a molten silver, "I really missed you Haruka."

"Ko-Kotobuki-se-senpai," I flushed a bright red as he leaned closer, rubbing our noses lightly against each other in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

He pulled away with a grin before exclaiming, "I'll see you later Kouhai-chan. I have a bit of work to do."

He bounded over towards the empty stage to talk with the staff members and I stared off in a slight daze after him before snapping out of it. I looked around to see STARISH and HEAVENS talking, or arguing in this case, with each other while the other members of QUARTET NIGHT excluding Kotobuki-senpai were standing off to the side waiting for something to happen. I smiled as I walked towards them.

They seemed to straighten up when I approached them and I saw smiles appearing on their usually emotionless faces. I walked towards them meekly as I smiled up at them, "All of you look really good."

I saw small pink tints appearing on their cheeks as Kurosaki-senpai ruffled my hair, turning my once neat hair into a mess, "Shouldn't you be finding your seat?"

"Not really. My seat is near Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuga-sensei so I just need to look for them to know where I'm supposed to be seated," I tilted my head slightly causing Kurosaki-senpai's hand that was in my hair to fall back to his side as I lifted my hand up to smooth back my hair, "Aren't you guys supposed to be in position?"

"We still have 45 minutes until we go on stage. The technical workers are fixing everything and Reiji is helping them arrange the lighting and the appropriate sound system. He's the one most used to this because he's the oldest amongst all of us so he had more experience dealing with all of this," Ai-kun answered in monotone as he looked over my shoulder.

I followed his gaze only to let out a giggle at how excited and hyper Kotobuki-senpai seemed with arranging the stage lights and the sound system. I looked back the three remaining QUARTET NIGHT members and flashed them a bright smile, "Well, I know you guys will be great out there. Make sure you have fun okay? And try not to get into any fights."

"Of course Nanami," Camus-senpai looked at me with a soft look before he asked in a slight quiet tone, "Nanami..do you hate us..for what we did?"

My smile dropped as I stared at them, they all had looks of dread on their faces as they awaited my answer. I sighed before shaking my head, answering with a small yet sad smile, "No..I can never hate any of you.. I just.. I just need more time. Can you..can you give me a bit more time minna?"

I looked at them with hopeful eyes and they nodded, their eyes matching the emotion in my own golden green eyes, hope.

"QUARTET NIGHT! Come here! You need to know where you need to be! Get over here!" We were interrupted by Kotobuki-senpai who was screaming for the attention of his other band members with a happy grin on his face.

The trio of QUARTET NIGHT sighed in exasperation but I could see the fond looks in their eyes as they looked towards the oldest member of their band before they looked towards me. Kurosaki-senpai cupped my cheek as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on the cheek which he wasn't cupping with his hand, "I'll see you later Haruka."

He pulled away as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and he strolled past me, a pink tint on his cheeks as he yelled at Kotobuki-senpai to be quiet. I giggled slightly, a pink tint also visible on my cheeks as I looked up at Ai-kun who stepped forward. He took a hold of the back of my neck as he pulled me towards him. I stumbled slightly only to land on his hard chest as his chest rumbled with laughter, "Clumsy as always Haruka-chan."

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the cheek that Kurosaki-senpai did not kiss. He pulled away, his cyan blue eyes filled with so much emotion before pulled away from me entirely. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he passed by, walking towards Kurosaki-senpai and Kotobuki-senpai who were still screaming at each other.

I smiled softly as I looked at my feet, listening to the bickering of the two QUARTET NIGHT members as Ai-kun told them to quiet down. I felt a hand underneath my chin as the hand tilted my head up. I looked into Camus-senpai's ice blue eyes, a soft small smile on his face as his deep voice rumbled, "Remember what I said? I promise to show you greater heights."

He bent down as he placed a small kiss on the corner of my lips and I could taste a hint of sweets on his lips as he pulled away, a sweet smile on his face. He whispered softly, the love he had evident in his voice, "I'll see you later Nanami."

He walked past me, the sweet smile on his face dropping as he growled at his band members to shut up, Kurosaki-senpai on the verge of strangling Kotobuki-senpai if Ai-kun wasn't holding at the collar of the bassist's suit.

I waved towards them and yelled out with a bright smile, "Gambatte QUARTET NIGHT!" ( _ **Good luck!**_ )

They stopped fighting as they turned towards me, smiles or smirks on their faces as they nodded towards me in acknowledgement. I turned towards the other two groups taking notice that HEAVENS was no where to be seen while STARISH was off talking to Mitsuo-san, Tsukimiya-sensei, and Hyuga-sensei.

I let out a squeak when I felt arms wrap around my mid-section. I tilted my head to the side to look at the person to be met with a head full of white fluffy hair. I giggled as Amakusa-san cuddled up to me as he whispered softly in his far-away voice, "Hoshi-chan is so soft and cuddly."

"Amakusa-san?" I turned in place so I was facing him but he didn't let go and if anything, he just buried his head into the crook of my neck.

I looked at the other members of HEAVENS behind him who seemed to not mind and seemed to be okay with the affection that Amakusa-san was giving me. He pulled away all of a sudden and he smiled softly at me. Eiichi-san stepped forward albeit a bit hesitantly as he said with a hint of doubt in his voice, "Angel-chan.."

"I'm not mad at you guys..I can't bring myself to hate any of you even if you may deserve it. I forgive you guys for any affectionate approaches that you may have done but.." I looked at them, my resolve burning in my chest, "I need time to sort things out..Maybe soon I can give all of you an answer. Until that time comes..I hope you can wait a bit longer minna-san."

They looked at each other, seeming to be communicating to each other silently before they nodded. Eiichi-san took a hold of my right hand while Eiji took a hold of my left land. Eiichi-san smiled softly at me before saying, "I will always wait for you Angel-chan."

Eiichi-san let go of my hand once he placed small kisses on the tips of my fingers. Eiji smiled down at me as he leaned forward to place a kiss on my cheek, "I won't give up on my feelings for you Haruka."

He backed away from me as he walked towards the stage with his brother who he started to talk animatedly to. I blushed slightly as Van-kun stepped forward, snaking an arm around my back and he pulled me towards him. He leaned down slightly so our lips were only centimeters apart as he whispered, "I promise to make you mine. No matter how long it takes."

He lifted up his head and pressed a kiss on my forehead before he pulled away and winked. He walked towards Eiichi-san and Eiji who had their eyebrow raised in his direction. Amakusa-san wrapped both his arms around my waist as he pulled me close, using one of his hands to cup my chin slightly, tilting my head to the side as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "The stars have fated us to be with one another. I will forever wait for you Hoshi-chan."

With that said, he leaned closer and bit down softly on my ear causing me to let out a small squeak at the odd feeling before he placed a chaste kiss where he bit down on. He pulled away, his pale cheeks tinted bright red as he walked away towards Van-kun who threw an arm around Amakusa-san and let out a loud laugh.

Nagi-kun stepped forward, his cheeks a bright red, a shy look on his usually smug face as he cupped my cheek in his hand. I lifted my hand to place it over his warm soft hand as he whispered softly, his grey eyes piercing through my golden green eyes, "Haruka..no matter how long it takes or whatever you decide, I will always love you."

He leaned down slightly before he placed a small kiss on my nose in which I wiggled my nose in protest at the tickling sensation that accompanied the kiss. He flashed a cute and shy smile at me before letting go of me and walking towards Amakusa-san who was instantly glomped Nagi-kun.

Sumeragi-san stepped forward as he took a hold of my shoulders. I tilted my head up to look him in the eye and I saw the tender look in his normally emotionless yellow tinted eyes. He leaned down towards my ear as he whispered quietly that I didn't almost hear him, "I love you Nanami."

I flushed at his blunt statement as he pulled back and leaned down to place a small chaste kiss on the top of my lips, his bottom lip lingering slightly on my upper lip. My eyes widened in shock before he pulled away, his cheeks tinged a pale pink as he coughed.

He backed away from me before walking over to the others, I noticed while I was in my daze that he walked away rather stiffly. I snapped out of my daze when I felt someone take a hold of my hand. I tilted my head to stare into Yamato-kun's narrowed orange eyes. He smiled softly down at me as he lifted my hand towards his lips, not breaking eye contact with me as he placed a kiss on the back of my hand. He whispered softly, his deep and rough voice sending shivers through my body, "I would do anything for you Megami-chan. I will do everything to protect you..even if it's from myself."

He dropped my hand as he pulled away, turning as he walked towards the remaining HEAVENS members. I smiled at their backs before cupping my mouth yelling, "You can do it HEAVENS!"

They all turned their heads towards me, flashing me a smile/grin/smirk over their shoulders before turning away from me and walking towards their designated positions.

"Nanami.." I turned around to face the members of STARISH. They all had smiled plastered on their faces as Ittoki-kun stepped forward.

He wrapped his arms around the middle of my back as he pulled me close, he leaned down and placed a kiss on my right temple, "I will wait for you Nanami..even if it means waiting forever."

He pulled away before walking to the side, talking to one of the staff members about STARISH's position on stage.

As soon as he left, Hijirikawa-san took his place, pulling to his chest as he wrapped one of his arms around my back while his other arm was cupping the back of my head. I looked up at his deep dark blue eyes and he whispered softly, "You mean so much to me that you don't even know Nanami."

He leaned down to place a kiss on the temple that Ittoki-kun didn't kiss before he pulled away from me. I watched as he walked towards Ittoki-kun, the two started talking to each other about who was going to stand where once the event started.

In an instant, I was pulled into a semi-hug. Shinomiya-san's right hand was interlaced with my left hand as his left arm was wrapped around the back of my head, the hand wrapped around my head tangled in my hair slightly. He flashed me a bright smile as he exclaimed, "I love you Haru-chan. And for that, I'm willing to wait for your answer."

He leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead before letting go of me and bounding over towards Ittoki-kun and Hijirikawa-san. I smiled softly at his hyperactive ways before two arms wrapped around my mid-section, my back pressed against the person's hard chest.

I turned my head slightly and looked up to see Ichinose-kun's deep dark blue eyes staring into my own golden green eyes as he whispered into my ear, "All our feelings are the same. I'm willing to wait for you Nanami-san."

He placed a kiss on my earlobe before pulling away from me and walking towards Ittoki-kun who grinned at his approaching blue haired roommate.

I smiled before being pulled into a tight embrace, the person trapping me tightly to their chest, one arm wrapped around my lower back while the other arm was holding my head against the person's chest. The person chuckled as he whispered, "Kohitsuji-chan..Thank you for accepting us..even if you haven't given me a direct answer."

I smiled against Jinguji-san's chest as he placed a lingering kiss on the crown of my head before he pulled away from me, strolling towards Hijirikawa-san who raised an eyebrow at him.

I was pulled into a side hug and I placed my hand delicately against the person's chest, looking up to stare into a pair of big blue eyes as he smiled softly, chuckling in the process, "I will always protect you Nanami..even at the cost of myself."

Syo-kun leaned down as he placed a kiss on my neck, causing me to turn flush at the feeling of his warm but chapped lips against my neck. He pulled away before walking over to Shinomiya-san who instantly pulled Syo-kun into a hard and tight embrace.

I was pulled into a side hug yet again, this time keeping my hands to the side as a hand cupped my cheek while the other hand rested against my shoulder. I looked up and into Cecil-san's deep green-blue eyes as he whispered softly, "Haruka..you mean a lot to us. I will wait forever for you to accept me."

He let go of me before walking over to the stage with the rest of STARISH. I smiled softly before yelling out as I waved a hand in the air, "I believe in you STARISH!"

They continued walking but I could tell they acknowledged me by the way they lifted their hands in a slight dismissive manner.

 _'Aishiteru minna-san,'_ I let my eyes dart from the three bands before I quickly walked over to the area where Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuga-sensei were waiting.

Their faces lit up as they waved me over and I quickly rushed towards them before being seated between the two of them as I watched the announcement of the Triple S Decisive Concert.

 _'Dear Grandmother, I'm becoming more accepting of their affectionate ways..but..I still am not ready to give them an answer. Hopefully..this will be the start of something entirely new..for all of us.'_

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay like I said, this was my longest chapter that I have ever made with being 6k+ words long and I'm pretty happy with how it ended up. :)_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. I know it wasn't that original because I followed the baseline of the first episode of Season 4 but I tried to incorporate more romantic gestures towards Haruka. I apologize for Yuu-kun not making a long appearance in this chapter but he will appear again in the next chapter if I have anything to do with it._**

 ** _Now, thank you all for your support and your reviews, follows and favorites. It really helps me and motivates me and I can't ask for better readers._**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! Thank you for your support and I appreciate any kind of feedback, good or bad. Feel free to type down a review as an anonymous reader or even pm me if you're embarrassed at other people seeing your review._**

 ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! See you next chapter~! :*_**

 ** _And don't forget! Please go to my profile/bio to vote in which story you wish to see me write next. I love you guys :*_**


	25. Chapter 25: The Bond We Share

_**OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! So chapter update! Happy to implement more Season 4 in the story. I'm hoping to do that for the chapters to come but I will try and make it as original as possible only taking songs and maybe a bit of scenes that I deemed important from the series.**_

 _ **WARNING: Spoilers for Episode 2 of Season 4 (Probably one of my favorite episodes; I cried when Reiji turned all serious and angst-y) If you haven't watched the episode, go watch the episode before you read this because spoilers.**_

 _ **Also, I'm hoping to put more sweet gestures and romantic moments but I'm sad to say that I will stop any kissing scenes until.. *smirk. Just wait and see. I won't leave you guys hanging about the kisses but don't expect anything anytime soon. Maybe when the story is coming to a close. There will still be affectionate gestures but there won't be any lip-locking action (sorry) but I promise that when the kissing scenes come back, you guys will be squealing at the scenes. Anyway, I already have the last three chapters planned and I want to type them out but I'm focusing on the chapters to come but I have an idea.**_

 _ **Also, I'm going to rant at the end of this chapter so if you don't want to read that part of my author's note, I will make the font different for you guys to skip for any other updates I might have. You have been warned.**_

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems:**_ _He let go of me before walking over to the stage with the rest of STARISH. I smiled softly before yelling out as I waved a hand in the air, "I believe in you STARISH!"_

 _They continued walking but I could tell they acknowledged me by the way they lifted their hands in a slight dismissive manner._

 _'Aishiteru minna-san,' I let my eyes dart from the three bands before I quickly walked over to the area where Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuga-sensei were waiting._

 _Their faces lit up as they waved me over and I quickly rushed towards them before being seated between the two of them as I watched the announcement of the Triple S Decisive Concert._

 _'Dear Grandmother, I'm becoming more accepting of their affectionate ways..but..I still am not ready to give them an answer. Hopefully..this will be the start of something entirely new..for all of us.'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 25: The Bond We Share**

 _ **~Haruka's POV~**_

The announcement for the Decisive has already ended, it was already midnight and I was slightly dead on my feet as I trudged through the corridors of the Master Course Dorm with the idol groups beside me talking to each other. I was busy stressing over everything that has happened and I was dead tired from all of the stress and Yuu-kun pulling me out of bed early in the morning didn't help with the tiredness I was feeling.

"-hai-chan..Kouhai-chan.. **Kouhai-chan!** " I snapped out of my sleepy reverie to look up at Kotobuki-senpai's worried face that was a mere inches from mine, "Are you okay? You don't look too well."

I flashed a tired smile up at him as I swayed slightly as I took a few steps forward, "I'm okay Kotobuki-senpai. Just a bit..tired."

"Do you need help getting to your room?" I looked to my side to look into Syo-kun's worried blue eyes, "You like you're going to fall over any minute now."

"I'll be fine Syo-kun," I sighed as I looked at the men walking beside me who all shot each other worried glances, "I'll be fine. I promise. I just need to rest up once I get to my room. I haven't had a..break..in a while."

They all looked away, regret in their eyes as they realized that my tiredness might have been the consequences of their actions towards me. I smiled softly before whispering, "It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourselves."

I flinched slightly when my phone started ringing loudly. I pulled it out of my white purse and I looked at the caller. I blinked slightly in confusion, ignoring the curious looks of the idols as I answered the phone, "Yuu-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nami-chan! I won't be coming back to the dorms tonight," I blinked slightly as he continued, "My boss assigned me a meet and greet with my fans and a book signing so I probably won't be at the dorms tomorrow or the day after that. I'll be sleeping at my apartment for the next few days. I'm really sorry. I know I promised to be with you and catch up like old times but my boss was pretty persistent about this to boost my reputation. I hope you understand."

"Don't worry Yuu-kun. I understand and it's fine. Just stay safe and out of trouble okay?" I smiled softly even though he couldn't see me as he let out a chuckle.

Yuu-kun asked as I heard the creaking of a bed on his side of the phone, "So what happened at the event? I wasn't able to watch the live viewing of the announcement."

"Nothing much. STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS have to hold a Decisive Concert on December 24 on who will perform in the Triple S and that they need to perform a new song each at the Decisive Concert. Turns out, Shining hired me to make all three of their songs above the other projects he and Raging gave me," I pouted slightly as I rubbed my temple in frustration, "Raging and Shining put too much trust in me that I'll be able to make all these songs in time. At this rate, I won't have any sleep the next few months if I hope to make these projects in time but I want to make them proud."

Yuu-kun hummed slightly as he said, "Don't worry Nami-chan. There's nothing a lot of coffee won't fix. Take it from someone who writes for a living."

"That's not the point Yuu-kun. I have almost 13 songs that I need to make in the next few months, 10 of which the idols who are going to sing don't know anything about yet since Shining and Raging haven't told them, "I pouted as I fiddled with my skirt, "I really hope Shining and Raging would tell the idols soon. I need to get started right away if I ever plan on working on the songs ahead of time after meeting up with them."

"So you're going to be extra busy?" I let a frown graze my lips as the idols raised an eyebrow at me. I waved them off as we continued walking towards the boys dorm in silence, them listening to me talk to Yuu-kun over the phone.

"Yes I will be **EXTRA** busy, didn't I just say I would be? Shining wanted me to get a head start on meeting with the idol groups for the songs of the Decisive Concert. I need to meet up with QUARTET NIGHT tomorrow since STARISH and HEAVENS will be busy with some live viewing that I hope is Shining and Raging's way of announcing the new projects," I ignored the curious and questioning looks sent my way by STARISH and HEAVENS, "After their live viewing, they'll be pretty busy the entire day with work so they won't be in the dorms almost the whole day tomorrow and I'll also be busy discussing song ideas with QUARTET NIGHT in the afternoon tomorrow since in the morning, QUARTET NIGHT will be moving out of their rooms to a different part of the the Master Course Dorm to live together."

"Oh okay. I was hoping we could meet up with each other for a quick break, but I guess the both of us will be pretty busy with projects coming up," I could hear the pout behind his voice and I muffled a giggle as he continued, "I'll try and be back as soon as possible. Try and keep your schedule clear when I come back so I can either take you out to catch up."

I giggled before smiling sweetly, "Okay. It's a date then. I'll see you in the next few days Yuu-kun."

"Sure. See you later. Text or call me if something comes up okay? I love you Nami-chan," Yuu-kun said sweetly before making kissy noises on the opposite side of his call.

"Hai, hai. I'll text **AND** call you if something comes up. I love you too Yuu-kun," I giggled before returning the favor by making kissy noises back at him, the both of us laughing at the end before I hung up on him.

"So what was that all about Ha-chan?" I squeaked out when an arm wrapped around my shoulders and I looked up to see Van-kun with a playful smile plastered on his face, "Why don't you make those gestures to me?"

I waved my hand in a dismissive manner at his question as I slipped away from his grip to walk beside Ichinose-kun and Ittoki-kun, "Yuu-kun won't be here tonight or tomorrow or the day after that."

"Not that I really care but I'm curious. Did he say why?" Nagi-kun asked, his arms behind his head as he walked beside Eiji and Amakusa-san.

"He has a meet and greet with his fans as well as a book signing so he will be pretty busy these past few days. He won't sleep at the dorms tonight so he went back to his apartment for today," I pouted, puffing my cheeks out.

We arrived at the boys dorm and I looked up towards the idols of QUARTET NIGHT with a smile, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll come over at 2:45 or 3:00 to meet up to discuss the song okay?"

They nodded in acknowledgement before the idols waved towards me, walking to their room. Even once the last door closed, I remained rooted to my spot as I stared at the dorms with sad eyes.

"Miss Nanami," I flinched slightly as I turned on my heel to see Mitsuo-san standing there, his arms crossed, "Please come with me."

I nodded as I followed him towards his office. He opened the door and I stepped inside, looking around to see Tou-san on the other side, sitting on Mitsuo-san's desk. His gaze was focused on a folder on the desk but he looked up to look at me once I entered. He pushed himself off the desk as he approached me, "Haruka."

"Tou-san, konbawa, ( _ **Good evening**_ )" I bowed my head in greeting as I stood in front of Mitsuo-san and Tou-san, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Mitsuo-san walked to his desk as he picked up the folder that Tou-san was looking through before he walked back to me, "Miss Nanami, please look through these files."

I blinked in confusion before opening the folder, my eyes scanning through the contents noticing that it was a file on Ittoki-kun before my golden green eyes widened as I zeroed down on the piece of information that was circled in red.

I looked back at Mitsuo-san with my exotic green eyes still wide as he said with a grin, "It looks like you were correct Miss Nanami. Mister Ittoki is my son."

"Di-Did you tell him?" I asked as I read over the information yet again to see if I missed anything. I gasped out as I looked back at my boss, "He's the half brother of Cecil-san!?"

"Yes from his mother's side. I have tried looking for Kotomi but she is simple off the grid.." Mitsuo-san looked dejected before replying, "About telling Mister Ittoki..I want to tell him after the Decisive Concert so he can focus on his projects with pressure."

I nodded in understanding as Tou-san continued, "Tomorrow, Shining and I will announce to HEAVENS and STARISH about their duet projects. We will announce the project for QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH on a later date, we haven't planned ahead because we don't want to pressure STARISH with the amount of work Shining is putting on them."

"Hai. I understand, I promise to make you proud, Mitsuo-san, Tou-san," I bowed my head before lifting it up to look at the two men.

Mitsuo-san smiled before he motioned to the folder still in my hand, "You may now call me Tou-chan since we confirmed that Mister Ittoki is my son."

I let a smile graze my lips before nodding, "Tou-chan, Tou-san, thank you for this opportunity. I will make sure to make these idols shine."

They nodded before I bowed yet again and walked towards the door, opening it before shutting it behind me. I let out a sigh before trudging towards the girls dorm on the second floor, _'I just want to go to sleep already. The stress is getting to me.'_

I looked up when I heard footsteps to see Sumeragi-san who walked past me, not even glancing in my direction. It seemed like he didn't notice me as he passed by me and I blinked in surprise. I turned on my heel before calling out to him softly, "Sumeragi-san."

He froze slightly as he turned around to look at me. I smiled as I walked up to him, "Sumeragi-san, aren't you supposed to be sleeping? You have to be up tomorrow morning."

His eyes shifted slightly before he flashed me a small smile, "Of course. I just..needed a bit of fresh air to clear my head."

"Fre-Fresh air?" I tilted my head before beaming up at him, "May I join you?"

His eyes widened before he let a soft and sweet smile appear on his face, "Of course Nanami."

He held out a hand for me to take and I placed my hand on his as he held on tightly. With that, we walked hand in hand out to the gardens and towards the fountain. He sat at the edge of the fountain before motioning for me to sit as well. I sat down before asking him softly, "Is there a reason why you haven't gone to sleep yet and wanted to clear your head Sumeragi-san?"

He shook his head as he looked up at the clear night sky, "No. Not really."

I stared at his serene face before smiling softly, looking up at the night sky as well, "You should speak more Sumeragi-san..You have a beautiful voice."

"You think so?" I looked away from the night sky before looking over to him to stare into his surprised yellow tinted eyes.

"Of course. You're always so quiet that it's hard to read you..but I guess I really appreciate your silence. It makes you a good listener but it's nice to hear your voice every now and then," I smiled up at him with flushed cheeks as he flashed me a small smile, "It makes me feel happy to hear you talk."

"Then maybe I should speak more for you..my Sakura, ( _ **Cherry Blossom**_ )" I blushed at his term of endearment as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

I lifted my hand to place it over his and I watched as he slowly leaned forward. Our lips were centimeters apart as he whispered softly, his breath ghosting against my lips, "My Sakura.."

He looked like he was going to close the distance between us when he suddenly pulled away, looking away as a frown grazed his lips, "Gomenasai. ( _ **I'm sorry**_ ) I know you don't want any affections and yet.."

"It's okay Sumeragi-san," I smiled up at him, my cheeks flushed, "I'm not ready for that yet and I appreciate that you're understanding of my reasons."

He looked back at me with his intense yellow eyes and I stood up so I was a head taller than him. I stepped towards him, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck before leaning down and placing a small kiss on his forehead, "Thank you for not forcing me into anything Sumeragi-san."

"Please..call me Kira," His breath fanned against my exposed collarbones and I flushed slightly as I pulled back.

"Then..Kira, arigatou, ( _ **Thank you**_ )" I smiled up at him as he stood up, "I'm really sorry for-"

"Please don't be sorry. I understand my Sakura," he cut me off as he cupped the back of my head as he whispered softly, his deep voice echoing around us, "I'm willing to wait. When you're ready, I'll be here."

He pulled away from me before bowing his head slightly, a small yet soft smile on his face as he whispered, "I'll head off to bed then. Oyasumi ( _ **Good night**_ ) my Sakura."

I watched as he walked away, a flush on my cheeks as I whispered softly so only I could hear, "O-Oyasumi Kira.."

I stood rooted in my spot, willing my heart to stop racing before I walked back to the dorms and to my room. I quickly washed up before changing into my pajamas and getting into bed, falling asleep the minute I closed my eyes.

 _ **~The Next Afternoon~Third Person View~**_

STARISH and HEAVENS have left for the Song Festa a couple hours ago. Ryuya and Ringo have also left for their work, leaving QUARTET NIGHT and Haruka in the Dorms. The dorms were unusually quiet..but that didn't last for very long.

"Get out of my face you ignorant peasant!" Haruka's eyes snapped open when yelling was heard. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as she mumbled out gibberish.

She picked up her phone that was on her bedside table before she sat up and looked at the time. Her exotic green eyes widened as she processed the numbers in her head. '2:27' shone in bright red numbers from her phone screen.

 _'I'M LATE!'_ Those two words rang inside STARISH's red-orange haired composer as she jumped out of bed, rushing to her bathroom to take a quick shower. She dried herself once she got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her body as well as her hair and brushing her teeth.

She walked the bathroom before walking over to her closet and look over her clothing options to meet up with QUARTET NIGHT. She quickly chose a white long sleeved polo shirt that hugged her curves and had a bow in the front and she paired it up with a black skirt that was a few inches above her knees. She put it on before looking herself in the mirror, frowning slightly when she realized it wasn't complete. She quickly looked back to her closet before her eyes landed on a grey blazer and a pair of black mid thigh length stockings. She smiled before putting those on and looking herself in the mirror. **_{A/N - The clothes she was wearing in Season 4 Episode 2 when she met up with the QUARTET NIGHT members}_**

She nodded in approval of her reflection before she looked around for a pair of shoes to match it up with. She chose a pair of pale pink pumps before looking around for the necklace Kotobuki-senpai gave her. She picked it up before clipping it around her neck, smiling softly at the way it twinkled from the little bit of light that hit it.

She brushed her hair into its neat bob before she walked over to her desk, picking up her folder full of blank music sheets and her phone before she walked out her room and towards the lounge. She froze up in place slightly when a loud yell echoed through the empty corridors, "Shut up you sweet-toothed aristocrat!"

She looked towards the direction that the yelling was coming from to hear it coming from a room she wasn't familiar with. She walked towards the door silently, scared to make any loud noises as she opened the door silently to peek in. She took notice that the room was similar to that of a living room that had a built in kitchen with four doors connecting to the living room. She suspected that this was the new place that QUARTET NIGHT was staying since they moved out of STARISH's rooms. **_{A/N - Basically the room is like the living room of the condo they're living in Episode 2}_**

Her eyes widened when she saw Camus and Ranmaru butting heads with each other with snarls on their faces as they stood by the counter of the kitchen. Ai was standing off to the side, a hand on his hip as he stared between the two QUARTET NIGHT members that were butting heads. Reiji was seated on the couch with his head lowered as he seemed to be ignoring what was happening around him.

"Reiji, can't you do something?" Haruka watched as Ai looked away from the two that were bickering to look at the oldest member of QUARTET NIGHT before his cyan blue eyes narrowed, "Ne, why have you been ignoring them since this morning?"

Reiji shifted his grey eyes to look towards the youngest member of QUARTET NIGHT, still staying silent.

"This is all your fault," Camus growled as he removed his forehead from Ranmaru's to look over at Reiji who only shifted his eyes to look at Camus in response.

"Yea, it's your fault Reiji," Reiji tilted his head to look at Ranmaru who had a scowl on his face as he looked at the brunette.

"Yeah. If you haven't suggested to Shining that we move out of our rooms and to another part of the dorms to live together, all this arguing wouldn't have happened," Ai said, a frown on his face as he looked from Reiji to Camus and Ranmaru and back again.

Haruka placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape her lips, _'This can't be happening. Why are they fighting? I thought they were getting along!'_

"Hey!" Ranmaru growled as he clenched his fists, motioning to the still brunette.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Camus asked, a scowl on his face and a hand on his hip.

"Why don't you say anything?" Ai said, frown still evident on his face as he observed Reiji who only lowered his head to avoid looking at the rest of his group mates.

Haruka watched, frowning slightly when she noticed Reiji's shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Her eyes widened and she froze when she listened to Reiji's strained and hurt filled words, "I..can't do this anymore."

Tears started to brim in Haruka's golden green eyes as she watched as Reiji stood up. His next words causing the tears that were brimming in her eyes to spill, "Let this be the end..of QUARTET NIGHT."

The other three members of QUARTET NIGHT could only stare in shock as Reiji slowly trudged towards the door that Haruka was peeking through. Haruka quickly closed the door as she backed away, her tears still flowing freely as she tried to deny what happened, _'No..No! This..This can't be happening. Kotobuki-senpai..he can't b-be serious.'_

She stared in horror as the door she was peeking through opened and Reiji stepped out. His head was lowered, his grey eyes covered by his brown hair as he shut the door behind him.

"Ko-Kotobuki..senpai," Reiji looked up slowly, his eyes widening when his eyes landed on Haruka's crying form.

"Kou-Kouhai-chan," Reiji stammered softly as she looked into his grey eyes which started to brim with tears before the tears that gathered in his eyes fell.

Haruka slowly walked towards Reiji, her tears flowing down her cheeks as she got closer to him. She slowly lifted her hand before cupping his cheek in her hand, stopping the flow of his tears. She whispered softly, her voice getting stuck in her throat, "A-Are you..going to be o-okay?"

Reiji looked away as he lifted his hand to place it over Haruka's. He whispered softly as he turned back to look at her, "I'll be okay..I just-just need some time alone."

He slowly removed her hand from his face before he pulled her into a tight hug. Haruka buried her face into his chest as he whispered softly into her hair, his voice sounding so broken, "If..If anything happens to QUARTET NIGHT and to me..ple-please remember.."

He pulled away from her, the tears flowing down his cheeks coming down harder than ever as he whispered breathily, "Tha-That I will always lov-love you Ko-Kouhai-chan."

"Koto-Kotobuki-senpai, what do you..what are you trying to say?" Haruka stuttered, her eyes widening as Reiji took a step away from her, "What are..what are you planning?"

Reiji didn't give her a reply as he wiped away his tears before cupping Haruka's cheek, "Don't worry. I'll come back..I promise. I can't leave you yet..I'll see you soon Kouhai-chan."

He leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead causing Haruka to bite back a sob that wanted to escape her lips. Reiji pulled away before he walked away from Haruka, his hands in his pockets and his back slightly hunched.

Haruka could only stare at Reiji's back as he walked out of sight. She stifled a sob before taking a deep breath, wiping away the tear stains on her cheeks before walking towards the door Reiji stepped out of. She let out a a sigh, hoping that her puffy red eyes weren't that obvious as she knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and she saw as Camus came into her line of sight. Haruka looked closely at Camus noticing that he didn't look like himself, his eyes were dull and lifeless and instead of his emotionless face, he had a stressed frown. Camus' eyes brightened a bit as he looked her over, "Nanami, come in."

Haruka bowed as he opened the door for her to enter. She looked around the room and noticed that Ai was standing in front of a large window, a stressed expression on his face as he looked out the window. Ranmaru was seated on the couch, his arms thrown on the back of the seats as he stared at the ceiling with a far-away look. She looked back at Camus who was walking towards the kitchen counter and taking a seat on the stool. None of them were facing each other as Haruka shifted her weight on her right leg, clutching her folder close to her chest.

"I-I'm here to discuss QUARTET NIGHT's song for the Decisive Concert. Whe-Where's Kotobuki-senpai?" Haruka decided to pretend that she didn't run into Reiji as she looked around, "Is he in his room?"

"Reiji's not here. He stormed out," Ai said bluntly, clenching his fists that were at his side.

Haruka blinked slightly at his blunt statement before asking, "What? Kotobuki-senpai did what?"

"Didn't I just say? He left," Ai closed his eyes as Haruka bit her lip, flinching slightly at Ai's harsh tone.

"What? Umm.." Haruka said, trying to ignore the tight feeling in her chest, _'I hope they decide to do something.. I want QUARTET NIGHT to work out.'_

"He truly is self-centered," Camus scoffed causing Haruka to snap her head in his direction, a small frown on her face.

Ranmaru looked away from the ceiling to stare at the coffee table in front of him as he growled, "I can't believe he quit when he was the one who suggested it."

Ai let a frown appear on his slightly feminine face, "I wasn't expecting this either."

 _'I need to make them do something..anything to stop QUARTET NIGHT from ending like this,'_ Haruka chewed on her bottom lip before she piped up meekly, "A-Ano..I think we should go look for him immediately."

"Leave him Haruka," Ranmaru growled as he threw his head back, his eyes darting to look at the woman he fell in love with.

"There's no need to look for him Nanami," Camus said as he turned in his seat to face STARISH's red-orange haired composer.

Haruka whispered softly, "De-Demo.." ( _ **Bu-But**_ )

Ai had a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes, lowering his head slightly, "Reiji will come back soon."

"Ha-Hai.." Haruka said as he looked at Ai, uncertainty laced in her voice.

"I know you're busy with all your other projects, especially now that Shining and Raging had announced STARISH and HEAVENS duet projects, and your time is precious and you want to work on the projects as soon as possible but we'll have to postpone today's meeting," Ai turned to face Haruka with an apologetic smile on his face, "Gomen Haruka-chan." ( _ **Sorry**_ )

Haruka looked downcast before she nodded slowly. She stared walking towards the exit, her hand on the door handle before she whispered softly, "Kotobuki-senpai..I'm going to look for him. I'll come back here later to check and see if he came back."

Haruka tilted her head back as she stared at the downcast faces of the remaining QUARTET NIGHT idols, "I'll see you later minna."

With that, she walked out and towards the exit of the Master Course Dorms as she exited, tears brimming in her eyes but never letting it spill out, _'I..I hope they understand how serious this is..'_

 ** _~Time Skip~Night Time~Haruka's POV~_**

I hung up my phone from my phone call with Yuu-kun as I sat on my bed, chewing on my lip. I have tried looking everywhere I could think of for Kotobuki-senpai as well as contacting him with no results. I looked down at my phone to look at the time, watching the bright red numbers blink up at me, '7:57.' I let out a sigh as I stood up, walking towards my door before opening it and walking towards QUARTET NIGHT's living quarters.

I knocked on the door and the door opened, this time Kurosaki-senpai answered. He had a slightly hopeful look on his face before it disappeared only to be replaced with a look of disappointment. He let out a sigh before letting a soft smile appear on his face, "Haruka, what brings you here? Come in."

I bowed towards him as I stepped inside, looking around to see Ai-kun turned towards the window yet again, his hands in his pockets. Kurosaki-senpai walked to the couch as he picked up a magazine that I could briefly make out to be about some rock band. I walked towards the couch to sit beside Kurosaki-senpai as I answered his previous question with a question of my own as I looked around, "Did Kotobuki-senpai come home?"

Before he could answer, the door opened once again and Camus-senpai walked in, carrying a small bag. He looked surprised when his eyes landed on me, "Nanami, what are you doing here?"

"Reiji's not back," before I could reply to Camus-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai's voice cut through.

"You know him," Camus-senpai took a few steps forwards as he continued, "Could he have returned already and be hiding somewhere?"

I looked between Kurosaki-senpai and Camus-senpai as Kurosaki-senpai flipped a page in his magazine, answering quietly, "I looked. I didn't find anything."

"Then where is he?" I could hear the slight tone of worry hidden in Camus-senpai's voice as he asked that question.

Silence enveloped the whole room as I looked at each of the QUARTET NIGHT members before Ai-kun broke the silence, "I don't know."

I looked towards him as he turned to face us, "He's not answering his phone, either."

I looked at the trio, a frown on my face, _'Are they..are they finally realizing how serious this is?'_

"This is the first time he's done anything like this," Ai-kun said softly, his voice trailing off at the end.

I jumped up slightly when Kurosaki-senpai's phone went off. We all looked towards his phone and at the caller. Kurosaki-senpai blinked as he questioned out loud, "Hyuga-sensei?"

He quickly answered the phone, putting it on speakers so the rest of us could hear as Hyuga-sensei's voice echoed out of the rectangular device, "Come to my office. Bring the other members of QUARTET NIGHT with you."

With that, Hyuga-sensei hung up not waiting for a reply and we stared at the black screen of the phone. I stood up before saying softly, "Come on..you guys need to go.. and I'm coming with you."

"Haruka/Haruka-chan/Nanami.." I looked at them before they nodded.

We walked in silence towards Hyuga-sensei's office as I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. Hyuga-sensei's voice echoed from inside, a tone of slight anger in his voice, "Come in."

I opened the door and we filtered in the room before I shut the door behind me. I stood near the door while the members of QUARTET NIGHT approached Hyuga-sensei's desk.

Hyuga-sensei's chair turned around and he was there seated, his arms crossed as he stared at the the three QUARTET NIGHT members. His eyes drifted towards me and he raised his eyebrow, "Hana-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to them about where Kotobuki-senpai was..I was hoping he returned but Kurosaki-senpai said he didn't," I mumbled softly, a blush on my face as I stared into Hyuga-sensei's blue eyes, "Am I not allowed to be here?"

He looked at me before saying tenderly, his eyes softening up, "No it's fine Hana-chan. It can't be helped."

He turned his gaze back to QUARTET NIGHT, freezing them up with his now narrowed dark blue eyes. Hyuga-sensei stood up as he said firmly, "Reiji called."

QUARTET NIGHT tensed up as Hyuga-sensei walked to the side to stare at the wooden bookshelf as he continued, "He didn't sound like himself."

The idols had shocked looks on their faces as Hyuga-sensei turned to face them before walking towards them, "Your individual talents are incredible. So is the way you're true to yourselves in everything you do. But.."

"Right now, you should be putting all your efforts towards being a group," Hyuga-sensei said as he narrowed his eyes at the three idols who looked slightly regretful about what they were doing.

I bit my lip as I watched Hyuga-sensei lecture the three men, wanting to interfere but knowing they needed this in order to be united with each other but it didn't mean that I liked watching one of the men I fell in love with lecture the others.

"Sometimes you have to work hard for the other members, even if it means sacrificing yourselves," by now Hyuga-sensei stood in front of them, his hands in his pocket, "So why are you so divided?"

I stifled a gasp at Hyuga-sensei's blunt jab at the idols as I stared at their backs. Hyuga-sensei walked past each of the idols, hitting their chests lightly where their heart was before slamming his own fist over his own chest, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the idols, "You won't capture any hearts like that. Don't underestimate what it takes to be an idol!"

With that said, Hyuga-sensei walked away from the idols and towards me. He stood in front of me before lifting his hand to cup my cheek as he whispered softly, "Hana-chan..I'm sorry that you had to see me like that..but they needed it."

I nodded in understanding as he dropped his hand from my cheek before opening the door and walking out, shutting the door behind him. I watched as the three remaining idols of QUARTET NIGHT all lowered their heads before they each started to walk towards the door and opening it. I followed them silently as they trudged towards the gardens and up a large hill that was farthest from the dorms. I stood slightly away from them so they can talk things through but I was close enough to hear them.

I watched as they stayed quiet, none of them talking. Kurosaki-senpai was seated on the grass while Ai-kun and Camus-senpai stood behind him, backs facing each other, almost like they were in a triangle shape.

I whispered softly as clouds covered the moon slightly, "Minna.."

"I've clashed with him in countless ways," Camus-senpai interrupted me and I flinched slightly, deciding to stay quiet to listen to what they have to say, hoping that they made the right decisions and say the right things.

"I thought it didn't matter, regardless of what I said," Kurosaki-senpai murmured softly.

"Without Reiji, we weren't a group," Ai-kun whispered slowly.

They seemed to be deep in thought and I looked at each of them, trying to determine some kind of emotion from them and trying to determine what they could be thinking, _'Please make this work.. I don't want to lose any of you..'_

I perked up when Kurosaki-senpai stood up as he looked at the night sky whispering four words that made my heart stop, "Is that time now..?"

 _'What..? Is he..giving up?'_ My eyes widened, tears filling my eyes but not spilling as I stared back and forth from the three, hoping the other two would try and stop him.

"But is it okay if things end like this?" I snapped my head towards Ai-kun whose gaze was lowered.

"If Kotobuki doesn't want to..then it can't be helped," my heart froze the moment Camus-senpai uttered those words as more tears gathered in my eyes as I willed myself to not let them spill.

They stayed silent yet again as they stared at the sky, their faces saying that they were in deep thought yet again. I tried to stop myself from thinking bad thoughts of losing any of these men in my life, _'No..No. **NO!** I can't lose any of you! Please..Please don't give up like this..'_

I so badly wanted to yell at them to get a hold of themselves but I couldn't bring myself to move, let alone open my mouth, all I could do was stare at them with heartbroken eyes, hoping with everything I had that they would fix this.

"Ne.." Ai-kun said softly but was instantly cut off by Kurosaki-senpai.

"I hate everything you do," Kurosaki-senpai said as he closed his hetero-chromatic eyes.

"I could say the same thing," Camus-senpai retorted back. My eyes widened causing the tears that gathered to spill as I felt my heart slowly breaking at what was happening.

Ai-kun turned around to face the two as he clenched his fists that were by his side, "Hey wait a minute you two."

"But when we sing as QUARTET NIGHT, you're not bad," Kurosaki-senpai murmured underneath his breath, those words causing my heart to be filled with hope as I stared at the three.

"Neither are you," Camus-senpai replied back, a small smile appearing on his face, "It's not so bad when we're singing together."

I could tell Ai-kun was relieved that the two were getting along slightly and I felt the same. The tears that were spilling out of my eyes have stopped completely. I lifted my hand up to wipe away the tears, as I looked at the trio.

Camus-senpai's eyes softened slightly as he whispered, "We will never be friends."

"But we're comrades," Kurosaki-senpai finished his sentence as Ai-kun nodded slightly in response, "It can't end like this."

"Yeah, not even if Kotobuki doesn't want to continue," Camus-senpai said and my eyes lit up with happiness as I clasped my hands over my chest in relief.

"You're right," Ai-kun said as he looked between his other two group members, "We should start moving forward together again."

They all looked towards me before holding their hands towards me, smiles on their faces, "Let's find Reiji/Kotobuki together, Haruka/Haruka-chan/Nanami."

"Hai!" I exclaimed loudly, my heart racing as Kurosaki-senpai took a hold of my hand and we started running, hailing a cab that passed by us before entering, Camus-senpai ordering out directions to the poor driver.

We instantly left the cab when we arrived at our destination as Kurosaki-senpai payed the cab and we ran towards the beach. I stood slightly off to the side of the trio of QUARTET NIGHT as the three members stood next to each other, panting slightly as they stared at the back of the oldest member of QUARTET NIGHT.

"I believed you would come," my eyes widened as I stared at Kotobuki-senpai's back as he whispered out those five words.

His words seemed to anger the other members of QUARTET NIGHT as Kurosaki-senpai yelled out, clenching a fist tightly, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Why would you do that?" Ai-kun huffed out as a frown appeared on his face.

"Were you testing us?" Camus-senpai let a scowl appear on his face.

I looked back and forth from the members, my hand over my chest as I tried to calm my pounding heart.

"No.." Kotobuki-senpai tilted his head back to look over his shoulder, a soft look in his eyes, "I couldn't afford to do that."

My heart clenched at the soft and caring look he sent his other group mates and I realized how much it must of really hurt Kotobuki-senpai to have to go through this alone.

The other three looked shocked as Kotobuki-senpai looked back at the dark blue ocean, "I really didn't think I could keep going then."

I froze slightly at his words, hoping to Kami-sama that he didn't give up on QUARTET NIGHT entirely.

"I forced us to live together, so we could bond. But when I thought my plan backfired, I was terrified," Kotobuki-senpai continued as he looked away from the ocean to instead look at the night sky, "Something I thought would be good wasn't helping us."

Silence enveloped the idol band before Ai-kun broke through the silence, "That's not true."

Kotobuki-senpai turned around with a surprised look on his face as Camus-senpai replied, "Without you, we would've parted ways long ago."

"Yea.. Bonds, huh?" Kurosaki-senpai asked and I smiled, looking out at the horizon as the sky turned a light pink color as the sun started to rise before looking back at the idols, "We've already got them."

"What?" Kotobuki-senpai sounded so genuinely confused that it made him look adorable as he looked from each member of QUARTET NIGHT.

Ai-kun smiled as he said, "Ranmaru's right. What do you think the odds are that we would meet on this beach simply by coincidence?"

Kotobuki-senpai started to grin as he looked at his group mates, the others smiling as well and I felt tears gather in my eyes before spilling out yet I didn't care as I watched these four men getting along with each other in their own little ways.

"This is the bond between group mates," Ai-kun said softly and my heart clenched at his sweet words.

"Ne ne! Why don't we ride this momentum and go on a national tour?" Kotobuki-senpai exclaimed happily as he looked at the other three.

The introverted trio of QUARTET NIGHT looked at Kotobuki-senpai in shock as Ai-kun asked questioningly, tilting his head to the side, "National tour? Us?"

"That doesn't sound like us, but.." Kurosaki-senpai closed his off-colored eyes, a smile on his face.

"We'll consider it," Camus-senpai finished Kurosaki-senpai's sentence with a small smile on his own.

Kotobuki-senpai smiled brightly as he exclaimed happily, running towards the trio, "Minna!"

He pulled the three in a tight hug and I smiled softly at the four. The introverted trio of QUARTET NIGHT struggled against Kotobuki-senpai's embrace but I could tell that they weren't really trying to get out of the hug. Kotobuki-senpai looked up and his grey eyes found my own exotic golden green eyes. He motioned over to me happily, "Kouhai-chan!"

"Minna-san!" I ran towards the quartet with a smile on my face as happy tears spilled out of my eyes, "I'm so happy to see-"

I choked on my sentence as I reached the quartet. Ai-kun cupped my cheek in his hand as he wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes. I looked into Ai-kun's love filled cyan blue eyes as he whispered softly, "Don't cry Haruka-chan. We might not always get along. But we'll try."

"We never want to see you cry for us ever again Haruka," I looked up as Kurosaki-senpai ruffled my hair, grinning down at me.

I nodded happily before pulling them into a hug of my own, "I'm so happy to see you guys as a group."

Camus-senpai tilted my chin up and I looked into his ice blue eyes as he said tenderly, "Let's go home Nanami."

"Hai!" I took a hold of Kotobuki-senpai's hand as I pulled him with me.

"Cho-Chotto matte! ( _ **Wait a minute!**_ ) Kouhai-chan!" I let out a giggle as Kotobuki-senpai stumbled over his feet before he regained his balance and ran along side of me.

I laughed as I heard running behind us and Kurosaki-senpai's voice yelling out, "Oi! Wait for us! Reiji!"

We ran towards Kotobuki-senpai's car and he pushed me lightly into the passenger seat in the front. The other members of QUARTET NIGHT boarded the car as Kotobuki-senpai started the it up.

We rode back to the dorms, a bright smile on my face and my heart beating happily and full of love and affection for the men in the car.

 _ **~In the Afternoon~**_

I was stretched out on my bed, my heart racing after spending time with some of the men I fell in love with, learning more about them as individuals as well as a group, and most importantly making them a song. I was about to call Yuu-kun to tell him all about it when my laptop, that was on my desk, made a slight noise, notifying me that I got a message. I blinked slightly before getting out of bed and looking at the message. It was an audio clip with a photo attached to it. I blinked as I clicked the picture to see the full image.

My heart warmed up and I refrained myself from letting out a small squeak of happiness as I stared at the picture of QUARTET NIGHT who we're smiling at the camera and they seemed to be in a car. Kotobuki-senpai was at the driver's seat holding a peace sign up and to his right side was Kurosaki-senpai who had a smirk on his face as he stared at the camera. Ai-kun was right behind Kurosaki-senpai, a small smile on his face as he stared at the camera while beside Ai-kun to his left was Camus-senpai who had a soft smile, his face was turned away from the camera but his eyes were looking out of the corner of his eye to the camera. Underneath the picture was the caption, **'QUARTET NIGHT! This is the bond we share.'**

I looked at the audio clip before clicking on the audio to play. My heart warmed as the demo song that I made them for the Decisive Concert played through my laptop and the added lyrics caused my heart to race. _**{A/N - The song is KIZUNA by QUARTET NIGHT. Love the song. Go listen to it.}**_

 _'Dear Grandmother, I know there are very little ways I could get these men to get along. But I'm so happy that they have bonds with each other that can't be broken no matter what.'_

I looked out the window before whispering, "Tomorrow is the start of STARISH and HEAVENS duet project..I hope it goes well."

 _ **OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay, the chapter is about 7k+ words long without the author's note and without the recap of the previous chapter. I was planning on adding the song 'KIZUNA' but I was like, "It'll make the chapter longer and I don't want to bore the readers by posting something they already watched and I don't even know how to incorporate it into the chapter."**_

 _ **Anyway, as a warning in my author's note in the beginning of this chapter, I wanted to rant about something so feel free to skip this part if you aren't interested in me ranting and want some chapter and story updates and reminders:**_

 _You know what pisses me off about Season 4 of UtaPri? The lack of interactions of the idols with Haruka, that's what pisses me off. I understand the creators are trying to make some kind of bond for the three idol groups with each other but this is supposed to be a **REVERSE HAREM** , and an **OTOME GAME**. So I don't understand why the moments with Haruka is limited in Season 4 like __**W T F**_ _?! It really pisses me off. Haruka was basically a side character in Season 4 and that really ticked me off because she's supposed to be the **heroine** in the series but for some **DAMN** reason, she never **ONCE** interacted with the idols in an attempt to help them with their problems. The only time I see a long time where she spends time with an idol was Episode 6 of Season 4 and even then she didn't hold a concrete place in the episode. I don't mean to be rude or seem like a bitch/asshole but seriously **W T F**! I need me some romance in this anime series or I will die. You don't know how long I've been waiting for a kiss to happen between one of the idol groups and Haruka! Like **D A M N**! I feel so attacked right now that there aren't enough sweet, fluffy, and heart popping moments in UtaPri. Like Haruka! Give my babies some love! They need the love! PLEASE CREATORS OF UTAPRI, IN THE NEXT SEASON/MOVIE, PLEASE GIVE MY BABIES LOVE!_

 ** _Anyway, my rant is over. Sorry about that. I've been bottling that rant for a while. Anyway, my stories will probably follow this kind of baseline. It will always be based on the episodes in Season 4 unless of course something comes up and I need to insert some kind of filter chapter but that might only be for QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH's group projects. If anyone can guess why I chose the particular pairings for QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH's group projects, I will give you a shoutout_**

 ** _Now, I'm really sorry that Yuu-kun didn't show up. I needed a reason for Haruka to spend a lot of time with QUARTET NIGHT without Yuu-kun interrupting them. He'll appear in the next chapter and the next chapters to come for sure to interrupt the moments with the members of the duet projects to make things interesting._**

 ** _Thank you for your support everyone. I really appreciate the love and the support you guys give me for this story. I have spent a lot time on this story and I can't really say I regret it because I really enjoy writing this. It makes me happy to see people enjoy my story._**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! Feel free to put down words of encouragement, maybe even some constructive critism if ever, and some ideas if you guys have any. I read all your reviews and private messages and take them to heart either as encouragement or a way to improve my writing so feel free to type whatever you want, good or bad, I will read it._**

 _Also! Please vote for what you want to see me write for my next story once I finish Love Song Problems. I have a poll in my profile so please vote!_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! See you in the next chapter minna~**_


	26. Chapter 26: MIGHTY AURA

_**YORUSHIKUMACHACHA~ MY READER-CHAN! Sorry for the slightly late chapter. I was recently watching a new anime that I found and I kind of fell in love with it. (Not as much as I love UtaPri though, of course) The anime is** 'Hitorijime My Hero' **and it's a Shounen-Ai which isn't a genre that I would usually watch but I fell in love with it when I started watching it. It was pretty cute and one point is that one of my favorite seiyuu, Maeno Tomoaki-sama, voices a character there. *heart eyes* (If you don't know, Maeno-sama is the voice actor of Camus in UtaPri.)**_

 ** _Anyway! I just want to say thank you to all your reviews it really helps and motivates me to make chapters, I know I have taken a lot of breaks from the story to cope with life happening, but I'm so happy to have patient and understanding readers to motivate me._**

 ** _Also! WARNING: This chapter is pretty long and will have a lot of time skips due to the fact that each duet project takes about a week or so. (That's what I think happens in the series) So I apologize for the amount of time skips, but it is kind of necessary since I'm following the flow of the series now. (Also, you can't really expect to have a song composed in a day or two and to add lyrics to it. So a week at most is the best to make a good song) And I also apologize for the constant changing of the Point of View._**

 **IMPORTANT!** _Also, I just realized something, I made QUARTET NIGHT move to another part of the Master Course Dorm. And I realized that I should have done the same for HEAVENS so STARISH and HEAVENS would be separated for the duet projects. So from now on, HEAVENS is located in another part of the Master Course Dorm, away from QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH. I need to do this to make the duet projects work out. So let's just say, QUARTET NIGHT lives in the West Wing of the Master Course Dorm, STARISH lives in the East Wing of the Master Course Dorm while HEAVENS lives right around the middle of the two. I hope by doing this it doesn't confuse anyone. Again I'm sorry for any confusion._

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems:**_ _My heart warmed up and I refrained myself from letting out a small squeak of happiness as I stared at the picture of QUARTET NIGHT who we're smiling at the camera and they seemed to be in a car. Kotobuki-senpai was at the driver's seat holding a peace sign up and to his right side was Kurosaki-senpai who had a smirk on his face as he stared at the camera. Ai-kun was right behind Kurosaki-senpai, a small smile on his face as he stared at the camera while beside Ai-kun to his left was Camus-senpai who had a soft smile, his face was turned away from the camera but his eyes were looking out of the corner of his eye to the camera. Underneath the picture was the caption, **'QUARTET NIGHT! This is the bond we share.'**_

 _I looked at the audio clip before clicking on the audio to play. My heart warmed as the demo song that I made them for the Decisive Concert played through my laptop and the added lyrics caused my heart to race._

 _'Dear Grandmother, I know there are very little ways I could get these men to get along. But I'm so happy that they have bonds with each other that can't be broken no matter what.'_

 _I looked out the window before whispering, "Tomorrow is the start of STARISH and HEAVENS duet project..I hope it goes well."_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 26: MIGHTY AURA**

 _ **~The Next Morning~Haruka's POV~**_

I let out a sigh as I snuggled into my soft and cold pillow, wishing that I could stay in my comfortable haven forever..but of course, Kami-sama didn't hear my plea and didn't want me to stay in bed.

" **NAMI-CHAN!** " I flinched slightly when my covers were pulled away from my body. I let out a groan as I turned over, opening my eyes slightly to stare at Yuu-kun's mischievous face, "Get your ass out of bed! You forgot to call me yesterday to tell me what happened with QUARTET NIGHT! Get up and fill me in."

"Couldn't this have waited until much later?" I groaned as I turned to my side to look away from Yuu-kun's face, shutting my eyes in the process so I could go back to sleep, "Let's talk later. I'm still tired from yesterday."

"Don't give me that! I haven't slept yet either. I was up from yesterday morning in my book signing and then I got a new book idea so I was outlining the new book idea," Yuu-kun said with a pout. He suddenly got quiet and I thought he finally gave up and left when I was suddenly hoisted into the air.

My exotic golden green eyes shot open as I let out a small scream, instinctively wrapping my arms around Yuu-kun's neck as he held me in his arms, bridal style. He had a smug grin on his face as he said, looking down at me as I shot him a look, "Go get ready and I'll make you one of my infamous breakfasts that you loved eating as a kid and we'll talk about what happened yesterday."

A bright smile grazed my lips at the thought of Yuu-kun's homemade breakfast before nodding quickly and excitedly, scrambling out of his grip before running to the bathroom. I heard Yuu-kun let out a loud laugh but I didn't care as I shut the door behind me before turning on the shower to let the water run. I quickly stripped out of my clothing before stepping into the shower, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water hit my aching muscles.

Once I washed up, I quickly dried off my body, wrapping a towel around my body as well as in my hair before walking over to the sink to brush my teeth. I quickly brushed my teeth before walking out the bathroom. Yuu-kun had his back facing me as he sat on the seat of my desk, him scribbling into a small black book. Without turning around and not once stopping his excessive and frantic scribbling, he motioned to my bed, "I picked out an outfit for you. After your breakfast, I need to bring you to the studio to meet up with Ichinose Tokiya-san and Otori Eiji-san to discuss their duet project so instead of something casual for a breakfast date, I picked out an outfit that was a little dressy."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me as I walked over to my bed, picking up the outfit laying on the bed. The outfit consisted of a plain white t-shirt that stopped at my hips and a pale dark blue skirt that was slightly ruffled in one side. I quickly put on the outfit before adding the sky blue cardigan that I didn't take notice of the first time that was cast off slightly to the side. I looked myself in the mirror before nodding at my reflection, approving at how I looked. I looked around for my necklace before clipping it on around my neck and then quickly searched for a pair of shoes, deciding on a pair of one inch grey heels. _**{A/N - Basically the outfit she wore in the beginning of Episode 3 of Season 4}**_

I walked up to Yuu-kun, looking over his shoulder as he frantically scribbled in his notebook. I scanned through his writing, only taking notice of the words, 'Songs,' 'Princess,' and 'Princes.'

He looked up before flashing me a smile, "You all done Nami-chan?"

"Hai. Just let me get my phone and my folder and we can get breakfast," I flashed him a smile back as I walked over to my bed, picking up my phone before I turned towards him. He lifted up his hand in which he was clutching my pale pink folder that was filled with blank music sheets and I nodded as he walked towards the door, me following after him.

"So what happened when I was gone? You told me the drama that happened with QUARTET NIGHT but I didn't receive a call from you at all yesterday to tell me the conclusion of the drama. I got worried during my book signing but I couldn't high tail back here to check up on you. My boss would have fired me," he sweat dropped as we passed by the lounge which was surprisingly void of any of the idols. His golden yellow cat-like eyes scanned the area as he asked, "Where are your boys?"

I shrugged because even I was unsure of where they could be, "Either they're sleeping, outside on a run, or at work already. I mean..you did wake me up at 7 in the morning. Even I don't think Ichinose-kun and Eiji are up yet."

He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, "I missed you and I wanted to find out what happened with QUARTET NIGHT.

"It really can't be helped. At least you woke me up early, so we can talk without the idols hearing us since they're most likely sleeping," I pouted as we walked inside the kitchen, Yuu-kun walking over to the fridge and pulling ingredients out as I went over to sit at the stool near the counter, "So what do you want to know Yuu-kun?"

"Everything. You told me about what happened and that you were looking for Reiji-san everywhere but you didn't find him. After that I was left hanging since I didn't get a call or a text from you yesterday," he had a pout on his lips as he started cracking eggs in a small bowl and started beating it, "Why didn't you call or text me yesterday anyway and what happened after that?"

I placed my elbow on the counter before leaning my chin on my open palm, watching as Yuu-kun put two pans on the lit stove, cooking an omelette in one pan while the other, he started cooking bacon, "I was either really busy or sleeping. Anyway, once I ended the call with you, I went to QUARTET NIGHT's living quarters to check if maybe Kotobuki-senpai came back. Turns out he didn't, QUARTET NIGHT got a call from Hyuga-sensei to get to his office and there Hyuga-sensei lectured the remaining members of QUARTET NIGHT. After that we went out and the trio of QUARTET NIGHT talked things out between themselves. I was really scared that time because it felt like they were going to just..give up on the group. But they proved me wrong and we all went out to look for Kotobuki-senpai. We found him on the beach where we made QUARTET NIGHT's Triple S Entry Song. Long story-short, they made up and are currently on national tour."

"National tour huh? Doesn't sound like something they would do," Yuu-kun said as he walked over to the side and started to cook some rice, "Do you think I should make some onigiri?"

"Sure why not?" I sighed as I said softly, clasping my hands together over the counter, "I'm kind of scared about the outcome of the duet projects.."

Yuu-kun walked back to the stove, flipping over the bacon as he asked, "Scared? Why? What for?"

A frown grazed my lips as I mumbled under my breath, "STARISH and HEAVENS have been rivals ever since the UtaPri Awards. I'm scared that that rivalry will seep through these duet projects and they won't learn to get along.. there might be more conflict than there was with QUARTET NIGHT.."

"You're thinking too much into it. Even if there is conflict between those two idol groups, I know you'll do everything in your power to make sure nothing bad happens and besides, they have to learn to get along if they want to win your heart," Yuu-kun handed me a plate that had an omelette and crispy pieces of bacon on the side before he walked over to the rice cooker which was done making rice as he started making onigiri, "If you're really worried about having to face their rivalry alone, I can come with you to keep you company and to keep an eye on you."

I dug into my breakfast as I said with a smile, "You would really keep me company? Even if it means dealing with the idols when you don't have a particular liking to them?"

"Of course. Anything for you Nami-chan. Also, I have a liking towards them, I just pretend I don't to make them work harder for you," he shot me a cheeky grin as he started packing the wrapped onigiri into a small bag, "Don't worry. I already approve of you and them dating but they don't need to know that yet. So don't spoil my fun by telling them."

I rolled my eyes at his childish acts as I finished my breakfast, getting up to wash my dish. Once I was done, I turned towards Yuu-kun who was holding on to the bag that was almost brimming with onigiri. I sweat dropped as Yuu-kun said defensively, "You know how I eat. I eat a lot."

"I know. Come on. Let's go and meet up with Ichinose-kun and Eiji then?" He nodded as he took a hold of my hand before dragging me out the door and towards the exit of the dorms, causing me to stumble on my feet, "Cho-Chotto ma-matte! ( _ **Wait a minute!**_ ) I have short legs Yuu-kun."

"Hurry! They might be at each other's throats the longer we wait," with that said, I sped up a bit as we ran out the door, hailing a cab that passed by.

We got in the cab as Yuu-kun said a specific location which happened to be close by but too far for us to get in time if we decided to walk or run. Yuu-kun quickly paid the cab once we arrived and we ran inside the studio.

We stopped in front of a door and I hunched over, my hands on my knees as I panted. I slowly looked up at where we were and written on the door was a sign that read, 'Meeting Room #11.' **_{A/N - Can anyone guess why I chose number 11 in specific?}_**

I placed a hand on the handle before freezing up when I heard voices from inside. I opened the door slightly and I can only stare in shock at what was in front of me. Ichinose-kun and Eiji were side by side, seated on the table as they sang together. My eyes started sparkling and my heart started beating rapidly as I stared at two of the men I fell in love with singing together.

They ended the song as soon as Yuu-kun and I walked in and I started clapping. They looked up in surprise at me as I approached them, "That was wonderful you two!"

"Nanami-san/Haruka!" They exclaimed as they stood up straight and turned to look at me.

"Arigatou Haruka. You're really sweet," Eiji said as he flashed me a sweet smile which caused my heart to race.

"It's a great song isn't it?" I blinked as Ichinose-kun turned towards Eiji.

They turned towards each other, ignoring me and Yuu-kun for a moment. Yuu-kun walked towards a vacant chair, pulling out the chair and sitting as he pulled out an onigiri before unwrapping it and taking a bite as he stared lazily at the two idols who were chatting animatedly at each other. I sweat dropped at how at ease he was with the two idols.

I looked back at the two idols who were talking frantically. Eiji smiled at Ichinose-kun as he said excitedly, "Yea. When I heard it performed onstage in London, I fell in love with it instantly."

"Just like how you two fell in with Nami-chan then?" I flushed brightly at Yuu-kun's blunt statement while the two idols flushed in their own way, Eiji turning a bright red while Ichinose-kun had a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"A-Ano..Ha-Hai!" I blinked in surprise at how Eiji admitted it so straightforward, although his face was steaming.

Ichinose-kun had a frown on his face at what Eiji admitted before a smile replaced his frown and he smiled at the brown haired man, "You saw it in London?"

Eiji looked slightly downcast as he said with a small and sheepish smile on his face, "My brother dragged me around to a lot of places."

"Really? I've seen it plenty of times on DVD, but I'd like to see it performed in person someday," I watched quietly as the two interacted, smiling softly as Ichinose-kun brought a hand to his chin, "If I recall correctly, in that scene.."

I blinked in confusion as Ichinose-kin made a tapping movement with his feet before twirling in place as he flashed Eiji a smile, "They used this dance step, right?"

"Hai! That's right!" Eiji exclaimed happily as I stared back and forth at the two as they exchanged dance moves, "Are you familiar with this step?"

"Of course," I smiled softly at the two as they danced together, before smiling at each other.

"I'm so glad I get to dance with you, Ichinose-san," Eiji said as he smiled up at the blue haired ex-soloist, "I think we'll have fun working together on the duet project."

Eiji suddenly got flustered before holding out a hand towards Ichinose-kun, "You already know me but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Otori Eiji."

"Ichinose Tokiya. I look forward to working with you Eiji-san," I beamed happily as the two shook hands.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

"Thank you for today. We were supposed to just familiarize with each other," I blushed softly as I looked between the two idols, trying to blatantly ignore Yuu-kun who was seated on the other side of the table where the two idols couldn't see but I could see him clear as day as he made kissing gestures in a very exaggerated manner, "But we even had time to discuss the song."

"It was no problem," Eiji leaned his elbows on the table, placing his chin on his open palm as he stared at me with tender eyes, "We were able to settle on a concept, and I enjoyed our conversation Haruka."

I flushed slightly as Ichinose-kun piped up from beside me, "So did I."

"I'll create a demo tape based on the ideas you gave me," I said softly, a flush on my cheeks as I stared from Eiji's tender pale purple eyes to Ichinose-kun's love filled dark blue eyes.

Ichinose-kun smiled softly as he whispered, "Arigatou Nanami-san."

"A-Ano..I had fun singing with you today Ichinose-san," Eiji said as he placed one hand on the table while the other one rubbed the back of his neck, "I love that song. The only time I've really heard it, though, was when I saw it performed onstage."

My eyes widened as Ichinose-kun exclaimed in surprise, his eyes widened slightly, "What? Only once?"

Eiji closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face, "Yes, but after singing it together, I understand now why my father said you're the greatest genius in STARISH."

I bit my lip as I looked from Eiji to Ichinose-kun, _'Tou-san..what..? What are you pulling here?'_

Ichinose-kun looked down slightly as he mumbled underneath his breath, "I'm not a genius."

I looked away from the two to look at Yuu-kun who stopped doing his dramatic kissing gestures and instead a serious look was plastered on his face. He must have realized that something was about to go wrong sooner or later because his fists that were now placed on top of the table was clenched and his eye brows were furrowed.

Eiji stood up before walking towards Ichinose-kun, "Ano..Ichinose-san."

Eiji held out a folded piece of paper before saying, "This is my phone number. Going forward, would you like to come practice with me after I finish practicing with HEAVENS tomorrow? If you come early, you could watch if you wish."

"But going to your practice.." Ichinose-kun looked away from Eiji and I frowned as I looked between the two before I looked towards Yuu-kun whose clenched fists were now pure white from how tightly his fists were clenched and I could see his fingernails biting into his skin, drawing blood.

"Is that a problem?" Eiji said softly as he looked worriedly from Ichinose-kun to me and then back again, "We have a foreign choreographer visiting right now, so I thought it would help with the duet projects."

Ichinose-kun took the piece of paper albeit a bit hesitantly as he said softly, "I'll think about it."

Eiji looked towards me before saying softly, "I have to get going Haruka. Nii-san will worry if I don't return to the dorms soon. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care okay?"

I nodded as he waved towards me and running out the door. I looked back at Ichinose-kun who was gripping the piece of paper tightly in his fingers, "Ichi-no-nose-kun? Is everything okay?"

"Ha-Hai! Gomen.." He stood up suddenly as I reached out for him and he bowed towards me, "I have to get going too. STARISH has a practice that I need to get to."

I nodded hesitantly as I watched him walk out the door at a hurried pace. Yuu-kun stood up from his place and he walked over to me, a frown on his face and his hands in his pocket, "Something's not right.."

"Hu-Huh? What do you mean?" I frowned as I looked up at Yuu-kun's towering figure, "Is something wrong Yuu-kun?"

"It's just..I have a bad feeling about this.. They seem to be getting along just fine but.." I watched as Yuu-kun's golden yellow cat-like eyes narrowed as he said, "Something isn't right with Tokiya-san. Ever since Eiji-san called him the genius of STARISH, he seemed slightly.. off."

I looked away from Yuu-kun, looking at the door the two idols exited before looking back at Yuu-kun whispering softly, "Yo-You think?"

"I don't think. I know.." Yuu-kun sighed deeply as he ruffled his dark blue hair, "You know I have a knack for this kinds of things.. but hopefully.. just this once, I hope I'm wrong about my gut feeling."

"M-Me too," I stood up as I picked up my folder that was on the table, clutching it to my chest as I whispered softly, "Let's go home Yuu-kun."

He nodded before taking a hold of my hand and pulling me along with him. I looked at his back as a thought appeared in my head, _'Please let Yuu-kun be wrong about this duet project.'_

 _ **~With Tokiya~Third Person View~**_

Tokiya was seen running down the corridors of the Master Course Dorm before he quickly opened a door, panting slightly, "Sorry I'm late."

When he got no reply, he looked up to see the other members of STARISH all gathered in one place as they looked at the phone Otoya was holding.

Cecil exclaimed as he looked excitedly, "This is QUARTET NIGHT's tour?"

"It's amazing that they'll be performing at such huge venues," Otoya smiled as he stared intently at his phone.

"The fans are so excited too," Natsuki exclaimed from behind Syo.

Ren agreed as he said, "They're paying a lot of attention to their dancing and production, too."

Masato closed his eyes as he continued, "It truly is an evolution to surpass a revolution, huh?"

"I wish we could go on tour like QUARTET NIGHT," Syo sighed as he leaned forward to look at the phone better.

"If we win the Triple S Decisive Concert, we probably can," Ren piped up from beside Syo.

Otoya grinned as he exclaimed excitedly, "Yea! I'm so excited!"

Tokiya took a few steps which alerted Otoya of his appearance who shouted, "Tokiya! Welcome back. You're late."

"Sorry. The meeting ran late," Tokiya said as he stretched his arms above his head, "Let's get start-"

"What was he like?" Cecil cut off the dark blue haired ex-soloist which caused the said ex-soloist to sweat drop.

Ren smirked as he asked smugly, "Is he unique like his brother?"

Tokiya blinked at his group mates before dropping his hands from above his head and looking slightly downcast, "He's a genius..I sensed an overflowing talent for singing and dancing from him."

"You don't usually offer such high praise for people you've just met," Masato said as he tilted his head at Tokiya.

"People with talent really are drawn to each other," Natsuki said as he lifted his hand to cup his chin.

Cecil leaned forward, exciting written on his face, "I'm excited for the duet project, too."

"Guys, let's start practicing," Tokiya said firmly as he clapped his hands together.

"To-Tokiya?" Otoya whispered softly as he stared at the back of his blue haired roommate.

 _ **~Outside STARISH's practice room~**_

Haruka was outside with Yuuma by her side, her red-orange hair covering her golden green eyes as she listened to STARISH talking. Yuuma looked worriedly at this childhood best friend before asking her softly as he reached a hand to place on her shoulder, "A-Are you okay Nami-chan?"

"..Yea. Don't worry about it Yuu-kun," Haruka said, still not looking up as she shrugged Yuuma's hand off her shoulder as she walked forward, "Let's just..go back to the dorm."

Yuuma could only nod as he stared at Haruka's back. He had a small frown on his face as he looked from her back to the closed door of STARISH's practice room, _'Haruka.. what did you hear that made you like that..? We heard the same thing and yet.. what was it that made you so..upset Nami-chan?'_

 _ **~The Next Day~Haruka's POV~**_

I was walking down the corridors of the Master Course Dorm with Yuu-kun by my side, I was feeling pretty happy today because Yuu-kun decided to dress me up in a cute way for some odd reason. His reason was that he felt like dressing me up. I sweat dropped his reasoning but didn't say anything about it.

I was wearing a light blue sun dress that ended just a few inches above my knees. The dress was pretty simple with it's light blue color but all over the the dress were lace pale blue flowers. I decided to match the dress with my light brown one inch open toe high heel like sandals. I had Kotobuki-senpai's necklace around my neck and my bangs were braided on both sides of my head before it was clipped in the back with a matching light blue bow.

Yuu-kun and I were talking with each other animatedly when I saw Ichinose-kun walking towards us with his head downcast.

I blinked in surprise before calling out as I waved my hand, "Ichinose-kun!"

He looked up in surprise as a blush appeared on his cheeks before he shook his head and a smile graced his lips as he jogged up to us, "Nanami-san, Takeshita-san, Ohayo."

"Ohayo Ichinose-kun/Tokiya-san," Yuu-kun and I greeted in unison as I smiled up at him.

I tilted my head to the side as I looked Ichinose-kun from head to toe, "Where are you going?"

"Oh. I'm going to HEAVENS' practice. I decided to accept Eiji-san's offer after all ," Ichinose-kun said with a small smile, "I feel like it would be a good experience for me to work with a foreign choreographer and I will be able to teach something to STARISH."

"Oh. Can I come? I would love to watch HEAVENS' practice and if ever, your practice with Eiji afterwards," I beamed up at the ex-soloist who flushed slightly for some odd reason.

He looked away before nodding slowly, "Of course. I don't mind. I'm sure HEAVENS won't mind either."

Ichinose-kun looked towards Yuu-kun who looked uninterested, "Will you be coming along Takeshita-san?"

"Nah. I'll go back to my room and outline my new book," Yuu-kun said with a small smile as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, looking over to me, "Watch over yourself and take care okay Nami-chan?"

I nodded and we went our separate ways. I walked beside Ichinose-kun since I had no idea where the practice room was located. I blinked slightly when we stood in front of a wooden door after five minutes of walking, I tilted my head up to stare at the sign that was hanging on top of the door before sweat dropping. The sign read, 'HEAVENS practice room.'

 _'Since when did Tou-chan and Tou-san have the opportunity to make a specific location for HEAVENS to practice in? I've never even seen this door and I've been living in this dorms for almost two years. Speaking of Tou-san..I need to talk to him soon about the issue with Eiji and Ichinose-kun,'_ I was deep in thought as Ichinose-kun knocked on the door lightly before opening it.

Music was blasting in the room and I flinched slightly from the loud sounds as I looked around. My golden green eyes started sparkling as she watched one of the idol groups she fell in love with gathered together and getting along with each other.

The song ended and before Ichinose-kun and I could announce our arrival, Eiichi-san scolded Eiji, "Eiji, you were off during the same section again."

"Got it. Sorry," Eiji apologized to his older brother who only sighed in response.

"Let's try it again from the top," Eiichi-san said as he looked at the other members who only shrugged in response.

Eiji leaned forward with a determined look on his face as he exclaimed, "Yes! Please."

Ichinose-kun and I stared affixed at the the group as they practiced. My eyes were sparkling brightly at the sight of their practice but from the corner of my eye I saw Ichinose-kun clenching his fists tightly. I looked away from the group to stare at him with a worried expression on my face, _'Ichinose-kun..'_

"Okay, let's take a break," Eiichi-san announced to the to other members and the idol group went to do their own things, none of them taking notice of us yet.

Eiichi-san was leaning against the wall, sipping on the straw of his water bottle when he looked up and his slightly dark purple eyes connected with my own golden green eyes. Once we made eye contact, a smile appeared on his lips as he pushed himself off the way exclaiming slightly, "Angel-chan!"

Eiji also seemed to look up at the same time but he yelled the blue haired ex-soloist's name, "Ichinose-san!"

From Eiichi-san's exclamation, the other members of HEAVENS besides Eiji, who was already looking up, looked up and their eyes brightened when their eyes landed on me.

"Nanami, Ohayo. It's nice to see you," Kira said with a soft smile on his face.

Nagi waved at me frantically, a bright and happy grin on his face, "Haruka! Ohayo! You're so kawaii this morning!"

"Ha-chan! Good morning! You look beautiful as ever," Van-kun had a bright red blush on his cheeks as he winked my way.

Yamato-kun looked me over before he looked away, a pale pink tint on his cheeks, "Megami-chan.. You look really..pretty."

"Hoshi-chan. You look as brilliant as the stars in the night sky," Amakusa-san said softly as a bright pink tint appeared on his pale cheeks.

Eiichi-san speed walked towards me with a smile on his face that lit up his whole face. I smiled brightly up at him as he said softly, "What brings you here Angel-chan? You look absolutely radiant."

"Thank you Eiichi-san and about me being here.. Ichinose-kun was invited by Eiji to practice here after HEAVENS finished practicing. I came along with him so I could see HEAVENS practice," I smiled up at the leader of HEAVENS who took a hold of my hand, placing a sweet kiss on the back of my hand.

I blushed slightly as he turned away from me to look at his younger brother who was approaching us, "You invited Ichinose?"

"Yeah. I invited him so we could practice together," Eiji said as he reached his brother and I, a frown on his face, "Should I not have?"

Eiichi-san sighed as he looked away from Eiji, waving his hand in a dismissive manner, "Do whatever you want."

Eiichi-san looked at the other members of HEAVENS before saying, "We're done practicing for today. We'll practice again tonight."

"I've been looking forward to today's practice," Eiji exclaimed as he turned towards Ichinose-kun who flashed a smile at the brown haired man.

Eiichi-san turned back to look at me with a smile and asked me softly, "The rest of HEAVENS are going to go eat. Would you like to join us? You can come if you want to. We can leave Eiji and Ichinose here."

I smiled up at him before turning my head to look at Ichinose-kun, "Ichinose-kun, will you be okay here with Eiji if I left?"

"Huh? You're leaving already?" Ichinose-kun asked as he looked away from his conversation with Eiji.

"Hai. I don't want to disturb you two when you're practicing. Eiichi-san invited me to eat with him and the rest of HEAVENS. If anything ever comes up, you have my phone number," I stated as I smiled.

Ichinose-kun nodded slowly as HEAVENS and I started walking towards the door.

"Shall we get started then?" I heard Eiji ask Ichinose-kun.

"Of course," I smiled softly as the door closed behind us, giggling slightly when Van-kun tried to wrap his arm around my shoulders only to get pushed away from me and towards Kira by Yamato-kun who walked really close by me.

 _ **~The Next Morning~Central Tower Hotel~Third Person View~**_

Eiji and Tokiya were seated side by side on a red couch, taking an interview about the duet project and its progress.

"Diving right into it, could you tell us your impressions of working together?" The interviewer, a brown haired woman asked as she looked between the two idols.

Eiji was the first one to give an answer as he said with a bright smile, "We're perfectly in sync during practice like we've been working together forever. Every day is so much fun."

"Working with him is an experience more stimulating and enjoyable than anything I've done before," Tokiya said as Eiji turned to head to face the blue haired STARISH member.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I wish we could sing together even more," Eiji said as Tokiya turned his head to face Eiji this time.

Tokiya smiled at the brown haired HEAVENS member beside him, "That would be great."

 _ **~Night Time~Haruka's POV~**_

I walked down the corridors of the Master Course Dorm, clutching my pink folder to my chest. Yuu-kun was in my room laying on my bed, saying that his stomach was feeling bad, more specifically his gut saying that something bad was going to happen and he didn't like the feeling so he stayed behind.

 _'I hope his gut feeling isn't anything bad..'_ I thought, looking up from the ground to see Ichinose-kun enter the practice room for STARISH. I blinked slightly before quietly walking up to the door, staying out of view since the door hasn't shut yet.

"Yeah. Tokiya-kun would never transfer agencies," I heard Shinomiya-san say bluntly so I guess they didn't notice Ichinose-kun in the room yet.

"People will say what they will, but it's nothing for us to worry about," Jinguji-san said before Ichinose-kun shut the door behind him, allowing me to press my ear against the door, "Yo. Welcome back, Icchi."

I heard Ittoki-kun say in a slightly whining tone, "Tokiya~, more untrue articles came out about you leaving Shining Agency."

I blinked slightly before thinking deeply, _'Ichinose-kun leaving the agency..what's that about? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

Syo-kun's voice sounded loudly through the wooden door, "Don't worry about it."

"It's not funny though," Cecil-san's voice said in a pouting tone.

"It's true..Raging Entertainment is trying to recruit me," Ichinose-kun finally spoke up and I blinked in surprise at that.

I quickly opened my phone before dialing a phone number, still listening to the conversation between the STARISH members. My phone rang two time before the person on the other line picked up, "Raging Otori here."

"Tou-san, is it true? That you're trying to recruit Ichinose-kun to Raging Entertainment?" I whispered softly to not alert the people inside the room.

"Raging Otori think highly of my abilities," I blinked at Ichinose-kun's words.

Tou-san chuckled at his end of the line before saying as I heard footsteps, which I guess was him pacing, "Yes it's true. But it's a trick you see. No one knows this besides Shining, me and now, you. Shining asked me to do it. It's to test STARISH's bonds."

I slowly nodded even though he couldn't see me, "So it's just a trick..a test?"

"He said I could make it internationally," Ichinose-kun's voice continued and I sweat dropped now knowing that all of this was just a test for STARISH.

"What?" Ittoki-kun sounded so weak and my heart clenched.

"Hai. It's just a test. Did I worry you? Gomen Haruka," Tou-san said sheepishly and I could hear the sincere apology in his voice, "We should have told you before hand so you wouldn't get worried."

I smiled softly before saying, "No..it's fine. What would happen if Ichinose-kun acce-"

"What are you talking about?!" Syo-kun's angry voice vibrated through the wooden door that separated me and the idols.

I flinched slightly before quickly whispering, "I have to go now Tou-san. Gomen. Thank you for informing me of the situation."

I hung up the phone before pressing my ear once again against the door to listen more carefully.

"Tokiya-kun, did something happen?" Shinomiya-san's voice sounded full of worry and I felt bad for knowing this is just a test and it was causing them pain and struggle.

"I have a goal," Ichinose-kun stated firmly as he continued, "To go higher and further."

I heard a loud foot step and then Ittoki-kun's desperate voice, "What's gotten into you? I thought we were working towards the Decisive Concert **together**!"

"Let me be clear," Ichinose-kun exclaimed and I flinched slightly at his slightly harsh tone, "At this rate, the gap between QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS will only widen. I'm not satisfied with my current progress. I'm just trying to do what I have to do. If the rest of you remain stuck here.."

Ichinose-kun's voice died out and it got silent before his voice reappeared again, "Then I plan to accept Raging Otori's invitation."

I heard the shocked and surprised gasps coming from the other members of STARISH before the door opened, shocking me as Ichinose-kun stepped out.

He looked down at me in shock before looking away and mumbling softly, "Excuse me.."

I watched as he walked away before whispering softly, "Ichinose-kun.."

 _'I hope Tou-chan and Tou-san know what they're doing..because if this continues on..I don't want to lose any of them..'_

 _ **~The Next Day~At the Studio~**_

I was sitting in front of the large black piano as I looked up from the keys to stare at the two men in front of me, "Why don't we stop now and pick this up tomorrow?"

"Hai," Eiji dropped his hand to his side before pulling out his phone and looking at it, "Wow! Look at the time. I should-"

"Excuse me!" I looked towards Ichinose-kun in surprise as he exclaimed, "I'd like to keep practicing today for as long as we can."

He bowed down towards Eiji before exclaiming, "Please stay with me."

Eiji and I looked towards each other before I nodded and Eiji smiled as he looked back to Ichinose-kun, exclaiming happily, "Sure!"

"Okay!" I piped up, smiling as I closed my eyes.

Ichinose-kun lifted his head before a smile grazed his lips, "Arigatou gozaimasu." ( _ **Thank you**_ )

"Could we start from here, then?" I looked over as Ichinose-kun flipped the page and started rambling at Eiji, "I'd also like to modify the lyrics here but what do you think? Also, I think we should turn this section into a refrain, and during the chorus.. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just offering all my own opinions."

Ichinose-kun looked away a bit embarrassed and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he seemed all embarrassed like that. Eiji piped up from beside me as he leaned over, "It's fine. Tell us more."

Ichinose-kun looked up as he looked from Eiji to me in which I just nodded slightly with a smile and he returned the smile back before we started practicing yet again.

 _ **~Night Time~**_

I was watching Ichinose-kun's back as he stared at the lake near the gazebo, clutching a bundle of music sheets to my chest as I approached him quietly, "Ichinose-kun."

He turned around to face me quickly as he whispered softly, "Nanami-san."

I held out the bundle of music sheets towards him as he took steps towards me, taking the papers from me, "Thank you."

"I think they'll understand how you feel," I said softly as I stared at his surprised face before he grimaced, looking away which caused me to look at him in confusion, _'Tou-chan, Tou-san, if this continues.. then we have a problem.'_

"I just wanted them to take this more seriously," he said softly as he looked back up to look at me, "So we can achieve what we're aiming for."

I smiled slightly up at him before we got interrupted by running steps and I looked up as voices called out.

"Tokiya!"

"Tokiya-kun!"

"Ichinose!"

"Icchi!"

Ichinose-kun and I turned to face the new arrivals to see the remaining members of STARISH all panting as they stared at Ichinose-kun. I stepped back a bit to give the seven some space to work things out, knowing I had nothing to worry since STARISH's bond runs deeper than QUARTET NIGHT's.

"They seem to be getting along," I flinched slightly as I turned on my heel to see Yuu-kun behind me, leaning against the gazebo with a soft smile on his face as he watched the idols of STARISH interact, "You didn't have to worry so much for them Nami-chan."

"Yea..But I care about them and I worry that something bad would have happened," I said softly as Ichinose-kun started to point of the good points of the other members of STARISH. I flashed Yuu-kun a cheeky smile before saying softly, "Just admit it. You were worried about them as well. Your gut feeling made it obvious that you care for them even if it's for a bit."

Yuu-kun shot me a glare as I listened to Ichinose-kun's next words, "QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS may have some things we don't have.. but we have plenty of potential they don't have, either. I know the seven of us can reach even greater heights. Let's continue heading towards the future as STARISH.. **Together** , as far as we can go."

Tears prickled at the corner of my eyes as I saw the other members of STARISH nod in agreement. I brushed the tears away before walking towards the now excited group of seven, as Ittoki-kun exclaimed happily, "All right! Let's do it!"

"We'll do our best," Cecil-san piped up as I approached the group.

They turned towards me before smiling brightly, "Let's reach the top together, Nanami/Haru-chan/Nanami-san/Kohitsuji-chan/Haruka."

"Hai!" I quickly pulled the group into a hug before smiling up at them as they towered over me with surprised looks on their handsome faces from me suddenly hugging them, "I promise to take STARISH to the top.. I swear to make STARISH number one."

They smiled softly down at me before nodding, "Thank you.."

"Let's go back to the dorms. We have work tomorrow and we need to sleep," I said as I pulled away from the hug before turning slightly to look at Yuu-kun who was still leaning against the gazebo as he looked at the lake, "Yuu-kun, we're going back. You coming?"

"Hai hai Nami-chan," Yuu-kun looked at me as he pushed himself off the gazebo and walked towards us with a smile, "I'm going to keep you company tonight."

I pouted before walking beside him, letting the idol group walk in front of us as they chatted with each other, "Eh? Why? You have your own room. What's the use of your own room if you always use mine?"

He looked at me with a serious look on his face as he mumbled underneath his breath for only so I could hear, "Don't give me that. You haven't been sleeping well lately, it's rare for you to even sleep more than three hours.. you've been stressed lately. You pretend you aren't stressed but I know you better."

I looked at him with wide eyes before whispering softly so only he could hear, "I'm sorry. I just..Don't have enough time to sleep with all these projects piling up on me. But..thank you for looking out for me.

"It's okay Nami-chan.. I'll always be looking out for you," I smiled up at him as we entered the dorms. I waved at the guys as we arrived at the boys dorm before I walked with Yuu-kun to my room.

 _ **~The Next Day~At the Studio~**_

I stood by the door of the meeting room as I stared at the two idols that were sitting opposite each other. Eiji placed his pencil down before looking up at Ichinose-kun, "It's finished."

Ichinose-kun smiled softly at the brown haired-purple eyed man before nodding, "Hai."

"When I think about how this is the end, it makes me a little sad," I blinked at what Eiji said and I tilted my head slightly to the side, not calling attention to myself as he continued, "But it's a great song. Thanks to you, Ichinose-san."

"When we first met, you called me a genius," Ichinose-kun closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face, "But I'm not a genius. The other members of STARISH have far more talent than I do."

He opened his eyes as he stared at Eiji with a soft smile as he clenched his fists, "I want to keep singing with them. So I have to keep working hard."

Eiji closed his eyes and I looked over to the side to stare at the large poster of HEAVENS, "I joined HEAVENS because my father and brother told me to. At first, I wondered if I should even be an idol."

I looked back at Eiji who clasped his hands together as he continued, "But after working with you, singing became more fun for me. It inspired me to work harder on my projects with HEAVENS."

Eiji stood up suddenly and Ichinose-kun followed after him before walking to the side of the desk. Eiji smiled softly as they stood in front of each other, before he bowed down, "I'm really glad I got to work with you. Thank you."

"Will you sing with me again?" Eiji said he held out his hand for Ichinose-kun who instantly took it. My heart clenched happily at the two idols interacting with each other and tears prickled in the corners of my eyes.

"Of course," Ichinose-kun smiled softly at Eiji, "As Ichinose Tokiya of STARISH."

"And I as Otori Eiji of HEAVENS," Eiji said softly as he smiled up at Ichinose-kun.

They let go of each other's hands before turning to face me, "Nanami-san/Haruka, let's go record this song."

"Hai!" I watched as they approached me before they each took a hold of either of my hand before pulling me with them out the door, "E-Eh?! Wait a minute! I take small steps."

They chuckled at my exclamation before we entered the recording room. Eiji and Ichinose-kun entered the room while I stayed with the dirty blonde haired man that was in the recording room and explained to him what I wanted the song to sound like.

Eiji and Ichinose-kun placed the headphones over their ears before looking up towards me. I nodded to the man who was seated beside me as he started the song.

I smiled as they started to sing, my heart pounding happily in my chest as I listened to the beautiful song they were singing. Once they were done recording their song, they walked back to me and Eiji said softly, "That was an amazing song Haruka. I was glad I could sing it."

"You really have a gift for making music Nanami-san," Ichinose-kun said softly as he looked at me with tender eyes.

I flushed underneath their loving gazes, stammering out, "A-Ano..it's your voices that made the song beautiful.. I just-"

"Don't say that Haruka," I flinched slightly at Eiji's firm tone before looking up when a hand cupped my cheek. I stared into Eiji's soft pale purple eyes as he smiled down at me, "Don't put yourself down like that. We wouldn't be able to sing that if you didn't make it for us."

I blushed at his close contact before he leaned down, placing a kiss on my forehead before stepping away saying, "I'll head back to the dorms now. HEAVENS wanted to practice after I recorded the song."

"Ha-Hai," I was still flushed as he walked out the recording room, "Ichinose-kun, do you have practice with STARISH?"

"Yes, but I was wondering if you would like to watch us practice," I blinked up at him as he cupped the back of my head, "Will you come with me Nanami-san?"

My cheeks turned a bright red before nodding, "Of course. I would love to watch you guys practice.. I love watching you guys practice."

Ichinose-kun smiled brightly down at me before leaning over and placing a kiss on my already red cheek causing me to turn a brighter red which I didn't think was possible. He took a hold of my hand before pulling me with him. I walked side by side with him, our hands intertwined with each others as he talked to me about the progress with himself as well as the other members of STARISH and I listened to him talk with a bright smile plastered on my face.

 _'Dear Grandmother, the first duet project was a success with little to no problem at all. Eiji and Ichinose-kun have very...mighty auras when they were together that I felt slightly intimidated by them. But.. I can't help but love the for it.'_

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay, long chapter almost 8k+ words, not a lot of moments with Haruka but I tried my best to insert moments with Haruka but there were only a few times I could. If there aren't enough interactions with Haruka now, don't worry, in filler chapters as well as the last few chapters, I'll make up for it. Also, I realized that I can't make the chapters for QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH's group projects because I don't know how to go about with it. *sweat drop* But I will make up for the lack of QUARTET NIGHT appearances in the series by putting them here and there to interact with Haruka._**

 ** _To those who want the teachers, you will see Ryuya-san in the next chapter. I'm having a hard time putting in Ringo-kun but I will make sure to make a long interaction between him and Haruka. I was thinking about inserting him in a filler chapter and it goes something like this: him asking her to help him to buy a new outfit which is actually a date to him and he tells Haruka in the middle of the shopping that he actually brought her out on a date. To those who love the teachers and Haruka, put down a review in what you think and give me a suggestion or private message me if you're really embarrassed about people seeing what you type._**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! I appreciate all the reviews, private messages, follows and favorites. It makes me feel motivated and it makes me feel pumped to make better chapters and to improve better. _**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH! See you next chapter minna! Serpent-chan out~!_**


	27. Chapter 27: JUSTICE IMPULSE

_**YORUSHIKUMACHACHA~ MY READER-CHAN! (This is now going to be my new opening phrase *Sweat drop* OHAYAHOO will the opening phrase for my author's note at the end of the chapters now) Now before I start, long ass chapter ahead, be warned, a lot of the scenes is from the anime itself but I tweaked it slightly to fit to my tastes.**_

 _ **Also, read at own risk:**_

Now we all now how violent and aggressive _Yamato-kun_ is especially with Ryuya-san, Yamato-kun always provoking him into _fights_ , so I was always wondering, what caused Yamato-kun and Ryuya-san to have this kind of sibling rivalry _with_ each other even though their like in their twenties/mid-twenties. I was hoping maybe I could make them make up a bit in this chapter with a little help from our red-orange haired composer, _Haruka-chan_.

 _ **Now go back up and read the words that are italicized, there's a hint there about what the drama in this chapter (besides Syo-kun and Yamato-kun's competition with each other) is going to be.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problem:**_ _Ichinose-kun smiled brightly down at me before leaning over and placing a kiss on my already red cheek causing me to turn a brighter red which I didn't think was possible. He took a hold of my hand before pulling me with him. I walked side by side with him, our hands intertwined with each others as he talked to me about the progress with himself as well as the other members of STARISH and I listened to him talk with a bright smile plastered on my face._

 _'Dear Grandmother, the first duet project was a success with little to no problem at all. Eiji and Ichinose-kun have very...mighty auras when they were together that I felt slightly intimidated by them. But.. I can't help but love them for it.'_

 _ **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 **Chapter 27: JUSTICE IMPULSE**

 _ **~Time Skip; almost four days later~In the Morning~Haruka's POV~**_

I frowned slightly as I stared at the scene in front of me. The duet project for Syo-kun and Yamato-kun has started and they were pretty excited for it.. but lately, Yamato-kun's excitement for the songs diminished and he barely took notice of Syo-kun or even me which hurt me a lot.

The song ended and Syo-kun took off his headphones, letting it hang around his neck as he turned to face Yamato-kun, "Hey, could we try recording that again?"

Yamato-kun placed the headphones away as he turned to Syo-kun before walking past him without taking notice of him which angered Syo-kun, "Hey, wait! Don't you agree what we just sang was lacking something?"

"Shut up," Yamato-kun growled as he stopped in front of the door, turning his head to the side to look at Syo-kun from the corner of his eye, "It's good enough for a song I'm singing with you."

"Good enough?" Syo-kun clenched his fist as he started yelling at Yamato-kun, "Do you have any idea how important this duet project is? You haven't been trying at all since we started practicing! What's your problem?"

I stood up when I realized that the argument could start getting physical especially with STARISH and HEAVENS' most aggressive members in the same room before running to the area where the recording was taking place.

"I was looking forward to singing with Hyuga-sensei's younger brother!" I heard Syo-kun shout and it got quiet all of a sudden for a moment before I heard Syo-kun's grunt in pain.

"I'm not his brother," Yamato-kun's voice growled out, "I'm Hyuga Yamato!"

I entered the room to see Yamato-kun towering over Syo-kun's kneeling form before I stammered out, "S-Stop, guys."

I walked past Yamato-kun to get to Syo-kun, kneeling beside him as I asked him softly, "Syo-kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Syo-kun turned his head towards me before flashing me a smile, his arm was around his stomach as I placed my hand on his lower back, "I'm fine Nanami."

"Stay out of this Megami-chan. You just watch," Syo-kun and I looked up to look at Yamato-kun's towering figure, anger written on his face as he stared down Syo-kun, "At the next _Muscle Fight_ , I'll take down Hyuga Ryuya!"

My heart clenched painfully as I watched the green haired HEAVENS member walk away. Syo-kun mumbled underneath his breath, "What's his problem?"

I look slightly downcast as I bit my lip, _'Yamato-kun.. what's gotten into you..? That's not the Yamato-kun I fell in love with..'_

"Are you okay Syo-kun?" I asked Syo-kun as I kept my hand on his lower back, "Do you need help standing?"

"No.. I'm fin-" he tried to get up but he staggered forward.

I caught him quickly, as I wrapped his arm around my shoulders to hold him up, "Let's go home and get your stomach checked."

"Gomen Nanami," Syo-kun whispered softly as we both stumbled slightly out of the studio.

 _ **~Back at the Dorms~**_

Hyuga-sensei sat across from me, Syo-kun, and Shinomiya-san with his arms crossed and a frown on his face as his face was downcast, "Good enough? I see. That's what he said, huh?"

"Yea," I looked at Syo-kun with worry written in my eyes, "The recording session ended before I knew what was happening. I.."

I said softly, "Syo-kun.."

"I was really excited when I heard your brother was an idol," Syo-kun suddenly had a grin on his face, "Not only that, but I had the opportunity to sing a duet with him. At first I was surprised, but then I was super excited."

I looked up as Shinomiya-san piped up happily, "You were really looking forward to singing with his brother."

"If we don't do our best to perform fun songs and dances, our fans won't enjoy it, either," Syo-kun exclaimed happily but he suddenly grew sober, "He was really excited for the project in the beginning saying that he was glad to sing a song made by Nanami..but, as the days passed by, it was like.. he didn't care anymore. He stopped talking to us entirely by the second day during our meeting for the song."

"Syo-kun's right. Yamato-kun stopped talking to us about his musical preferences and what he imagined the song to be like.." I said as I looked downcast, "But he sang it immediately once I gave it to him."

Syo-kun turned to look at me as he continued where I left off, "He even got the dance moves the choreographer taught us right in one shot with perfect rhythm."

I lifted a hand to my chest as I agreed softly, "Hai. His dancing was very powerful."

Syo-kun looked away from me as he turned his eyes to stare at the ground with a sad look in his eyes and a soft sigh, "So I thought he'd put just as much passion towards the duet.. But it's like he didn't even see me."

"I see.. He hasn't changed at all," Hyuga-sensei's voice piped up and I turned to look at him, "Since he was a child, he always challenged me when it came to sports or games. But when it comes to anything else, he's completely disinterested. He really hasn't changed."

"Damn it! I thought it'd be a great song if he just sang a little harder," Syo-kun yelled as he clenched his fists, "And he suddenly hit me, too."

Syo-kun suddenly let out a small gasp before looking up at Hyuga-sensei, " _Muscle Fight_.."

He turned to look at me slightly when I blinked before asking softly, "What's _Muscle Fight_?"

"It's a sports variety program that pits celebrities against each other," Shinomiya-san explained to me as he flashed me a small smile.

Syo-kun nodded as he explained further, "Yeah. Powerful and agile celebrities face off in a variety of contests on the show. At the end, the two highest-scoring participants take each other on in a fight."

I looked towards Hyuga-sensei who had his arms crossed over his chest as I asked meekly, "Hyuga-sensei, have you been on the show?"

"I have. But it was a long time ago Hana-chan," he said as he closed his eyes with a small smile.

"He was on the now-legendary first episode," Syo-kun turned towards me, outstretching his arms in front of him in excitement, "He scored way more points than anyone else. On top of that, everyone who placed second or lower forfeited the final battle. It was a total victory for Hyuga-sensei."

I looked back to Hyuga-sensei with wide eyes as I spoke slightly speechless, "That's amazing Hyuga-sensei."

Shinomiya-san asked with a smile, "Are you making another appearance?"

"They extended me an offer for the first time in a while," Hyuga-sensei said bluntly.

"He said he'd go on _Muscle Fight_ to beat you Hyuga-sensei.." Syo-kun suddenly drifted off and I looked at him with a frown on my face until he piped up, "Will you let me appear on _Muscle Fight_?"

My green eyes widened as I let out a small noise of astonishment, watching as Syo-kun stood up, slamming his fist against his open palm, "I want to beat him! I want to beat him so he'll sing with me again!"

I looked towards Hyuga-sensei who looked astonished before a smirk appeared on his lips, "Fine."

Syo-kun nodded determinedly before he took a hold of Shinomiya-san's hand before dragging him off, "Natsuki! Come help me get prepared!"

I blinked in confusion as they ran off, before I looked towards Hyuga-sensei who had a small smile on his face with his eyes closed, "Kurusu is strong. I believe he can beat Yamato."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I walked up to Hyuga-sensei who opened an eye to look at me before looking at the open door that Syo-kun and Shinomiya-san ran out of.

"Because Kurusu has the will that Yamato does not have," Hyuga-sensei said as he stood up. He looked towards me before holding out a hand for me to take, "Will you go on a walk with me?"

I looked at his outstretched hand and then to his face which had a soft and tender smile before I lifted my hand hesitantly before placing it in his open palm. He intertwined our fingers together before he led me outside with me. We've been walking for about 10 minutes now in silence and we were already near a river that had a bridge over it. _**{A/N - The river side that Ryuya-san and Yamato-kun ran into with each other.. I feel like you guys know where I'm going with this *smirk*}**_

Hyuga-sensei suddenly broke the silence as he said, "Usually I'd go on a run by now but I wanted to take this time to talk and to spend time with you Hana-chan."

I blushed lightly at his words as his dark blue eyes looked into my eyes, "You look adorable when you blush Hana-chan."

His compliment only seemed to make me blush a deeper red and he chuckled as he looked me over. He smiled before saying softly, "Yamato.. he was really adorable as a kid."

I looked at him and he continued, a nostalgic smile appearing on his face, "He would always challenge to me games and to sports to prove to me that he was better than me and I just went with it. I love my younger brother even though we have a slight one-sided rivalry going on. Out of all our brothers, I guess Yamato is the one I was closest with since Yamato would do everything in his power to get me to notice him. I guess he wanted to be just like me.."

All of a sudden, his expression became sober as he asked me serious, "Hana-chan.. what do you think of my brother?"

"Wh-What do I-I think of your bro-brother..?" I tensed up slightly at his question before looking up at him. We stopped walking and I turned to face him fully, him doing the same as I stared into his serious dark blue eyes, "Why are you ask-asking Hyuga-sensei?"

"I'm more curious than anything.." I watched as he cupped my cheek softly in his hand, brushing back a piece of my hair away from my cheek, "But I want to know what you see in my brother that you like to be with him."

I bit my lip as I whispered softly, "I.. I don't know. Ya-Yamato-kun.. He was the one who made me confused about my feelings since he was the first one to take me out on a date.. He.."

I looked up into Hyuga-sensei's glittering blue orbs, getting lost in them as I whispered, "Yama-Yamato-kun was the one who took my first ki-kiss. I guess I feel a.. a stronger attachment to him but-"

The rest of my sentence got stuck in my throat as I watched Hyuga-sensei's head start to descend down to mine as he whispered softly, "Gomen Hana-chan.. I can't control myself."

I watched wide eyed as I stood frozen as Hyuga-sensei's lips started to inch closer to my own, _'This.. This cannot be happening again. I thought..'_

I shut my eyes to prepare for our lips to make contact but it never came, instead I was pulled away from his grip and pulled into a hard chest. The chest rumbled as I familiar voice growled out, "What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard?!"

I slowly tilted my head to stare at Yamato-kun's angry face, his orange eyes narrowed and his teeth bared as sweat dripped down his cheek, down his jawline and down his neck before stopping. I whispered softly with a flush on my face as I stared at his handsome face, "Ya-Yamato-kun.."

"Are you okay Megami-chan?" Yamato-kun asked softly as he didn't take his eyes off his older brother, "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

I shook my head as I pulled away from his grip, taking a stepping to the side so I could see both Hyuga brothers, "I'm okay Yamato-kun. Gomen."

He looked at me with a tender look in his eye as he said softly, "There's nothing to apologize for."

With that, he looked away from me as he turned to glare at Hyuga-sensei, "Megami-chan said nothing happened but I still have a bone to pick with you."

Yamato-kun stepped towards Hyuga-sensei and I stared at the two brothers as Yamato-kun said smugly, "I'm going to be on _Muscle Fight_ , too. Prepare yourself. I'm not the man I used to be."

"Kurusu will be appearing in my place," I watched as Yamato-kun's eyes widened and he clenched his fists.

"What? You're running from a fight?" Hyuga-sensei stared blankly at Yamato-kun even when the younger balled his fists into the older's shirt, "Don't just stand there! Say something!"

Hyuga-sensei stayed quiet before asking, "Why did you become an idol?"

Yamato-kun untangled his clenched fist from Hyuga-sensei's shirt. I felt relieved but I froze up, feeling my heart break at Yamato-kun's next words, "What? I don't care about being an idol. I joined Raging Entertainment so I could beat you."

Everything around me disappeared except for the two men in front of me as Yamato-kun's words echoed in my head, _'He.. He doesn't care about being an idol.. then why..why is he..? Doesn't he care about HEAVENS..? A-About me..?'_

I chuckled weakly in my head as I stared at the two who seemed to be talking, _'Of course he doesn't care about you.. he could get any girl.. and he probably got tired of waiting for me to give them an answer and he already moved on..'_

 _'Then why does he still call you by the nickname he gave you?"_ I thought hopefully before it got squashed by the next thought that appeared in my head, _'He's probably leading you on. He doesn't care about you anymore. Just admit it Haruka.'_

 _'Aren't you happy? You have one guy less to worry about,'_ the voice in my head said and I argued back, _'I..I.. No.. I'm not happy.. I love him.. I love all of them.'_

I watched as Hyuga-sensei walked away from Yamato-kun and Yamato-kun turned in place, his fist clenched and I couldn't take it if Yamato-kun hurt Hyuga-sensei so I rushed quickly so I was standing in front of Yamato-kun, yelling as I shut my eyes as I braced for the harsh impact that was being aimed at my face, " **YAMETTE!** " ( ** _STOP IT!_** )

Yamato-kun's fist collided with my right cheek and I fell back onto the hard ground from the impact. Tears gathered in my eyes as the cheek that Yamato-kun hit started to throb with pain and I slowly lifted my head to look up tearfully at Yamato-kun who was staring at me with wide terrified eyes.

"M-Mega-Megami-chan.." I lifted my hand to cup my throbbing cheek as I stared up at Yamato-kun who looked horrified as my tears spilled out of my golden green eyes.

I started to sob as I looked at Yamato-kun's blurring figure, "Wh-Why..? Why would you sa-say that you don-don't care to be an i-idol..? Don't yo-you care for HEA-HEAVENS..? For.. For m-me..?"

I felt a hand cup my hand that was on my cheek and I looked to the side to see the blurry figure of Hyuga-sensei who had a worried and scared expression on his face. He looped an arm at the back of my knees while his other arm looped around my back as he lifted me up, carrying me bridal style. He asked softly as he looked down at me with soft eyes, "Are you okay Hana-chan?"

I didn't answer his question, looking over at Yamato-kun who was staring at his clenched fists in horror as he stammered out, sounding weak, "Wha-What did I d-do?"

His head snapped up as he looked at me. He took a step forward and reached a hand towards me and I flinched unintentionally. He stepped back once he saw me flinch and a look of hurt crossed his face, "Megami-chan.."

"Please..don't talk to me.. Not when you think being an idol is a joke.." Tears filled in my eyes as I stared into Yamato-kun's heart broken orange eyes. I bit my bottom lip as I willed the tears to not fall and forcing myself to continue what I wanted to say, "I d-do-don't want you an-any-anywhere nea-near me.. when you thi-think be-being an i-idol is a jo-joke to you.."

Yamato-kun's head lowered and I couldn't see his orange eyes anymore for they were hidden underneath his green hair. I looked up at Hyuga-sensei who stayed silent while I was speaking to Yamato-kun before I asked him softly, "Can we go back to the dorms now Hyuga-sensei..? I.. I need to meet up with Syo-kun."

"Okay Hana-chan. Please bear with the pain for a little longer. Once we get to the dorms, I'll get you an ice pack to dull the pain on that bruise," he cooed tenderly before he turned away from me to glare at Yamato who still had his head lowered, "Go back to the dorms and make sure you stay away from Hana-chan."

We passed by Yamato-kun and I could hear him mumbling underneath his breath but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Hyuga-sensei started jogging back to the dorms and I whispered, still cupping my bruised cheek, "Gomen Hyuga-sensei.."

"Huh? Why are you sorry?" Hyuga-sensei blinked as he questioned me, "It's me who should be sorry. If I hadn't provoked Yamato in that way.. you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I.. I just.. I don't know. I feel like you fighting was my fault.. The fight you were having.. it wasn't just because of the _Muscle Fight_.. right?" I felt Hyuga-sensei tense up slightly before I continued, "Were you also.. also fighting about me..?"

Hyuga-sensei stayed quiet and I looked up at him to stare into his narrowed dark blue eyes before he let out a sigh, "Hai.. I guess in a way we were also fighting over you.."

Tears gathered in my eyes before spilling over and down my cheek as I sobbed out, "Please.. please stop fighting. I don't like it when you guys fight... especially over me."

We arrived at the dorms and I tensed up when I heard the voices of the idols of HEAVENS in the lounge, _'This isn't going to end well.'_

We came into view and they looked towards us with bright smiles on their faces but the looks on their face dropped when they say me in Hyuga-sensei's arms. Van-kun immediately got into action, plucking me out of Hyuga-sensei's arms and he quickly walked over to the couch before placing me on his lap, cradling me close to his chest. The other members of HEAVENS immediately surrounded me before Amakusa-san asked me softly, "Hoshi-chan.. what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I avoided their gazes before whispering, "It's nothing minna. I'm fine."

"Syo-kun.." The occupants of the room tensed up and I continued, "I need to find Syo-kun.. we need to go to the announcement of _Muscle Fight_ soon.."

"I don't want you going until we get something to dull the pain on your bruised cheek," Hyuga-sensei said in a firm voice from behind me, "In fact, you're not going at all. Not when Yamato is going."

I bit the inside of my un-bruised cheek before nodding slowly, freezing up when I heard a familiar laugh approaching. I looked up, trying to hide my bruised cheek as Yuu-kun walked in with Tsukimiya-sensei beside him, who was missing his wig.

Yuu-kun looked away from Tsukimiya-sensei before his eyes landed on me. A smile lit up on his face as he quickly walked towards me, " **NAMI-CHAN!** You're back. How was your w-"

He slowed down as he took a closer look at me, his eyes observing me, as he took notice of my cheek. I knew trying to hide my bruise would only draw attention to it. His golden yellow cat-like eyes narrowed before flashing dangerously as he looked towards the idols except Tsukimiya-sensei who flinched when they saw Yuu-kun's pupils that narrowed to look almost like slits, "What. Happened."

None of them spoke up, frozen in place at the deadly aura that Yuu-kun was emitting before he growled out in warning, baring his teeth at them, "I'll ask one more time. **Why. Is. Nami-chan. HURT.**"

"Yu-Yuu-kun," he snapped his head towards me and I looked into his eyes which slowly softened when he looked at me, "It's not any of their fault.. It-It's my fault.."

"Nami-chan.." he knelt in front of me, ignoring me being seated on Van-kun's lap and the way Van-kun flinched underneath me as he removed my hand from my cheek only to replace it with his own hand, "Who did this to you? I swear I'll kill him."

I shook my head as tears gathered in my eyes, "It's..Ya-Yama-Yamato-kun.. He hit me.."

Everyone except Hyuga-sensei in the room froze and Yuu-kun's eyes narrowed yet again as the room grew cold and tense, "He did **WHAT**?!"

"But.. the hit wasn't aimed at me," Yuu-kun's glare faltered as he looked confused as I explained, shifting slightly in Van-kun's lap as I looked away, "He was aiming for Hyuga-sensei.. but I couldn't bear for any of them to get hurt so I stood in front of Yamato-kun when he swung his fist.."

Yuu-kun looked at me with wide eyes before he started chuckling, a soft look appearing on his face, "It sounds like something you would do without thinking of the consequences. You always did hate violence.."

"You're not mad at me..? I asked, looking up at him as tears gathered in my green eyes.

"Of course not Nami-chan. I could never be mad at you.. and it's not your fault," Yuu-kun said softly before his soft eyes hardened, "Now where is that asshole that hit you?"

I shook my head before whispering, "I don't want you hurting him Yuu-kun. It's not his fault. I don't want you hurting him."

I bit my lip before looking into his eyes, my plea written in my eyes, _'I don't want you hurting him Yuu-kun.. I love him..'_

Yuu-kun seemed to get the message since he sighed before nodding, "Okay. I won't hurt him. But I don't want you around him unless you have me, or one of the idols with you, more preferably Ryuya-san or Syo-san since they can protect you."

"O-Okay.." I looked away from Yuu-kun before whispering, "Yuu-kun.. please don't tell STARISH. I don't want them to worry about me.."

"Okay Nami-chan. Look, I know this is a bad time, but I won't be here tomorrow," I snapped my head up as I looked at Yuu-kun's back, "..I want to visit mom tomorrow. Tomorrow is her birthday.."

I nodded before whispering, "I'm sorry I can't come with you."

"It's okay Nami-chan. Just stay by Ryuya-san and Syo-san if ever okay?" He said before he walked off to the girls dorm.

Hyuga-sensei piped up from behind me suddenly, "Ringo, can you get an ice pack for Hana-chan's cheek?"

Tsukimiya-sensei nodded and I heard the clicking of his heels against the floor as Van-kun asked me softly, "What happened Ha-chan? Why did you get in the way of Yamato and Ryuya-san?"

I chuckled weakly as I turned my head to stare into his chocolate brown eyes, seeing fear in them, "I.. I didn't want to see them fight. I knew Hyuga-sensei could have dodged but I still don't like if they fought."

"Please don't do that again," I looked up to see Nagi-kun in front of me, worry in his grey eyes as he stared into my golden green eyes, "Yamato is the powerhouse of HEAVENS.. His punches aren't something to laugh about. He could have seriously hurt you. Especially since the punch was aimed for his older brother."

I felt something cold on my cheek and I looked over to the side to look into Tsukimiya-sensei bright blue eyes as he held an ice pack against my bruised cheek. He asked softly, dropping his usually happy and high pitched voice, "Are you okay Haruka-chan? It doesn't hurt does it?"

"Not that much anymore," I flashed him a bright smile as I placed my hand over his hand that was holding the ice pack to my cheek, "Thank you for bringing me an ice pack Tsukimiya-sensei."

He blushed before pulling away from me, letting me hold the ice pack against my cheek. I looked back at the other members of HEAVENS before asking them softly, "Wh-Why did Yamato-kun join HEAVENS?"

Eiichi-san looked confused, looking at Hyuga-sensei before turning his purple eyes to me before answering, his answer causing my heart to break, "He joined HEAVENS to beat Ryuya-san."

I looked downcast towards my lap, biting my lip before Van-kun continued, "But after a few weeks of spending time with us, his reasoning to join became clear."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I looked at Van-kun before turning to look at the other members of HEAVENS that were surrounding me.

"The more we spent with him, the more open he became with us," Eiji answered softly before he continued, "His reasoning in the beginning was to beat Ryuya-san but as time passed.."

"His reasoning for joining HEAVENS was so that he could feel like he belonged somewhere," my eyes widened as I turned to look into Kira's yellow tinted eyes, his face void of any emotion.

Nagi-kun ruffled his light salmon pink hair as he continued, "He said the reason for wanting to feel like he belonged somewhere was because he was always overshadowed by his older brother."

"He said his parents would never take notice of him and instead either focused on his older brother, Ryuya-san or his youngest brother, Makoto-kun," Amakusa-san continued.

Eiichi-san spoke up yet again, "He said he wanted a place to belong. Somewhere that people saw him as Hyuga Yamato and not the younger brother of Hyuga Ryuya."

My heart clenched painfully at HEAVENS' explanation before I got off of Van-kun's lap. I hid my golden green eyes behind my red-orange hair before whispering, "I..I'll be at my room. I need time to think. And please don't tell about any of this to STARISH or Yamato-kun."

I didn't wait for an answer as I ran towards the girls dorm, _'Yamato-kun.. why didn't you just say that? Why did you have to lie to Hyuga-sensei..? To me..?'_

I slowed down when a message appeared on my phone. I pulled out my phone as I looked at the message. I blinked slightly in confusion at the message Syo-kun sent as I whispered the message out loud, "Can you rewrite the duet song for Yamato and I? I want it to be more passionate and explosive. Meet me at the gazebo by the lake around 9."

I nodded before walking to my room to rewrite the song, putting Syo-kun's determination to beat Yamato-kun and Yamato-kun's determination to belong somewhere.

 _ **~Night Time~By the Gazebo~**_

I walked up to the gazebo to see Syo-kun leaning against it with his hands in his pockets, as he stared out at the lake. He turned his head to look at me as I approached him. I said softly, holding out a bundle of music sheets to him when I reached him, "Syo-kun.. Here's the rewritten song."

"Arigatou Nanami," he said as he took the papers and looked over it, "Sorry for asking you to rewrite the song."

I shook my head with a smile before whispering, "It's fine."

"I have a feeling we can sing something more passionate," I smiled up at him as he continued, "He's really amazing, you know? He showed me that so many times during practice. He's not just built. His dance moves are exceptional, and his singing voice is smooth, too."

I looked at Syo-kun to see a small but sad smile on his face as I whispered softly, "Syo-kun.."

"But.. if he's only an idol because of his rivalry with Hyuga-sensei," Syo-kun said softly as a sad look appeared in his usually bright blue eyes, "Then he's not a real idol."

He got really quiet before he pushed himself off the gazebo, placing a hand on my shoulder as he leaned forward, "Come watch the show. I'll knock him out so he has to sing with me again."

I nodded before exclaiming, smiling up at the blond in front of me, "I will."

"I want to make everyone smile by singing your song," Syo-kun whispered, his sparkling blue eyes looking into my golden green eyes as he leaned forward, "I love singing your songs.. Nanami."

I flushed as his lips descended onto my forehead, placing a sweet kiss on it before he whispered as he pulled me into a small hug, "I promise to get Yamato to sing your song as well."

Tears prickled in the corner of my eyes as I clung onto his shirt, "I.. I know you will Syo-kun."

He pulled away from me, a small smile on his face as he whispered, "I'll do whatever it takes Nanami. I'll prove to him that the song you made us cannot just be a song that is _good enough_. I will make him sing as passionately as he does when he dances and sings with the other members of HEAVENS."

I nodded as he walked away, leaving me behind as I stared at the lake that reflected the bright moon on its surface, a frown appearing on my lips, _'Yamato-kun..'_

 ** _~The Next Day~At the Muscle Fight Stadium~_**

I looked around for an empty seat near the arena so I could see clearly what was happening when a hand landed on my shoulder causing me to let out a small screech. A deep laugh echoed from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Hyuga-sensei, a hand in his pocket, "Hana-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Syo-kun asked me to come and watch him. I was looking for Shinomiya-san because he said he would come as well," I blushed slightly as I pushed a piece of my red-orange hair back and behind my ear, "Hyuga-sensei.. what are you doing here?"

"I came to watch the match between Kurusu and Yamato," he said as he looked at the arena before looking back at me, "Will you watch with me?"

I blinked before looking at the arena and then back at him, slowly nodding as he took a hold of my hand. I stood beside him as he crossed his arms as the announcer started speaking, "It's finally time to start the Celebrity sports variety program _Muscle Fight_! Tonight under the full moon, who will become the number one sports celebrity? You won't be able to take your eyes off them."

I watched as the competitors were lined up, all stretching and I zeroed in on Yamato-kun who seemed out of it for some reason. A worried look appeared on my face as I stared at him before I shook my head and looked over at Syo-kun who had a determined look on his face.

"As usual, the first competition is the stone jump. Competitors will cross the lake by jumping on the stones and are scored according to the order in which they arrive on the opposite side. It's as simple as it looks. However, agility, jumping ability, core strength, and balance, as well as the ability to identify the stones to jump on and the guts to actually do it are all tested in this truly perfect contest that mustn't be underestimated," I watched as the competitors all lined up as I leaned against the metal railings, "The competitors are already standing at the starting line. Who will win the first contest?"

"The starting signal marks the beginning of the competition and rings throughout the stadium!" A loud bell sounded around the stadium, " **START!** "

"I never really noticed how.. upset Yamato was about not being noticed," I looked from the contest to look at Hyuga-sensei who had a sad look in his eyes and a frown on his lips, "If I have had known, maybe this one-sided rivalry we have wouldn't have gotten so out of hand.."

I chewed on my bottom lip as I whispered, ignoring all the sounds around us, "Have you ever talked to him about it?"

He shook his head as he turned his head to look at me, "No. Not really. I thought the reason why he always challenged me was to prove to me that he was better than me.. I never thought that maybe the reason for all the anger he has for me was because he felt like he didn't belong."

"Our family is composed of all brothers, four brothers to be exact with me being the oldest. Yamato came second, then our younger brother, Touma, and then the youngest and final brother, Makoto. I always did notice that when we were younger how our parents seemed to spoil and pay more attention to me and Makoto but I never noticed that Yamato felt neglected. Touma never seemed like that so I thought that Yamato always challenging me was him just him feeling competitive with me," Hyuga-sensei replied as he looked back at the arena and I looked back as well to see Yamato-kun had crossed the line first, but he seemed like he didn't even want to be there, "Yamato always challenged me. Always saying that he would beat me but I never thought too deeply into his words. Never did I think that what he meant by beating me, he was trying to prove to me that he was better than me."

"Do you plan on talking to him after the contest?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the contest as I looked back and forth from Yamato-kun to Syo-kun, "He.. He needs to hear it from you. He's hurting.. He's hurting himself by dedicating his life in beating you. You have to end the sibling rivalry you guys have.."

Hyuga-sensei stayed quiet and I turned to look at him before he said softly, "I'll talk to him after the contest.. Look, the last part of the competition is starting."

I looked back and saw that Syo-kun and Yamato-kun were all suited up for the next contest. The speaker announced loudly, "We're in the final stage of the competition. Punches and kicks are allowed in this all-out battle. Competitors who send their opponents down for count of ten or knock them out of the ring will receive twenty points."

"A-All-out battle?" My eyes widened as I whispered, "Oh no.."

"These two competitors with contrasting styles have risen to the stage," the announcer continued as I stared horrified at the two in the ring that was surrounded by water, "He may be small, but he's surprised us countless times with his balance, agility, and boldness. The leaping charge he showed us during the stone jump was worthy of a modern-day Ushiwakamaru. He's Kurusu Syo!"

I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared at Syo-kun who had a determined fire in his glittering blue eyes, "Syo-kun.. please don't overdo it.."

"On the other side is a man with a large build, powerful movements, and an unbreakable will. With the intensity of Benkei, he lets no man pass. He's Hyuga Yamato!" I looked closely at Yamato-kun to see his shoulders hunched and his eyes didn't have the will to even be there, which confused me, "We're at the Gojo Ohashi Bridge of his battle. Will he pass or won't he? Who will the goddess of victory smile upon? Ready.. **GO!** "

I watched as the fight started, Syo-kun charging first but Yamato-kun ducked in time to dodge Syo-kun's punch as Syo-kun landed behind him, aiming a kick at his head but Yamato-kun caught his leg before it could make contact. Yamato-kun seemed to be saying something to Syo-kun before he tossed the blond far away from him.

I gasped as Yamato-kun aimed a low punch at Syo-kun but Syo-kun managed to move out of the way in time. Yamato-kun continued to aim kicks and punches at Syo-kun but the only thing Syo-kun could do was dodge and defend himself.

Syo-kun seemed to be caught off guard and Yamato-kun took the opportunity to send a powerful punch at Syo-kun's right cheek and it made direct contact. I screamed out, my voice overpowering the other people in the crowd, " **SYO-KUN!** "

I noticed the way Yamato-kun tensed up before he looked away from Syo-kun's still form on the ground, his eyes scanning the crowd before his eyes found mine. I watched as his orange eyes widened before he bit his lip and looked away from me as Syo-kun stood up, who was staggering and swaying in place.

Yamato-kun charged at Syo-kun, sending furious punches at Syo-kun who could only lift his arms to block the punches aimed at him. Syo-kun staggered back before he fell on his knees. I bit my lip as I watched Syo-kun struggle to get up only for him to get beat up by Yamato-kun. Tears gathered in my eyes as I started mumbling underneath my breath, "Syo-kun.. Yamato-kun.. please stop. I don't.. I don't want this.. Please just stop.."

I watched as Syo-kun slowly stood up before going back to a fighting stance, him talking to Yamato-kun but we couldn't hear what he was saying until he yelled at Yamato-kun, "I won't lose to someone as half-assed as you!"

The girls in the crowd started to chant Syo-kun's name and I stared back and forth from the two idols I fell in love with as Syo-kun yelled yet again, "I'll show you what an idol's spirit looks like!"

This seemed to anger Yamato-kun because he started to charge towards Syo-kun with the intent to punch him, but Syo-kun dodged in the last second before slamming his fist into Yamato-kun's face with so much force that it pushed Yamato-kun back.

I gasped loudly as Syo-kun yelled, "An idol.."

The two aimed their fists at each other only resulting in their fists making harsh contact with each other as Syo-kun continued, "Makes everyone smile, and carries the burden of those smiles!"

Syo-kun sent an uppercut towards Yamato-kun's chin causing Yamato-kun to hit the ground hard. I stared at the two idols with tears gathering in my eyes as they started sending punches and kicks at each other, my heart clenching painfully at the sight. I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder and pull me close and I looked up to see Hyuga-sensei still looking at the arena as he whispered softly, "I know this is hurting you. You don't have to watch if you don't like seeing them fighting and hurting each other."

I shook my head before whispering as I looked at the two idols in the arena, "They need this.."

I watched as the two collapsed on their knees, the stadium getting quiet as the two idols didn't move an inch but I could see their lips moving as they talked to each other. The girls in the crowd started screaming encouragements at the two and I could only clench my hands over my chest as the two stood up before they started approaching the other, taking slow and staggering steps.

I screamed out as I saw the two start to fall forward before they reached each other, " **YAMATO-KUN! SYO-KUN!** "

"It's a double knockout!" The announcer yelled as the bell rang, signalling the end of the match. Hyuga-sensei let go of my shoulder with a smile and said, "Why don't you go after Kurusu? Come find Yamato later once I finish talking to him."

I nodded before rushing around looking around for Shinomiya-san first, deciding to find the tall glasses-wearing blond first so that we can go to Syo-kun together.

 _ **~A few minutes later~Dusk~**_

"Syo-chan! Are you okay?" Shinomiya-san yelled as he ran ahead, his long legs putting a great distance between us and I had a hard time keeping up with him.

"Natsuki? You came?" I heard Syo-kun's voice as I bent over, my hands on my knees as I caught my breath, standing behind Shinomiya-san.

Natsuki nodded before saying, "I was watching from the guest seats. Haru-chan was watching with Hyuga-sensei."

I revealed myself from behind Shinomiya-san with a bright smile on my face as Syo-kun exclaimed, "Nanami!"

I walked towards Syo-kun with a worried look plastered on my face, "Are you okay Syo-kun?"

"Yeah! I'm totally fine," Syo-kun said before flinching as he cupped his cheek, "Ow!"

Shinomiya-san grabbed hold of Syo-kun's face roughly before asking, "Syo-chan, where does it hurt?"

"Ow! Don't grab my face!" Syo-kun pushed Shinomiya-san away before he looked at me, rubbing the back of his head as a shy flush appeared on his face, "It wasn't a very good fight, though."

I shook my head before saying, "That's not true."

"Really?" Syo-kun asked as he removed his hand from behind his head as I nodded, flashing him a bright smile. He smiled back at me before holding his hands out in front of him, "But now I get to sing the song with him again."

"Hai!" I exclaimed happily as Syo-kun laughed. I looked around before saying, "Actually Syo-kun, I need to find someone. You and Shinomiya-san can head back to the dorms before me. I'll follow afterwards."

Shinomiya-san nodded as he walked away but Syo-kun just blinked at me before tilting his head, "Huh? Who do you need to look for?"

I smiled before saying, "Hyuga-sensei wanted me to talk to him after I checked up on you."

"Oh okay," Syo-kun approached me before cupping the back of my head softly, a tender look in his eye as he whispered, his warm breath ghosting against my lips, "Thank you for coming to watch me Nanami."

I blushed at our close proximity before he leaned up to place a kiss on my forehead, just like how he did last night before he pulled away. He ran at the same direction that Shinomiya-san took before he stopped and turned around, waving at me before he turned back around and continued on his run.

I shook my head before looking around and walking in the opposite direction that Syo-kun ran off to. I blinked when I heard voices behind the tent and I peeked around the corner to see Yamato-kun and Hyuga-sensei talking. Hyuga-sensei had his hand on Yamato-kun's head as he ruffled his younger brother's green hair, "You're a good kid Yamato. Stop dedicating your life in beating me. We can have a few friendly sibling challenges now and again but let's not take this rivalry to the point where we hate each other okay?"

Yamato-kun had his head lowered as he nodded slowly. Hyuga-sensei removed his hand from Yamato-kun's hair before asking as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Have you been eating right? You should come home once in a while."

Yamato-kun nodded yet again, still not lifting his head as Hyuga-sensei walked past the green haired HEAVENS member and towards my direction. I backed up a bit as Hyuga-sensei rounded the corner and stood in front of me as he looked down at me, whispering softly, "Go talk to him. Clear things up with him. He's upset with himself for hurting you. In fact, he's beating himself up for doing that."

My eyes widened before I nodded, flushing slightly when Hyuga-sensei leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek before he walked away. I turned the corner and walked towards Yamato-kun who had his back facing me. I took a silent deep breath in before I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his stomach causing him to tense up before I whispered softly, tears gathering in my eyes, "Yamato-kun.. you did well today."

"M-Megami-chan.." He turned in place before he wrapped his arms around me tightly, laying his chin on top of my head and pulling me towards his chest, "I-I'm so s-so sorry. I'm so sorry for hur-hurting you."

My eyes widened against his chest when I felt something wet hit the top of my head and his body shaking slightly. I pulled away slightly to stare at his face to see tears falling from his orange eyes down his cheeks. He whispered softly, his tears still flowing fast as he cupped my right cheek, the cheek that he hit, "I didn't mean to hurt you.. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop myself before I hit you."

"Yamato-kun.. I'm okay. I promise," I lifted my hand to cup his cheek as he stared at me with a heart broken look in his tear filled eyes, "I'm okay. I swear. I forgive you. It's my own fault for getting in the way. I knew Hyuga-sensei could have dodged it but I couldn't stand even the thought of you two hurting each other."

"But I still hurt you," Yamato-kun said as he looked away from me, "There was still a chance I could have stopped but I was so blinded by my anger and.. and jealousy for my brother that I didn't.. I didn't even notice you get in the way. I'm sorry Megami-chan.. Please don't ignore me.. I can't stand the thought of you not in my life.. Please.."

I frowned when he looked away from me and I could see that he was mentally beating himself up for it. I grabbed his face by both of his cheeks and turned his head to look at me, my eyes holding a certain fire as I scolded him, his eyes widening as he looked in my golden green eyes, "Hyuga Yamato. Don't you dare say you're sorry. It was my own fault. No one else. My own fault for getting in the way of the hit. Please stop beating yourself up for it. I'll stop ignoring you. It hurt me to ignore you as much as it hurt you that I was ignoring you."

He bit his lip before he opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off, whispering softly as I looked him in the eyes with a tender look, "Please don't say anything else. You didn't hurt me Yamato-kun. So please stop being like this. I hate seeing you sad.. I don't like seeing you sad or upset with yourself. So please.. smile for me?"

I smiled up at him as he looked at me with wide orange eyes before a grin appeared on his lips. I smiled sweetly as I buried my head into his chest, sighing in happiness, "There's the smile that I love."

"Oh?" I blinked as I pulled away from his chest to look up at his face to see a smug smirk on his lips. He cupped my cheek with one hand, "The smile that you _love_?"

My eyes widened and a bright red blush appeared on my cheeks as I stammered out, "I-I-I didn't mea-mean it like tha-that Ya-Yamato-kun."

"Then what did you mean by that?" the smug smirk was still plastered on his face as he bent down so that we were eye level as he whispered huskily, his orange eyes hooded, "Would you mind answering my question, Me-Ga-Mi-Chan~?"

I shook my head, covering my bright red face with my hands as he let out a laugh. I let out a squeal when I felt him placing light kisses on the side of my neck, removing my hands to scream at him when he suddenly hoisted me into the air, carrying me bridal style. I let out a scream as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He flashed a cocky grin at me before saying, "You look absolutely adorable when you blush Megami-chan."

I pouted, my cheeks still a bright red as I said as I looked into his deep orange eyes, "Put me down Yamato-kun."

"Nah. I like having you in my arms," he said with a smirk as he leaned down so our faces were inches apart, "It makes it seem like your my wife."

My eyes widened and I could practically feel my face steaming and Yamato-kun laughed before he gripped onto me tightly, "Yosh! Let's head back to the dorms then!"

"Put me down! **YAMATO-KUN!** " I screamed at him as he started running towards the direction of the dorms, him laughing as he ran fast and the only thing I could do was bury my head into the crook of his neck and cling to his neck for dear life.

 _'Dear Grandmother, I finally made up with Yamato-kun and Syo-kun and Yamato-kun san an amazing song. It was very explosive and the passion behind the song was amazing.'_

* * *

 _ **OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay. This chapter is long. 8k+ words, not bad, not good either *pout* There wasn't much input from the anime series itself because, truthfully, I didn't really like how the episode turned out like seriously. They couldn't even include why Yamato-kun felt the need to always challenge his brother. AND THE MOMENTS WITH HARUKA WERE CLOSE TO NONE..AGAIN! I'm pissed so I tweaked it to my liking. Also, HEAVENS appearance :) I was going to make a fist fight scene with Yuu-kun and Yamato-kun but I was like..NAH! I'll let this off and put Yuu-kun in the next chapter to stir the pot to make it harder for the boys to "win" his approval.**_

 _ **Also if you can't notice, I kind of ship Haruka and Yamato a lot and I mean A LOT! Probably my favorite shipping to type but I enjoy writing the others as well.**_

 _ **Also, the history behind Yamato-kun and Ryuya-san isn't accurate. I just made up my own theory into why Yamato-kun is dedicating his life to beating Ryuya-san even though their like in their twenties maybe(?) I know Ryuya-san is 28 but Yamato-kun's age is unclear but I'm guessing he's around 20-21. The only thing that I made accurate is the number of brothers Yamato-kun and Ryuya-san have and the names of said brothers.**_

 ** _I was thinking the next chapter could be a filler chapter for Ringo-kun. He made a brief appearance in this chapter but I want to put more screen time for him because he has little to no screen time. I apologize for that. So next chapter is probably going to be a filler chapter dedicated to Ringo-kun and Haruka-chan (but I will put moments with the other idols, maybe some STARISH members this time)_**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! Please send reviews and/or private messages to show your support or even give me ideas. I swear I'm going to miss typing this story when it ends! *crying face* But I can't wait to start on the new story! IN FACT! Speaking of new stories, I need more votes in the poll. So far, '_**Matchmaking _ **' is winning. The poll voting won't end until this story ends. In the last chapter of this story, I will announce in the author's note which story won so go vote!**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT MINNA~! See you next chapter! Serpent-chan out~**_


	28. Chapter 28: Proposal

**_YORUSHIKUMACHACHA~ MY READER-CHAN! So this is a filler chapter since I felt like the others needed more time wth Haruka especially Ringo-kun. I might include some STARISH. OH YEAH! Kaoru-kun will make an appearance in this chapter and hopefully in the next chapters to come, also the other relative of the other members if they have so like the relatives of Yamato-kun and Ryuya-san and maybe Ren-kun, Masato-kun, Reiji-chan, and Ranmaru-kun but I'm not sure yet. I want to make them appear for the sake of Haruka getting to know the idols. (No Haruka will not have any more boys join her Harem. I'm already have trouble and adding more will take a toll on me *sweat drop* They'll have more of a sibling/best friend relationship with Haruka)_**

 ** _Also, I've been listening to HEAVENS solo songs and I'm dying *heart eyes* I love their voices so much. I most particularly love Eiichi and Yamato's solo song. Go listen to it. I swear I fell in love with them. I almost cried when I saw the English translations of their songs. Like WHO HURT MY BABIES!? *crying face* Seriously go listen to it and look at the English translation._**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _I shook my head, covering my bright red face with my hands as he let out a laugh. I let out a squeal when I felt him placing light kisses on the side of my neck, removing my hands to scream at him when he suddenly hoisted me into the air, carrying me bridal style. I let out a scream as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He flashed a cocky grin at me before saying, "You look absolutely adorable when you blush Megami-chan."_

 _I pouted, my cheeks still a bright red as I said as I looked into his deep orange eyes, "Put me down Yamato-kun."_

 _"Nah. I like having you in my arms," he said with a smirk as he leaned down so our faces were inches apart, "It makes it seem like your my wife."_

 _My eyes widened and I could practically feel my face steaming and Yamato-kun laughed before he gripped onto me tightly, "Yosh! Let's head back to the dorms then!"_

 _"Put me down! **YAMATO-KUN!** " I screamed at him as he started running towards the direction of the dorms, him laughing as he ran fast and the only thing I could do was bury my head into the crook of his neck and cling to his neck for dear life._

 _'Dear Grandmother, I finally made up with Yamato-kun and Syo-kun and Yamato-kun san an amazing song. It was very explosive and the passion behind the song was amazing.'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 28: Getting to Know You (Proposal)**

 _ **~The Next Day~Haruka's POV~**_

I let out a sigh of relief as I flopped into my bed. I got up early this morning to start up on Cecil-san's and Amakusa-san's duet project to be intervened on the way by Tou-chan and Tou-san who gave me a day off after every two duet projects, unless something comes up, so I don't feel stressed and tired after each one. I was hoping to go back to sleep when a small knock sounded on my door. I blinked slightly in confusion as I stood up, _'That can't be Yuu-kun. Yuu-kun usually barges in without knocking on the door and he isn't in the dorms at the moment. He said he needed to meet up with a co-worker.'_

I slowly opened the door to be met with bright blue eyes. I blinked as I opened the door fully to take in the figure before I exclaimed rather loudly, letting a wide and bright smile appear on my face, "Tsukimiya-sensei! Ohayo."

I looked over at the man in front of me, taking in his appearance, still not used to the way he looks. He wasn't wearing his long and bouncy pink wing and decided to keep to his original short pink hair. His eyes were bright blue and they seemed to be sparkling like blue jewels. He was wearing his usual outfit that consisted of a long sleeved yellow sweater that had a turtle neck and he matched it with black-grey leggings. Unlike his usual red heels, he opted to wearing a pair of light red low cut running shoes.

"Ohayopu~! Haruka-chan!" He greeted me happily as the pink haired cross dressing teacher leaned against my door frame with a smile, "Shiny just informed me it was your day off. I was hoping you can do a favor for me?"

I blinked, tilting my head to the side before asking, curiosity getting the better of me, "Oh? What can I help you with Tsukimiya-sensei?"

"I was hoping you can go out with me to go shopping. I need a few outfits and I can't ask Tomo-chan because she currently has work, a photo shoot to be exact, and won't be back until after dusk," he had pout on his feminine face before he replaced it with a smile, "I was hoping you would come instead so you can keep me company?"

"Oh! Of course Tsukimiya-sensei." I beamed brightly up at him, "Please wait outside. I'll go get ready. I'll be out in a few minutes."

He nodded before pushing himself off the door frame and walked away as I shut the door behind him, walking towards my closet and searching for an outfit that was comfortable but appropriate to wear outdoors. I picked out a light pink crop top hoodie with the color that seemed to match to color of Tsukimiya-sensei's hair before donning on a pair of black skinny jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror before nodding, combing my bangs back before clipping them at the back of my head with a small bright blue bow. I searched my room for a pair of shoes before deciding on a pair of light pink low cut running shoes.

I looked around for my necklace _**{A/N - Refer to chapter 4 if you can't remember how the necklace that Reiji gave her}**_ before clipping it on and looking around for my phone, my small notepad and pen, as well as my wallet before placing said objects into a small light blue shoulder bag. I walked towards the door once I was satisfied with my appearance before opening and shutting the door behind me, bringing out my key and locking the door. I walked out of the girls dorms, looking around for Tsukimiya-sensei to see him talking with STARISH. I looked closely at the expressions on their faces to see Tsukimiya-sensei with a smug smile on his face and STARISH with unhappy looks on their faces. I tilted my head to the side slightly at their expressions before walking up to them, asking them softly once I reached them, "Minna? Is everything okay? You look upset."

They seemed to freeze up before turning towards me rather stiffly. Syo-kun and Ittoki-kun started to laugh nervousness laced into their laughs as they rubbed the back of their heads, sheepishly. The other members seemed pretty calm but I could tell they were sweat dropping at Syo-kun and Ittoki-kun or were even avoiding to look straight at me.

I stared at them perplexed as Tsukimiya-sensei smiled as he turned towards me, "They just wanted to check up on you and see what you were up to. I told them you were going out to help me with something."

"Oh okay," I beamed happily before turning to face the members of STARISH, "Gomen minna. Tsukimiya-sensei asked me to help him pick out a few new outfits and he wanted me to keep him company."

They still had frowns on their faces before nodding slowly, although a bit hesitantly. I looked back to Tsukimiya-sensei before asking, "Shall we go then Tsukimiya-sensei?"

He nodded as I took a hold of his hand before pulling him with me outside the dorms. I asked him timidly, once he caught up with me and straightened up, "What occasion is the outfit for?"

A thoughtful look graced his feminine face as he lifted a finger to place lightly on his slightly parted lips, "Hmm.. I need an outfit for the Decisive Concert which is in about five months.. _**{A/N - Let's just say it's around mid-August.}**_ Also I want to buy a few casual outfits that I could wear day to day around the Agency."

"Oh okay! I know a good store that has cute clothes for a reasonable price," I exclaimed happily as I flashed him a bright smile before I asked, "Oh. Is this for your career or your casual day to day when you're out of work?"

"I can use both but mostly for my career, so women's clothes," he said with a smile as he pulled me towards a black car. I blinked before entering and the driver turned towards the pink haired man beside me as Tsukimiya-sensei said, "Take us to the mall please."

The driver turned around without a word before he started the car up and we drove off. Tsukimiya-sensei sat back with a sigh before saying, "Uwah! It's nice to get out one in a while. Work is so tiring."

"Yea. Do you have any work today Tsukimiya-sensei?" I asked as I turned towards my former homeroom teacher.

"I have to host a talk show in two hours so I was hoping we can shop for my outfit for the talk show as well as get a bit to eat in this really cute cafe I found?" He asked turning his bright blue eyes towards me.

I nodded before letting a smile grace my lips, "Of course Tsukimiya-sensei. I was hoping to get a few things for myself as well if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. What things do you wish to get?" I pursed my lips as I thought over what I wished to buy.

"Maybe a few new outfits. I also want to get something for Yuu-kun since he bought a few stuff for me a while back," I smiled as I thought about my best friend, "Oh yea! Maybe I can also buy a birthday gift for him and the other idols! That reminds me.."

I turned towards the pink haired idol and smiled sweetly, "What would you like for your birthday Tsukimiya-sensei?"

"M-Me?" He stammered out as he looked at me with his mesmerizing blue eyes, "What I want for m-my birthday?"

I nodded as I leaned towards him, tilting my head to the side, "Is there anything you would want in particular?"

A blush suddenly appeared on his pale cheeks before he mumbled softly underneath his breath, "I.. I don't want anything. I would lo-love to spend ti-time with you on m-my birthday though."

"Oh. You just want to spend your birthday with me?" I flushed cutely and shyly before I smiled timidly up at him, "I would love to spend time with you on your birthday."

"Re-Really?" I nodded as I looked away from him, my once pale cheeks burning a bright pink, "Then I guess it's a date Haruka-chan."

I flushed causing my pink cheeks to turn a bright red as I turned back to look into his glittering light blue eyes. He cupped my cheek gently, his blue eyes reflecting the tenderness he felt as he leaned down. Suddenly the car came to a sudden halt, throwing me hard against Tsukimiya-sensei's chest. The driver suddenly turned around and said gruffly with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Tsukimiya-sensei and I, "We're here."

"O-oh. Thank you," I mumbled out, knowing for sure my face was steaming as I scrambled to get off of Tsukimiya-sensei's chest before I opened the door and stepping out, fidgeting slightly as I waited for the idol to get out as well.

He followed after me, his cheeks matching the color on my face before he chuckled nervously, avoiding looking me in the eye, "Sorry about that."

"No.. it's fine," I looked up at the mall before asking, "Shall we go in?"

He nodded, taking a hold of my hand and we walked hand in hand inside the mall before I dragged him into one of the stores that I thought was cute. He looked at me before saying as he looked around the store, "Meet me at the changing room in like 15 minutes. I'll look for a few outfits that I like and you look for your own."

I nodded before walking off to a rack of clothes, browsing for anything that caught my eye to take for myself. I picked out a few outfit choices before I deciding to look for something for the idols. I muttered underneath my breath, "Eiichi-san's birthday is coming up soon. It's almost a week or two from now. I should get something for him. But what could he possible want that I could give?"

I looked around the store to see if anything caught my eye and I frowned slightly at finding nothing that I assumed Eiichi-san would like. I sighed before deciding to look for a few more things for myself, "There's nothing here that Eiichi-san would like.. Maybe.."

My eyes brightened as I exclaimed to myself, "Maybe I can make him a solo song! That would be the perfect gift for him!"

I nodded to myself, determined to help Tsukimiya-sensei before getting back to the dorms and making Eiichi-san his solo song. I looked around the shelves to see a pile of matching t-shirts. _**{A/N - You know the type that's for best friends or for couples}**_ I smiled before browsing through the best friend pile to pick something tacky for Yuu-kun and I, giggling to myself at the thought of us matching. I looked at the time once I was done picking two pairs of shirts before walking over to the changing room to see Tsukimiya-sensei already waiting. He looked towards me with a smile before asking, "What did you find?"

"Just a couple of shirts for Yuu-kun and I and a few dresses for myself," I said as I held up the pile in my arms, "What did you find?"

"I found this adorable dress that I could wear at the Decisive Concert! It really brings out my eyes!" He squealed out happily as he held the dress up to his body, "Also, I found a few outfits that I could wear day to day around the dorms or when I have work."

I smiled as he held up the clothes to his body before I stated, "They all look nice Tsukimiya-sensei. Do you plan on buying all of them?"

"Well of course! There's no reason for me **NOT** to buy it when it looks absolutely gorgeous on me! And they're really cheap for such high quality clothes," He exclaimed in excitement before taking the pile from my arms, "Here. I'll buy yours too."

"Oh, there's no need Tsukimiya-sensei," I blushed as he walked towards the cashier, bundle of clothes on hand, "I promise Tsukimiya-sensei. I can buy my own things."

"Nonsense!" He said as he placed the clothes on the counter, allowing the cashier to scan each item, "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let the woman pay for her own things? That's an absolute no-no!"

I blushed happily before wrapping my arms around one of his arms, "Thank you Tsukimiya-sensei. I'll pay you back when I can."

I watched as a pink color rose to his cheeks as he looked away from me, his eyes shifting slightly, "There's no need Haruka-chan. I want to do this for you."

I shook my head as I pulled away from him, "I want to Tsukimiya-sensei."

"Okay. You can repay me back, on one condition," I blinked as I tilted my head, leaning forward slightly towards him as he flashed me a cheeky smile, "Start calling me by my first name. Only then, will I allow you to repay me back."

I blinked slowly in confusion as I asked, "Your first name?"

He nodded as he payed the cashier, looking at me with expecting eyes. I pursed my lips before whispering softly, a blush rising to my cheeks, "Then.. Ringo-kun.."

He nodded happily, a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks as he took the bags the cashier handed him, "There. You repaid me."

"B-But," I got cut off as he handed me my bag of purchases and walking off. I ran towards him to catch up with him, a pout on my lips as I whined, "But Ringo-kun, I didn't mean it like that. Like I want to pay you back by doing a favor or maybe paying you back with actual money."

"You saying my name is more than enough payment Haruka-chan," he said as he looked at me with tender loving blue eyes, "It makes me feel special when you call me by my first name and not by my last name."

I blushed under his gaze before he piped up, "Well then! Let's grab a bite to eat! Let's go to the cute cafe I told you about on the way here that I know you'll love."

I nodded silently as I followed him through the mall and towards a expensive-looking cafe, the cafe almost looking like a restaurant. I blinked slightly as Ringo-kun took a hold of my hand and tugging me inside, "Actually Haruka-chan, there's another reason why I brought you out here other than you keeping me company to buy clothes."

I furrowed my eye brows as he pulled me towards a table that was far away from the other occupants of the cafe and was pretty much isolated, letting us get seated before he continued, a nervous smile appearing on his lips, "I..uh.. I actually brought you out here to.. uh.. accompany me on a.. a date."

My eyes widened and my lips parted slightly as I stared at the pink haired man who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, his nervous smile turning into a nervous grin as he said softly, "I.. I noticed that I haven't been spending that much time with you and I-uh-I wanted to get to know you better.. you know? I just.. I'm sorry for lying to you."

I continued to stare at him with wide eyes as he looked at me with expecting and nervous eyes as he mumbled softly, dropping his hand from the back of his head, "A-Are you ma-mad at me for ly-lying to you?"

I snapped out of my daze before quickly shaking my head as I lifted my hands in front of me as I waved them frantically, "No! No. I'm not mad at you Ringo-kun. I could never be mad. I'm just.. surprised and shocked I guess. If you wanted to go on a date with me, you could have just asked. I wouldn't have rejected you."

"Really?" He stared at me slightly startled as I nodded at him sending a wide smile. A smile replaced the frown on his face as he exclaimed happily, "That's great! I really wanted to get to know you Haruka-chan."

"Me too Ringo-kun," I said softly, staring into his happy blue eyes, "So shall we order? I'm feeling kind of hungry."

He nodded as he looked at the menu, prompting me to look down at the menu as well. I scanned over the dessert items, my eyes widening as I looked at the prices. I looked back up at Ringo-kun before stammering out timidly, "Ringo-kun.. I'm actually not feeling really hungry.."

"Huh?" He looked up from the menu with a tilt of his head and said with a pout on his lips, "Just before you said you were hungry. What's wrong Haruka-chan?"

I flushed a pale pink before whispering, lowering my head so I was looking at him through my lashes, "I.. uh.. I can't pay for anything here."

He blinked furiously at me before he covered his mouth to muffle the chuckle that was escaping, "Haruka-chan, this is a date. I'll pay for you."

"No! I can't let you do that," I shook my head furiously at him, my hair slapping my face multiple times in the process, "You already paid for my clothes. I could never allow you to pay for me here as well."

"I insist Haruka-chan," he flashed me a warm smile but I still shook my head, refusing his offer. A frown replaced his smile before he switched back to his smile, "Okay then. If you say so Haruka-chan."

I sighed in relief, ignoring the way my stomach rumbled softly in protest at my decision as a waiter walked up to us, "Hello. I'm Takashi, I'll be taking your order this afternoon. What would you like?"

I ignored the waiter and Ringo-kun, sighing softly. I perked up when Ringo-kun uttered my name, "And Haruka-chan will have the strawberry cheesecake as well as the red velvet cupcake. For our drinks.. I'll have a vanilla milkshake while the lady will have a strawberry milkshake."

The waiter nodded before taking his leave and I shot a panicked look at Ringo-kun who had a smug smile on his face, "Ringo-kun! I told you I didn't want anything."

"And I insisted that I would buy you your food," Ringo-kun retorted back playfully as he leaned his chin on his palm as he stared at me tenderly, "Haruka-chan, this is a date. You didn't even know it was a date until a few minutes ago. Think of this as my way of paying you for lying to you."

I stayed silent, my cheeks puffed out childishly before I let out a heavy sigh, "Fine."

He flashed me a smile full of triumph before he asked softly, "So how about you tell me more about yourself?"

I blinked, startled, at his sudden question before smiling, "A-Ano.. Many people already know this but I lived with my grandmother in the country side because the pollution of the city always got to me especially since I was sickly as a child. My grandmother taught me how to play the piano and because of that, I learned to love music. I never thought of pursuing music as a job until one day I heard HAYATO-sama sing."

"HAYATO-sama saved me when I thought I couldn't go forward. I owe everything to him," A blush appeared on my cheeks as my eyes got glazed over as I thought about HAYATO-sama, letting out a dreamy sigh unconsciously, "I wouldn't be where I am today if I never heard him. My desire to be a composer was to hear HAYATO-sama sing one of my songs.. for him to sing my songs as passionately as he sang _Nanairo no Compass_."

"You must have fallen in love with HAYATO huh?" I snapped out of my daze to look over at Ringo-kun who had his head lowered slightly and I could see his eyes were dull, "Does that mean you.. you love.. Tokiya? Because HAYATO is Tokiya."

I quickly shook my head, flustered at what Ringo-kun was saying, "No! I.. I admired HAYATO-sama a lot but.. Ano.. But I didn't see Ichinose-kun like how I saw HAYATO-sama. HAYATO-sama will have a special place in my heart because he showed me the path that I'm taking as a composer. But now.."

I flashed a smile at Ringo-kun as he lifted his head to look at me, "Now, I have STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS, Hyuga-sensei and you, Ringo-kun. Before, HAYATO-sama held a special place in my heart, but now.. it's all of you that have a special place in my heart."

His eyes were wide as he stared at me, gobsmacked, before a bright and warm smile slowly lit up his entire face. He opened his mouth to say something but our desserts arrived. He sighed before saying, "Dig in Haruka-chan. I won't be able to send you home after this."

"Huh? Nande?" ( ** _Why?_** ) I asked as I cut into my cheesecake, bringing it up to my lip as I savored the taste.

"I have an appointment at a talk show remember? We actually took a lot long than I would have expected," Ringo-kun said as he looked at his phone with a frown plastered on his face as he brought a spoonful of his tiramisu to his lips, "I'll have to leave in a 15 minutes if I hope to get to the talk show in time especially since I need to change."

I looked down at my half-eaten cheesecake with a small smile and said, "It's okay. I'll be going home later because I need to buy a few more stuff at the music store."

Ringo-kun looked back up at me and said apologetically, "Gomen Haruka-chan. I wish I could stay longer with you and get to know you more but duty calls."

"It's fine Ringo-kun," I flashed him a smile as I took a dainty sip out of my milkshake, "Since I told you a bit of myself. Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?"

Unfortunately, I had bad timing because he was in the middle of taking a sip of his milkshake when I asked that question and he started choking once the question left my lips. He started thumping his fist against his chest and he coughed out, "A-About me?"

I quickly got out of my seat and rushed to Ringo-kun, patting his back before mumbling, "Are you okay Ringo-kun? I'm sorry. Was that too personal of a question?"

"No. No," Ringo-kun said as he straightened up, flashing me a weak smile, "Sorry. It's just.. it was unexpected."

"Unexpected?" I walked back to my seat, taking a seat as I leaned forward slightly, tilting my head to the side, "How so?"

"I just.." Ringo-kun sighed as he swirled his straw in his milkshake, "There isn't much about me I guess. Nothing that I would consider.. interesting."

I smiled before urging him slightly, "I don't mind. I would love to hear about you."

"Okay. I-uh.. I debuted as a kid with the same composer that Ryuya had because my original composer wasn't sure what song to compose for, my girl persona or my boy persona," Ringo-kun said softly as he picked at his tiramisu, "After that, I was forced to dress as a girl most of the time for my career because the Shining Agency said that I would get more jobs posing as a woman because of my..feminine appearance so that's what I did to get work. It's kind of hard to balance my girl persona and my boy persona but I love both sides of myself."

I watched as he sipped on his milkshake finishing it before he looked over at me, "Are you finished eating by the way?"

I looked down at the table at my leftover red velvet cupcake before blushing, "I'm kind of full."

"It's fine. Take it home. Here," he picked up the cupcake and continued, "I'll add a few more treats in there for you and maybe the others to enjoy."

Before I could protest, he was already walking over to the cashier to get the cupcake wrapped and I could see him pointing out to a few more small desserts which were then wrapped and added to the bag. I sighed softly as I finished my milkshake. Ringo-kun placed the bag in front of me before smiling, "Here you go. I hope you enjoy. I really apologize for not being able to take you home."

"It's no problem Ringo-kun," I said as I stood up, taking the bag out of his hands, tilting my head to look into his bright blue eyes, "I plan on looking for a few more stuff before I head home. Have fun at work."

He slowly nodded before leaning down and placing a small kiss on my forehead, which he seemed to linger on before he pulled away. I blushed at the tender look he was sending down at me before he took a hold of my hand and leading me outside the cafe.

"I'll have to go now. I'll see you back at the dorms," he smiled as he removed his hand from mine before walking off, waving as he went.

I waved back before putting my hand to my side and looking around, "Now. Time to look for some gifts."

I watched towards the music store to buy a new set of music sheets and maybe a few albums of the idol groups when I roughly bumped against someone. I groaned slightly when I hit the ground and a familiar sounding voice asked softly, "Are you okay? I'm sorry for bumping into you. Here, let me help you up."

I slowly looked up and my eyes widened as I stared at the man in front of me. The man had bright blond hair and bright blue eyes but that wasn't what startled me about his appearance, what startled me was how similar he looked to Syo-kun. The man was basically identical to the short blond idol except his bangs were parted in the opposite direction that Syo-kun had and this man had no clips holding his bangs back unlike how Syo-kun had his and the man was a good four centimeters taller than Syo-kun. The man had his arm outstretched to me for me to grab and I hesitantly reached out for his hand, placing it in his open palm, allowing him to wrap his hand around mine and to tug me up in an upright position.

"Sy-Syo-kun," the man looked at me down at me confusion written on his face before I squeaked out, looking at my feet as I shifted my weight to one leg, "Sor-Sorry. I thought.. I thought you were a friend of mine."

"Oh. You wouldn't happen to personally know Kurusu Syo?" I blinked slightly, nodding slightly before looking up to stare at the man's smiling face, "I'm Kurusu Kaoru, the younger twin brother of Kurusu Syo."

I stared at Kurusu-san with wide eyes that were filled with disbelief before whispering, "Syo-kun has a younger twin..?"

"Hai. I don't think he talks about me much," Kurusu-san chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was out of the city because I took on an apprenticeship and I just came back. I was hoping to find him a gift before I went to the agency."

"Oh! I can take you there Kurusu-san. I work at Shining Agency just like Syo-kun," I beamed up at him and held out my hand, "I'm Haruka, Nanami Haruka."

He blinked down at me, looking slightly thoughtful before he snapped his fingers, his expression changing to that of excitement as he clasped both his hands around my outstretched hand, "Oh! You're the woman he keeps talking about in his calls! The one he said he fell in love with."

I immediately turned a bright red as I stammered out, "Wh-What? He-e said tha-that?"

"Hai. We call whenever we have time which is usually around the night because we're always so busy with work or studies," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly, "Also, please call me Kaoru. We'll need to get along with each other from now on."

I blushed at his raised eyebrow and the knowing smile on his face before he continued, "Would you like to accompany me to find something for Syo-chan and after that go to the agency?"

"Of course," I smiled as I looked around the store, "I was actually hoping to look for a few things for the other idols as well."

"Syo-chan said something about that," Kaoru said with a slight frown, "You..you fell in love with the other idols as well?"

I looked down at my feet before whispering, "Ha-Hai.."

"Do you really think you could balance that out?" I looked up at him, slightly startled at the serious look on his face, "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm okay with you Haruka-chan. You seem like a nice girl.. but I don't want Syo-chan getting hurt or have him suffering because you can't give him the affection and love he needs."

I flinched at his harsh tone before whispering as tears gathered in my eyes as I looked through the shelves that contained HEAVENS' albums, "I.. I don't want any of them to get hurt. They all hold a special place in my heart and choosing one of them will hurt me and hurt them much more. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm still trying to figure what to do without there being consequences.. especially with the idols fans."

"I-I'm sorry that Syo-kun fell in love with me," my tears were threatening to fall but I willed them not to fall because I didn't want to cause a scene, "I'm so sorry that Syo-kun fell in love with a woman who wouldn't be able to return the same amount of love that he has.."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Kaoru smiling softly down at me. He said in a hushed but soft tone, "I don't blame you Haruka-chan. It can't be helped how you feel. Just.. take care of Syo-chan."

I bit my lip as I stared into his bright blue eyes as he continued, "He needs someone who would be there for him. I was scared when he said he wanted to be an idol."

"Huh? Why?" I asked softly as I tilted my head, "Syo-kun seems to be happy being an idol."

"I know he's happy. This has been his dream ever since he saw Ryuya-san on television," Kaoru said as he looked through a polishing kit for a violin, "I'm just scared about what would happen to his health."

"His health?" I asked in confusion, "He told me briefly that he had a health problem as a child when we were still in school but he never brought it up ever again. He never even told me what his health problem was."

Kaoru picked up the polishing kit as he looked at the price, "Syo-chan has always had a weak heart. His health was in jeopardy especially since the doctors predicated that he wouldn't live past the age of twelve."

My eyes widened in fear as I whispered, "We-Weak heart? Wouldn't live pa-past twelve?"

"Hai. Ever since we were kids, Syo-chan has been in and out of hospitals because of his heart," Kaoru said softly as he turned to face me, "I decided to become a doctor to help find a cure for Syo-chan. And not only that, but to help other people so that they would never go through what I had to with Syo-chan."

"That's.. very sweet of you Kaoru," I smiled up at the blond who blinked at me. I lifted my hand to my chest and whispered, closing my eyes in the process, "It's sweet that you would do anything to help your brother and I think it's sweeter that you would become a doctor just because you would hate for anyone to experience what you had to go through. I know you'll be an amazing doctor Kaoru. I believe you can do your best. Just like how Syo-kun is doing his best to be the best idol he can be."

I opened my eyes to look into his bright blue eyes searching for any emotion he might be feeling to see admiration, "I'm really happy that Syo-chan fell in love with someone like you Haruka-chan."

I blinked as he continued, "Even though I know you can't give him the love that he needs, it warms me and reassures me how much you care for him. Even when you are in love with the other idols, I admire you for being able to balance out the affections you have for them.. I also admire how you would choose all of them instead of choosing one and hurting the others. You're a really kind girl Haruka-chan."

"I-I'm not.." I looked away with a sigh, my lip trembling, "I just wished I had the chance to.. to tell them that I would choose all of them.. I'm leaving them hanging by saying that I can't decide. I have already made my decision but I don't know how to deal with it. I don't know how to deal with the pressure, the consequences.. the fans. I'm so scared."

I felt a hand tilt my chin and I was forced to look into Kaoru's blue eyes. He said softly, "Let's go pay for our stuff and then we'll talk. It really looks like you need it."

I nodded slowly as I wiped my eyes, removing any tears that gathered in my eyes, "Ari-Arigatou Kaoru.. I would talk to the idols but.. I don't want to trouble them with this.. especially since this is my fault."

"How is this your fault?" Kaoru asked as he paid for his items and my items, without me noticing probably due to me feeling upset with myself, "You couldn't tell them not to fall for you. Also, they can't control who they fall in love in love with."

He handed me my bag of purchases before taking a hold of my hand, pulling me along with him outside as we stood, waiting for a cab to pass by, "Listen to me Haruka-chan. It's not your fault. Syo-chan has told me time and time again that you blame yourself for all the conflict that's happening, but he says it's not your fault."

"They care about you Haruka-chan," he said softly as he smiled, "They care about you so much that they're willing to share."

"Wha-What?" A cab stopped in front of us and Kaoru motioned me to get in before getting in after me as well, "Shining Agency please."

The driver nodded before we were on our way. Kaoru continued as he stared out the window, "Syo-chan had told me plans about winning you over and getting the approval of your best friend. It's not just him though. Every idol that has an interest in you has plans and they agree with all of it. Anything can go but no inappropriate ways and no kisses on the lips are allowed, anywhere else is fine."

"They're willing to put everything aside, **their pride** , for you Haruka-chan," he turned to look at me, a frown on his face, "Don't hurt them by not telling them what you're going through. They **NEED** to know what you're going through. They won't be able to help you if you don't."

"Here. Give me your phone," I blinked slightly before taking out my phone and handing it to him. He started typing into my phone and then a ringing was heard before it ended. He handed me back my phone as he shot me a smile, "There. I added my phone number to your phone. If you ever need someone you wish to talk to that isn't your best friend or any of the idols, don't hesitate to call me or text me. You're going to be my sister-in-law. We might as well start getting to know each other. And besides.."

He sent me a playful wink as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth, "I can tell you a lot about Syo-chan growing up."

I giggled with a flush appearing on my cheeks as an image of Syo-kun running around as a kid and laughing appeared in my mid. I smiled up at him before nodding, "I would like that. How long are you staying anyway?"

"Just for today. I can only have short periods of time to have for myself," he let out a tired sigh and I slowly took notice of the bags under his eyes that I didn't seem to take notice of the first time I saw him, "I wanted to take this opportunity to surprise him about my visit. Do you know if he's at the dorms?"

"I can check to see where the idol groups are if you like," I smiled up at him before looking down at my phone, scrolling through my contacts and pressing the call button beside Syo-kun's photo. I waited a few moments letting the phone ring two times before it got picked up, "Syo-kun, where are you and the others currently?"

Syo-kun answered slight confusion laced in his voice, "STARISH and I are lounging in the dorms, QUARTET NIGHT is with us because they want to take a break from the tour, and HEAVENS is in another part of the dorms and will meet with us in a few minutes. Why? Is something wrong Nanami?"

I smiled as I looked away from Kaoru who had his eyebrow raised to look out the window, "No. Nothing's wrong Syo-kun. I was just wondering how you guys are doing. I'll see you at the dorms then."

I hung up on him before saying as I looked back at the blond beside me, "They're at the dorms with their senpai group, QUARTET NIGHT. HEAVENS is there at the dorms as well but not in the same room but will be there in a few minutes.."

He nodded before sitting back, tilting his head to look at the ceiling of the cab, "How is Syo-chan doing? He hasn't been working too hard had he? He's eating well right? He isn't eating anything fatty or spicy has he?"

"Ano.. Syo-kun is doing fine. He seems pretty energetic and happy lately. He hasn't been working too hard because Ai-kun made sure to give Syo-kun a schedule before he left on tour. From what I gathered, his schedule is pretty much straight to the point, getting all the work done and not letting Syo-kun overexert himself," I said as I looked out the window, watching the scenery past by as we got closer to the dorms, "He's been eating okay. There would be the occasional fatty and spicy thing but he usually takes those in small doses. These past few days, he's been working well. He was kind of stressed due to his duet project with Yamato-kun but everything turned out well for both of them and they seem to be getting along now."

"That's good to hear," I turned to look at Kaoru who let out a sigh of relief, "I've been worried about Syo-chan for the longest time ever since I moved out of the city. Especially since any kind of strenuous work can get him to get tired easily or can make his chest hurt."

I smiled before whispering as the cab stopped, "You're a really caring brother Kaoru."

I quickly paid for the cab before getting out, followed by Kaoru who let out a chuckle, "I guess. Syo-chan thinks I'm too overprotective."

I giggled before saying as we walked towards the dorm, "I guess maybe to Syo-kun it's overprotective but I understand. You don't like the thought of losing your older brother, especially since he's your twin.. your other half."

"This is why I approve of you for Syo-chan," he said as he placed his hand on my head before ruffling my hair turning it into a mess, "You understand me."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders before pulling me close to his side. We walked into the dorms and I was instantly bombarded by the voices of the idols around the corner. I looked up at Kaoru to see a certain mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes as he looked down at me. He sent an apologetic look at me before saying, "I'm so sorry Haruka-chan but I can't resist doing this."

"Doing wha-" before I could even finish my sentence, I was hoisted onto Kaoru's shoulder and I let out a squeal as he ran into the area where the idols were lounging, " **Kaoru!** Put me down!"

"Ka-Kaoru! What are you doing here?" I heard Syo-kun exclaim as I decided to just flop limply on Kaoru's shoulder, "What are you doing to Nanami? When did you even meet her?"

I sighed when Kaoru just continued to chuckle not providing an answer so I decided to answer, not caring that I couldn't see the idols I was talking to since I was staring at Kaoru's back, "I met him when I was out with Ringo-kun. We bumped into each other when I was buying some music sheets."

"Ne Syo-chan, I'm sorry but I can't control myself. I have to do this," I blinked slightly when I was placed down on my feet with Kaoru standing in front of me with a mischievous grin, "To all you other idols, sorry but I'm doing this."

I gaped as Kaoru went on one knee in front of me as he took a hold of my left hand, "Haruka-chan.."

"Ka-Kaoru," I blinked as he flashed me a wink, "What are you doing?"

"Ahem!" Kaoru cleared his throat as he said, "Haruka-chan.. will you do me the honors of being my.."

I could hear the idols growling and on the verge of pouncing on the blond kneeling in front of me as he shot me a cheeky wink and he continued, freezing the idols in the room at what he finished, "sister in law?"

 ** _{A/N - I saw this in Tumblr and I laughed so much and I couldn't help but include it. Credits to the owner.}_**

My eyes widened as I stared at him before I burst out in giggles, clutching onto Kaoru's hand that I was holding as Kaoru stood up, pulling me to his chest as tears prickled in the corner of my eyes from all the giggling I was letting out, "D-Did you just pro-propose to me for Syo-kun?"

"Someone had to do it," Kaoru said as I buried my face into his chest, hiding my bright smile in his chest, "I was kidding by the way. Hey! At least I got you smiling and giggling!"

" **WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAORU?!** " I flinched slightly at the loud voice as I pulled my face away from the blond's chest to look over at Syo-kun whose face was a bright red and I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. The others around him were slowly backing away from Syo-kun and I could see sweat rolling down their foreheads from the heat that Syo-kun was emitting.

Kaoru chuckled as he said, ruffling my hair using both of his hands, "Don't take it serious Syo-chan! I'll allow you to propose to Haruka-chan."

I giggled as Kaoru let go off me to walk towards Syo-kun who was still steaming as he screamed at his brother for embarrassing him. The other idols gathered around the twins to get to know the twin of Syo-kun better and I was left standing off to the side as I observed the group with loving eyes.

 _'Dear Grandmother, I couldn't have asked for a better life than this. I hope there would be more moments like this.'_

* * *

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay long ass filler chapter. About 7k+ words, it's not as much as I original planned but I really liked how it turned out. It was cute, sweet and fluffy and I just fell in love with this chapter. (Also, Kaoru really needs to appear in the anime. I want to see my STARISH husbando's twin brother in the anime)_**

 ** _I have noticed slightly that I have included HEAVENS in almost every chapter for the duet project but I really enjoy writing them because 1) I can write them however I imagined them because there isn't much detail about them and 2) I seem to enjoy making some of them OOC for the sake of the story. I know they probably wouldn't act like how I portray them as but I wished that they would because maybe being in love would make them act entire different from who they brought themselves up to be._**

 ** _Also, to those wondering, the relatives of the idols such as Kaoru (Syo-kun), Makoto and Touma (Yamato and Ryuya), Mai (Masato), and Seiichirou (Ren) WILL NOT have any romantic feelings for Haruka. The only feelings they will have will be brotherly/sisterly love for our lovely red-orange haired composer. Now that we got that cleared out of the way:_**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! I really enjoy seeing your feedback about the story. I try my hardest to make you readers enjoy the chapters that I write because I know there's not a lot of HarukaXEveryone stories and I wouldn't like to disappoint you guys. _**

**_Feel free to put down a review, pm me, and follow and/or favorite this story. If you get particularly shy, don't hesitate to put down a review as a guest or to just pm me to show your support. I love hearing from you guys._**

 ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! See you next chapter! Next chapter is Cecil and Shion's duet project. Serpent-chan out~_**


	29. Chapter 29: VISIBLE ELF

_**YORUSHIKUMACHACHA~ MY READER-CHAN! So we're back with the duet projects, don't worry, there will be more filler chapters, like it said in the previous chapter after every two duet projects, there will be a day off so those days off will be filler chapters for the other guys to have moments with Haruka.**_

 _ **Hmm.. I'm not going to put any kisses with Haruka on the lips because I don't feel like it and I like keeping you guys on edge. *smirk* Don't worry. Soon. I'll make up for it in the Decisive Concert, just wait and see *wink* You guys will really enjoy what I have planned. Also, there MIGHT be a few stolen kisses here and there, just not on the lips, more like near the lips or something like that. If you guys want to see kisses with Haruka, go read back, there are multiple kisses with the guys in the previous chapters**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _My eyes widened as I stared at him before I burst out in giggles, clutching onto Kaoru's hand that I was holding as Kaoru stood up, pulling me to his chest as tears prickled in the corner of my eyes from all the giggling I was letting out, "D-Did you just pro-propose to me for Syo-kun?"_

 _"Someone had to do it," Kaoru said as I buried my face into his chest, hiding my bright smile in his chest, "I was kidding by the way. Hey! At least I got you smiling and giggling!"_

 _" **WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAORU?!** " I flinched slightly at the loud voice as I pulled my face away from the blond's chest to look over at Syo-kun whose face was a bright red and I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. The others around him were slowly backing away from Syo-kun and I could see sweat rolling down their foreheads from the heat that Syo-kun was emitting._

 _Kaoru chuckled as he said, ruffling my hair using both of his hands, "Don't take it serious Syo-chan! I'll allow you to propose to Haruka-chan."_

 _I giggled as Kaoru let go off me to walk towards Syo-kun who was still steaming as he screamed at his brother for embarrassing him. The other idols gathered around the twins to get to know the twin of Syo-kun better and I was left standing off to the side as I observed the group with loving eyes._

 _'Dear Grandmother, I couldn't have asked for a better life than this. I hope there would be more moments like this.'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 29: VISIBLE ELF**

 _ **~The Next Day~Haruka's POV~**_

I yawned happily as I snuggled in bed, feeling relaxed. Yesterday was fun, spending time with Ringo-kun and Kaoru was relaxing. Especially with Kaoru, he was able to get me to relax in a long time. Although I could have done less with his constant teasing of Syo-kun and I, especially around the other idols who seemed to tense up and start to fidget whenever Kaoru would bring up Syo-kun and I ending up together and getting married.

" **GET UP!** " I groaned as my door was forced open and I turned to my side, facing away from the person who entered my room, "Nami-chan! Come on! Get up! I never have the chance to be with you because of your idols constantly around you and because of my damn work."

"Get lost Yuu-kun," I buried my head into my pillow as I grumbled at him which was muffled due to the pillow, "I'm trying to relax here. I've been stressed almost every day with these assignments and most especially because of these men! Break me some slack."

I heard Yuu-kun blow out a raspberry as he tugged on my covers that I was clutching onto for dear life, "But Nami-chan! I thought you loved those men."

"I do!" I said tiredly before tugging the covers over my head, "But I don't want to deal with anyone just yet. Talking to Kaoru made me realize what I needed to do but I'm not ready to tell them yet. I'm so relaxed and I know telling them will only increase my stress."

I blinked slightly when I heard a notification come from my phone that was on my bedside table. I reached over to grab my phone as I looked at the notification. I smiled softly at the little message of encouragement that Kaoru sent, " _You can do it Haruka-chan. Stay strong. I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to._ "

I smiled before placing my phone back on the table side and tossing off the covers from my body as I stretched, shooting a look at my blue haired best friend who was smiling at me almost cat like, "Get out of here. I need to get ready. I'll meet you outside."

"Hai!" He exclaimed as he walked over to my closet, "Shion-san has work so we'll have to go on ahead with Cecil-san. I'll pick out an outfit for you before we go meet two of your boys."

I sighed, already used to when Yuu-kun would call the idols my boys as I trudged towards the bathroom, ignoring Yuu-kun who was rummaging through my closet in search for an outfit.

I locked the bathroom door before I started on my daily routine. Once I was done, I walked out of the bathroom, shivering slightly when the cold air of my room hit my partially covered body and I looked around to see that Yuu-kun wasn't around and left me an outfit to wear on my bed. I walked over to my bed where the outfit was laid out for me and I quickly put the outfit on before turning to face the mirror to look over my overall appearance. The outfit Yuu-kun chose for me was a white, short sleeved, button up polo shirt and a dark blue mid thigh length skirt that was flared slightly. It was a plain and simple outfit but it looked really adorable. _**{A/N - The outfit she wore at the beginning of Episode 5}**_

I smiled before nodding at my reflection before searching for a pair of shoes. Once I found a pair that matched with my outfit, I quickly searched for my necklace before clipping it on and whispering to myself with a sweat drop, "I'm always wearing this necklace. I need to find another type of accessory."

I quickly picked up my folder and my phone before rushing out my room to be greeted by Yuu-kun who had a smirk on his face. I approached him with caution as the smirk on his face widened, "What are you thinking about Yuu-kun?"

"What makes you think that I'm thinking about something?" He asked in what he thought was an innocent voice but I heard the mischief behind said innocent voice, "I didn't even say anything yet or indicate anything."

"Because you're smirking funny," I said, shuddering slightly when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "I know you well enough that you're thinking something either hilariously funny or dangerously stupid."

He started pouted as we walked towards the lounge where we heard STARISH's voices. I blinked in surprise at seeing the whole group staring at Cecil-san who was facing the large window in the lounge. I shrugged Yuu-kun's arm off my shoulders as I walked over to Syo-kun before taking a seat beside the blond. I tilted my head slightly to the side when Cecil-san suddenly bowed down slightly as he greeted, "Nice to meet you."

He bowed down yet again before greeting, "Nice to meet you."

We were silent until Ittoki-kun broke the silence with his curiosity, "Cecil, what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing introducing myself," Cecil-san said as he turned slightly to face Ittoki-kun who was standing behind me, "Today is the first time we'll have a proper conversation.. and I wish to make a good impression."

"You're meeting with your duet project after this right?" Shinomiya-san asked happily as he looked towards Cecil-san.

Cecil-san turned fully to face us as he placed a hand on his chest and he smiled, "Hai! I wonder how he really is like."

"Good luck," Syo-kun beamed happily at the brunette.

"Cecil-san, shall we go?" I smiled up at him as I continued, "Amakusa-san has a job he needs to be at currently and will meet up with us there instead. I hope you don't mind as well but Yuu-kun wanted to keep me company."

Cecil-san dropped his hand from his chest as he smiled, "Hai! I don't mind. Let's get going then."

I stood up from my seat and walked back to Yuu-kun who was smiling softly down at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he pulled me closer eliciting growls, snarls, and hisses from the idols in the room which caused me to sigh in exasperation. I didn't even bother to look up at Yuu-kun to know that he had a smug smirk on his face as he looked at the idols, "Don't start Yuu-kun. Let's just go."

"Hai, hai Nami-chan!" Yuu-kun exclaimed overly excitedly as I slipped out of his grip and walked towards the door, hearing two pairs of footsteps following behind me.

I quickly hailed a cab over as we got in, me in between the two men as I turned to face Cecil-san, "You excited to sing with Amakusa-san?"

"Hai. I'm really excited to sing with Shion. I hope we can make an amazing song together," the 16 year old idol stated, excitement bubbling in his voice as he reached forward to clasp his hands around my hands tightly, "I promise to make an amazing song with him Haruka."

I smiled softly as I squeezed his hand lightly, "Of course. I know you two will do your best to make an amazing song."

He nodded as the cab stopped when we reached our destination. Yuu-kun quickly paid the cab before we got out, walking in the studio and towards the meeting room. I walked towards the table taking a seat while Cecil-san took a seat beside me. Yuu-kun decided to lean against the wall beside the door as he observed the two of us. Cecil-san seemed really giddy and he was constantly fidgeting in his seat from his excitement. I giggled before reaching out and taking a hold of his hand that was on his lap and he suddenly tensed up. He turned towards me with large bugged out eyes before a bright grin appeared on his face. I smiled sweetly up at him, "Don't worry Cecil-san. I'm sure everything will go on really great."

"I really hope so Haruka," he said as he lowered his head, "I really hope this turns out well. I want to make sure this works out well because STARISH needs this. I want this to be fun for both me and Shion."

"I'm sure it will," I looked around as a frown appeared on my face, "He's late.."

He nodded slowly as he looked at me, "Yes, but it's fine. The music's not going anywhere."

"Maybe the job he's at is running a little late," I said reassuringly with a smile before I turned to look at Yuu-kun who had a frown on his face. My smile slowly dropped as I narrowed my eyes to get a better look at Yuu-kun's face. His golden yellow eyes were narrowed and his pupils were almost slit like, the frown on his face twitched slightly before deepening and I could see the furrow of his eyebrows, _'Oh no.. what's wrong with him?'_

"Let's wait for him," I snapped out of my observations when Cecil-san's voice broke through.

I nodded unconsciously before looking towards the door when it opened. I blinked in confusion when no one walked in and I turned towards Cecil-san who looked equally as confused as I was, "Are?" ( _ **Huh?**_ )

We got up before walking towards the door before leaning over to peek outside. A smile appeared on my face as I saw Amakusa-san staring at the wall. Before I could say anything, I felt a hand grasp mine and I looked back into the room to see Yuu-kun's serious face. The smile on my face dropped as Yuu-kun whispered in a hushed voice for the two idols not to hear, "Shion-san has been standing out there for 10 minutes before he opened the door."

"Na-Nani?" I listened to the two idols introduce themselves to each other.. well more like Cecil-san introducing himself to Amakusa-san who didn't make any indication that he acknowledged the brunette, "Let's talk about this later Yuu-kun."

I turned back to the two before piping up, "You already know me Amakusa-san. I'm Nanami Haruka, and I'll be composing the song."

We walked back into the meeting room silently taking seats and I blinked when Amakusa-san just took out his phone and started scrolling through it, "Umm.."

"Let's discuss the song," I turned towards Cecil-san who spoke up suddenly.

"Y-Yes, let's," I turned back towards the disinterested white haired idol before asking softly, "Amakusa-san, do you have any ideas?"

When Amakusa-san ignored me, I cautiously peeked towards Yuu-kun who had his eyes closed but I could see how tense he was. I took a deep breath before piping up yet again, "A-Ano.. Amakusa-san?"

"This is a great opportunity," I turned towards Cecil-san yet again as he continued softly, "I'd like to sing about our world. Yours and mine."

I blinked, slightly startled at his statement before asking with a tilt of my head, "Your world?"

"But we've only just met," I looked away from Cecil-san to look at Amakusa-san who just closed his eyes with a sigh as Cecil-san continued, "Let's work on finding it."

I watched as Amakusa-san look away from his phone and towards the ground as he said in a dreamy tone, "Unable to see the end of the road, we're forced to wander in darkness."

"Nani?" I sweat dropped in confusion but I got startled when Cecil-san seemed to understand Amakusa-san's strange words.

"Those are wonderful lyrics," I blinked at Cecil-san before looking towards Yuu-kun who had his eyes opened this time and he had his eyebrow raised, his confusion as evident as mine.

"The overwhelming cheerful energy disrupts the Amakusa grass," my eye brows furrowed at what Amakusa-san said as I continued to look at Yuu-kun, trying to gather what he thought of the situation through the facial expressions he was showing.

I looked towards Cecil-san who flashed a bright smile at Amakusa-san, "I'm sure lots of people would want to listen to that song."

I looked back and forth from the two idols as Amakusa-san mumbled out in a tone of defeat, "My words aren't even getting through."

"You're right. It may not be necessary to express ourselves with words," I looked at Cecil-san's happy expression as he continued, "Let's use other methods to find out song."

 _ **~Time Skip~Third Person View~**_

Yuuma, Cecil, and Haruka walked into the dorms and Haruka was surprised to see the idols of STARISH gathered in the lounge and were deep in conversation with each other. Natsuki looked up from his conversation with Otoya before he greeted the three new arrivals happily, "Cecil-kun, Yuuma-kun, Haru-chan! Welcome home!"

Haruka smiled as the other idols looked up from their conversations, brightening significantly as she greeted back, "We're back."

"I'll be lounging in your room Nami-chan," Yuuma said as he placed a kiss on the crown of the golden green eyed composer's head, "We need to talk as soon as you get to the room. I have something I need to talk about."

Haruka looked into Yuuma's golden yellow eyes and they seemed to be talking to each other through their eyes before Haruka nodded slowly.

"How did it go?" Otoya asked once Yuuma left the lounge to go to the girls dorm.

Cecil smiled as he held out a peace sign towards the other idols in the room, "Shion and I are on the same wavelength."

Haruka looked towards the STARISH members who looked at each other in confusion as Cecil continued, "Our feelings are perfectly in sync."

Haruka smiled nervously as Masato spoke up with his arms crossed over his chest, "What was he like?"

"He doesn't say much, but I felt he had a clear image," Cecil continued with a bright smile, "He's taking the project very seriously."

"I'm glad it went well," Ren said with a smile, one hand on his hip as he looked at Cecil.

"I'm look forward to hearing the song you'll come up with," Tokiya stated as he turned to face Cecil in which he shot a smile at the brunette.

Syo raised a fist before exclaiming excitedly, "Show 'em how you feel."

Cecil placed a hand on his chest as he smiled, "Don't worry about me."

Haruka shot a worried look up at Cecil as Natsuki spoke up, "Sounds promising."

Haruka turned slightly in place as she watched Cecil walking away with a slight frown on her face. She got startled when Ren spoke up suddenly once Cecil was out of hearing range, "Well?"

Haruka turned to look towards the orange haired man, the other idols suddenly had serious looks on their faces as Ren continued, "Are you worried about something, my Lady?"

"What?" I looked at all of them, making eye contact with each of them before I looked away with a small sigh.

"Nanami, is something wrong?" Otoya asked softly as he took a step forward.

Haruka took a deep breath before looking back at the idols with a sad look crossing her face, "I still don't know how Amakusa-san feels about the project. And.. I couldn't really understand what they were talking about."

Tears slowly gathered in her golden green eyes as Syo stammered out, "W-Well, you only just started."

"There's still a long way to go. You'll be fine Nanami," Otoya piped up, cheering up the composer slightly with his words.

"Hai! You're right. Thank you Ittoki-kun," Haruka smiled at the idols before she looked at the time, "I'm going to head to my room. I still need to talk to Yuu-kun."

They all smiled at the red-orange haired composer as they bid her good night before going back to their previous conversations. Haruka walked briskly to this girls dorm, grateful that she didn't bump into any of the other idols as she opened the door to her room. She looked inside to see Yuuma sitting on her bed, staring out of the window. She took a step inside the room, shutting the door behind her and only then did the man on her bed speak up, "Did you notice?"

Haruka looked at him, confusion written on her face as he continued, "You noticed how Shion-san was acting like didn't you?"

She slowly realized what he was talking about before she stuttered out, staring into Yuuma's glowing eyes as he looked away from the window, "H-Hai.. De-Demo, I feel like maybe I'm just thinking into it. Amakusa-san and Cecil-san got to know each other these past few months even before the duet project started."

"Has Shion-san ever acted like this around you guys?" Haruka shook her head as Yuuma continued, "Then what could have caused him to act like this now? He's open with you right?"

The woman shrugged as she whispered, "He has been affectionate with me on more than one occasion and it seems like he didn't hold anything against any of the STARISH members, nor the QUARTET NIGHT members."

Haruka walked towards her bed, taking a seat beside Yuuma as she laid her head on her best friend's shoulder softly, "I hope this doesn't escalate into something like Yamato-kun and Syo-kun's duet project."

"We can only hope Nami-chan," Yuuma wrapped his arm around his red-orange haired best friend as he whispered softly, "Why don't you go to sleep? I have a feeling that you're up for a very difficult week dealing with those two idols."

He squeezed her softly before getting off the bed, motioning to Haruka to get comfortable in bed. She did so without complaint as she slipped underneath the covers. Yuuma tucked her in gently before leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Rest now Nami-chan. You'll need it."

Haruka let out a small noise of acknowledgement, only taking notice of Yuuma who straightened up and walked towards the door and opening it. Before Yuuma stepped out, he looked back at the woman in bed with a soft smile before whispering, "Good night Nami-chan."

Haruka slowly closed her eyes as she heard the door close behind Yuuma. As Haruka drifted off to sleep, Haruka let one thought drift in her head, _'Please let this duet project flow smoothly.'_

 _ **~The Next Day~Haruka's POV~**_

Cecil-san, Amakusa-san, and I were once again seated around the table of the meeting room while Yuu-kun was standing off to the side near the door, almost like a bodyguard as he shifted his eyes back and forth from the two idols seated across from each other, a frown plastered on his face. I frowned slightly when I glanced towards Amakusa-san who was yet again scrolling through his phone with earbuds on. I looked towards Cecil-san who had a polite smile on his face as he spoke up, "Why don't we start with our voices?"

"You mean an acapella?" I asked softly as a smile appeared on my face, "It would be good to start a style that suits you."

"Hai!" Cecil-san said as he broke eye contact with me to look at Amakusa-san who didn't look even remotely interested, "Shion, what do you think? ...Shion?"

Amakusa-san looked up from his phone as he removed an earbud, "I'll let you handle it."

I looked towards Amakusa-san, worry written in my eyes, "Are you having trouble coming up with ideas?"

He only looked at me blankly with his light purple eyes as Cecil-san exclaimed, "Why don't we try singing?"

We stood up before I walked over to the piano in the corner of the room, taking a seat. I pressed on the keys of the piano, smiling softly as the sound floated through the air.

"It will be easier to come up with ideas like this," Cecil-san said as he looked at Amakusa-san.

"Fine, then," Amakusa-san said without a tone of interest and I twitched slightly in fear as I saw a frown make its way on Cecil-san's face.

The frown was quickly replaced with a smile as he exclaimed, "I know. Let's try moving next."

Cecil-san quickly took a hold of Amakusa-san's hand before dragging him off towards another room. I dropped my hands from the keys of the piano, placing my hands on my lap as I stared after them. Yuu-kun slowly approached me as I lowered my head to cover my eyes, "Nami-chan.. are you okay?"

I bit my lip before forcing a smile on my face as I lifted my head up, my eyes closed, "Hai! I'm doing just fine Yuuma."

"No you're not Nami-chan," I froze slightly at his firm and harsh tone as I opened my eyes to stare into his golden yellow eyes, "You called me Yuuma."

Tears gathered in my eyes as Yuu-kun cupped my cheek gently, "Nami-chan.. What's wrong?"

My tears spilled out of my eyes and I sobbed out quietly, "Some-Something's wrong.. Ama-Amakusa-sa-san doesn't see-seem into the du-duet project."

I felt Yuu-kun wipe away my tears that were falling to no avail as more tears replaced the ones he wiped away, "I-I'm so scar-scared Yuu-ku-kun. I don't wa-want this to go the wa-way I'm imagining."

"It won't," I stared into Yuu-kun's gentle eyes as he cooed softly, "It won't Nami-chan.. I promise. I know it'll work. I know it may seem like this is going to shit but I know it will work out."

I searched in his eyes for any doubt to see that he had nothing but sincerity in them and I slowly nodded, feeling assured that Yuu-kun felt like this wouldn't go down. I slowly wiped away my tears as I choked out, "Thank you Yuu-kun."

He patted my head softly as he said with a sincere tone, "You're welcome Nami-chan."

He suddenly got silent and I looked up to see that he was looking at his watch. He had a frown on his face as he lifted his head to look me in the eye, "Nami-chan.. I know this isn't a good time. But I need to meet up with my boss for my new idea to make a new book."

I slowly nodded as I felt his hand that was on my head ruffle my hair as I forced a bright and warm smile on my face, "I'll see you back at the dorms Yuu-kun. Good luck."

He nodded slowly with a bright smile that lit up his face before he left but not without giving me a word or two, "Okay. I'll see you at the dorms. Keep your head up and stay strong. Nothing will happen. I guarantee that.. I love you Nami-chan."

With those words, he left me alone with the silence and I let my smile drop as I lowered my head to cover my golden green eyes that slowly became dull, "Hopefully what you say is true Yuu-kun."

 _ **~Time Skip~Third Person View~**_

It was already night time and Cecil and Haruka were walking back to the dorms alone together because Shion had to leave on a job as soon as the meeting ended. Haruka had a small smile on her face due to taking Yuuma's words to heart when Cecil suddenly broke the silence, "Shion doesn't seem to be enjoying himself."

Haruka turned her head to look at the brown haired idol, startled at his depressed look and she said softly in an encouraging tone, "I'll do my best to write a song for you two."

"Let's do our best again tomorrow," Cecil said, a smile appearing on his face as he looked down towards her.

"Hai!" Haruka exclaimed happily before a frown appeared on her face when Cecil looked away from her, a frown gracing his lips.

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

Haruka was walking down the corridors of the studio with Cecil by her side as they discussed more about the concept of the song when the two heard yelling coming from a door that was open, "You're too heavy Shion!"

The two peeked inside and their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. HEAVENS were gathered for a photo shoot and Shion was draped on Nagi who was using the 13 year old as a body pillow while the other HEAVENS members were just staring at the two youngest of HEAVENS with smiles on their faces, but what startled the two that was peeking in was the large smile on Shion's face.

"Nagi, you have the warmth of a child," Shion mumbled as he held onto Nagi, "It's so comfy."

"Stop watching and help me," Nagi whined as he looked towards Van for help.

Van chuckled as he stated with a raised eye brow, "Isn't this a good opportunity to build some muscle?"

Nagi pouted as he whined even louder, "I'm the cute one! I'm fine the way I am."

"Ii! ( _ **Good!**_ ) This combination is truly HEAVENS," Eiichi said as he pushed his black rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Eiichi gave us permission. You shall carry me," Shion cooed softly as he snuggled closer to Nagi, who shot Shion a tired look.

"That doesn't make any sense," Nagi whined and Haruka looked away from the scene to stare at Cecil who clenched his fists tightly as Nagi screamed, "Eiji, Yamato! Help!"

Haruka looked worriedly at Cecil who just looked away from the scene and began walking towards the meeting room. Haruka bit her lip as she followed after the brown haired idol, but not before looking at the room that held the HEAVENS members. The two arrived at the meeting room and they sat down. Haruka looked over at Cecil to see that he had a downcast look on his face, "Cecil.. are you okay?"

"Shion was smiling when he was with HEAVENS," Haruka bit her lip as she noticed how depressed Cecil seemed, "He was different from when he's with me."

The two looked up when the door opened yet again and they got up to peek outside to see Shion standing out, staring at the wall with a blank look on his face. Cecil approached Shion, reaching out for the white haired HEAVENS member's hand slowly, "Shion.."

Shion pulled away his hand before Cecil could wrap his hand around it. Cecil looked upset before lifting his hand slightly, "Are you not having fun right now? HEAVENS and STARISH are rivals. But haven't the muses led us to sing together as partners?"

"Partners?" Haruka watched in fear as she saw the look that Shion shot Cecil as he uttered the word like it was a curse.

"Hai. I'd like to enjoy Haruka's song," Cecil attempted to grab onto Shion's hand yet again, "With you-"

Haruka let out a terrified gasp as Shion slapped away Cecil's hand before it could take hold of his own hand as he exclaimed angrily, "Don't touch me!"

Haruka took a step back as she stared at Shion with shaky eyes as the white haired idol mumbled angrily, shooting Cecil an angry glare, "I don't need anything besides HEAVENS. I swore I would only sing with HEAVENS. If I break my oath, my soul will be defiled!"

"Is that why you don't smile when you're around Cecil-san?" Haruka asked softly, biting her lip afterwards as she stared back and forth from the two idols, _'Yuu-kun, where are you when I need you?"_

"Music brings people's hearts together," Cecil exclaimed as he tried to reason with Shion, "Your soul won't be-"

" **Quiet!** " Haruka watched as tears gathered into Shion's purple eyes as he spoke, "I put up with this because I thought it would benefit HEAVENS but I can't take it anymore. I refuse to sing with you!"

The two watched as Shion ran and Haruka yelled out as she took a few steps forward to stand in front of Cecil, "Amakusa-san! Wait!"

Haruka turned to look at Cecil who had an upset look on his face, "Cecil-san, I'll go catch up with Amakusa-san. I'll try and reason with him. You go on ahead to the dorms."

Haruka didn't wait for a reply as she ran after Shion. Haruka looked around once she exited the studio to see him a few meters away from me as he continued running towards the direction of the dorms. Haruka ran after him screaming, "Amakusa-san! **Amakusa-san!** Chotto matte!" ( _ **Wait a minute!**_ )

He didn't seem to hear the red-orange haired composer as he continued running and Haruka started to feel the burn on her sides but she ignored it as she pushed herself harder to run faster. In no time, Haruka started to see the dorms come into sight and Shion running in. She followed after him as he entered through a door, slamming it shut behind him. Haruka wrenched open the door once she reached the door and she stared bug eyed at the HEAVENS members who seemed to be gathered around a closed closet door. They turned to face the woman that entered their dorms as soon as she opened the door and they gaped openly at the woman. Haruka took greedy breaths, her throat running dry as she wheezed out, "Whe-Where's Ama-Amakusa-san?"

"Haruka! Are you okay? What happened?" Nagi walked towards Haruka briskly, taking out a bright yellow handkerchief from his pocket as he dabbed the handkerchief on her forehead that was dripping with sweat, "Why are you so out of breath?"

"I ran all the way from the studio chasing Amakusa-san," Haruka panted out as she leaned herself on Nagi who didn't seem to mind the added weight that she put on him, "Can I have some water please?"

Van approached the golden green eyed woman, holding out a half full bottle for her to take, "Gomen Ha-chan. This is the only bottle we have on hand. It's mine by the way."

"It's fine. Thank you Van-kun," Haruka took the bottle from his grasp before uncapping it and chugging its content. Once she was done, she turned towards Nagi who had an arm wrapped around her waist with a small smile on her face, "I'm sorry for using you as a arm rest Nagi-kun."

"It's okay Haruka," he flashed her a bright child-like grin as he squeezed her waist slightly, "I don't mind holding you like this."

Haruka blushed before she pushed herself off of the 13 year old idol as she approached the closet that Shion was in, "Amakusa-san.. please come out."

"I don't want to!" Haruka let out a sigh as she slowly opened the door slightly to peek in to see Shion's curled up form, his face buried in his knees, "I can't do it Hoshi-chan. I won't! I'm sorry."

Haruka looked towards the other members of HEAVENS with a sigh and asked timidly, "Is it okay if you give us a minute?"

They nodded albeit a bit hesitantly before Eiichi looked at the others, "Let's see if STARISH knows what's wrong with Shion."

With that said, they walked out the room and Haruka was left alone with Shion.

 _ **~Haruka's POV~**_

I knelt down as I slowly opened the closet door so I can get a full glimpse of the white haired HEAVENS member I fell in love with, "Amakusa-san, what's wrong?"

Amakusa-san slowly lifted his head to look into my golden green eyes that were full of worry as the tears that gathered in his eyes fell, "Gomen Hoshi-chan. But I can't sing your song.. not with him."

"But why..?" I asked softly as I scooted closer to Amakusa-san who tensed up, "What's so wrong with singing with Cecil-san?"

"I can't!" He exclaimed loudly as he buried his head back into his knees, "I promised myself that I would only sing with HEAVENS. Singing with anyone else will defile my soul.."

I scooted into the closet to join Amakusa-san as I leaned towards him, laying my head onto his shoulder as I whispered softly, "Why? Why would it defile your soul?"

I pulled my head away from his shoulder when he looked up, resting his chin on his knees which he brought closer to his chest, "Be-Because HEAVENS.. they're my first friends.. my family.. I can't lose them. I don't want to."

Amakusa-san looked at me with tears falling from his purple eyes as he whispered, "I can't afford to lose HEAVENS too.."

"Amakusa-san," I whispered softly as I watched the tears roll down his cheeks, "You're not going to lose HEAVENS."

Before I could say anything else, I was pulled into a tight hug. I let out a light and startled gasp before I relaxed as I returned the hug, "It's okay Amakusa-san."

Amakusa-san pulled away from the hug, tears still falling down his cheeks as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of my lips. He lingered slightly before pulling away, "I'm sorry Hoshi-chan. I want to sing your song but.."

I shook my head as I wiped away Amakusa-san's tears, "I understand Amakusa-san."

I stood up as I walked out of the closet, shutting it behind me as I said behind the closed door, leaning my forehead on it slightly, "I'll see you later Amakusa-san."

I started walking towards the door that exited from the room that looked similarly to that of a living room now that I took notice of the room before opening it and shutting it behind me. I started walking towards the dorm side that belonged to STARISH only to be met half way by HEAVENS who seemed to be returning from talking to STARISH. Eiji smiled as he asked me softly, "Is Shion better?"

"I.. I don't know.." I whispered softly as I looked into Eiji's purple eyes, "You guys should talk to him.. try and make him feel better. He's really down."

"We will, my Sakura," Kira said as he cupped my cheek gently as he stared at me with his warm yellow tinted eyes, "We'll see you later."

I nodded as they walked past me. I took a deep breath before walking a few steps forward and turning a right before walking up a large set of stairs that led to the large piano that overlooked the dorms. I let out a tired sigh as I sat down, looking down at the black and white keys of the piano, _'What am I going to do?'_

I looked up determinedly as I placed my fingers on the keys before whispering, "Yosh! I need to make Cecil-san and Amakusa-san's duet song."

With that, I started composing the perfect song for the two idols to sing. I was too into my composing that I didn't notice that 30 minutes has passed until I was sure I composed the perfect song. I was gathering the newly composed song into a neat pile when I heard footsteps coming down a flight of stairs. I looked up to see Cecil-san walking down as I exclaimed with surprise laced in my voice, "Cecil-san!"

"I'm going to see Shion," I blinked startled as Cecil-san continued, "I understand how he feels now. We feel very similarly."

I smiled before I clutched the pile of music sheets to my chest as I stood up, approaching Cecil-san. I held out the bundle of papers as I spoke softly, "This is your song."

Cecil-san held out a hand to take the bundle of papers from my hands before he hesitated and instead of taking the pile, he pulled me into a tight hug before he whispered into my ear sweetly, "Thank you, my princess."

He pulled away from me, placing a kiss on my forehead before taking the papers from me, "I promise we'll sing this song together."

"I'll come with you Cecil-san," Cecil-san blinked in surprise at me before a smile appeared on his face. He took a hold of my hand before pulling me along with him.

 _ **~Third Person View~**_

"What made you realize that you felt similar to Amakusa-san?" Haruka asked softly as she tilted her head to look at the dark skinned idol.

Cecil smiled softly before whispering, "Camus made me realize something important.. that I was invading into Shion's territory and that Shion needs his space."

Haruka blinked in surprise and she tilted her head, "Camus-senpai came back to the dorms? I thought QUARTET NIGHT went back on tour?"

"I thought so too," Cecil sweat dropped before he stopped when they reached the lounge causing Haruka to stop as well when she felt him tug on her arm, "Haruka.."

Haruka looked back at him to see the tender look in his blue-green eyes, "I love you Haruka."

"Na-Nani?" Haruka blushed a bright red at his sudden confession of love as he took a step towards her, "Where did that come from?"

"I just wanted to say it," Cecil pulled the red orange haired composer into a tight embrace as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head, "I love you, my princess and I will forever be your prince."

Haruka smiled softly into his embrace, before they were interrupted by a loud bang and running footsteps. They pulled apart and Haruka looked up in surprise to see Shion running towards them. Cecil called out as Shion halted, staring blankly at Cecil, "Shion!"

Shion turned away from Cecil as he ran out of the dorms causing Cecil to call out to him, "Wait!"

The idol of STARISH and the composer of STARISH shared a look with each other before nodding in the same time and running after the white haired HEAVENS member. The two caught up with him, running only a few feet away from him as Cecil called out, "Shion, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to understand you."

Haruka bit her lip as she stayed silent, only letting out heavy pants as she tried to keep up with the two idols as Shion turned slightly to growl at Cecil, "You came all the way here just to say that?"

Haruka jumped slightly when she saw a root on the ground but Cecil wasn't so lucky for he tripped over it before regaining his balance, "But now it's different. I understand your desire to protect and preserve your space."

Haruka let out a gasp as she watched Shion trip over a rock before falling forward. He slowly pushed himself up as he screamed, "How could you understand?!"

Cecil and Haruka slowly came to a stop and Haruka bent over, her hands on her knees as she tried to draw in greedy gulps of air as Cecil talked with Shion, "I do understand. Because STARISH is where I belong."

Haruka zoned out as she tried to catch her breath from the run, _'How are they not out of breath? I really need to keep a look out on my body. All this running and chasing seem to be very frequent nowadays.'_

 _'Please work things out,'_ Haruka slowly straightened up as she looked back and forth from the two idols, not exactly listening to their conversation as she hoped with everything she had that things will turn out nicely, _'Cecil-san.. I hope you know what to say..'_

"STARISH is a constellation," Haruka blinked slightly as she watched Cecil point up to the night sky, "I thought I was a lone star among a sea of stars shining in the sky, but there were so many brilliant stars who would stand beside me."

Shion turned to face Cecil as Cecil smiled softly, holding out his arms to the side slightly, "Shion, you're one of the stars shining in the constellation that is HEAVENS."

"The constellation that is HEAVENS.." Haruka heard Shion mumble under his breath and she turned to look at him, hope shining in her green eyes.

"And we are stars shining in the same sky," Cecil left Haruka's side as he approached Shion, holding out the song the red-orange haired composer made for them for the white haired idol to take, "Sing for HEAVENS."

Shion asked softly as he tilted his head up slightly to look into Cecil's eyes, "What do you sing for?"

Cecil flashed Shion a warm smile as he stated gently, "I'll sing for STARISH."

Shion looked surprised for his purple eyes widened slightly as he whispered, "So we sing together, for different things?"

"I'll wait for you to come," Cecil whispered as Shion reached over and took the papers that Cecil was holding out for him to take. Haruka watched as Cecil approached her before standing in front of the red-orange haired composer, a soft smile on his face, "I know you want to talk to him. Come back to the dorms soon. Good night, my princess."

Haruka nodded as Cecil took a hold of her hand, lifting it up to his lips before placing a gentle and sweet kiss on the back of the hand he took. Haruka turned slightly to look at Cecil as he walked past her and a smile graced her lips as she watched the dark skinned idol walk back in the direction of the dorms. Haruka looked back towards Shion who was now sitting on a stump of a tree. Haruka walked over to him before sitting in the grass beside the stump, whispering as she looked into the night sky that was full of beautiful and bright stars, "Do you understand now Amakusa-san?"

"Hai..." Haruka tilted her head slightly to look at Shion who had a small smile on his face as he stared at the night sky with his gorgeous purple eyes, "I think I do."

Haruka slowly stood up before looking towards Shion, "Let's go back. You need to rest up for tomor-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled down slightly and Shion wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his face into Haruka's stomach, "I'm so sorry Hoshi-chan.. I'm sorry for not understanding.."

Haruka smiled softly before lifting a hand and placing it on his white curly hair, her eyes widening in surprise at how soft his hair was, "It's okay Amakusa-san."

"Call me Shion.. not Amakusa," Haruka blinked her golden green eyes, startled before letting a smile grace her lips.

"Shion.. let's head back," he let go of her waist before standing up and taking a hold of her hand. Without another word, he tugged on her arm as they walked side by side towards the dorm in comfortable silence, _'I'm glad Shion gets it now. I was worried over nothing. Just like how Yuu-kun predicated.'_

 ** _~The Next Day~_**

STARISH, HEAVENS, Yuuma, and Haruka were gathered in the studio as they listened to Shion and Cecil sing their duet project song. STARISH and HEAVENS seemed to be lined up with Haruka between the two groups as she stared at the two idols inside the recording room. Yuuma was leaning the wall near the door with his arms crossed and his head turned towards the recording room.

Haruka had her hands clasped over her chest as she bit on her bottom lip, nervous about the outcome of the song as the recording of the song was halfway done. She let out a breath of relief once the song was done, smiling softly as the two idols bonded in the room before the other members of the respective idol groups as well as Haruka joined them inside the recording room.

Haruka smiled as she observed the idols in the room, before making eye contact with Yuuma who didn't move from his spot from the other room. Yuuma had a small smile on his face as he shot a wink towards Haruka who could only smile back brightly at her blue haired childhood best friend before she walked over to Cecil to congratulate him.

 _'Dear Grandmother, Shion and Cecil-san's song was like form another world. It was very tranquil and peaceful and they seemed to understand each other through their music.'_

* * *

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay, this chapter was actually shorter than I imagined *pout* Only 7k+ words. I was kind of disappointed in how it turned out. There wasn't really a way I could implement moments with HarukaXCecil or HarukaXShion and I was kind of pissed about that. If I implemented a moment with one idol, the other idol will not have the moment to shine. At first I was going to make this chapter solely focus on Haruka comforting Shion but I was like.. "_** The readers that like seeing Cecil will be disappointed. I might at least try and make a few scenes with Cecil and Haruka. ** _" And this was the outcome._**

 ** _I'm really sorry if it didn't reach you guys' expectation but I will make up for it, I promise. I have already an idea for the next chapter, next chapter will be starring.. *drum roll* KIRYUIN VAN and JINGUJI REN! All of you readers that love these two flirts, scream now because these two will be showing up.. and let's just say.. *smirk* There will be more than a few.. touching and stolen kisses.. that crosses the rule that the idols made in the previous chapter *smirk/blush*_**

 ** _Also, my school is starting soon in two weeks and I'm kind of stressed about that. I might not have enough time to focus on this because I need to study for exams because I didn't take my exams last quarter and I need to take them as soon as school starts. So I might be busy studying but I will try and work this story into my schedule._**

 ** _Also! September 1 is almost coming! Do you peeps know what that means? ... OTORI EIICHI'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY ADVANCED BIRTHDAY YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! (JK I love Eiichi so much. I want to see him more I swear! I want to see more HEAVENS basically *cries*)_**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! I appreciate all kinds of feedback! Any kind of review, pm, follow, or favorite is appreciated. I feel very satisfied when someone sends a pm and/or a review, heck even when someone follows or favorites the story I feel content seeing those notifications appear in my email._**

 ** _THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I'll see you next chapter with Jinguji Ren of STARISH and Kiryuin Van of HEAVENS! Serpent-chan out~_**


	30. Chapter 30: LOVELY EYES

**_YORUSHIKUMACHACHA~ MY READER-CHAN! Okay so I have an important announcement at the end of the chapter in my author's note. I hope you guys read it!_**

 ** _WARNING! There is a slightly.. *ehem* steamy scene in this chapter. There isn't anything that will cross the boundaries towards Rated M but it's close enough to it. That's why I rated this story T. Okay, my warning is done. Again, BE WARNED! This chapter has a STEAMY SCENE._**

 ** _Also! ONE MORE DAY TILL OTORI EIICHI'S BIRTHDAY! :*_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _Haruka smiled as she observed the idols in the room, before making eye contact with Yuuma who didn't move from his spot from the other room. Yuuma had a small smile on his face as he shot a wink towards Haruka who could only smile back brightly at her blue haired childhood best friend before she walked over to Cecil to congratulate him._

 _'Dear Grandmother, Shion and Cecil-san's song was like form another world. It was very tranquil and peaceful and they seemed to understand each other through their music.'_

 ** _NOW ON TO THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 30: LOVELY EYES**

 ** _~The Next Day~Third Person View~_**

The orange haired idol of STARISH and the red-orange haired composer of STARISH were seen walking down the corridors of the studio, side by side. Haruka opened her mouth to let a wide yawn through and Ren blinked down at her before asking, "Are you okay Kohitsuji-chan? You seem awfully tired."

"Gomen Jinguji-san," Haruka smiled apologetically up at the man as she rubbed a fist against one of her closed eyes, "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately especially with the duet projects coming one time after another and it doesn't help that Yuu-kun keeps waking me up at ungodly hours in the morning."

Ren flashed the red-orange haired composer a soft smile as he said gently, "Don't overwork yourself my Lady. You can get sick with all the stress you're putting yourself through."

"I won't Jinguji-san," Haruka looked up at him before saying as she clasped her hands together over her chest, "I can't believe your costarring in a two-hour special with your duet project partner. Doesn't it feel like it's meant to be?"

Ren sweat dropped as he chuckled nervously, mumbling slightly, "Yeah, I guess."

Haruka flashed a smile up at the orange haired idol beside her, "You met up with him during the script reading right? The script for the show was interesting. You're playing lawyers with a long-standing rivalry."

Before Haruka could say anything else concerning the show, Ren was pushed forward and a voice cut through, "Hey! Jinguji Ren-chan!"

Ren turned around to look at the person who pushed him to see Van who had a cheeky grin on his face with a hand lifted up in greeting, "Good work yesterday. I look forward to working with you!"

Haruka blinked as Ren answered back, albeit a bit hesitantly, "So do I."

Van's eyes quickly brightened significantly when he looked over at Haruka before he quickly skipped towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Ha-chan! It's been a while since I saw you! I'm so happy. I'm expecting a great song from you."

"Uh.. hai," Haruka suddenly sweat dropped when Ren got in the middle of the two, separating Van from Haruka.

"Kohitsuji-chan always writes great songs," Haruka sighed at their blatantly obvious rivalry as Van let a smile grace his face.

"Really? I see," Van said with closed eyes.

Haruka smiled softly before asking, "Shall we got to the meeting room and discuss the song then?"

The two flirty idols continued to glare at each other as Haruka rolled her eyes, deciding to take matters into her own hands as she grabbed each of the idols hands into her own before she tugged on them slightly in the direction of the meeting room. They walked inside the meeting room.. well more like, Haruka pulled the two who were busy glaring at each other to take notice of where they were until Haruka let go of their hands and sat at the head of the table, the other two following suit by sitting on either side of the composer.

"In the TV show, his character's concept is wind, and mine is fire. Why don't we incorporate that into the duet project?" Ren asked as he looked over to the red-orange haired composer who wrote down what he was suggesting in a small notepad she took out of her bag, "We can start with two contrasting melodies that gradually come together."

"Sounds like what everyone would expect," Van interrupted in a somewhat bored tone before he stood up, holding his arms above his head as he exclaimed in an excited manner, "Instead, let's have a real adventure with some big surprises! Let's give it to them good from the start and raise the intensity from there."

Ren sighed before asking with closed eyes, asking in a tone of exasperation, "What does that mean? Could you be more specific?"

"You mean start with an impactful hook," Ren looked up in surprise when Haruka started speaking, "Bring in the strings, and layer on surprising phrases?"

"Yea! Exactly!" Van exclaimed happily as he pointed towards Haruka before rushing towards her, taking hold of her hands into his as he rubbed his cheeks against her hands, "You got it. I'm glad. I'm so glad! I knew you'd get it, Ha-chan!"

Ren stood up suddenly, pushing back his chair in the process, an angry look on his face as he growled at Van. Van blinked, startled at Ren's suddenly tantrum before a smile graced the oldest HEAVENS member's face, "Scary, scary. Ren-chan, don't be such a downer. You're not as much fun as I thought. Just kidding."

Haruka looked back and forth from the two idols with a tired look evident on her face, _'Did I really have to fall in love with these idols? And why do I get the feeling that this duet project is going to be much different than the others?'_

 ** _~Time Skip~Haruka's POV~_**

Jinguji-san and I were waiting in front of the elevator waiting for it to reach our floor by ourselves since Van-kun had a job to do once the meeting was done and wouldn't be coming to the dorms with us. I let out a tired sigh as I shifted my eyes from the closed elevator doors to the floor as I whispered, "We didn't end up making any concrete decisions."

"Next time, we should suggest some practical concepts," Jinguji-san stated bluntly as he closed his eyes, his head tilted to face the ground.

"You're right," the elevator reached our floor and Jinguji-san walked in as he pushed the button to go to the ground floor as my eyes widened in realization, "I'm sorry. I left my papers in the meeting room."

"I'll wait for you," he quickly got out of the elevator before it closed on him before he pushed the button yet again to call the elevator and he leaned against the wall beside the elevator. I nodded before running back to the meeting room, which was empty.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw my papers were still there and were untouched before I picked it up and placed it in my bag as I rushed out the room, somehow managing to bump into something hard. I let out a gasp as I started falling backwards until something wrapped around my waist to halt my descent. I slowly opened my eyes to look into a pair of light brown eyes and I flushed slightly as I stammered out, "E-Excuse me.."

"Ha-chan.." My eyes widened when I finally processed in my head that the person in front of me and was holding me up was Van-kun as I watched a bright smile appear on his face. He leaned his head down slightly so our faces were only centimeters apart, "It must be fate that brought us together again."

I watched as suddenly his light brown eyes turn a shade darker as he whispered huskily, his breath ghosting against my face softly, "We mustn't defy the god of destiny. We should start dating."

My eyes widened as he straightened me out so I was standing on my own two feet before he continued softly, holding onto my hands, "We know we get along really well. Don't you want to know more about me? I promise you'll fall in love with me."

 _'Is me falling in love with you even possible.. especially since I'm already in love with you?'_ I sweat dropped as I stared into his dark brown eyes. Before I could say anything, I felt hands on my shoulders before I was pulled against a hard chest, separating me from Van-kun. I tilted my head up to see who the person was to be met with Jinguji-san's serious but handsome face, "Jinguji-san..."

"What do you want?" I heard Van-kun growl as I continued to stare at Jinguji-san, trying to read his expression.

"I'm not interested in pranks," I blinked slightly at what Jinguji-san said, wondering what he could mean by that.

I sighed when I started to comprehend the situation, _'Really? I thought they were over fighting already. I wonder what caused this all of a sudden.. Especially since they agreed to wait..'_

"Pranks?" I looked back at Van-kun who looked insulted as a scowl appeared on his face before he closed his eyes, "I'm not joking. I'm always serious."

I stayed silent until Jinguji-san squeezed my shoulders lightly causing me to look up at him as he shot down a soft smile at me, "My Lady, you go on ahead."

I blinked in confusion about to argue before he gestured slightly, "Go."

I nodded slowly before I walked away from the two, stopping after I took a few steps before I turned back around to watch as the two flirty idols walk inside the meeting room each with scowls on their faces.

I sighed before walking towards the elevator and walking in once it arrived. I pushed the button to go to the ground floor as I whispered softly to myself, "I wonder why they needed me to go ahead.. I wonder what they're talking about."

 ** _~Time Skip~Third Person View~_**

Haruka and Ren were seated side by side in a cab when Haruka took notice of how tense Ren was in his seat as he looked out the window. A frown made its way up her face and she stammered out, "A-Ano.. Jinguji-san?"

"Oh. Sorry Kohitsuji-chan. It's all right," Ren said as he turned to face Haruka with a gentle smile to reassure Haruka who looked worried for Ren before he turned away from her, "I'll do all I need to for the show and duet project. With everything I got."

Haruka's frown deepened when she looked down to his hands that were clenched into tight fists before letting a smile appear on her lips. She slowly reached out before taking hold of Ren's clenched fists in her hands. The idol could only blink as he looked at their connected hands as Haruka whispered softly in an encouraging tone, "I know you can do it Jinguji-san. You always do everything with all you got. I don't doubt you one bit."

The orange haired idol looked into Haruka's golden eyes before letting a smile appear on his face, "You're right. Arigatou Kohitsuji-chan."

Ren cupped the back of Haruka's head before leaning down, placing a kiss on her cheek before he trailed down her jawline and down her neck. Haruka shivered slightly when Ren blew hot air against her sensitive neck before she managed to choke out in a breathy tone, "Ji-Jinguji-san.."

Ren pulled away with a smirk before leaning towards her ear and whispered seductively, his hot breath fanning against her ear, "I promise to give everything I have my Lady.. I promise to make you proud."

"Ha-Hai..." Haruka's face turned a bright red as Ren pulled away from her as they stopped in front of the dorms.

"Come on. I'm sure you're tired from all that excitement," Haruka nodded, her face still flushed as she took a hold of Ren's outstretched hand as the two employees of Shining Agency walked inside the dorms.

 ** _~Time Skip~Half way through the week~_**

Haruka looked around the lounge before she let out a sigh. She suddenly perked up when she saw Masato walking ahead of her towards the boys dorm. She raised her hand and waved as she called out to him, "Hijirikawa-san!"

Masato froze in his steps before he turned around stiffly to face Haruka who started jogging to catch up with the blue haired idol. He stammered out with a pink blush rising to his cheeks as he took in Haruka who stood in front of him, "Ha-Hai? Is something the matter Nanami?"

"Have you seen Jinguji-san?" Haruka smiled up at the usually stoic blue haired member of STARISH as she tilted her head to the side cutely, "I wanted to see if he's doing okay. Ever since our first meeting with Van-kun, he's been tense.. more so after the first day of filming with Van-kun."

"Oh. He must be in our room, practicing his lines," Masato said as the blush on his cheeks increased when he looked down at Haruka's beaming face, "I can take you there if you want. I was already on the way."

Haruka smiled before nodding, instantly looping her arms to cling loosely onto Masato's arm who only tensed up from having the woman he loved so close to him and showing affection towards him. He slowly relaxed as they walked towards the boys dorm making idle chat, the both thankful that they didn't cross paths with any of the other idols of STARISH or they will have to explain about their unusual closeness.

Haruka let go of the blue haired idol once the door of the room the two idols shared came into view and she rushed over before opening the door slowly. She peeked inside the room before stepping in, in which Masato followed after her. Masato blinked before speaking up with a gentle smile, "Jinguji.. How unusual Jinguji."

Ren seemed to get startled at the sudden voice he looked up from his script, his blue eyes widening when he looked at Haruka, "Kohitsuji-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you," Haruka walked up to Ren before taking a seat next to the orange haired idol and leaning over to look over his script, her eyes scanning over the lines, "You've been stressed for a while now and I came to see if there was anything I can help you with."

"Oh. Arigatou my Lady. But there's no need to worry about me," Ren shot a loving smile at Haruka before he turned to look at Masato with a raised eyebrow, "Hijirikawa, what is it?"

Masato smiled softly, "You do everything so flawlessly, I've never seen you look so desperate before."

Ren blinked before an exasperated smile appeared on his face as he looked back to the script he had clenched in his hands, "I see... I guess he let a fire under me."

"A fire? You mean Kiryuin Van?" Masato asked as he looked over to Haruka who had a small frown on her face as she looked up from scanning the script.

"Yeah," Ren bit his lip as a determined look appeared on his face, "Right now, I want to do everything it takes to beat him..."

Masato looked worriedly at his orange haired roommate as he whispered under his breath, "Jinguji..."

Haruka let a frown grace her face before sighing, letting her frown drop only to be replaced with a smile, "Do you want me to help you practice Jinguji-san?"

Masato and Ren looked towards their composer with surprise written on their face before Ren smiled gently, "You would be willing to help me my Lady?"

"Hai!" Haruka smiled up at the orange haired idol she fell in love with before taking the script out of his hands, letting her eyes scan over the script, "I would love to help you in any way I can Jinguji-san. I can tell how much this means to you and I'll be willing to help however I can."

"I'll leave that to you two," Masato stated as he walked towards the door before stopping and shooting a look at Ren, "Don't do anything indecent Jinguji."

Ren raised an eyebrow as a smirk graced his lips, reaching over to tilt Haruka's chin to look at him instead of the script that she was reading softly to herself, "I won't do anything that my Lady doesn't want."

Haruka blinked as she stared into Ren's blue eyes before blushing hard when his words processed in her head, "A-Ano..."

Ren chuckled before tapping her nose softly with a finger, "I won't do anything Kohitsuji-chan. Have you looked over your lines?"

"Hai," the two on the couch didn't take notice of Masato who slipped out of the room silently as Haruka stood up, "Ano.. Should I start?"

Ren nodded as Haruka cleared her throat, a determined look appeared on her face and in an accusing tone, she stated, "In other words, it's a question of compensation. ...By the way, you happen to be in debt, if you were paid damages, you could pay off-"

" **Objection!** " Ren hollered before he shot a smile at Haruka who had a hand up to her lips to muffle the giggles escaping her lips, "My Lady, you can at least take this seriously."

"Gomen, gomen Jinguji-san," Haruka said as she started letting her giggles flow through freely, "I just can't take this seriously. Sorry. Let's continue. I promise to be serious."

 _'I promise to win this contest... for you my Lady,'_ Ren thought as he took in the red-orange haired composer he fell in love with giggle as she read through the script once again.

 ** _~Time Skip~Last Day of filming the TV Special~Haruka's POV~_**

I arrived on set and I looked around to see it was void of any people which was confusing since I thought the staff would be around making sure that everything was in place. The thought immediately left my head as I clasped my hands over my chest as soon as I took notice of the props for the climax scene, "The set is incredible. It's like a real courtroom."

I blinked when I heard foot steps approaching me from my right side. I turned my head to look and I watched as Jinguji-san walked up to me in a black suit and part of his hair clipped into a ponytail. I smiled happily as I exclaimed, "Jinguji-san! Are you re-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, I was backed against the wall behind me and pinned slightly to it by Jinguji-san. A blush rose to my cheeks as he stared into my golden green eyes with his intense blue eyes as he spoke firmly, "My Lady, I want you to see me act with everything on the line."

 _'Everything on the line..? Is this why he was so serious about this? But what could have caused this?'_ I blinked up at him but before I could ask what he meant, a bang above my head coming from my left side drew my attention away from the orange haired idol of STARISH.

My eyes widened as I stared at Van-kun who was wearing a white suit and I flushed a brighter red as I stared into his intense but love filled brown eyes as he whispered softly, "Ha-chan, watch me as I act my heart out."

They both flashed me a smile before straightening up as they glared at each other. I blinked slightly when I swore I saw sparks connecting their eyes into a death glare, _'What's the matter with these two?'_

The two walked towards the set as they got into position on the stage for the filming of the climax scene. I stood off to the side, clutching at my chest where my heart was racing twice as fast as I looked between the two idols I fell in love with.

 ** _~Third Person View~_**

"Ready... start!" The director called out and Van stepped up.

Van said as he stood beside the father that was accusing the company that he was defending, "In other words, it's a question of compensation."

"No, I..." the father mumbled as he looked down at the table.

"By the way, you happen to be in debt," Van said as he lifted a paper to scan through and the father looked up in shock as he turned to look at Van who continued, "If you were paid damages, you could pay off-"

" **Objection!** That question has nothing to do with this case," Ren yelled from across the courtroom.

The judge shifted his eyes from between the two idols who were acting as lawyers before saying, "Objection sustained."

The co-director ** _(?)_** spoke up softly from beside Haruka who had her hands clasped tightly together as she stared at the scene in front of her, "There's so much tension."

 _'Why is there so much tension?'_ Haruka thought as she frowned slightly, _'Is something going on between these two?'_

"This product is the culmination of Ingenics' techniques and the pride of the company," Van stated as he stared at the orange haired actor across from him, "User satisfaction is over 97 percent."

"But a child has been injured, even though he was using it according to the manual," Ren said as he lifted a piece of paper that had the manual of the said faulty product.

Van raised his eye brow at Ren as he spoke up, "There's no proof he was following the manual. Even you must understand in manufacturing as large as 97 percent."

"Who cares about numbers?" Ren argued as he held out his arm in front of him, pointing it towards Van, "If you're engaged in manufacturing, you should see the faces of your consumers."

Van countered his statement with a frown, "What? You're not making any sense."

"I'm saying you should put yourself in their shoes and really think about it," Ren explained in a firm tone as he glared at the brunette.

It got silent and Haruka could only bite her lip as she stared back and forth from the two idols who seemed to be communicating through their glares, _'What's happening? The tension just increased tenfold.'_

"The motto of Ingenics' founder is.." Van muttered under his breath before he yelled out, " **' Every day is an adventure! Life is for keeps!'** In order to seize the hearts of their users, they make products with all they've got while remaining true to themselves."

Haruka could only muffled her gasp as she stared back and forth from the two, focusing more on the orange haired idol that seemed as shocked as she was. She looked at Ren to see he shifted his eyes to look at her with a slight panic look hidden in his eyes and Haruka could only bite her lip, _'That wasn't in the script when I practiced with Jinguji-san!'_

"There it is! Van-kun's ad-libbing," one of the staff piped up from beside the red-orange haired composer causing her to tighten her clasped hands in fear.

"Keep rolling," the director mumbled as he clenched his fists, "If we stop now, we'll lose this intense heat."

Haruka's eyes widened as she watched a smile appear on Ren's face as he spoke slowly, "Everything they have, huh? It's true that Ingenics has developed a lot of impressive products."

Haruka let out a sigh of relief but was still a bit tense as a staff member whispered excitedly, "Ren-kun is responding to his ad-libbing."

"Good," the director whispered equally as excited as Haruka had a nervous look on his face.

 _'Jinguji-san..'_ Haruka chewed on the bottom of her lip as she looked at the orange haired idol.

"That's right. Products made honestly and earnestly will make the user happy," Van said as he took steps forward so that he was in the middle of the courtroom, "Ingenics is confident they can do that."

"Are you sure that confidence hasn't turned to arrogance?" Ren asked with his hair covering his bright blue eyes.

Van furrowed his eye brows as he muttered, "Arrogance?"

"That's right. You arrogantly assume you can make them happy no matter what," Ren claimed as he stared at the brunette who was only a few feet away from him, "Or perhaps you only care about your own needs!"

"I only care about myself? You're just saying that because you can't play for keeps!" Van growled.

Haruka sighed as she whispered softly to herself that only she could hear herself, "..Why do I get the feeling that this isn't about the TV Special anymore?"

"Even if you're playing for keeps, if you don't consider the feelings of others, you're simply imposing your own feelings on them," Ren stated as he clenched his fists, "What do they most need now, and what can I do about it? Always putting myself in the shoes of others is what I'm all about!"

Haruka gaped openly, tears gathered in her eyes before she allowed a soft smile to appear on her face as she whispered happily, "Jinguji-san..."

It was silent in the room, no one moving as they stared at the two idols on set before Van smirked and called out, "Your Honor."

The judge seemed to be frozen in place for a few seconds before he snapped out of it and practically yelled out, "Hai!"

"I'd like to submit the next piece of evidence," Van said like he and Ren weren't just fighting like cats and dogs a few moments ago as the judge twitched.

"I-I'll allow it," the judge stammered out.

"All right! **CUT!** " The director called out as the camera shut off.

Van immediately left the set towards his bag to get a towel before he stepped out of the room to get some fresh air. Ren walked over to his bag, getting a towel before walking up to Haruka.

 ** _~Haruka's POV~_**

I watched with sparkling green eyes as Jinguji-san approached me and I squeaked out in excitement, "That was amazing Jinguji-san!"

"Really?" Jinguji-san rubbed the towel that was around his neck on his cheek to wipe away any sweat the was lingering on his skin, "Sorry. I got too much into it. Van challenged me in a way."

"I could tell," I sighed before smiling up at the orange haired idol, "I'm so relieved you were able to keep up with Van-kun's ad-lib. I was so sca-"

I was cut off as soon as Jinguji-san pinned me against the wall and I looked up to see that no one seemed to be around. The set was practically empty now and I could hear the muffle voices of people in the wall I was pinned against, I guessed they were taking their breaks now from all the giggling and laughs resounded from the thin wall.

I blushed when I finally comprehended how close Jinguji-san was as I stared into his intense blue eyes, "My Lady.."

"H-Hai...?" I muttered softly, flushing when I felt Jinguji-san's breath ghost across my dry lips. I let my tongue slide across my lips and I blushed when I saw Jinguji-san's eyes darting down to look at my lips with a slightly hungry look in his dark blue eyes, "Ji-Jinguji-sa-san?"

He didn't say anything as he leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of my lips, lingering ever so slightly before he trailed his lips down, placing tiny kisses down my neck and towards my collarbones. I chewed on the bottom of my lip as I felt him place his hand on my hip as he squeezed ever so lightly, drawing out a light gasp from me. He pulled up before looking down at me with slightly flushed cheeks and hooded blue eyes, "Kohitsuji-chan.. I can't.."

He took a shaky but deep breath in before pulling away from me as he looked away, "Gomen. I can't do it. I don't want to do anything until you're ready Haruka. I have too much respect for you."

"Ari-Arigatou Jinguji-san," I was sure my face was a bright red as I fidgeted, clutching the hem of my skirt tightly in my fists, "I'll wait until you're an adult my Lady."

I watched as he walked away towards the direction I can recall Van-kun walking to and I collapsed on my knees from the intensity of the moment. I clutched at my chest where my fast racing heart was and I stammered out softly, my whole body burning up, "Wha-What was that..? I tho-thought I was-wasn't affected anymore.."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my pounding heart before I stood up, blinking slightly when the director and the co-director started heading towards the direction that Van-kun and Jinguji-san went to. I quickly followed after them, listening to their conversation as the two idols came into view, "You gave an impressive response to Van-kun's ad-libbing."

I blinked in surprise when Van-kun suddenly started to motion for me and I pointed at myself in confusion as he nodded before he started walking away. I quickly followed after him, staying silent, not used to the tense atmosphere around the oldest member of HEAVENS.

He led me towards building number 12 and towards the roof. I blinked before he stopped, still not facing me. I stood behind him, staring at his back before I asked softly, "A-Ano... What did you call me here for Van-kun?"

He quickly turned towards me with a serious look on his handsome face, "I know I have told you but I'll say it again.. I'm in love with you. Will you go out with me?"

My eyes widened as I stare into his unusually dark brown eyes that were narrowed, "I'm serious. I know I'm being selfish but.. if you choose me, I promise you'll be happy. I swear it."

Before I could say anything, he grabbed onto my hand before pulling me towards him, wrapping an arm around my waist and leaning his head down to stare into my eyes. I stared at him with my golden green eyes and I could only stay silent as he whispered softly, "I'm sorry Ha-chan.. but I can't control myself."

I couldn't say anything because my voice got caught in my throat from the feeling of Van-kun kissing my neck. I gulped slightly as Van-kun continued to kiss down my neck and I let out a small gasp at the strange sensation when he started to suck on my pulse and on the area that led up to my jawline. I shivered slightly when I felt his tongue dart out to lick the areas he sucked on and I placed my hands on his chest to push him away but he quickly grasped my hands before holding them in one hand while his other hand snaked up to cup the back of my head.

I bit my lip to muffle any sounds escaping my lips before I managed to gasp out, "Va-Van-k-ku-kun. St-Sto-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I let out a loud squeal when I felt his teeth dig into the back of my neck before he sucked on the area he bit down on. He pulled away, his eyes so dark that it almost looked black instead of a dark brown color as he whispered huskily, "I know I should be sorry for what I did.. but I don't regret it."

He slowly let of my hands that were still gripped tightly in one of his hands and I rubbed my wrist lightly to get the feeling of my hands back as he slipped his arms around the middle of my back, "I love you Nanami Haruka."

I stayed silent as I stayed in his embrace not moving an inch until I decided to snake my arms around his lower back, burying my burning face into his chest as I whispered into his chest, "I-It's okay Van-kun.. I do-don't mind."

We stayed in each other's embrace for a while, allowing the silence to envelope the area around us before he pulled away from me and letting go of me as he placed his hand on top of my head, patting my head softly with a gentle smile on his face, "I hope you'll write a really great song for Ren-chan and I. I'll do an awesome job singing it."

"Hai!" I smiled up at the chocolate haired member of HEAVENS, my cheeks still burning as I stared into his eyes which were slowly turning back to its light brown color.

"Thanks for listening," Van-kun said softly as he stared down at me with loving brown eyes, "I.. apologize for what I did.. but I don't regret it one bit."

I blushed before looking down at the ground only to have Van-kun tilt my head up to look at him once again before he smiled, "I'll see you next meeting.. or around the dorms. Also, you might want to check your neck before you talk to anyone else unless you want to embarrass yourself or you're confident with yourself."

I blinked at his odd request before nodding, bowing my head towards him, "Hai. I'll see you later."

I walked towards the door, looking around to see if anyone was around. Once I was sure that no one was around, I walked down the stairs. I sped walked towards my bag that was propped against the podium that was used for the climax scene and started rummaging through the bag for my phone. I pulled out my phone before turning on the front camera and pointed it towards my neck. My eyes widened as I lifted my hand shakily towards my neck, tracing the multiple love bites that varied in sizes, most of them were red but I can see that a few of them were turning shades of purple or brown.

I bit my lip, deep in thought about what I should do before I looked through my bag for anything that I can use to cover the marks. I blinked in confusion when my hand grazed against something that felt like it was made out of wool. I pulled the object out and gaped slightly when I realized the object was a scarf, a cobalt blue scarf to be exact. I unfolded it and watched as a blue art paper fluttered down from the scarf before I placed the scarf on my lap and reaching over to pick up the piece of paper and unfolding it. I smiled as I read the message on the paper quietly to myself, " _Nami-chan, I heard that it would start getting cold, especially at nighttime. I wanted to make sure you stay bundled up so I sneaked this into your bag when I prepared your stuff. I hope you don't mind. Make sure you use it because I don't want you getting sick._ "

"Thank you so much Yuu-kun," I sighed in relief, picking the scarf up from my lap before clutching it to my chest. I started wrapping the warm scarf around my neck, adjusting it so that it would cover the love bites Van-kun gave me, "I'm so grateful to have a best friend that worries enough to sneak things into my bag. I need to thank him when I get back to the dorms.. and hopefully explain to him about the situation.."

"Kohitsuji-chan!" I flinched slightly as I turned my head slightly to see Jinguji-san and Van-kun standing side by side, each with a hand to their hip as they looked down at me, "What are you doing down there? And why are you wearing a scarf?"

I peeked a glance towards Van-kun who had a raised eyebrow and a smug smirk on his face. I sighed before looking back to Jinguji-san with a bright smile, "Yuu-kun sneaked it into my bag. He said something about it getting cooler and he didn't want me getting sick. I decided to wear it since it looks cute and it's warm. I have been feeling a bit chilly."

I watched as a smirk appeared on Jinguji-san's lips as he strolled up to me, taking a hold of my hand that was on my lap and he tugged me up so I was standing on my feet, "Would you like me to warm you up my Lady?"

I blinked in confusion at him before I managed to process what he just said, immediately turning red before stammering, "A-Ano..."

"I'm just kidding my Lady," I looked up at him to see a gentle smile on his face, "Let's go home?"

"Ha-Hai!" I interlaced my fingers into Jinguji-san's fingers, letting a bright smile appear on my lips as I watched the orange haired idol's cheek turn a pale pink color. I started running outside of the studio, tugging him along with me, leaving behind Van-kun, "Catch up Van-kun! Or we'll leave you behind!"

 _'Dear Grandmother, I hope I can keep these marks hidden until they disappear or else I'll have the other idols planning on how to murder Van-kun.'_

* * *

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Okay! So this was actually pretty short for some reason, only 6k+ words. It didn't go the way I wanted it to but the only reason why that is, is because if I made it any longer, the steamy scenes would have gotten even STEAMIER and I don't want to drive away any of my under eighteen readers. So this chapter was a bit of a disappointment for me :( I cri!_**

 ** _Actually, the next chapter is going to be a filler chapter where the events of this chapter play a huge role *wink wink* There's going to be a lot of jealousy and fighting for the love of our beloved Haruka-chan._**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! I appreciate any type of feedback. So feel free to put down whatever comes to mind and your thoughts on said chapter. I love reading what you thought about the chapter and what I need to improve on. _**

**_Anyway, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT COMMENCE!_**

 _I apologize for this but I will be taking a bit of a break from this story. It won't be for too long maybe a week or two. Truthfully, I only have 10 days until my school starts and well.. I need to study for the exams I didn't take last time so I'll be kind of busy studying.. and I want to be able to pass the last quarter so I'll be keeping this story on a short hiatus until further notice. I'm not sure when I'll be back but maybe next week or the week after that I'll be back when my exams have died down. I'M REALLY SORRY MINNA-SAN!_

 ** _I'll be back, I promise minna. I'll be sneaking some time in my story but it won't be often and I apologize for that. Don't forget to vote on what story you wish to see me write in my poll on my profile._**

 ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! See you next chapter! Serpent-chan out~_**


	31. Chapter 31: Loving You

_**YORUSHIKUMACHACHA~ MY READER-CHAN! I'M BACK! Gomenasai! School started a week ago and it was really stressful for me especially since I needed to study to take the exams I couldn't take last time. Also, I'm sorry for the late update. I'm going to try and update as much as possible but the least I can probably do is update once every week.**_

 _ **Also, I apologize for the crappy chapter. I wasn't really feeling it and I apologize for that. With the way school started as well as my previous exams, it took a toll on me and I've been pretty stressed that I kind of took it out on the chapter. So this chapter MIGHT be a little odd and unlike my writing. But who knows?**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _I watched as a smirk appeared on Jinguji-san's lips as he strolled up to me, taking a hold of my hand that was on my lap and he tugged me up so I was standing on my feet, "Would you like me to warm you up my Lady?"_

 _I blinked in confusion at him before I managed to process what he just said, immediately turning red before stammering, "A-Ano..."_

 _"I'm just kidding my Lady," I looked up at him to see a gentle smile on his face, "Let's go home?"_

 _"Ha-Hai!" I interlaced my fingers into Jinguji-san's fingers, letting a bright smile appear on my lips as I watched the orange haired idol's cheek turn a pale pink color. I started running outside of the studio, tugging him along with me, leaving behind Van-kun, "Catch up Van-kun! Or we'll leave you behind!"_

 _'Dear Grandmother, I hope I can keep these marks hidden until they disappear or else I'll have the other idols planning on how to murder Van-kun.'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 31: Loving you~**

 _ **~The Next Day~Third Person View~**_

Haruka was walking side by side with Yuuma as they roamed the large mall that seemed to be empty with only the occasional person walking past them. Haruka guessed it was only natural that no one would be up and awake since the mall just opened and Yuuma thought it was appropriate to wake her up when the red-orange haired composer was relaxing on her day off, especially after her stressful and thrilling day yesterday with the two flirty members of STARISH and HEAVENS. Haruka let her golden green eyes scan through the empty area of the stores, a frown on her face when she snapped out of her musing by Yuuma's excited voice, "Nami-chan! Look at this. It's so cute!"

Haruka turned away from a couple that were walking hand in hand to look over at the man who was standing in front of a store window with his face plastered on said window, pointing to the object that was on the other side of the glass. She walked up to him and looked over at what he was pointing at. Her eyes widened and she gasped as her eyes landed on the most adorable yet simple charm bracelet she has ever seen. The charm bracelet was thin and had only three charms attached to it, a star, a crescent moon, and a broken heart. Haruka looked away from the bracelet, turning towards the blue haired man beside her whose eyes were shining like stars and he asked excitedly, "Do you want it? I can buy it for you."

"No, it's okay Yuu-kun," Haruka smiled up at him, fiddling with the hem of her blue shirt, "Although the bracelet does look cute, I would hate for you to spend more money on me. Let's just go home for now. I already bought what I needed."

"But Nami-chan~!" The young composer raised an eyebrow at the whining tone in his voice as he pointed towards the bracelet, "It would suit you and I would hate for someone else to get it."

Haruka rolled her eyes before taking a hold of her best friend's hand that was gesturing back and forth from the glass window to her in an almost frantic manner and she only flashed a smile in response to Yuuma's pleading look, "It's fine Yuu-kun. I don't mind. There might be another accessory that I like that isn't so expensive. Now let's get back home."

"That reminds me actually," Haruka started dragging him along with her as he started speaking, allowing her to drag him towards the exit of the mall as he said in a thoughtful tone, "There's going to be a festival tonight. They said there's going to be some kind of meteor shower at around nine tonight so they're holding a festival from seven and then we can go to an empty field and watch the show from there. Would you like to come with me Nami-chan?"

"I guess. Sure why not?" The two got into the cab that pulled over and Haruka leaned forward slightly before saying softly, "Shining Agency please."

Yuuma watched as his red-orange haired best friend sit back before he continued, "I really want to go out with you without your boys just like we used to as kids but I know that probably isn't possible with your boys hanging around you all the time."

Haruka giggled as the blue haired man sighed dramatically, "Oh I remember when it was just us back then. Frolicking in the gardens and parks. No one but us! And now.."

He placed a hand over his heart and clutched at his shirt, an overly exaggerated pained look on his face as he spoke with mock hurt in his tone, "And now after three to four years and I find out that she's being pursued and/or harassed by twenty men! And to make it worse.. she reciprocate those feelings. I thought I would be the only man in her life.. but she went and replaced me! **ME!** Her best friend."

Haruka giggled before saying as she swatted at his shoulder playfully, "Don't be so overly dramatic Yuu-kun. You know I would never replace you. The love I feel for them is different than the love I feel for you."

"I know. I'm just teasing you Nami-chan," Yuuma reached over and ruffled her hair slightly, but not enough to mess up her hair to the point of her needing to smooth it back, "I don't see you as anything but a little sister to me. And as your big brother, there's that overprotective sense of any boys that want to date their little sister."

"Just relax Yuu-kun," Haruka said as she reached over to take a hold of his hand that was resting on his lap, intertwining their fingers together as she brought his hand towards her slightly, rubbing circles on the back of his palm in a form of comfort, "You did say you accepted them already."

"I know what I said," Yuuma pouted, dropping his hand that was on her head before he squeezed her hand that was intertwined with his slightly, "But that doesn't mean that I like it. I don't want to give you up but I know I have to accept them because I know how happy they make you."

Haruka smiled softly before whispering as she stared out the window, looking away from her blue haired best friend, "They do make me happy.. but I feel like I'm hurting them by not giving them a direct confession."

Yuuma squeezed her hand before saying softly as Haruka continued to look out the window, not turning to face him as he spoke, "They understand Nami-chan. Besides, you're focusing more on the duet projects and the Decisive Concert than on the relationships. I'm sure they understand the pressure you're under and are willing to wait."

The cab stopped at the gates of the Shining Gates and Haruka quickly paid the cab before getting out, sighing as she looked back at Yuuma who was still sitting in the cab, "I hope so.. When will you be able to pick me up for the festival anyway?"

"Since it's 3:47 already.. I need to get something at work.. so I'll be here at.. maybe around 5," he said as he looked at his watch, a small frown on his face, "I'll see you then okay?"

Haruka sweat dropped before nodding, waving at him as he shut the door of the cab as he leaned forward asking the cab to take him to another place. She watched as the cab left before dropping her arm to her side, fiddling with the hem of her shirt slightly as she walked towards the dorms, "I wonder if anyone is home right now.. A lot of them are probably busy, especially with the Decisive Concert coming up."

"Haruka?" The golden green eyed woman blinked in surprise when her name was called out and she turned on her heel, her hair smacking her face slightly as she tilted her head up to meet with surprised hetero-chromatic eyes, "What are you doing just standing around?"

"Ah! Gomen Kurosaki-senpai.." Haruka bowed slightly before lifting her head to look at him, "Ano, Yuu-kun just dropped me from our outing. I was going to head back to the dorms to rest up before he takes me out again."

The bassist of QUARTET NIGHT tilted his head before letting a small smile appear on his lips, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the young woman. Haruka tilted her head up so that she can look him in the eyes as he got closer, allowing a warm smile grace her lips, "Ano.. What are you doing back here? I thought QUARTET NIGHT was still on tour?"

"We didn't want to leave for that long," he grumbled as he lifted his hand towards her head, ruffling her hair in the process, "We wanted to make sure you were safe surrounded by these other.. **boys**."

Haruka giggled at the obvious emphasize on the word, implying that the other idols weren't men before lifting her hand towards her head, bringing his hand away from her head as she interlaced their fingers. She watched as a light pink blush appeared on the silver haired QUARTET NIGHT member's cheeks as he looked at their fingers that were intertwined before Haruka shot him a smile, "Is there anyone else in the dorms?"

"N-No," he looked away, the adorable blush on his face increasing as his eyes shifted from the dorms' door and then back to her, "I'm the only one around right now from QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH. I think there are some HEAVENS members such as Amakusa and Sumeragi since the others are on jobs."

"Ah. Ano Kurosaki-senpai?" He looked back at her and she tilted her head to the side, "Would you like to stay with me? Yuu-kun won't be back until 5 and I don't really have much to do. I would love to talk with you."

He blinked down at her before Haruka watched in fascination as a small smirk made its way on his lips, "Of course. Come along. Did you eat yet? I can make you something to eat if you're hungry."

Haruka shook her head slightly, blinking up at him. Ranmaru let out a chuckle before tugging on her hand, pulling her towards the dorms and towards the lounge when the two entered the dorms. Haruka looked around the empty dorms, peeved at the deafening silence around the dorms, "I'm not used to the silence around here. These are the times where I miss STARISH and their loud banter."

"Mi-Miss STARISH?" Haruka didn't take notice of the way the bassist tensed up and slowed down, still pulling her along with him although not as full-heartedly as he did before.

Haruka let a smile appear on her face as her golden green eyes glazed over, no doubt thinking about all the fond memories she had with STARISH during her high school days with them, "STARISH.. I guess I'm a little attached to them. They gave me so much happiness that I can't help but feel indebted to them. I love seeing them sing and be so happy. It makes me giddy to see them happy. We've been together since we were in high school and they grew on me."

"So.. uh.. does that mean you care for STARISH more?" Haruka blinked slightly when Ranmaru spoke up. stopping in place with his back facing her and his voice sounded strained.

"Not technically.." She whispered softly under her breath as she slipped her hand out of Ranmaru's now loose grip before walking over to the large window in the lounge to stare into the bright blue sky, a dreamy and fond look on her face, "They've been with me since high school. I really can't see them not in my life. Not even in my wildest nightmare will STARISH ever be separated from me. STARISH.. means everything to me.. To see them succeed is just everything. They helped me when I needed it most and I just.. love them for it."

Haruka turned away from the window to look at Ranmaru who turned to face her, his silver hair shadowing his hetero-chromatic eyes and she continued, not noticing the way the silver haired bassist tensing up with each passing sentence she spoke, "Ittoki-kun is the absolute sweetest. He always managed to cheery me up whenever I feel down and he encourages me to never give up. Hijirikawa-san helped me when I had an irrational fear of playing the piano. He skipped classes to help me get over it and to teach me once again. Shinomiya-san, he's like the sunshine of our group besides Ittoki-kun. He always can manage to make me smile, either with his own warm smiles or his tight hugs. Ichinose-kun, at first, he was cold and indifferent but now he is very warm and inviting and now we can go to him if something is bothering us and we need help with it. Jinguji-san.. he may be the biggest flirt I know besides Van-kun but I can tell he cares a lot about his friends and would do anything to help us when we need help, either by giving advice or helping us outright. Syo-kun, he's not the most manly looking guy out there but he makes up for it by always wanting to protecting me. I know that if anything ever happens to me, I can go to him for help and I know he would protect me if I ever come into harm's way when he's around. Cecil-san.. he was a bit straightforward at first, rude even but I came to adore him and I'm still so ecstatic that he decided to become an idol."

Haruka walked up to Ranmaru once she was done speaking and looking up at him, blinking in surprise when she saw the way his off-colored eyes were narrowed and a scowl was on his lips. She slowly realized that she must of upset him by only talking about STARISH and what she loved about them. She let a smile grace her lips before she lifted a hand towards his face to cup his cheek gently. She flashed a bright but gentle smile at him as his eyes widened and he stared at the composer in front of him in shock and wonder.

"STARISH may have been the first one in my heart but HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT means a lot to me now as well," Haruka said softly as she stared into Ranmaru's eyes that were brimming with hidden but raw emotion, "Kotobuki-senpai, he always cheers me up and always makes sure that nothing bad happens to me. He always makes me feel pumped with his giddiness as well as his hyperactive ways. Ai-kun, he can be a bit blunt but I guess that has to do with him being an android but he always takes my feelings into consideration. I can tell he is trying his best to try and understand normal human emotion and I just love watching him understand things. Camus-senpai, he may seem cold and insensitive but I can tell he really cares about the agency including STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS. I know he's trying his best to be pleasant but I love seeing him be himself and not his double personality."

Ranmaru stared at Haruka, his lips parted slightly before he shut his mouth as Haruka whispered, her eyes softening up, "Kurosaki-senpai, you.. you are the most hot tempered and easily angered man I know. And yet.."

"You're the sweetest man I've ever gotten to know," Ranmaru blinked, opening his mouth to speak yet nothing came out and Haruka continued speaking, rubbing her thumb against the bassist's pale cheek in a caress, "You just find it difficult to express your emotions and the only way you know how is either by brute force or by subtle and shy gestures that are hard to pick up and yet I find it cute how you struggle to express your feelings. I like who you are, you don't need to change yourself for me to understand you."

Haruka watched with a smile as Ranmaru flushed pink and he turned away from her, her hand still placed lightly on his cheek as he grumbled out roughly, "Thank you Haruka.."

"It's no problem Kurosaki-senpai," Ranmaru looked back at Haruka with a soft look in his eyes and a tiny smile on his face as he reached up to cup Haruka's hand that was on his cheek softly. Haruka blinked in surprise before tilting her head cutely to the side, "Eh?"

"Ranmaru," Haruka blinked furiously as Ranmaru whispered softly, leaning down so that their faces were only inches apart and their breaths mingling with each other, "Call me Ranmaru, no honorifics."

Haruka slowly process his request in her head before she started blushing a bright red as she looked away from Ranmaru towards her feet, "De-Demo.. it's disrespectful for me to call you by your name without any ho-honorifics.. especially since you're older than me senpai.."

"Please?" Haruka blinked as she raised her head to stare into Ranmaru's off colored eyes that seemed to be pleading with her.

The red-orange haired composer of Shining Agency bit her lip as she maintained eye contact with the bassist of QUARTET NIGHT before whispering in a slightly breathy tone, "Then.. ano.. Ra-Ranmaru.."

Haruka watched as a bright smile appeared on the usually grumpy silver haired man's face before she let out a loud squeal when Ranmaru pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he whispered, his breath fanning against her exposed neck causing shivers to go down her spine, "Haruka.. Thank you.."

"Na-Nani..?" Haruka whispered softly, tensing up as she bit her lip. She slowly took a shaky breath in before snaking her arms around the bassist's mid section and burying her nose into his shoulder, breathing in his strong cologne that he wore and the faint smell of leather on him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ranmaru pulled away, bringing a hand up to his mouth to cover the wide yawn he let out. Haruka watched as his eyes became watered slightly as he let another yawn out. The corner of her lips dropped before she asked, "Have you been sleeping?"

"Not much," Ranmaru sighed as he ruffled his spiky silver hair, "The tour is kind of taking a toll on me due to the weird timings and then not being able to rest. I don't understand how Reiji can still be so cheerful. Even Ai is at his limit and he's an android."

"Maybe because Kotobuki-senpai is used to it. I mean he has been in the agency much longer than all of us," Haruka said before she looked at Ranmaru worriedly, "Do you want to go to your room and sleep?"

Ranmaru looked like he was thinking about it before he shook his head tiredly, "No. It's fine. I can rest up later. I want to spend some time with you Haruka."

Haruka had a flush on her face before an idea appeared in her head. She walked away from Ranmaru towards the long couch in the lounge before sitting at one end. She looked up to meet Ranmaru's questioning gaze before she patted her lap softly with a smile, "Come here. You can rest while I talk. You don't need to talk or anything. I can just talk about whatever is interesting that has been happening."

Haruka waited for a reply from Ranmaru who was staring at her in shock before she realized what she offered. She suddenly turned red once the request she offered processed in her head and she waved her hands around her frantically in panic as Ranmaru started walking towards her, "Ah! Gomen! I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. You don't have to do anything that would make you uncomfortable Ranmaru!"

Before she could say more, Ranmaru's head was already on her lap and he was staring up at her with adoring eyes and a pale pink flush on his cheeks. He spoke softly, unlike his usual gruff tone, "Is this okay for you Haruka?"

"Ha-Hai.." Haruka blushed as she stared down at Ranmaru. She took a deep breath in as she started speaking, "Ano.. the duet projects are actually coming along really well and it's really fun to spend time with each of the members of STARISH and HEAVENS. Sometimes it's too much to deal with them at the same time, especially when they have contrasting ideas as well as personalities. But it has been fun. I really hope that QUARTET NIGHT will also interact with the idols of Raging Entertainment."

Ranmaru just continued to stare at the woman above him, his eyes filled with adoration for the red-orange haired composer. He blinked suddenly when he felt something ruffling his hair, and he looked towards Haruka who was unconsciously running her fingers through Ranmaru's silver hair. He sighed in contentment, so unlike himself but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care as he listened to her soothing and soft voice and focused on the feeling of her fingers running through his spiky hair. Haruka seemed to realize what she was doing before she flushed, bringing her hand out of his hair, "Gomen Ranmaru. I didn't realize what I was doing."

"It's fine. I like it," Ranmaru said softly, his eyes softening up, "Continue. I don't mind. It feels nice."

Haruka let a smile adorn her lips before she buried her hand back into his silver hair, running her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair as she continued talking, "I really missed seeing QUARTET NIGHT around. It's only been STARISH and HEAVENS and I kind of miss seeing my senpai group. I'll need to catch up with you four soon. Your tour is almost ending right? Especially with the Decisive Concert coming up in a few more weeks."

They stayed like that for about ten more minutes, Haruka running her fingers through Ranmaru's hair and speaking about nothing and everything that came in her mind that she felt like he would like to hear while Ranmaru relaxed into her touch with his hetero-chromatic eyes closed, contented with just hearing her voice. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice or hear the voices of the other idols that entered the dorms.

Ranmaru sighed in satisfaction as he turned towards Haruka so his face was buried into her stomach as he whispered softly, his voice being slightly muffled from Haruka's clothes, "I love listening to your voice Haruka.. It's so soothing."

Haruka blushed a cute pink as she looked down at the peaceful and soft look on the bassist's face, "A-Arigatou Ranmaru."

"Are we interrupting something here?" Haruka flinched slightly before lifting up her gaze from staring at Ranmaru to see the frowns/scowls on the faces of the other idols. She moved her gaze towards the chocolate brown haired QUARTET NIGHT member who spoke. Reiji had his arms crossed over his chest and a small frown on his face with his eyebrows raised almost reaching his hairline, "Ran-Ran looks very comfortable where he is."

"I **AM** comfy!" Haruka sweat dropped at Ranmaru's blunt statement as he growled out, turning away from Haruka to face the other idols with a glare, "Now get lost Reiji! I'm spending time with Haruka."

Haruka shook her head in exasperation as the two started to glare at each other.. well Ranmaru glaring while Reiji pouted. The golden green eyed composer patted the bassist's head lightly to help ease his tension as she looked towards the other idols with a bright smile that lit up her entire face, "Minna, okaerinasai." ( _ **Everyone, welcome home.**_ )

They blinked slightly before they let small smiles appear on their faces and they said in unison, "Tadaima." ( _ **I'm home**_.)

"How was work minna?" Haruka asked softly, her golden green eyes scanning the group as Ranmaru grumbled under his breath about annoying and nosy idols that were taking his time away from the young composer. Haruka giggled slightly at the murmurings of the silver haired man that was laying his head on her lap as she awaited the replies of the other idols.

"It was fine Ha-chan. The usual work," Van said, shrugging slightly as his eyes narrowed and he glared at the silver haired bassist who had a smug smirk adorning his handsome face, "Work aside Ha-chan. We were wondering if you would like to join us?"

Haruka blinked in confusion as she stopped running her fingers through Ranmaru's hair, leaving her hand buried in his silver locks as she tilted her head to the side, "Join you?"

Natsuki bounded over to Haruka, sitting at the arm of the couch beside Haruka and he said excitedly, his green eyes that were behind thin rimmed glasses sparkling, "Ren-kun and Van-kun wanted us to join them to celebrate the success of their movie. We were wondering if you would care to join since it's your day off. STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS will also be there."

Haruka chewed on her bottom lip before shaking her head, feeling bad about the downcast looks on the idols as she explained, "Ano.. Yuu-kun and I are actually going to go out later. He said he wanted to spend time with me, just the two of us for old time's sake."

"It's fine Nami-chan. We can bring them along," Haruka blinked as she looked away from the idols she was addressing towards the voice to see Yuuma holding a paper bag with him and a smile on his face, "They can come along. I know how happy it would make you to spend time with all of them as well. We can always go out another time."

"Re-Really?" Haruka asked, her cheeks flushing lightly from happiness as her eyes started sparkling in the direction of her best friend who was chuckling to himself, "You'll allow them to come?"

Yuuma nodded and he moved his gaze from Haruka to the idols who were staring at him in shock, some more obvious than others, and the blue haired man said firmly, "We're going to a festival. Wear something casual and comfortable since we'll be laying on grass at the end of the festival. Please don't wear anything that will bring attention to you."

They just stared at him with wide eyes and Yuuma raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, the bag he was holding shifted slightly from the movement, "Well? What are you just standing around for? We're leaving in 30 minutes. Start moving."

They finally got the message and they all rushed to their rooms to get ready. Some more frantic than others, which included Ranmaru who looked like he didn't want to move from his place on Haruka's lap. Haruka giggled as she stood up, patting her lap lightly to smooth out her pants, "Really Yuu-kun?"

"What?" Yuuma shot the red-orange haired composer a grin as he walked up to her, taking a hold of her shoulders and started pushing her towards the girls' dorm, "Come along. We need to get you dressed up and presentable. I'm surprised your makeup held in place."

Haruka brought a hand towards her neck, brushing against the skin where she was certain the love bites that Van gave her were hiding behind foundation as she whispered softly, "I know. I'm glad Van-kun hasn't said anything yet or tried bragging to the other idols. That would be a disaster. If any of them found out.. I don't want to think about what would happen to Van-kun.. especially with Syo-kun, Yamato-kun, and Hyuga-sensei."

"Oh yea. Speaking of Ryuya-san," Yuuma pushed open the door that led to Haruka's room, letting the girl inside as well as himself, "I bumped into him and Ringo-kun. I invited them as well but they won't be able to come until the end of the festival to watch the show."

Haruka nodded as Yuuma passed the paper bag to her, causing the young woman to start blinking furiously down at the bag in her hand then back at Yuuma who opened the door to leave. He shot her a cheeky grin as he winked in her direction, "Make sure you wear that. I lied about getting something at work. I went back to the mall to buy an outfit."

"De-Demo!" Before Haruka could protest about his gesture, Yuuma was already out the door, his laugh resounding off the thin wooden door and Haruka could only let out a sigh as she peeked inside the bag, "When will he learn to stop spoiling me?"

Haruka let out another sigh, this time heavier than the last sigh as she stripped off of her clothes and donning on the outfit that Yuuma decided she should wear. Haruka blinked, startled, at how simple the outfit was, unlike the other times Yuuma threw an outfit at her. She looked over her reflection in the mirror to look over the outfit. The outfit consisted of just a simple spaghetti strapped white sundress that reached just above her knees. She turned around slightly to see if there was any other design on the dress to find nothing. It was just a pure snow white sundress that made her look like an angel, almost innocent looking.

She looked around for a pair of shoes before deciding on just some sandals. She started folding the paper bag when she took notice of the way it bulged at the bottom. She unfolded the bag and looked inside to see a small black box that she didn't seem to notice the first time she looked inside. She pulled out the box before opening it, her golden green eyes widening as she let out a small gasp. Inside the box was the simple charm bracelet that Yuuma pointed out to her at the mall. She frowned as the door to her room opened and she lifted her gaze from the bracelet to see Yuuma enter the room.

He looked at her then down at her hand that was holding the box and said softly, "Wear it. I'm not going to return it Nami-chan."

"Bu-But.." Haruka wanted to protest but Yuuma shot her a look and she let out a sigh before nodding, "Okay.."

Haruka unclipped the bracelet before wrapping it around her wrist and clipping it back on so it would hand loosely on her wrist. She looked around for her necklace before clipping it on as well. She looked up to stare into Yuuma's golden yellow cat-like eyes and smiled gratefully, "Arigatou Yuu-kun."

"Now that you're all ready and dress up," he clasped his hands together with a bright smile that looked almost sadistic as he tilted his head back slightly, "Let's put on some more makeup to add some extra coverage to make sure your marks don't show."

Haruka sweat dropped before allowing him to drag her towards her make-up drawer. After 5 minutes of just putting the foundation and blending it in to match her skin tone, he looked at the time before nodding, "Okay. We're done Nami-chan! Let's go get your boys and head to the festival. I already asked Shining-san and Raging-san to rent us a transport to send us to the festival."

"Hai! Let's go get going then," Haruka took a hold of Yuuma's hand before dragging him towards the lounge where the idol's loud voices were heard.

 _ **~Time Skip~At the Festival~Haruka's POV~**_

My golden green eyes sparkled as I took in the festival activities going on. Everywhere I turned, there were either food stalls or game stands and I was really excited since it's been almost a year since I went to one of these, the last time being with STARISH to watch fireworks before the UtaPri Awardings, and having all the idols here this time as well is pretty exciting. I turned to face the idols with a bright smile on my face as I asked them excitedly, "Is there anything you wish to do first minna?"

"Actually Nami-chan," I blinked when Yuu-kun's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he leaned against me using me as an arm rest, "Let them go do their own thing for now. How about you and I head over and find a karaoke machine? It's been a while since I challenged you and I would love to do it again. I have been practicing and I feel like I could beat you this time."

"Are you sure Yuu-kun?" I tilted my head up to look up at him to see a competitive glint in his golden yellow eyes, "I don't want to make you feel bad if you lose again."

Yuuma pouted as he glared down at me before switching his gaze towards the idols, who were shifting their gazes back and forth from the two best friends, "Why don't you guys go on ahead? We'll meet up with you in an hour or so. I really want to challenge Nami-chan. It's kind of a tradition for us to do this."

I giggled before looking towards the idols with a smile, "You guys can go on ahead and do what you want to do. We'll meet up with you in an hour. Yuu-kun doesn't know how to back down from a challenge even when he knows he'll lose."

"So mean!" Yuu-kun whined as he tightened his hold on me, "I'm just upholding tradition. Or are you scared that you'll lose your winning streak?"

I shot a look at Yuu-kun before I spoke, not breaking eye contact with Yuu-kun, "Minna you can go on ahead. Yuu-kun and I will be pretty busy."

"Can we watch Haruka-chan?" I blinked as I broke the intense staring contest I was having with Yuu-kun to look towards Ai-kun who had his head tilted to the side, "I'm speaking on behalf of QUARTET NIGHT. STARISH and HEAVENS can do whatever they want."

"We'll watch as well. This might be interesting," I shifted my gaze from Ai-kun towards Syo-kun who had a cheeky grin on his face, "I want to see how good Nanami is at singing. I don't think I've ever heard you sing yet."

"We'll watch too," I looked towards Eiichi-san who had a slightly sadistic looking smile on his face, "I might challenge you myself if it goes to that point Angel-chan."

I looked back at Yuu-kun before relaying a message through our connected eyes, _'Are you okay with them coming along with us?'_

 _'Do I even have a choice?'_ I sweat dropped slightly at the message he relayed back with an eyebrow raised, _'Besides, I feel like you want to show off. Just because you want to show off doesn't mean I'll allow you to win without a fight.'_

I giggled before looking back at the idols who were looking at us questioningly, "You guys can come along. Come on."

I started walking with Yuu-kun still attached to me by the hip and we were walking around until we found a karaoke machine. I quickly ran up to the place before asking the person in charge, "May we try?"

"Of course. Are you going to be singing alone or will you be challenging someone else little lady?" The man asked with a kind smile as he handed me a microphone.

"I'll be singing with someone," I turned to look at Yuu-kun who stepped up and he took the other microphone that the man held out, "What songs do you have available?"

He handed me a book and I started flipping through it as he spoke, "We have the newest songs, of course. That includes STARISH and HEAVENS duet songs that have been released as well as QUARTET NIGHT's songs from their tour."

I shot a look towards the idols to see them smirking or smiling at each other before I looked towards Yuu-kun, "Is there a song you want to sing Yuu-kun?"

"Hmm.." He walked up to me as he leaned over and looked over the options. A grin suddenly appeared on his face as he pointed at the song. I blinked before giggling and nodded. I walked up to the remote and punched in the numbers and playing the song.

Yuu-kun and I stood side by side in front of the monitor and I watched as the numbers counted down. I grinned when the music started playing.

 _ **{Song playing: HEAVENS GATE - HEAVENS. Haruka singing - Bold; Yuuma singing - Italics; Both singing - Bold and Italic}**_

 _Youkoso  
Shin sekai e_

 **H, saa. E, Koyoi. A, saikou no  
V, rakuen. E, tengoku e no  
N, tobira wo  
S, hirakou.**

I looked towards Yuu-kun to see a smirk on his face as he shot me a wink.

 _ **Yes call  
**_ ** _HEAVENS_**

 **Angels yo kikoeru ka?  
** _All_ _right!_  
 **Arcadia ni todoite New Beat  
Edien e to nobetteku Music  
 _Yes, call HEAVENS  
_ _Yes, call HEAVENS._  
**

 _Kairaku e to_ _goshoutai_  
 **Welcome!  
** _Ekusutashi o kanaderu New Wave  
_ _Kinjirareta merodi ni Dive  
_ **HEAVENS..HEAVENS  
 _Issho ni utaou_  
**

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I fought the urge to remove Yuu-kun's arm for trying to distract me. Instead, I just shot him a look telling him to back up but he either didn't notice or didn't bother to listen. I fought the urge to let out a heavy sigh knowing it would affect my score.

 **Mada minu sora** **no**  
 _Hate ni kagayaku  
_ **Rekishi e to kawaru shunkan o  
** _Ii kara  
_ **Angels  
** _Tsuite koi  
_ **Angels  
** _Minna de  
 **Mitakunai ka? Yumeiro no HEAVENS GATE**_

One  
 **Two  
 _Fly!_  
**

 ** _Ten ni hibikiaou_** _(Yes)  
 **Ima tsunagiaou** (Yes)  
 **Saikou no Pati wa kore kara sa  
** **Tobira no sono saki e**_ **(Go)  
 _Eien no hate e_ (Go)  
** _Kami mo  
_ **Shiranai  
** _Sutori  
 **Sa Hevun iro no somete yaru**_

 _ **Yes, Call HEAVENS  
Yes, Call HEAVENS**_

Once the song ended, I smacked Yuu-kun and he let out a laugh saying, "What?"

I didn't bother to answer him as I looked back at monitor seeing the score starting to roll in. I let a grin appear on my face when I got a 96 while Yuu-kun got a 89. I heard Yuu-kun whine loudly, "Oh come on! Nami-chan always win! Even with songs she never practiced. She's such an amazing singer it pisses me off."

"It's okay Yuu-kun," I reached up and patted his blue hair with a smile on my face, "It's part of the charm of being a composer."

"That's pretty impressive Nanami-san," I turned away from my blue haired best friend to see Ichinose-kun with a hand to his chin as he looked at the monitor behind me, "Do you mind if you sing against me?"

I blinked in surprise before shaking my head, "No. I don't mind. I would love to sing with you. Is there a specific song you would like to sing?"

He walked up to me as I opened through the book that was full of the song titles available and he pointed to his duet project with Eiji, 'Mighty Aura.'

I smiled softly before nodding and punching in the numbers. Yuu-kun passed over the microphone to Ichinose-kun with a pat to the shoulder and said softly, "Good luck Tokiya-san. She never loses and I think even she would give you a run for your career."

I blinked in surprise when an option popped up about which person I would like to sing as. I looked towards Ichinose-kun and he raised his eyebrow, obviously picking his own person and I rolled my eyes as I picked Eiji. I watched as the number started to count down before the song came on.

 _ **{Legend: Haruka singing - Bold; Tokiya singing - Italics; Both singing - Underline}**_

 _Ah come on;_ **mighty wind  
Lady;** _Mighty shine  
_ _Uh;_ **hu~**

 _Koko_ _kara_  
 **Hajimaru**

(Mighty Aura) _Itsu datte deai wa  
_ _Yuudachi no you na suddenly  
_ (Mighty Aura) **your voice  
Haato ni ryoukuu shinpan**

(Mighty Aura) _cry sonzai igi_ _wo_  
(Mighty Aura) **butsuke ai  
** **Mitome au pride**

 _Nani wo_ _shitte_  
 **Nani wo chikara ni  
** Saranaru sora wo egaku?

Tengoku mo hoshi mo; _kurosu shita_ ima  
Sarake dasou kanjou; **ah believe  
** Tsugi e no kanousei tagai no shinjiru  
Michi ni modoru tame

 _Mighty shine;_ **sono kagayaki wa  
** **Yume e no brilliant star  
** **Mighty wind;** _sono yasashii hakaze wa  
_ _Heaven's wing_

 _Uh;_ **hu;** futari oto no  
Muku mama

I pulled the microphone away from my mouth once the song ended and I looked towards Ichinose-kun and shot him a grin, "May the best singer win?"

Ichinose-kun looked at me like I was crazy and then I looked towards the score and my eyes lit up when I noticed I was one point higher than him with me being 94 and him being 93. Yuu-kun immediately tackled me and said with a grin, "Nami-chan! Congrats! You managed to beat an idol at his own game."

I giggled like crazy as I accepted his hug and I looked towards Ichinose-kun who had wide eyes as he stared at the score board, "That was a good challenge Ichinose-kun. You actually gave me a hard time unlike Yuu-kun."

"That's amazing Nanami!" I looked towards Ittoki-kun who had sparkling bright red eyes as he stared at me in amazement, "You totally beat Tokiya at his **OWN** song!"

"Nami-chan is really amazing! I've been challenging her since she was six and I was seven," Yuu-kun boasted proudly as he ruffled my hair. He suddenly had a disappointed look on his face, "But I've never been able to beat her even after 10 years has passed. She's that amazing. It came to a shock for me when she became a composer instead of an idol with the way she can sing."

"It's nothing that amazing Yuu-kun," I pushed Yuu-kun away from me as I smiled, "And I love composing music. Especially for the idols."

I looked at the time and said, "We have an hour and thirty minutes until we'll gather to watch the show. Is there anything you guys would like to do?"

Yuu-kun's phone suddenly started ringing and he answered it, holding it up to his ear, "Hello? Hai.. Tomorrow? What time? ...Hai. ..It's no problem. Thank you for the opportunity.. ..Hai. I'll be there. Arigatou."

I looked towards my best friend in wonder and he smiled sheepishly, "Ano.. I won't be able to go with you tomorrow for your duet project. Something came up at work and I'm needed."

"That's okay. I don't mind. Is it serious?" I asked as we started walking around the festival, the idols splitting up in different places to get stuff before coming back, "How long is it going to take?"

"Maybe a week," my eyes widened as Yuu-kun sighed, "Gomen Nami-chan. My boss is pushing me a lot to get work done especially since I proposed an idea to her about my new upcoming book. She liked the idea and is pushing me to learn a lot about the focus of the story."

"Focus?" I asked softly as I watched Ittoki-kun and Eiichi-san at a knock-the-cans game stand and they seemed to be challenging each other, "What's the problem?"

Yuu-kun chuckled as he whispered so that only I could hear what he has to say, "I'm actually revolving my new book on your life as well as the other idols."

I blinked startled as I whipped my head to stare up at his mischievous yellow eyes, "What?"

He waved his hand in dismissal and said, "Don't worry. No one will be able to tell who I'm talking about unless they knew you guys personally."

I nodded, still a bit uncertain when I let out a loud squeal when cold water splashed on me. I looked at the culprit to see Yamato-kun and Syo-kun looking pretty panicked, the two of them holding water pistols and I sighed in exasperation, shooting them each a look as they looked at me apologetically. I shook my head before bringing out my handkerchief, wiping at my face and at my neck to wipe away the water. I looked up when Cecil-san stood in front of me and asked quite loudly with his head tilted to the side, "What's that on your neck Haruka?"

I blinked in surprise when I was suddenly surrounded by the other idols and they all looked towards my neck. They grew quiet when they got a close look before I heard Hijirikawa-san's voice that seemed deathly quiet, "Who gave you those marks Nanami?"

"Ma-Marks?" I tilted my head, shooting a look at Yuu-kun who face palmed as he gestured to his own neck and seemed to be pinching at the skin. My eyes widened in realization and a bright red blush appeared on my cheeks, "A-Ano.. This is nothing. It's just some bug bites!"

"Bug bites..?" Eiichi-san asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly as a forced smile appeared on his face, "That is not a bug bite."

"Those are love bites," I looked towards Ai-kun who had a frown on his face as his eyes darted from my face to down my neck, "Those are acquired when someone either sucks on skin, breaking capillaries or bites down hard even to leave a mark."

I blushed as he explained further and I refused to look towards Van-kun who was standing beside Ai-kun with his eyebrow raised. I whispered softly, "A-Ano.."

"Who gave you those Nanami?" I looked towards Camus-senpai to see a deep scowl on his handsome face and his eyebrows twitching furiously.

I took a deep breath in before whispering, "A-Ano.. Va-Van-kun.."

The idols snapped their heads towards the smug brown haired HEAVENS member and before they could interrogate him, I interrupted them, "Bu-But! It's okay minna. I don't mind.. Ano.. they'll disappear after a week or so and I can always cover it with make-up."

They all looked towards me with a frown on their handsome faces and I shot them a pleading look to just drop the topic and they let out a sigh, all of them understanding to drop it for now. I smiled appreciatively before looking towards Yuu-kun who looked on at us in amusement, "Is it almost time Yuu-kun?"

He pulled out his phone form his pocket before nodding as he looked at the time, "Yea. If we go there now, we'll have enough time to get comfortable before the show starts."

"Hai. Let's go then minna?" I turned away from Yuu-kun to face the other idols, only to sweat drop at the deadly looks they were sending Van-kun who seemed to be sweating from the intense stares the others were sending him. I pouted slightly before walking up to Van-kun, looping both my arms around one of his arms and saying as I stared at the other idols with a firm look, "Stop glaring at Van-kun minna. I know it was inappropriate for him to do what he did but I'm not going to complain. What's done is done okay? Just forget it please."

I looked up to stare into Van-kun's light brown eyes that were staring at me with wonder and surprise written in them. I smiled up at him as I said softly, "It's okay Van-kun. I know you did it on purpose but I really don't mind. Just make sure to ask me first what I think about it okay?"

He nodded slowly like he couldn't believe what I was saying and I said looking at the other idols, "Let's get going then."

With that, I started dragging Van-kun with me towards a large field that seemed to be void of any people. I let go of Van-kun's arm before running towards the field and dropping down on the grass, letting out a sigh as I stared up at the changing colors of the sky. I looked to my right side when something plopped down at my side to see Nagi-kun resting beside me, his arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky. I turned to my other side to see Shion laying on his side, facing me with his warm purple eyes. I smiled at him and I watched as he smiled back at me before turning on his back to face the sky.

I turned away from Shion and turned slightly to see Van-kun and Jinguji-san sitting diagonal from where I was seated, back to back as they looked at the sky. I turned away from them to see Yamato-kun and Eiji laying side by side with each other with their arms crossed over their stomachs beside Nagi-kun. I moved my gaze towards Eiichi-san who was sitting crossed legged near Eiji's head with Kira just beside the leader of HEAVENS.

I looked away from them, turning to look back at Shion to see Ittoki-kun and Ichinose-kun laying beside each other near Shion's head. Ittoki-kun was pointing up at the sky with excitement while Ichinose-kun seemed to just be listening to the red head talking. I looked towards Hijirikawa-san who walked up to Ichinose-kun, taking a seat beside the ex-soloist who just nodded at the blue haired pianist of STARISH. I turned around yet again when I heard someone plop down behind me and I saw Shinomiya-san laying down with Syo-kun's head laying on the tall blond's stomach.

I turned my gaze towards QUARTET NIGHT who were sitting side by side each other behind Shinomiya-san as they overlooked us with small smiles on their faces. I turned away to face forward to see Yuu-kun seated in front of me, staring up at the sky with a soft smile on his face. I blinked furiously when I heard footsteps and I moved my gaze from Yuu-kun to see Hyuga-sensei and Ringo-kun walking up to us. I smiled widely as I waved over to them and they waved back, walking past me as they took a seat near QUARTET NIGHT. I smiled as my gaze scanned through the idols before looking away from them and staring at the night sky as white lines flew across the sky. My eyes sparkled as I watched the beautiful show, whispering softly not knowing that the idols could hear what I whispered, "I'm so happy to be with you guys.. Even though I can't give you a straight confession about my feelings yet.. I promise I will when everything dies down."

If I turned my eyes away from the meteor shower to look at the idols, I would have noticed the knowing looks that the idols sent each other.

 _'Dear Grandmother, things are going well and I know by the time the Decisive Concert comes, I'll be able to confess to them about my feelings.'_

* * *

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! So there's the chapter. I have to admit though, this isn't the best chapter I have made but I really wasn't feeling it because of school stressing me out and stuff. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting much longer so here it is. The chapter itself comes to around 8k+ words and to be honest, I didn't really like this chapter but I will make up for it. I promise._**

 ** _I'll be updating next week again hopefully. And I hope you guys stick with this story until the end. The story is coming to an end and I really don't want to see it end but we can't the inevitable. But I already have a new story planned. Please go vote on my profile about what story you would like to see me write next._**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! I appreciate any kind of feedback, good or bad. So feel free to put down whatever comes to mind, either a good review or a bad review. I will take any review you guys give me as a compliment or a way to improve myself. _**

**_I really enjoy seeing you guys enjoy my story. I'm not really looking for reviews. I'm not writing this story for reviews, I'm writing this story because I enjoy writing and I enjoy seeing you guys enjoy my story._**

 ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT~! See you next chapter with Natsuki-chan and Nagi-kun! Serpent-chan out~_**


	32. Chapter 32: GROWN EMPATHY

**_YORUSHIKUMACHACHA~ MY READER-CHAN! Sorry for the wait. You know the drill, school being a douche but what to do? It's part of life. I actually just came back from a party and I had some sort of inspiration hit me so I just typed nonstop for about 3-4 hours and TA-DA! I hope you enjoy minna! I had fun with this chapter for some reason *giggle**wink*_**

 ** _To the peeps who are wondering if I'll include Haruka's grandmother and parents: The parents.. I'm not so sure. I might not put them in because we really don't know much about them except that they gave her up to her grandmother. I will include the Grandmother but that's around the end._**

 ** _To the peeps who are wondering if Tomo-chan will appear: I'm not sure anymore. She might make brief appearances but I don't think it'll be that long. She might appear in Otoya and Eiichi's chapter but it's just briefly._**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Love Song Problems:_** _I turned my gaze towards QUARTET NIGHT who were sitting side by side each other behind Shinomiya-san as they overlooked us with small smiles on their faces. I turned away to face forward to see Yuu-kun seated in front of me, staring up at the sky with a soft smile on his face. I blinked furiously when I heard footsteps and I moved my gaze from Yuu-kun to see Hyuga-sensei and Ringo-kun walking up to us. I smiled widely as I waved over to them and they waved back, walking past me as they took a seat near QUARTET NIGHT. I smiled as my gaze scanned through the idols before looking away from them and staring at the night sky as white lines flew across the sky. My eyes sparkled as I watched the beautiful show, whispering softly not knowing that the idols could hear what I whispered, "I'm so happy to be with you guys.. Even though I can't give you a straight confession about my feelings yet.. I promise I will when everything dies down."_

 _If I turned my eyes away from the meteor shower to look at the idols, I would have noticed the knowing looks that the idols sent each other._

 _'Dear Grandmother, things are going well and I know by the time the Decisive Concert comes, I'll be able to confess to them about my feelings.'_

 ** _NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

 **Chapter 32: GROWN EMPATHY**

 ** _~The Next Day~Third Person View~_**

Haruka, Nagi, and Natsuki were all seated around the table at meeting room #11 of the studio, discussing the song for the duet project. Nagi stretched his arms above his head as he exclaimed happily, "Since Mikado Nagi, the cutest boy in the universe, will be singing, I want you to write a song that everyone who hears it will agree is cute."

"Great idea!" Natsuki smiled happily as he stared at the 13 year old idol, "Cute songs make you so happy."

Haruka blinked when Nagi suddenly pouted, "What are you talking about? Don't you have any of your own principles?"

Haruka frowned slightly at Nagi's arrogance as Natsuki smiled cutely, shifting his gaze from Nagi towards Haruka, "I'm just happy to sing one of Haru-chan's songs with you, Nagi-kun."

"I've had enough of you, goody two-shoes," Haruka pursed her lips slightly at Nagi's childish words before calming her beating heart that seemed to detect that something bad would happen soon. Nagi pushed his chair back as he stood up, "Since everyone expects us to be cute, I want to include something surprising, too. For example.. we could play musical instruments. A live performance would excite the fans, and everyone would be looking at my cute self."

Natsuki tilted his head to the side and asked, blinking slightly in confusion, "Musical instruments?"

"I play the viola," Nagi said and Haruka's gut feeling deepened causing her to tense up as he continued speaking, "You play the violin right?"

Natsuki looked surprised as Nagi placed his hands on his hip, raising his eyebrows to the point that it almost disappeared above his hairline, "Weren't you a prodigy violinist as a kid who swept all the violin competitions?"

Natsuki said softly, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, "That was a long time ago."

"Are you trying to be modest?" Nagi asked as he motioned towards Natsuki who sat still as Haruka looked between the two, biting her bottom lip excessively, "Come to think of it, you quit playing the violin right?"

Natsuki let a smile grace his lips before he nodded, "Hai. I play the viola now."

"What? It's no fun if we play the same thing," Nagi closed his eyes with a slight frown on his face, "Why did you quit anyway?"

Haruka looked like she was on the very of jumping in to stop an argument she knew was going to come through. Natsuki clutched at his head with one hand as he muttered softly under his breath, "Why did I quit playing the violin?"

"Shinomiya-san.." Haruka whispered softly and she clutched at the hem of her skirt, fiddling with the ruffles.

"What? It doesn't make sense that you wouldn't remember," Nagi said before asking as he pointed at Natsuki accusingly, "You're not lying because you don't know how to play?"

Natsuki removed his hand that was buried in his blond locks as he exclaimed, "No!"

"Then why?" Nagi asked, his grey eyes narrowing as he stared down at Natsuki.

Natsuki shifted his eyes away from Nagi to look down at the table in front of him, mumbling softly, "I really don't know."

"Are you messing with me?" Nagi had a scowl on his child-like face as he looked at Natsuki with narrowed eyes, "If you don't want to do it, just say so."

Haruka watched with wide green eyes as Natsuki reached up and took off his glasses and glared at Nagi as he growled, "Shut up."

Satsuki stood up, slamming his hands on the table hard as he growled at the surprised idol, "Keep your mouth shut."

"What?" Nagi flinched slightly from the sudden change in aura as Haruka stood up and he spoke up, reasoning out with the hostile blond, "What are you talking about? You weren't offering an opinion, so I-"

"This conversation is over," Satsuki said, trying to keep his temper in check so he wouldn't do anything he would regret.

Nagi furrowed his eyebrows as he moved his hands slightly, "Why? I think it's a great idea-"

"Enough," Satsuki growled as he narrowed his green eyes at Nagi who shut up immediately, shocked at the sudden cold look from the normally giddy blond.

Haruka bit her lip before running up to Satsuki, holding her hands up to his chest and pushed him back slightly as she leaned in to whisper softly so that Nagi wouldn't be able to hear them, trying to soothe him out, "Satsuki-san, come along. We need to go."

Satsuki shot a look down at Haruka going to lash out at the young composer before stopping when his eyes looked into her pleading green eyes. He took a deep breath in before nodding. Haruka pulled away from Satsuki before bowing towards Nagi, "We'll go on ahead first okay Nagi-kun? Something came up."

Nagi nodded slowly, still trying to process what was happening as Satsuki walked past him with Haruka following after him. Haruka asked when they were out of hearing range, "Ano Satsuki-san.. why?"

Satsuki stopped and he turned to look down at Haruka, "He's dangerous. By touching on his memories of the violin, he's dredging up painful memories from Natsuki's past.

"Painful memories?" Haruka whispered softly as she looked up at Satsuki through her thick lashes blinking slowly, "What do you mean?"

"I exist to protect the delicate and fragile Natsuki," Satsuki blinked slowly as he stared down at Haruka.

Haruka nodded slowly as she muttered under her breath, "That's why Satsuki-san exists.."

"I wish I could put a stop to this project, but Natsuki wants to do it," Satsuki blinked before he pulled out his glasses, "I'll see how it goes."

He put on the glasses and allowed Natsuki to resurface, who looked around clueless as ever, "Huh? Where am I?"

 _ **~Back at the Dorms~**_

Haruka walked into the lounge where the other members of STARISH were gathered and were talking with each other. She had a downcast look on her face as Syo spoke up, "How did the meeting go? And where's Natsuki?"

"He's in his room," she whispered softly before lifting her head to look at the others, a distraught look on her face, "Actually, during the meeting..."

She started to explain the situation that occurred with Satsuki and Nagi and the members of STARISH all gasped and they all said in unison, "Satsuki did?!"

Haruka whispered softly, as Cecil stood up to let her take his seat, where Syo was to her left and Masato to her right, "Apparently, there's a reason Satsuki-san appeared."

Masato asked as he looked down at the red-orange haired composer who only stared at her lap, "What do you mean?"

"Satsuki-san said he appears to protect Shinomiya-san," she said softly, fiddling with the hem of her blue skirt nervously.

"To protect Natsuki?" Otoya asked as she lifted her head, nodding as she looked at the red head. They all got quiet as they looked at each other, all having different thoughts about what was happening.

 _ **~Time Skip~At the Lake near the Gazebo~Haruka's POV~**_

I blinked when I saw Shinomiya-san standing with his hands in his pockets. I let a smile appear on my lips as I walked up to him, asking him softly as I neared him, "Thinking?"

Shinomiya-san answered as he turned his head to look at me as I stood beside him, "Yeah, about how hard I need to work."

"That's-" I got cut off as I lifted a hand to cup my mouth as I let out a cute sounding sneeze. I heard Shinomiya-san chuckle softly before there was a sudden increase of weight on my shoulders. I turned my head slightly, noticing his jacket on my shoulders and I protested slightly, unconsciously bringing the jacket closer to my body, "Don't. You'll catch a cold, Shinomiya-san."

"I'm all right," Shinomiya-san smiled down at me, "Besides, I'd be sadder if you caught a cold."

I looked up at him with my golden green eyes as I stammered, "De-Demo.." ( _ **Bu-But..**_ )

"That's how sadness works," I blinked as I tilted my head slightly to the side as the tall blond I fell in love with spoke up, "It's more sad for me when other people suffer."

I lifted my hand towards my chest as I stared at him with soft and understanding eyes, "Shinomiya-san..?"

He flashed a smile down at me and we stood in silence as we stared at each other.

 _ **~Time Skip~At the Studio~**_

Shinomiya-san and I were walking side by side towards the meeting room and for some reason, I couldn't fight back this gut feeling that something worse than what happened yesterday was about to happen. I sweat dropped slightly as the feeling increased as we got closer to the meeting room, _'Yuu-kun is rubbing off on me with all these gut feelings. Speaking of Yuu-kun, I should probably contact him about what's happening.'_

I blinked when the sound of a viola playing came from inside meeting room #11. Shinomiya-san and I shot a look at each other before we entered the room. We walked in and my golden green eyes started to sparkle as I saw Nagi-kun playing the viola, a soft look on his face that told me he was enjoying what he was doing. Once he finished the tune he was playing, he outstretched his arms and he asked excitedly, his eyes sparkling, "Well? Wasn't my performance impressive? Now it's your turn!"

Nagi-kun placed down his viola before picking up a case by his feet and holding it towards Shinomiya-san, "Here. It's a violin. I was nice enough to borrow one for you. You'll play it, right?"

I started to panic inside when I noticed the downcast look on Shinomiya-san's face as Nagi-kun insisted further, trying to force Shinomiya-san, "It's not like you can't play just because you quit, right?"

Shinomiya-san looked away as he murmured, "Well.."

"Or have you forgotten how to play it?" Nagi-kun asked, his head tilted to the side cutely, "Have you forgotten about that concert, too?"

Shinomiya-san looked towards Nagi-kun in confusion, "What concert?"

"The HAYATO concert you crashed," Nagi-kun answered softly and my golden green eyes widened and I started chewing on my bottom lip, my gut feeling increasing.

Shinomiya-san tilted his head before asking softly, "What do you mean by _crashed_?"

Nagi-kun had a cheeky and innocent grin on his face as he answered quite sadistically for his innocent child-like tone, "Normally, a person wouldn't crash someone else's concert and sing. It was like you were a different person."

"I did go to the concert, but..." Shinomiya-san looked towards me uncertainly and I could only stare at him with wide eyes as he looked back at Nagi-kun in confusion, "Huh?"

Nagi-kun hummed and a smirk appeared on his lips, "I knew it."

I couldn't take it anymore and I said firmly as I stared up at Nagi-kun, "Nagi-kun, let's start the meeting."

"There's something wrong with you," the 13 year old idol ignored me as he continued, tilting his head up to stare at Shinomiya-san, "You can't remember the concert or playing the violin. Maybe, there's another you that you don't know about."

"I..." I watched in horror, my golden green eyes widened as Shinomiya-san's glasses got knocked off his face and Satsuki-san surfaced as he growled out, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

I looked towards Nagi-kun to see he had a smug look on his face before I looked back towards Satsuki-san, "Those were some awful things you said to Natsuki."

"You're Natsuki, aren't you?" Nagi-kun asked cheekily and Satsuki-san looked shocked as Nagi-kun continued talking, his grey eyes seemed to be sparkling with something sadistic, "Why do you refer yourself as a different person? You have a split personality, don't you? How scary!"

I reached out a hand towards Nagi-kun, a frown plastered on my face at his obvious bullying of Shinomiya-san and Satsuki-san, "Nagi-kun, stop that."

He looked towards me with his eyebrows raised as he placed a hand on his hip, "But this is big news. We have to tell everyone."

"Don't do it," Satsuki-san pleaded through his teeth and I could see that he was fighting the urge to hit Nagi-kun and failing miserably in the process.

"Why can't I?" Nagi-kun leaned forward slightly in a teasing way and I blinked just in time for Satsuki-san to charge at Nagi-kun with the intent to hurt him but Nagi-kun jumped out of the way in time and Satsuki-san only managed to destroy the table in the meeting room.

Satsuki-san growled, "Don't do it."

Nagi-kun's voice held a slight teasing tone but I could hear the accusation behind his voice, "What? Why not? Scared that Haruka will never love a freak with Gemini Syndrome like you?"

I could tell that Satsuki-san was going to punch Nagi-kun and I had to think of a way to stop him from hurting the HEAVENS member. I took a deep breath in, coming to a decision as I ran up to Satsuki-san standing in front of him so I was in between him and Nagi-kun. I made eye contact with him before I reached up quickly to tug on his collar and pulling him down so I could smash his lips against my own lips, hard. I watched as his green eyes widen in shock and I heard a loud gasp come from behind me. I felt as the tension and anger that was radiating off of Satsuki-san slowly decrease as he slowly relaxed into the kiss. I pulled away slowly and I stared up at him with pleading eyes for him to stop and not hurt Nagi-kun, whispering to him softly, "Satsuki-san..."

"..I love you. Please don't do this," I said softly, hoping that my sudden confession would catch him off guard and calm him down. He looked down at me in shock before he clicked his tongue in what sounded like an annoyed tone but I heard the fondness behind it and he walked out the door, leaving me and Nagi-kun alone. I took a deep breath in, calming my racing heart before I turned to look at Nagi-kun who was staring at me with heartbroken and betrayed grey eyes. My heart clenched slightly and I reached out to him whispered softly, "Nagi-kun..."

" **Don't touch me!** " I flinched slightly, pulling my hand back as I looked at him, his pale pink salmon hair covering his eyes as he spoke up, "Don't touch me when you already made a decision."

"De-Decision?" I stared at him with wide eyes as he lifted his head and my heart clenched painfully when I saw the tears that gathered in his grey eyes spill down his cheeks, "But Nagi-ku-"

Nagi-kun glared at me, more tears gathering in his eyes to replace the ones that were already falling down his cheeks and down his chin, "I don't want you near me or any of the other HEAVENS members! Not when you chose a STARISH member! **I HATE YOU NANAMI HARUKA!** "

I bit my lip hard as tears gathered in my eyes but I held them back, turning away from the HEAVENS idol before bending down to pick up Shinomiya-san's glasses. I shot a look towards Nagi-kun who seemed to ignore me and not take notice of me and my heart clenched painfully and I ran out of the meeting room, letting my tears run down my chin. I quickly wiped them away as I ran towards the Master Course Dorm, not caring that my sides were burning and complaining about the sudden pain and I reached the dorms, running towards Shinomiya-san and Syo-kun's room. I saw the door already open before I leaned against the door post, holding the glasses up for Syo-kun to see, "Syo-kun!"

Syo-kun gasped before turning away from me to look at Satsuki-san who was packing up a suitcase for some odd reason, "Is that Satsuki?"

I entered the room, clutching the glasses to my chest as the other members of STARISH gathered outside the room. Ittoki-kun leaned in to peek inside the room as he asked in confusion, "We heard a noise. What happened?"

"It's Satsuki!" The others gasped in fear as Satsuki-san slammed the suitcase shut. Syo-kun stood up from his seat on the couch and he called out to me, "Nanami, his glasses!"

"Got it!" I quickly ran up to Satsuki-san before placing the glasses on his face, before pulling my hands away.

We all let out a sigh of relief and Ittoki-kun exclaimed happily, "We did it! Hey, Natsuki!"

Shinomiya-san raised his head to show narrowed green eyes behind his spectacles and he growled slightly. Our eyes widened in shock and Cecil-san exclaimed, "Isn't he supposed to turn back into Natsuki when he's wearing his glasses?"

"I've been patient, but I can't take it anymore," Satsuki-san stood up and glowered out with narrowed green eyes, "I'm not letting him see Nagi again."

Ichinose-kun asked softly as he stared up at Satsuki-san, "What about the duet project?"

"I'm quitting," Satsuki-san said firmly as he looked down at me. I blinked slightly when I saw the slightly apologetic look he sent down at me, "Not just the project.. but being an idol."

We all gasped lightly as Ittoki-kun said firmly, "Don't say you're quitting."

I watched as Satsuki-san's green eyes narrowed as he lifted his head to stare at Ittoki-kun, "Natsuki was never meant to be an idol. I can't sit by and watch him get hurt anymore."

I took a step forward and tried to reason with him, "Does Shinomiya-san feel the same way?"

He tensed up as he looked at me shocked before his eyes narrowed, "I know Natsuki better than anymore else."

"Is that how you do things?" I turned to look at Syo-kun who walked up to Satsuki-san with his hands in his pockets, "Then you don't understand him at all."

Satsuki-san turned towards Syo-kun immediately and glowered out, "Nani?" ( ** _What?_** )

"Natsuki's not that weak that he needs to be protected!" Syo-kun exclaimed, trying to reason out with Satsuki-san.

"Natsuki always stays positive and strong," Cecil-san piped up from beside me also joining in to help Syo-kun.

"Yeah, and we always find support in Shinomiya's smiles," I turned to look at Hijirikawa-san with a small smile on my face.

Jinguji-san stepped forward as he spoke, "We're friends."

Ittoki-kun piped up from his place on my other side, "The seven of us together are STARISH!"

"So don't casually say you'll quit," I blinked in confusion as I turned to face Ichinose-kun with an _are-you-joking_ look that he didn't seem to pick up, him seemingly have forgotten about the time where he said he'd leave Shining Agency to join Raging Entertainment.

Satsuki-san shut his eyes as he spoke up, "In any case, I'm not letting Natsuki see him."

"So you'll be staying here until your next meeting with him, right?" Satsuki-san looked surprised at Jinguji-san's question before he let out a heavy sigh, nodding slightly.

I grinned as I watched the narrowed look in his eyes disappear only to be replaced by wide and bright green eyes. Shinomiya-san blinked slightly before saying as he looked around, "Huh? We're already back at the Dorms?"

"Hai. You must've been tired," I said softly, as I started to push him towards his bed, "Get some rest Shinomiya-san."

"De-Demo Haru-chan!" He seemed to be complaining and I started having trouble to push him from his position due to his tall structure, "I'm not that tired."

I smiled up at him and stated softly, "Sleep Shinomiya-san."

He stared down at me with questioning eyes and I just conveyed my plea in my eyes and he slowly nodded, still looking lost. I smiled before walking out the door where the other members of STARISH were waiting and I closed the door behind me. Cecil-san smiled before saying softly to reassure me, "Don't worry Haruka. Syo will make sure to keep an eye on him."

"I know," I whispered, the fiasco with Satsuki-san cleared up and now leaving me to deal with the consequences of me kissing him with Nagi-kun to see me do the action, "Excuse me. I need to go find Nagi-kun and talk to him."

They raised their eyebrows before nodding slowly. I bowed slightly to excuse myself before walking out STARISH's dorms. Once I was out, I broke into a run towards HEAVENS' dorms. I slowed down as I approached the door and was about to knock when I heard loud voices coming from the room. I slowly opened the door to peek inside the room see Nagi-kun crying while the other members of HEAVENS were surrounding him and trying to comfort the 13 year old idol. I listened, my heart clenching at the soft sobs that were escaping the pale salmon pink haired idol as he cried into Eiichi-san's shoulder.

"What happened Nagi?" I listened as Van-kun spoke up, shocked at the serious tone in his voice, "You've been crying ever since you came back. Did something happen during the meeting for this to happen?"

"Har-Haruka.. she.. she chose som-someone else alre-already.." My golden green eyes widened and I bit my lip, deciding to listen in and try to grasp what was going to happen, "She sudde-suddenly kissed Na-Natsuki and-and confessed to hi-him."

It suddenly got quiet besides Nagi-kun's sobs and I fought the urge to burst in and make this right so that I wouldn't lose any of them when suddenly Kira spoke up softly, "Did you give her time to explain?"

I waited with bated breath for Nagi-kun's reply as the 13 year old idol whispered, "No.. What was there for her to explain?"

"She might have had a reason into why she would suddenly kiss Shinomiya," Kira reasoned with Nagi-kun, "You should at least hear her out and let her explain."

"..That might be harder than it should be," Nagi-kun said, his breath being caught in his throat, "I..I said something stupid and I hurt her. If I see her, I might say something stupid again and hurt her even more."

Nagi-kun got quiet as Shion spoke up with his slightly dreamy voice, "What did you say?"

I bit my lip as I leaned closer to hear what he had to say, not realizing how much weight I was putting on the slightly open door, "I told her to stay away from me and the rest of HEAVENS since she chose someone from STARISH. I also told her that I hate her.."

I let out a loud squeal when the door flung open from the force I was placing on it and I feel forward, inside the room. I let out a groan from the pain that enveloped my body when I hit the ground before I heard Eiji's voice call out to me, "Haruka?"

I lifted my head to look at the HEAVENS members all staring at me with either wide eyes or raised eyebrows. I slowly sat up, rubbing my arms since they were throbbing in pain and I winced slightly when I looked down at my palms which were scrapped and bruised from the fall. I sighed before looking up when a shadow was cast over my figure. I stared up at Yamato-kun's large figure as he towered over me. He knelt down to my level as he took a hold of my hands in his large hands whispering softly, "Are you okay Megami-chan? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Yamato-kun," I stared into his orange piercing eyes that were filled with worry before shaking my head. I pulled my hands away from his, wincing slightly when my wounds scrapped against his fingers before standing up and walking towards Nagi-kun whose grey eyes were widening with every step I took towards him. I sat down, a few feet away from from and whispered softly, "Nagi-kun.."

Nagi-kun looked away, taking a deep breath in before he shook his head fast, "Save it Haruka. I know what I saw and I know what I heard. You love Natsuki more than you love the rest of us...no? That's why you kissed him willingly."

He looked back at me with hardened grey eyes and I could hear the other members of HEAVENS all sighing in exasperation, "I don't want you here Haruka. Go back to Natsuki."

He glared hard at me and I could feel tears building up in the corner of my eyes. I took a deep breath in to try and stop the tears from falling before I started to explain softly, "I know you don't want to listen to what I have to say but I will explain nevertheless."

"Shinomiya-san, as you suggested from the meeting, has a split personality," I could hear the slight noise of surprise from the other members of HEAVENS who didn't know about Shinomiya-san's personality switch, "You know that Shinomiya-san is cheerful and easily excitable, especially around cute things. His split personality, Satsuki-san, is the opposite. Satsuki-san is violent and is easily angered. He hates when people mess with him and with Shinomiya-san the most. The only way to bring out Satsuki-san is if Shinomiya-san's glasses is knocked off his face. To get back Shinomiya-san, you have to put any kind of glasses back on him."

I took a deep breath in as I observed Nagi-kun who seemed to be listening but looked like he wasn't and I continued softly, "I don't know why Satsuki-san appeared but.. I don't want anything bad to happen to Shinomiya-san."

I stood up before walking towards the door, putting my hand on the door handle before saying softly as I turned back to face the idols as the tears that gathered in my eyes spilled out causing panic to appear in the idols' eyes except for Nagi-kun who huffed, "I kissed Satsuki-san so I could stop him from hurting you Nagi-kun.. if you want me to stay away from you and HEAVENS unless for work. I'll do it.. I guess this is the end..? Thank you all for being so kind to me.. I'm sorry for hurting you all.."

I opened the door slowly before uttering the four words I never thought I would utter until the end of the Decisive Concert as my tears continued to flow and my sobs racking my body, "I love you minna.."

I quickly ran out, slamming the door behind me as I out the dorms blindly. My tears blurring my vision and I had no idea where I was going. I didn't know how long I was running but all I knew was that I needed to get away, to hide away from the pain of reality. I started to slow down once my body started to ache everywhere and I looked around at where I was, I blinked away my tears as I whispered softly, "Wh-Where am I..?"

 _ **~Third Person View~**_

Haruka looked around, taking in her surroundings to determine where she was to no avail. The only thing that surrounded her were large trees and small bushes and she wasn't sure where she was. She took a deep breath in to calm her rapidly beating heart, before she assessed the area around her, "I need to contact someone to come find me."

She started patting at the pockets of her skirt when realization and panic dawned on her face, "Oh no.. I don't have my phone."

A strong gust of wind past by her and she clutched at her upper arms, shivering slightly as her teeth clattered together. She whispered softly, her lips trembling slightly, "And it's getting colder. I forgot to get a jacket or a scarf before I ran.. I need to find a way to get back.. or a place to hide from this cold."

Haruka started to trudge forward, hoping that she'll either come across a path she was familiar with or even run into one of the idols, neither of those options happening. But luckily for her, she came across a little cave that managed to protect her from the harsh and cold wind. She sighed as she sat down, clutching at her forearms to keep herself from freezing as she leaned up against the wall of the cave, "Winter is almost here.. and the Decisive Concert is coming soon as well."

Thinking of the Decisive Concert got her thinking about the idols, tears started to gather in her eyes as she thought about the loves she had to let go for the sake of one member. The tears that gathered in her big golden green eyes spilled and her shoulders started shaking as she sobbed out, "I'll miss them all so much.. But this is what Nagi-kun wants.. and if it'll make him happy. I don't care about my own happiness anymore."

She didn't realize how long she has been crying but before she knew it, she fell asleep, tear stains tracking her cheeks.

 _ **~The Next Day~At the Master Course Dorm~**_

None of the idols realized that the red-orange haired composer that they fell in love with has disappeared. It was only after STARISH came back from the interview at TV Ash did Natsuki ask for the composer that stole their hearts, "Minna, have you seen Haru-chan around?"

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows before shaking their heads. Frowns adorn their lips before they all raced towards the girl's dorms, rules be damned. They couldn't find the woman they were in love with and they would break any rule to find her. Once they reached her door, they knocked and waited for a reply but nothing came. They all looked at each other, worry evident in their eyes before Syo took a hold of the door handle and twisted it open. To his surprise as well as the others, the door opened without fail and he stepped inside followed by the other members of STARISH.

Their eyes widened when they realized Haruka wasn't around and panic started to bubble inside their chests. They looked at each other once again before nodding and running out the door towards the lounge. They skidded to a stop when the idols of STARISH noticed their senpai group sitting around, each with mugs of coffee or, in Camus' case, a cup of tea. QUARTET NIGHT looked up from the things they were doing. Reiji was writing something down in a small notepad, Ranmaru was laying down on the couch taking up all the space as he stared at the ceiling, Ai was looking through his phone, and Camus had a book in his hand.

"Otoyan? Toki? What's wrong minna?" Reiji asked, tilting his head to the side as he put his notepad away to look up at his underclassmen who had panic in their eyes, "You guys done with work? Where's Kouhai-chan?"

"Kohitsuji-chan is missing!" Ren exclaimed, losing his normally cool and laid back facade as he panicked about the missing composer, "We noticed we haven't seen her since yesterday night when she came back with Nacchan. She wasn't in her room when we checked."

QUARTET NIGHT's eyes widened as they shot out of their seats, looking just as panicked as their underclassmen. The idols of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were going to dash to find for the missing woman when a child-like voice cut them off, "Don't bother. Haruka only cares for Natsuki."

Everyone blinked before looking towards the voice to see Nagi with the other members of HEAVENS behind him. Nagi had a scowl on his face while the other members of HEAVENS looked upset over something. Natsuki furrowed his eyebrows before saying, "Huh? What do you mean Nagi-kun?"

"You wouldn't know what I'm talking about Natsuki," Nagi scowled as he walked up to Natsuki and bringing his hand up to swipe off the tall blond's glasses which elicited gasps from the STARISH members. Nagi looked into the eyes of the now turned Satsuki who glared down at the petite idol, "Satsuki, you should feel lucky. Haruka chose you because of me."

"Chose?" Ai interrupted and Yamato sighed, rubbing the back of his head slightly as Ai continued, "What does that mean? And who's Satsuki?"

Yamato let out another sigh before saying sounding quite defeated, "Satsuki is the split personality of Natsuki. Megami-chan kissed Satsuki yesterday.. in front of Nagi and confessed to him."

STARISH froze as Satsuki closed his eyes taking a deep breath in as he shook his head, a small sad smile on his face as he whispered softly, unlike his usually rough voice, "No.. Haruka didn't choose me or Natsuki. Not yet anyway. She kissed me to calm me down. I realized why she kissed me and then left it at that. I could tell that she kissed me to stop me from hurting Nagi. Natsuki is willing to wait for a proper confession and so am I. What you had was an misunderstanding."

Nagi's eyes slowly widened with every word and Syo spoke up, looking at the other members of STARISH who agreed with his statement, "Nanami would never do that. She would never hurt someone intentionally. She cannot do it. She can't risk anyone getting hurt because of her."

Nagi's pale salmon pink hair covered his grey eyes and his shoulders were shaking. He lifted his head and determination was plastered on his face, "Why didn't you just say so!? Why didn't **she** just say that?!"

Nagi quickly left the lounge and ran outside, Eiji calling after him in which Eiichi just stopped him. The leader of HEAVENS shaking his head as he stared after where Nagi ran off to, "Leave him be.. he needs to handle this on his own."

"Is that really wise to do?" Eiichi looked towards the tall blond of STARISH who raised his eyebrow, "Nagi might do something stupid."

"I know Nagi," Eiichi said softly, "He won't do anything stupid. He may be a child but if he ever wants to win the affection of Nanami, he'll have to learn to mature."

 _ **~With Haruka~**_

Haruka stirred slightly in her sleep as her eyelids fluttered open to show bright golden green eyes. She slowly uncurled from her ball-like position and stretched her arms above her head, looking around in a slightly dazed way, "Wh-Where am I?"

The memories of yesterday hit her hard and tears gathered in her eyes and before she knew it, she was sobbing loudly not managing to hear the loud and frantic footsteps approaching her until a soft child-like and familiar voice interrupted her causing her sobs to get stuck in her throat, "H-Haruka..?"

Haruka lifted her head that was buried in her knees to stare at the blurry figure that was approaching her hesitantly, "A-Are you okay..? I'm so sorry."

"Na-Nagi-kun.." Haruka choked out as the figure of the 13 year old idol knelt in front of her. She stared into slightly blurry grey eyes, searching for anything that would indicate that he was still mad at her to find his eyes were void of any emotion, "St-Stay away. You said you didn't want me anywhere near yo-you."

Nagi could feel his heart break as he stared at the broken figure of the woman he was in love with. He took a deep breath in before reaching over and wrapping his arms around the young composer, pulling her into his lap. He buried his face into her shoulder as he whispered softly, "I'm sorry Haruka. I don't want you to stay away. I love you.. It hurt me to see you willingly kiss Satsuki and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Haruka continued to sob into the crook of Nagi's neck as Nagi rubbed circles into her back to comfort her, making soft cooing noises to soothe her. Haruka's sobs started to die down and she was left with sniffles. Once Nagi was certain she stopped crying, he pulled back as he looked at her with loving and caring grey eyes, "I'm sorry Haruka. Will you forgive me?"

"Ha-Hai.." Haruka sighed in bliss when Nagi cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped away the tear tracks on her cheeks. She stared into his bright grey eyes and she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Nagi-kun."

"It's okay," Nagi said softly as he closed his grey eyes before opening it once again to stare into Haruka's golden green eyes, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You were trying to protect me from Satsuki and you had to think on your feet."

Haruka smiled before getting off of Nagi who stared up at Haruka. She held out her hand towards the 13 year old idol for him to grab only for him to ignore her hand as he stood up, patting away any dirt that attached itself to his clothes. He looked into her eyes before a smile appeared on his lips and before she knew it she was attached to his back in a piggy back ride. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and her legs around his hips as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. She whispered softly, her breath fanning against his neck, "Arigatou Nagi-kun."

Nagi stayed silent as Haruka's breath evened out and she went limp slightly. Nagi let a small smile appear on his lips as he whispered, "You're welcome Haruka. I love you."

He started walking back to the dorms when Haruka started to mumble underneath her breath, happiness evident in her voice. Her words causing his heart to start pounding hard in his chest and setting his face aflame, "I..love you..too Nagi-kun."

"You're so.. cute Haruka," Nagi blushed as he walked into the dorms, opening the door with little to no struggle, the other idols sitting around the lounge, some pacing the floor in worry. They all looked up when Nagi walked in to see Haruka on Nagi's back. Natsuki, who returned, asked, "How is she?"

"I found her in the woods inside some kind of cave," Nagi said and Ai was instantly by his side. Ai placed his hand on Haruka's forehead as Nagi continued to talk, "I think she got lost and she slept there."

Ai said softly as he removed his hand from Haruka's forehead, "Bring her to her room Nagi. She could get a cold from staying out too long and based on my calculations, she's probably been in that cave from yesterday night which is about 18 hours ago."

The idols looked at each other worriedly before they allowed the pale salmon pink haired idol to go tuck in the young composer in bed.

 _ **~The Next Day~Haruka's POV~**_

Nagi-kun, Shinomiya-san and I were all seated around the table of meeting room #11 once again to discuss the song for their duet project. I had a pretty big smile on my face because of what happened yesterday night.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I woke up suddenly, tucked into bed and I blinked in surprise as I sat up. I looked around to see a small note by my bedside table. I reached over for it and unfolded it, reading the contents of the letter underneath my breath softly, "Haruka, I tucked you in bed. I hope you don't mind. You were outside almost the whole day yesterday and we didn't want you catching a cold. I wrapped up the wounds on your hands. Sleep well and I'm sorry about yesterday. Nagi-kun."_

 _I let a smile appear on my lips before I threw the covers off of my body and swung my legs out of bed. I slipped into my slippers before picking up a few blank music sheets and walking out and towards the piano that overlooked the whole dorms. I sat down before I started playing on the piano, stopping once in a while to write on the music sheets. A few minutes passed and I heard footsteps descending from the stairs and I looked up to see Shinomiya-san.. no, Satsuki-san descending down._

 _"What time does the meeting start tomorrow?" Satsuki-san asked, a scowl on his face and his eyes narrowed, "But if anything happens-"_

 _I smiled up at him before saying softly and reassuringly, "Shinomiya-san will be alright."_

 _I watched in fascination as his narrowed green eyes softened up and his scowl disappeared to be replaced by a soft and small smile. I couldn't help but smile back up at him as I watched him as he walked back towards his room._

 _~End of Flashback~_

My thoughts focused back into the meeting and I listened to Shinomiya-san's words, "I'm going to play the violin."

"You didn't want to before," Nagi-kun looked and sounded genuinely surprised, "What made you change your mind?"

"I'm not going to run anymore," Shinomiya-san said firmly, his eyes filled with determination and I let a smile appear on my lips as I stared at the tall blond.

I turned towards Nagi-kun as he leaned back in his chair, "Huh? Well don't bother if you're pushing yourself too hard."

Shinomiya-san smiled before saying, "It's how I really feel."

"I understand how you feel," Nagi-kun said softly before he leaned his elbow on the table and cupped his cheek in his open palm while his grey eyes narrowed, "But what about the other you?"

I sighed, shaking my head slightly as Shinomiya-san asked, slightly confused, "The other me?"

Nagi-kun kicked back his chair as he stood up, glaring down at the blond who was still a bit lost for words, "This project is important to me. It pisses me off that you're doing this half-assed. So make up your mind."

Nagi-kun looked away from Shinomiya-san, looking towards me instead as he said softly, his gaze softening up, "I have to go now okay Haruka? I have a job with the rest of HEAVENS."

I nodded slowly as he picked up his things and left but not before shooting a look at Shinomiya-san who was still sort of confused about Nagi-kun's words.

 _'Satsuki-san..'_

 ** _~That Night~At the Gazebo by the Lake~_**

I sighed before standing up, leaving the half written music sheets on the table as well as my pen and walking out of the gazebo to stretch. I raised my head to look at the sky, smiling softly before I let out a small sneeze, lifting my hand to cover my mouth when something heavy sat on my shoulders. I looked up to stare into Satsuki-san's narrowed but soft green eyes, "Satsuki-san?"

"Natsuki would be sad if you caught a cold," I stared at him before looking towards my feet and giggling softly, clutching his jacket closer to my body which caused him to scowl and ask roughly, "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh sorry," I said as I looked back up at him and explained softly, "Shinomiya-san let me borrow his jacket, too."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets before nodding slightly, "Yea. Natsuki is nice."

"So are you," I answered back, causing him to raise an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side in question, "Shinomiya-san told me it makes him sad to see others suffer."

Satsuki-san looked surprised as he muttered, "Natsuki did?"

"You're the same way," I whispered softly, clutching at his jacket and pulling it closer to my body, allowing his scent to envelope me, "Shinomiya Natsuki-san and Shinomiya Satsuki-san. I think you're both the _Shinomiya-san_ I know."

Satsuki-san blinked slowly as he looked down at me with his piercing green eyes, "Me and Natsuki? Both of us?"

"Hai," I tilted my head to the side as I stared up at the tall blond, "I think the two of you love each other dearly."

"I know," I watched as his green eyes narrowed slightly and gained a glazed look, "The truth is, I know Natsuki's all right."

I blinked up at him as I muttered softly, "Satsuki-san."

"I just don't want to let Natsuki play the violin," I stared at him as he continued to explain further, the tall blond tilting his head up to stare at the bright and large moon, "Natsuki's violin instructor plagiarized a song Natsuki wrote. Being betrayed by someone he trusted deeply, wounded Natsuki. But he changed.. With a powerful desire to change, he tried to accept his painful past."

I stared up at Satsuki-san's handsome face that was being illuminated by the moonlight as he continued to explain, his features growing softer with each sentence he spoke, "Natsuki is no longer a weak thing that needs to be protected. But the one insisting that Natsuki couldn't do it.. Was me."

He looked down at me as he spoke softly, his eyes having a caring and loving look in them, "Natsuki wants to support STARISH. And STARISH provides Natsuki with support, too. So do you."

"You provide Natsuki with support, too," He smiled down at me, his hand reaching up as he cupped my cheek softly, "You provide him more than just support though.. You give him the love he needs and wants. I know you can't give it to him full heartedly especially with the other idols also pining over you, but it warms me that you don't overlook him. I can see why Natsuki loves you.."

I stared up into his bright green eyes as he whispered softly, "Arigatou.. Haruka."

"I'm.. I have come through with a decision," I blinked as I stared up at him and he continued, "I decided to let Natsuki handle the rest. I decided that he can do this by himself now."

"Does that mean..?" Tears gathered in my eyes as I whispered, "Does that mean you'll.. disappear?"

Satsuki-san nodded solemnly and he answered, "Natsuki doesn't need me anymore. But just because I'm going to sleep doesn't mean that I won't be there for him. I just choose not to interfere anymore."

"Can you make me a promise? Will you please protect Natsuki..?" I nodded slowly, the tears that gathered in the corner of my eyes threatening to fall but I willed them not to. He started to caress my cheek using his thumb that was still on my cheek as he asked quite hesitantly, "Can I.. May I kiss you Haruka?"

"Ha-Hai," I stared up at him as he started to lean down, his eyes closed and I followed suit, closing my eyes as I felt his lips softly on my own lips. His other hand, that wasn't cupping my cheek, snaked towards my waist to pull me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. I snaked my arms up to wrap around his neck and I smiled softly in the kiss, the tears behind my closed eyelids spilling out as we pulled away from each other, still in each other's embrace.

"Arigatou. I love you Haru-chan," I blinked slightly at Shinomiya-san's nickname for me coming out of Satsuki-san's mouth as he smiled down at him, unwrapping his arms from my body as he turned on his heel and walked back to the dorms.

I smiled softly and sadly as I walked back to the gazebo to continue with the song for the duet project, _'Satsuki-san.. Aishiteru.'_ ( _ **I love you.**_ )

 _ **~The Next Day~At the Studio~Third Person View~**_

"Have you made up your mind?" Nagi asked as he stared up at Natsuki who was smiling softly.

"Hai," Natsuki nodded as he stared down at Nagi who looked up at him uncertainly, "I'll play the violin, and you'll play the viola."

Haruka stood beside Natsuki as Nagi said, placing a hand on his hip and looked at the blond out of the corner of his eye in a sort of sheepish manner, "Just so you know... I only said those things so the duet project would succeed."

Natsuki smiled as he nodded, "Hai. I know that. So let's make some wonderful music together."

"As long as I'm playing," Nagi looked away as he shut his eyes, "Of course, it'll be wonderful."

"Nagi-kun, you're so cute!" Natsuki exclaimed excitedly as he leaped forward, pulling the 13 year old idol into a death hold, "Can I squeeze you?"

Haruka blinked, startled at the outcome of the duet project but let a smile grace her lips as she stared at the two idols, the tall blond squeezing the short pale salmon pinkette who struggled to breathe from the blond's tight hold.

The three walked to the recording room, well more like Haruka and Natsuki walked while Nagi decided to succumb to his fate of being half carried by the tall blond who was still hugging him. Once the recording was done, Natsuki instantly attacked Haruka in a tight embrace and he exclaimed happily, "How was it? How was it? How was it Haru-chan?!"

Haruka giggled before saying proudly as she stared up at the blond who was beaming down at her, "It was amazing as always. You sang wonderfully Shinomiya-san."

"That's great to hear! I can't wait until it's released," Natsuki suddenly seemed to have a light bulb appear above his head and he exclaimed happily, stars appearing in his already sparkling green eyes, "I have to go celebrate with Syo-chan! I can bake a cake in celebration."

Before Haruka could tell him that there was no need and that Masato and Ren could bake it instead, the green eyed man was already out the door and running down the corridors, his heavy footsteps echoing. Haruka sighed before she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked to her right to stare up slightly at Nagi's slightly flushed face.

"Umm Haruka," Haruka blinked up at Nagi whose blush only managed to increase from the curious gaze that the red-orange haired composer was sending him, "I was wondering.. maybe you and I can.. umm.. go out and celebrate.. Just the two of us. And I wanted to.. um.. treat you as an apology for h-hurting you."

Haruka let his request process in her head before a bright smile appeared on her lips. She went on the tip of her toes and placed a sweet kiss on the corner of the idol's lips, whispering softly as Nagi's face turned a brighter red, "I would love to Nagi-kun."

Nagi bit his bottom lip before shakily taking a hold of her hand, pulling her along with him as he covered his bright red face using his other hand as Haruka giggled.

 _'Dear Grandmother, slowly by slowly, the duet projects are coming to a close and I feel like maybe.. just maybe the idol groups will get used to each other and nothing bad will happen.'_

* * *

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! Here you guys go! I hoped you enjoyed this! I really enjoyed typing this and well the outcome: 8k+ words, not bad. Also to those who thought I wasn't going to put a kissing scene this soon, well, Satsuki needed the love and come on. We probably won't see him in the next season/movie now that he went to sleep so I decided to put a final kissing scene between Satsuki and Haruka. I hope it was okay. I might not put another kissing scene until the Decisive Concert but who knows? *wink*_**

 ** _School is really annoying and it's just the third week and I hate it already but I really can't do anything. I've been focusing a lot in school because I'm actually trying to be the top 1 in my section. (Our grade is separated into two sections, the star section or first class and the lower section or second class. I'm in the lower section.) I'm trying to get top 1 so that I can be transferred to the other class since my parents wish for me to be there and I aim to please my parents. So there's that. So I'm really sorry for the late updates but I'm trying to balance my school life, my personal life, and my life here on fanfiction so I hope you guys understand._**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! I really appreciate any kind of feedback since it helps me a lot, it either pumps me to make more or improve to do better. It's up to you to put down review or a pm but I don't mind if you don't. I'm not writing this story for the reviews, I'm here because I love writing and I love seeing people who enjoy the stories I write as well. It warms me to see the number of reads on each chapter and it makes me happy that there's a lot of you that love to read this story._**

 ** _THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! See you next chapter with Masato-kun and Kira-kun! Serpent-chan out~_**


	33. Chapter 33: LASTING ONENESS

_**YORUSHIKUMACHACHA~ MY READER-CHAN! Gomenasai! I'm really sorry for the hiatus that lasted for about two weeks. I've been really stressed out with school and my own personal life that I didn't have the opportunity to update last week. I hope this chapter is to your liking. I actually liked typing this than the others for some reason and that's strange for me because I don't particularly ship MasatoXHaruka or KiraXHaruka but I really enjoyed writing the cute and fluffy scenes between those couples.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved typing it.**_

 _ **Previously on Love Song Problems:**_ _Before Haruka could tell him that there was no need and that Masato and Ren could bake it instead, the green eyed man was already out the door and running down the corridors, his heavy footsteps echoing. Haruka sighed before she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked to her right to stare up slightly at Nagi's slightly flushed face._

 _"Umm Haruka," Haruka blinked up at Nagi whose blush only managed to increase from the curious gaze that the red-orange haired composer was sending him, "I was wondering.. maybe you and I can.. umm.. go out and celebrate.. Just the two of us. And I wanted to.. um.. treat you as an apology for h-hurting you."_

 _Haruka let his request process in her head before a bright smile appeared on her lips. She went on the tip of her toes and placed a sweet kiss on the corner of the idol's lips, whispering softly as Nagi's face turned a brighter red, "I would love to Nagi-kun."_

 _Nagi bit his bottom lip before shakily taking a hold of her hand, pulling her along with him as he covered his bright red face using his other hand as Haruka giggled._

 _'Dear Grandmother, slowly by slowly, the duet projects are coming to a close and I feel like maybe.. just maybe the idol groups will get used to each other and nothing bad will happen.'_

 _ **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 **Chapter 33: LASTING ONENESS**

 _ **~The Next Day~Third Person View~**_

Haruka was seen sitting behind a piano in the studio as she played a tune with her eyes closed for Kira and Masato who were standing on the opposite side of the piano, listening to the composer play her tune. Yuuma was leaning against the wall behind Haruka, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest as he acted as a bodyguard for the red-orange haired woman. Haruka opened her golden green eyes once she was done playing and asked softly, "What do you think? I tried changing the melody to match the lyrics the two of you wrote."

"It's fantastic," Masato answered softly as he looked lovingly at the red-orange haired composer. Haruka flushed at his compliment as Masato continued to praise her, "It was great before, but the changes have made it even more brilliant."

Kira nodded in agreement to Masato's words and Haruka smiled happily. She removed her fingers off the black and white keys of the piano as she said, "That's great to hear."

"The two of us will now train together to make this the finest song, Haruka," Masato said as he flashed a small smile at the composer.

"Not enough," Kira had a small frown on his face as he spoke and Haruka and Masato looked towards him in surprise as he repeated, "It's not enough."

Masato stepped forward towards the black haired HEAVENS member with a small frown on his face, "What's not enough?"

Kira looked towards Masato before looking away, closing his yellow tinted eyes as he sighed out with a shrug, "I don't know."

"I see," Masato had a small frown on his face before he instantly replaced it with a small smile. He said he smiled at Kira, "But let's work diligently to fill whatever holes are left."

Kira opened his eyes as he nodded in Masato's direction with a small smile on his face. Haruka smiled before saying softly but eagerly, "I look forward to hearing you two sing."

Haruka tilted her head to the side before she said thoughtfully as her eyes scanned the two idols in front of her, "The two of you have a similar feel to you, don't you?"

"I've been sensing the same thing," Masato said as he turned to look at Haruka who had a small smile on her face. He continued with a small smile, "It feels like I've met him before."

"My family is from Kochi," Kira provided softly as a smile appeared on his face as he turned slightly in place to look at Masato.

Masato's face suddenly lit up as he turned to face the yellow tinted eyed man as he exclaimed with a tone of surprise laced into his voice, "What? You're a member of the Sumeragi family of Tosa?"

Kira nodded slightly and Haruka blinked in confusion before she turned in her seat to look at Yuuma who had his eyebrow raised and he shrugged in response. Haruka had a small frown on her face at not being informed before she turned back around as Masato answered the silent question asked, "The Sumeragi family is an old family that has had dealings with the Hijirikawa family."

"I've never met any of them before, but it does mean that the bond we share runs deep," Masato tilted his head to the side suddenly. The blue haired STARISH member turned to look at Kira before he asked, "Is your family understanding of your musical activities?"

Kira blinked before he replied softly and quite hesitantly, "My father.. told me to follow my own path."

"I see.." Masato said softly as he looked away from Kira and Haruka blinked slightly at the downcast and disappointed look on the STARISH member's face. She turned to look towards Yuuma who had a slight frown on his face and she blinked up at him conveying a short message to him through her eyes, somehow the two best friends knowing what the other was thinking with just a glance.

Yuuma nodded as Haruka got up. Kira looked towards her and she smiled as she spoke up, "I guess that concludes today's meeting. Kira, I know you have a job to do with Eiichi-san and Nagi-kun. If you wish, you may go on ahead to get to your job."

Kira nodded in gratitude before he bowed his head towards Masato to excuse himself as he picked up his bag and exited the room. Masato still had the downcast look on his face and Haruka walked up to him, placing her hand on his arm causing him to tense up and snap his gaze to the woman holding him. Haruka asked softly as she stared into his violet eyes, worry evident in her eyes, "Is something wrong Hijirikawa-san?"

"No," Masato shook his head as he shot a smile down at the worried composer. He took a deep breath, his body easing out as he spoke, "I'm fine. Let's get back to the dorms?"

Haruka nodded hesitantly as Masato went to pick up his bag. She looked towards Yuuma who looked tensed.

 _ **~At the Elevator~**_

"I was so surprised though," Haruka said as she tilted her head to stare up at Masato as she said, "I had no idea you two were connected in that way."

"Yeah," Masato smiled as he looked down at the red-orange haired composer. She shot him a bright smile as he spoke, "Starting tomorrow, the two of us will work diligently to create lyrics worthy of your song."

Haruka's smile widened as she nodded, "Okay. I'll work on the arrangement, too."

Masato nodded in thanks as the elevator doors opened, Yuuma suddenly springing out taking a hold of Haruka's hand and he exclaimed, "Masato-san, Nami-chan and I have to catch up since she didn't tell me about what happened in the last duet project that I was absent from. I hope you don't mind going on ahead to the dorms before us."

Before Masato could reply, Yuuma was already tugging on the young composer by her arm out the studio and hailing a cab. Haruka shot a look at Yuuma and whined softly at her blue haired best friend, "Yuu-kun what was that for? I already told you about what happened with Shinomiya-san and Nagi-kun."

"I know," Yuuma said as he pulled Haruka inside the cab as he told the driver to bring them to Shining Agency using the longest route possible, "I'm going to talk about another issue. Listen carefully."

Haruka blinked slightly at the serious tone in his voice before she started to nod slowly as Yuuma spoke, "Something isn't right. You saw it too didn't you?"

Haruka nodded as she looked at her blue haired best friend who leaned back as he ruffled his hai. He sighed before he spoke up yet again, "Masato-san looked downcast about something. I'm not sure if the reason why he looked disappointed is going to be a problem later on during this duet project but I just wanted to warn you that something bad might happen."

"I know.." Haruka said as she looked out the window, a frown marring her beautiful face. She sighed before she continued as she looked back at Yuuma, "I know that something might happen and I'm scared about it. But after all the duet projects, it's hard to think that something extreme might happen. Right now I think I'm ready for anything and I can deal with whatever happens."

"Good," Yuuma reached over to ruffle the composer's red-orange hair messily and Haruka pouted slightly once he removed his hand from her hair, "I'll drop you off at the Agency. I need to go get research for my new book."

Haruka nodded as the cab stopped in front of the gates of Shining Agency. Haruka giggled before opening the door of the cab and getting out. She bent down to look at Yuuma who was still seated in the cab and shot him a smile, "Good luck. Since your new book is going to be based on my life, if you ever need help tell me."

"Gotcha," Yuuma winked up at her before he placed two fingers on his lips and then pulled his fingers away from his lips and towards Haruka in a flying kiss motion. Yuuma saluted before saying, "I love you Nami-chan. See you later."

"I love you too Yuu-kun," Haruka shut the door of the cab and watched as the cab drove away. She sighed before walking towards the dorms, passing by the practice room when she heard Masato's and Ren's voices loud and clear. She blinked before whispering to herself, "What's going on here?"

"Is he okay?" Haruka blinked slightly at the worried tone in Ren's voice before she stood in front of the door of the practice room, ignoring the voices of the other STARISH members and instead, focused on Ren's voice.

Masato suddenly spoke up, sounding a little worried and concerned, "Yea. He needs rest, but they said his condition is stable."

"That's good," Ren stated before asking softly, "So are you okay? Your original agreement was to come to Saotome Academy for only one year. It'll be your first time going back home since then."

Haruka waited with bated breath as Masato spoke up, "Don't worry about me. I'm not the man I used to be."

Haruka looked down at her feet, a frown on her face as she listened to Ren's next words, although the orange haired idol sounded hesitant, "Really? That's fine, then."

She heard Masato hum before he spoke up, sounding confident in himself, "There's no problem at all."

She let out a sigh of relief before she squealed out when the door of the practice room swung open. She tripped over her feet, startled at the sudden swinging of the door before she felt an arm wrap around her waist to steady her. She opened her eyes to stare into a pair of red eyes and Otoya asked softly, a blush on his face, "Are you okay Nanami? Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you when I opened the door."

"No. It's fine Ittoki-kun," Haruka said as he straightened her up on her feet. She blinked slightly when she saw Masato with a suitcase by his side. She looked up at him before asking, "Ano.. _**(Umm)**_ Hijirikawa-san?"

Masato blinked in question before he followed where Haruka's line of sight was and a frown crossed his lips as he spoke up, "Oh that. Right. I didn't tell you yet. I'm actually going back to Kyoto to check up on my father. He collapsed."

Haruka gasped as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she asked softly, "Is he okay?"

"Hai, _**(Yes)**_ " Masato nodded as he shot a look down at the young composer who had a frown on her face. He looked apologetic down at the composer as he continued, "I'll be back tomorrow night. Will you see me off as well?"

"Of course," Haruka smiled as she took his hand that he held out for her to take and she intertwined their hands together, "Will you be okay?"

Masato suddenly had a frown on his face at the question as the group walked to the roof to get to the heliport. He shrugged, not giving her a straight answer and Haruka could only frown at his lack of an answer as the group reached the heliport. The young composer stared up at the blue haired pianist before taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms around his mid section and burying her face into his chest, mumbling softly as her voice was muffled from her face being buried in chest, "I'll be waiting of you to come back Hijirikawa-san."

Masato froze up from the hug as he stared in panic at the other members of STARISH who had grins/smirks/smiles on their faces, not an ounce of jealousy in any of their faces. Masato smiled before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the red-orange haired composer, placing his chin on the top of her head as he whispered softly and tenderly, "I'll be back."

They pulled away from each other and Masato started walking towards the helicopter. He stopped at the door before turning back and exclaiming with a small smile, "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"See you later," STARISH exclaimed as Masato boarded the helicopter and the group watched as the helicopter lifted off the ground and into the sky.

"I'm worried about his father," Cecil spoke up as they all stared up at the helicopter that was moving towards the horizon.

Tokiya blinked slowly before saying as he placed one hand on his hip while the other was stuffed in his pocket, "This is the first time we've watched someone go back home."

Haruka blinked as she looked towards Otoya who had a faraway look on his face as he spoke with slight uncertainty, "It's kind of a weird feeling, isn't it?"

She looked back towards the sky at the small dot that was once the large helicopter as she whispered softly so only she could hear herself, "It is strange. I hope he comes back."

 _ **~That Night~Haruka's POV~**_

I was sitting in my room, working on Hijirikawa-san and Kira's duet song arrangement when I got a message. I blinked slightly in confusion before I picked up my phone, unlocking the screen before letting a gasp out as my golden green eyes scanned the message on the screen, _'Sorry. I'm extending my stay in Kyoto by two days. I've already made adjustments to my schedule. I'm sorry for the inconvenience Nanami but something came up with my father.'_

A frown graced my lips before I bit on my bottom lip, whispering to myself as I reread the message, "What could have gone wrong with his father for him to extend his stay?"

Suddenly my phone, which was still in my hand, started to ring and I blinked down at the caller that appeared. I answered the call before holding the phone up to my ear using my shoulder as I continued to write down music notes on the music sheets in front of me, "Jinguji-san, konbawa. _**(Good evening)**_ Is something the matter?"

"Did you get Hijirikawa's message?" I blinked slightly as a frown appeared on my lips before I placed down my pen and I took a hold of my phone with my now free hand as Jinguji-san continued to speak, "I just wanted to see if maybe you know what happened with him."

"Ano.." I frowned slightly before saying softly that I almost didn't hear myself speak up, "He said something came up with his father but he didn't specify what the problem was with his father."

I heard a sigh from the other side of the phone before Jinguji-san spoke up once again, "This is bad. Kohitsuji-chan, would you mind coming with me to the park tomorrow with Ran-chan?"

I blinked furiously in confusion before asking as I tilted my head to the side, "The park?"

"Hai," he spoke and I heard him shuffling around, the creaking of a bed before footsteps, "He called me asking me to go out to talk about Hijirikawa and I wanted you to hear what he has to say as well so you're in the loop."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness to include me before I nodded in agreement even though he couldn't see me, "Hai, I would appreciate it very much Jinguji-san. Is there a specific time you would like to meet up with me?"

I heard the shuffling of papers from his side of the line before the orange haired STARISH member spoke up once again, "Hai, we're planning on meeting early in the morning, around 8 since we have work until the evening and won't have the time to meet up."

"Hai, I'll make sure to be ready by then," I said as I picked up my pen and wrote down the time one a piece of sticky note I had laying on my desk randomly. I placed down the pen before asking, "Will you pick me up?"

He hummed in response to my question before he spoke up, "Ran-chan will meet us at the park since he's still at his tour currently."

"Okay," I smiled brightly as I started typing on my laptop with my free hand, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Jinguji-san."

"Good night my Lady," I picked up my pen yet again before I started writing down some music notes on the music sheets that I left when Jinguji-san called. I blinked when he suddenly purred, "Sleep well. Sweet dreams Kohitsuji-chan."

I pulled the phone away from my ear once he hung up and placed the phone down on the table before letting out a sigh of tiredness. I sat back on my chair before turning my head to look at my reflection in the mirror and I frowned slightly when I realized how tired I looked. I sighed before saying as I brought my hand up to trace my eye bags lightly, "Maybe I shouldn't work myself so hard. I might get sick from all this hard work I put on myself and added with the stress the idols are giving me won't help my case."

I stood up before walking over to my bed, deciding to sleep my worry and stress off. Once I got comfortable in bed, I shut my eyes before drifting off to sleep, _'I hope nothing bad happens with Hijirikawa-san and his father.'_

 ** _~The Next Morning~At the Park~Third Person View~_**

Haruka and Ren were seen sitting side by side on a bench that overlooked the ocean when Ranmaru walked up to them, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. Haruka smiled up at the silver haired man and greeted him softly, "Ranmaru, ohayo."

Ranmaru's hetero chromatic eyes snapped open and he stared down at the red-orange haired composer in surprise. His eyes softened up before he said, "Haruka, I didn't know you were coming."

Haruka blinked in surprise before she turned to look at Ren who had a cheeky smile on his face as Ranmaru continued speaking, "Ren somehow forgot to mention this little detail to me."

The silver haired man took the empty seat beside the red-orange haired composer before he asked Ren, "So Masato didn't come back yesterday night huh?"

Ren sighed before nodding slowly, his eyes looking down at his hands that were resting on his lap, "Yeah, apparently he's coming back tomorrow night."

"Whatever the reason, if he went home," Ranmaru took a deep breath in before he looked at Ren through the corner of his eye. Haruka stayed silent, just listening to the two idols were talking about and picking up on any vital information. Ranmaru sighed before he spoke up again, "They're probably talking about whether or not he'll take over the family business."

"Yeah.." Ren looked downcast and Haruka had a frown on her face as she looked between the two, not moving her head and just looking at them through the corner of her eyes.

Ranmaru suddenly stood up along with Ren and Haruka blinked in confusion as she watched Ranmaru walk up to the railing that overlooked the ocean in front of them. Ranmaru spoke up as he placed a hand on his hip, "The head of a conglomerate's responsibility for his employees is a heavy burden to bear."

Haruka stood up as she walked up to Ren to stand beside him as Ranmaru continued to speak, "I saw my father suffer because of this.."

Ren nodded solemnly as he agreed with his upperclassman and former roommate, "You're right."

"He's the eldest son of the Hijirikawa family," Ranmaru suddenly got a glazed look in his off colored eyes as he continued to speak, "He was born to be the head of the family, and carry the burden of that responsibility."

Ren spoke up as he ruffled through his orange hair, "In his world, he can't afford to choose."

Haruka started to chew on her bottom lip in fear when Ranmaru spoke up, confidence oozing out of the silver haired man, "Yeah, but he's not who he used to be."

"He has new bonds now," he turned slightly to look at Ren who looked surprised at his statement. Ranmaru let a small smile appear on his lips before he continued, "An exceptionally powerful bond called STARISH."

Ren looked thoughtful of his words as Ranmaru spoke up, his hetero chromatic eyes leaving Ren and darting over to look at Haruka, "I have to get going. Reiji is probably driving Ai and Camus up the wall with his idiotic ways."

Haruka giggled at his statement as Ranmaru walked up to her. She tilted her head to stare into his off colored eyes and he lifted a hand up to pat her head softly, soft smile gracing his features, "I'll see you later Haruka. Stay safe and don't get into any trouble."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Haruka answered cheekily and Ranmaru chuckled as he ruffled her red-orange hair as Haruka spoke up, leaning slightly into her senpai's touch, "I'll see you later Ranmaru. It was nice to see you again though. I'll make time for QUARTET NIGHT when you get back from your tour. It's going to end tonight right?"

He nodded in response and Haruka smiled brightly up at him, "When it's my day off tomorrow, you guys can come visit me and we can hang out. I've been with STARISH and HEAVENS because of the duet projects and I want to spend some time with my senpai group as well."

Ranmaru smiled as he nodded in agreement before he dropped his hand from her head and stuffing both his hands into his pockets. He turned on his heel before lifting his hand out of his pocket to wave back at them. Haruka and Ren watched as he walked away. Ren turned towards Haruka and asked softly, "Ne my Lady?"

Haruka blinked slightly in surprise when Ren placed a hand on her chin, tilting her head up to look at him as he asked softly, "Will you be okay?"

"Huh?" Haruka tilted her head to the side as Ren sighed slightly. Haruka asked softly as she stared into his dark blue eyes, "What do you mean Jinguji-san?"

"You have been working nonstop since the announcement of the duet projects as well as the Decisive Concert," Ren spoke up, his dark blue eyes full of worry as his eyes scanned Haruka's own eyes as he scolded her, "It's not healthy for you to over work yourself. I haven't said anything because you seemed to have everything handled but the more time passes by, you're starting to look more tired each day."

Haruka smiled softly before she spoke up, her golden green eyes twinkling with appreciation, "Thank you for looking after me Jinguji-san. I'll try not to overwork myself, but if I ever do get sick. I know I can count on you to check up on me and take care of me, ne?"

Ren looked surprised before a smile appeared on his face and he nodded, letting go of the young composer's chin as he agreed, "Of course my Lady."

Haruka looked down at her wrist where her watch was before she spoke up, "You should get going as well. Ranmaru left kind of early to save Ai-kun and Camus-senpai from Kotobuki-senpai. You have work to get to don't you Jinguji-san?"

"Ren," Haruka looked up from her watch in surprise when Ren spoke up. She looked into his soft dark blue eyes as he repeated, "Ren. Call me Ren. No honorifics."

Haruka looked hesitant and Ren insisted harder, "You call Ai-chan and Ran-chan by their names. I can understand Ai-chan because he's younger than you but Ran-chan is six years your elder and your senpai and yet you stopped calling him senpai and just call him by his first name. You can do the same for me as well right?"

Haruka bit her lip before she nodded. She took a deep breath in before she stammered out, her cheeks lighting up, "Then.. Re-Ren."

Ren smiled in triumph before he reached over and patted Haruka's head softly in gratitude, "Arigatou. I'll see you later my Lady."

Haruka watched as Ren started to walk away with his hand lifted in the air in a wave good bye. Haruka softly before she looked up at the sky, "Ren.. huh?"

She turned on her heel before she started to walk towards the road, hailing a cab over, _'I should finish up on Hijirikawa-san and Kira's song so they can practice it when Hijirikawa-san gets home."_

 ** _~That Afternoon~_**

Haruka was seated at her desk before she let out a sigh of relief when she put the finishing touches to the arrangement of Masato's and Kira's song. She opened a new message before addressing it to Kira and Masato, typing out the email to send to the two idols with the link of their new song, "Hijirikawa-san, Kira. Thank you for all your hard work. I've finished the arrangement for the duet project. When you get the chance, please give it a listen. You can download the song here."

Haruka sent the message to the two idols before she leaned back on her chair and lifted her arms above her head to stretch. She let out a wide yawn and she sighed to herself, "I should sleep so that I don't stress too much."

Before she could even contemplate on her option, she heard a knock on her door. Haruka stood up from her chair, a bit cautious because she knew that most of the idols would be out at work and she had no idea who could be at her door. She opened the door slowly and she was greeted by a pair of yellow tinted eyes. Haruka tilted her head to stare up at the tired looking and panting black haired HEAVENS member before asking, "Kira? What's the matter? Did you get my email? Was the song not to your liking?"

"No, the song was amazing," Haruka continued to stare into the idol's strange but beautiful yellow eyes as he spoke up, his smooth and deep voice sending tingles through her body, "I wish to speak to Jinguji-san concerning Hijirikawa-san. I visited STARISH's dorms and couldn't find him. I suppose he is at work and I was hoping to message him to meet up with him but I realized I didn't have his phone number and Van didn't have it as well for some reason. I was hoping you can schedule a meeting with him."

Haruka nodded slowly as she processed his request in her head before she reentered her room and picking up her phone and texting Ren to meet up with her at the cafeteria of tv Ash. She got a message instantly saying that he would meet up with her as soon as he was done with work. Haruka looked back at Kira and said with a smile, "Ren said he would meet up with us once he was done with work. I told him to meet us at the cafeteria of tv Ash. Is that all right with you or do you wish to talk to him more privately Kira?"

"No it's alright," he held out his hand towards the red-orange haired composer and she took it without him asking her to take it. He tightened his hand around her own hand before the two walked out the girl's dorm and towards the exit of the dorms.

 _ **~Tv Ash corridors~**_

Haruka spoke up as she stood in front of Ren with Kira standing a few feet behind her. She shot a bright smile up at the strawberry blond, mostly orange, haired idol, "Sorry for interrupting you while you're working Ren."

"It's okay. We just finished," Ren said as he looked down at the red-orange haired composer he fell in love with. He tilted his head to the side as he stared down at her as she turned slightly to the black haired HEAVENS member behind her as Ren spoke up with curiosity evident in his voice, "Well? What is it you want to speak about?"

Haruka looked over to Kira before shooting him a warm smile and she turned back to Ren as she spoke up, "Kira said he wanted to talk to you, so I brought him here."

"To me?" Ren blinked in confusion as he looked away from Haruka to Kira who stared blankly at the flirty idol. Ren asked as he raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Kira spoke up bluntly as he tilted his head to the side slightly that it was almost unnoticeable, "It's about Hijirikawa Masato."

Ren tensed up as he stared hard at Kira who just stared back. Haruka smiled nervously before she said, "Shall we find a place to talk?"

They nodded, Ren slightly hesitant before they walked towards the cafeteria that was littered with small groups of people chatting amongst themselves quietly. Once they sat down and ordered drinks, Kira spoke up, "Is Hijirikawa-san..?"

"Yeah. He's been equivocal about his relationship with his father," Ren spoke up before Kira could even finish his sentence. Ren had a glazed over look in his dark blue eyes as he spoke, "It's exactly as you guessed."

"I realized.." Kira said as he looked away from Ren to look at Haruka who was listening to their conversation while she sipped on her tea quietly, "I realized after hearing your son what it is we're lacking."

"What you're lacking?" Haruka lifted her gaze from the light brown liquid in her cup and turned to look at Ren who spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Our feelings weren't as one," Kira explained and Ren straightened up as he looked questionably towards the yellow eyed idol. Kira sighed before he explained further, "We've followed the same path. We loved music more than anything. And we were both saved by music."

Ren blinked before saying with a surprised tone laced in his voice, "The same can be said about Hijirikawa."

Kira nodded but continued with his explanation, "But he still has doubt inside him."

Ren looked surprised as Kira stated, his eyes shifting to look towards Haruka before he looked back to the strawberry blond haired man, "He hasn't steeled his resolve yet."

"I see," Haruka looked at Ren with confusion as Ren looked at his cup of tea that was sitting on the table, "Bonds, huh?"

Kira looked back at Haruka as Ren delved into his thoughts. The black haired man asked softly, "My Sakura, will you accompany me to Kyoto tomorrow morning?"

Haruka blinked in surprise before she asked with surprise laced in her voice, "Me? But why?"

"The Hijirikawa family is holding a ceremony.. the Banquet of Autumn Leaves," Ren suddenly looked up in surprise as he realized where Kira was going with his statement. Kira smiled as he asked Haruka, "I will request to my father to allow me to attend as his proxy for this event. Although I severed my ties with being the head of the Sumeragi family, my father will understand I need to do this. I want you to accompany me so we can talk to Hijirikawa-san."

"Am I.. Am I even allowed to attend?" Haruka asked softly, staring at her lap as she fiddled with her skirt. She bit her lip, lifting her gaze from her lap to stare at the idol through her thick lashes, "I'm not part of a prestigious family and my family nor I hold any value to the Hijirikawa family."

"True, you don't hold any value to the Hijirikawa family and usually these events are strictly for business purposes so only business partners and their significant others can go.." Kira said thoughtfully before a small smile appeared on his lips and he said, "You will attend the Banquet as my girlfriend if you choose to come My Sakura."

Haruka's golden green eyes widened as her head snapped up to stare into Kira's yellow tinted eyes. She scanned his eyes to determine his emotions to see if he was joking and saw nothing but honesty. She smiled before nodding, "Of course Kira. I would love to attend with you. Only if.."

"If that's okay with you Ren," Haruka turned to look at the orange haired idol to see he was staring at them with jealousy in his eyes. He snapped out of his jealous reverie only for the look to be replaced with confusion. Haruka smiled before saying, "I don't want to offend you by going to the banquet with Kira as his girlfriend. If you are uncomfortable with it, you can tell me and I will refuse it."

Ren looked shocked and in disbelief at Haruka before he smiled at the young composer as he spoke up softly, "No, it's okay Kohitsuji-chan. I think it's best if you go anyway. Either way, you'll go as either one of our pretend girlfriend. I will also request to my aniki _**(big brother)**_ that I go in his place as his proxy."

Haruka nodded before she smiled at the two idols. She shifted her gaze from Ren to Kira and said warmly, "Ren is okay with it so I'll go with you to the Banquet as your girlfriend."

"Arigatou My Sakura," Kira smiled at Haruka who only smiled back at him brightly. Kira turned to look at Ren who took out his phone, "If you'll excuse me Jinguji-san. I shall go on ahead and call my father to let him know of the situation."

Ren nodded as Kira stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing a phone number as he walked away from the two. Ren quickly dialed a phone number as well before placing the phone to his ear. Haruka just stayed quiet as she looked up at the flirty idol who started to speak to the phone, "Hey aniki, do you remember the Banquet of Autumn Leaves that you attended last year? ..Can I attend as your proxy? ..Why you asking? I have something that I need to do and I need to bring back a friend. ..How come you don't believe me? I can give the phone to Kohitsuji-chan so she can tell you. ..Remember the little lady that helped save your fashion show before? ..Okay."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to the confused composer as he mouthed, _"It's Seiichirou-niisan."_

Haruka nodded before placing the phone to her ear and speaking to the phone, "Konbawa Jinguji-sama. This is Nanami Haruka speaking."

"Nanami-san, konbawa," Haruka smiled at the voice of Ren's older brother as he spoke up, the shuffling of papers on the other line, "Is Ren telling the truth about needing to do something important and to help bring someone back?"

"Hai Jinguji-sama," Haruka smiled before she stood up and walked towards the large black tinted window that was behind her. Haruka giggled before asking softly, "I know it isn't any of my business but is there a reason why you didn't believe him when Ren said it Jinguji-sama?"

Seiichirou chuckled on the other side of the phone and the shuffling of papers ceased before a chair was scrapped against the floor and footsteps walking back and forth indicating that he was pacing, "Ren has the tendency to lie about these kinds of things and he sometimes uses the excuse as going as my proxy to pick up girls and to find dates."

Haruka giggled even harder at that statement and she ignored the confused look that Ren sent her. She brushed him off before turning back to the phone, "He has to bring back Hijirikawa-san."

"Will you be attending as well?" Haruka hummed warmly at his question and Seiichirou continued, "You will? Those events are usually for business partners and their significant others. Wait. Are you Ren's girlfriend? You're going to the Banquet as his significant other right? He didn't tell me anything."

Haruka blushed before saying softly, "Gomen Jinguji-sama. But I'm attending the Banquet as Sumeragi Kira's girlfriend since he offered to bring me as his plus one as well as his girlfriend."

"Sumeragi Kira..? Are you his girlfriend?" Haruka blinked in confusion at the strained tone in Seiichirou's voice before he continued, "I thought you would have chosen Ren. With the way you were willing to risk a lot to help him make the fashion show last year a success, I would have thought that you had feelings for my little brother."

"Ano.." Haruka blushed a bright red which caused Ren to look at her in confusion and curiosity. She waved at him frantically before covering her mouth to mumble to the phone softly, "Kira and I aren't an official item. We.. uh.. we agreed to go together so I can help convince Hijirikawa-san to come back. There was the option to pick Ren but he decided that it didn't matter who I picked."

"Ano.." Haruka removed her hand from her mouth as her blush decreased. She fiddled with the tips of her short hair as she asked softly, "Is there a reason why you're asking Jinguji-sama?"

Seiichirou chuckled before saying, "Let's just say I have a soft spot for you ever since you helped Ren and I save the fashion show. I would have preferred to be with Ren than any other woman for him. I'm sorry for assuming things."

Haruka blushed at his compliment before she spoke, "It's okay Jinguji-sama. Arigatou."

"Call me Seiichirou and may I call you Haruka?" Haruka's golden green eyes widened at his request as Seiichirou continued, "Let me give you my phone number. Ren doesn't keep in contact with me unless he needs something. I would hope you will keep me updated with him and his progress."

"Ah! Hai, of course Seiichirou-san," Haruka pulled out her own phone before she asked as she tapped her contacts, "May I please have the number?"

Haruka and Seiichirou exchanged phone numbers before Seiichirou spoke up, the sound of pen writing on paper coming from his line. Seiichirou spoke up, "I think that will be all Haruka. It was nice to talk to you again. Maybe we should have dinner some time soon to get to know each other as well as your progress with Ren in pursuing a relationship?"

Haruka blushed as a bright smile appeared on her face. She nodded even though he couldn't see her and said, "Of course Seiichirou-san. I would be delighted to. Contact me for any details. Sayonara."

Haruka hung up before she handed the phone to Ren who looked confused and she smiled as she answered his silent question, "Gomen Ren. Your brother was trying to find out about your progress and was chatting with me. He seems like a nice man."

Haruka darted her eyes at her watch before she let out a gasp, "I need to go to the dorms and pack the necessities for the trip. It may be only for a day but I need to be prepared for anything."

"You seem pretty happy after talking to my brother," Ren said with a raised eyebrow and he couldn't help the feeling of jealousy crawling up his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair before smirking, making sure to hide his jealousy, "You having some kind of interest in him?"

Haruka blushed a bright red before she exclaimed, "NO! No, it isn't like that Ren. He wanted to get to know the woman that takes care of STARISH and the other idol groups. I only think of him like an older brother, just like how I think Kaoru is my older brother. Seiichirou-san invited me to dinner soon."

"He invited you to.. dinner?" Ren blinked as the jealousy in his chest blossomed even more. He chuckled before saying, "Are you sure nothing is going to happen?"

"I promise Ren," Haruka smiled before she said, "I really need to get going and pack up for the trip."

"If you say so my Lady," Ren said before he looked down at his phone to check the time. He stuffed his phone in his pocket before standing and holding out his hand to her, "Shall we?"

Haruka didn't say a word as she took the idol's hand and he tugged on her as they headed back to the dorms.

 _ **~The Next Morning~Kyoto~Haruka's POV~**_

My eyes started sparkling as I looked at the open area and I let out a sigh of relief as I whispered softly, "This reminds me of home."

"It does, doesn't it?" Ren asked as he looked around with a hand stuff inside his pant's pocket. He had a fond look on his face before he looked at me and spoke up, "How's your grandmother by the way? Is she doing well?"

I said with a bright smile as I walked beside him and Kira, "Obaa-chan is doing fine. I keep her updated a lot."

I felt a strand of my hair move to fall on my face before I reached up to tuck the piece of hair behind my ear, being careful to not ruin the beautiful bun that my hair was in. Since I was attending a ceremony with Kira as my 'boyfriend,' I decided that I had to match up with him. I was wearing a traditional kimono that was a dark blue color with golden lining and flower designs that started from my hips and down to my feet like falling petals. My hair was up in a bun with my bangs clipped back by pink cherry blossom pins. I had simple makeup and the only makeup that stood out was my lips which were a light red color unlike my natural light pink color. _**{A/N - Sorry for the crappy descriptions. I don't know how to describe Japanese clothing especially the more traditional ones.}**_

I let out sigh before whispering thoughtfully and softly hoping that the idols didn't hear me, "Maybe I should meet her before the Decisive Concert starts.. and talk to her about the idols and my relationship with them."

I didn't realize that they heard me and they tensed up at the mention of the Decisive Concert as well as my relationship with them and telling my grandmother. I perked up when I saw Hijirikawa-san who was wearing a white yukata but before I could call out to him, Ren beat me to it, him and Kira standing in front of me so Hijirikawa-san couldn't see me but I could see him. I pouted slightly before relaxing as Ren called out, "Hijirikawa."

"What are you doing here?" Hijirikawa-san sounded surprised as he looked between the two other idols.

Ren smiled before he answered his question, "I came as my brother's proxy."

Kira spoke up dully, "I'm here as my father's proxy."

"I don't believe you're both here as their proxies," Hijirikawa-san said firmly before he asked once again, "What do you want?"

I smiled before stepping out from behind the two idols' back and I watched as Hijirikawa-san's eyes widened in shock as he looked me over, "Nanami! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back," I smiled, standing beside Kira and reached over for his hand and intertwining our fingers together. I looked back at Hijirikawa-san and said with a smile, "I'm here with Kira as his girlfriend."

I watched as Hijirikawa-san's dark blue almost violet eyes widened before a flash of hurt appeared in those orbs before it disappeared. He flashed a forced smile at me before saying softly that I almost didn't hear him and I had to strain my hearing to listen to what he had to say, "Oh. You chose an idol to be your lover already? Sumeragi huh? I wish you two happiness."

I blinked in confusion before realizing why he was so hurt and looked betrayed. I flushed lightly as I tightened my hold on Kira's hand before I stammered out, "A-Ano.. this is a misunderstanding. I came as his pretend girlfriend so I can come to this event since this ceremony is strictly with business partners and their significant other. My family doesn't have a business like how Kira and Ren so they decided that, for this occasion, I would become one of their girlfriend for a day. Ren was fine with me choosing Kira for some reason."

"So you aren't actually together?" I nodded as Hijirikawa-san looked relieved at the news that I gave and I blushed slightly at how relieved he was. He took a deep breath before turning to look at Ren who was walking up to him, "What do you want?"

"What do you think we're here for?" Ren approached him with his hand stuffed into his pockets and a smirk appeared on as he stood in front of Hijirikawa-san, "We couldn't let your father convince you to take on the responsibilities of the eldest son."

Hijirikawa-san straightened as he stared into Ren's eyes, "You shouldn't have come. I may be eldest son of the Hijirikawa family, but I'm a member of STARISH first. Once the banquet ends, I'll return to the others immediately."

I blinked slightly when Kira tightened his hold on my hand that was intertwined with his and I looked up at him to see his face void of any emotion as he spoke, "Have you discussed it with your father?"

"Of course," Hijirikawa-san sighed before he looked away with his eyes closed, "Though he refused to listen and insisted I take over the family, as usual."

I looked up at Kira as his hold on my hand tightened even more and I winced slightly when his grip too tight. Kira instantly loosened his hold when he realized he was hurting me. He looked towards me as he shot an apologetic look before he turned back to Hijirikawa-san with a blank stare, "You couldn't call that a discussion."

Hijirikawa-san looked surprised before Ren spoke up, a serious tone in his voice, "When you didn't hear from your father after your year was up, you kept running."

"That's right. You've been running from having to make your own decision. If you return to Tokyo now, nothing will have changed. You'll be called back here, and your father will order you around. Your servants will beg and hope that you'll stay. And you'll continue to doubt, worry, and suffer," I looked between the two, my bottom lip in between my teeth as I felt fear well up in my chest. I slowly relaxed when I felt Kira's thumb rubbing circles on the back of my palm to comfort me. I listened to Ren as he continued to speak, "You haven't forgotten that time when we were students, have you?"

They stayed silent and I could tell that Hijirikawa-san was recalling the memory as Ren said, "I'm throwing your words right back at you now. Show me what you can really do."

Kira looked down at me before he smiled. He let go of my hand as he walked towards Ren and Hijirikawa-san leaving me behind to watch the three idols. Kira spoke up as he walked up to stand in front of Hijirikawa-san, "What you're lacking is the resolve to follow through with what you want. If you keep running from your father, you won't be able to sing."

"You don't understand how I feel," my eyes widened at the way Hijirikawa-san growled and his violet eyes flashed dangerously. He growled at Kira with malice in his voice, "You may be the eldest son of the Sumeragi family, but your father has blessed you with freedom."

"Blessed me? That's funny of you to say," I blinked slightly at the chuckle that Kira let slip before he said in a firm tone, "I took it. My father was strongly opposed, too. But I couldn't stop my desire to sing. So I faced him head on."

Hijirikawa-san's violet eyes widened in shock and Ren spoke up, "Hijirikawa. You should be able to do it now."

Hijirikawa-san looked downcast as he whispered with a strain tone, "I.."

I blinked when Kira pulled out an MP3 player that had earphones plugged into the player from his yukata and held it out for Hijirikawa-san. Kira said softly, "This is our song."

Hijirikawa-san reached out slowly to take the player from the black haired idol's open palm before putting the earphone in his ear and playing the song. His dark blue-almost violet eyes widened before he said firmly as his eyes narrowed out, "I want to be someone who can proudly sing this song."

"I'm going to talk to my father," he pulled the earphone out of his ear and looked past the two idols and towards me causing my heart to race and pound hard as he said with determination burning in his violet orbs, "There are no doubts in my mind now."

He walked past the two idols before he approached me. I smiled up at him before my golden green eyes widened when he hugged me out of nowhere, keeping his arms wrapped around me tight as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I looked over his shoulder to see the two other idols with soft and fond looks in their eyes. My heart raced with happiness as I wrapped my arms around the blue haired idol's mid-section, _'They're..they're finally getting used to the idea of me accepting all of them.'_

"Arigatou Nanami," Hijirikawa-san pulled away from the embrace but he kept me in his arms as he whispered, fondness sparkling in his eyes, "Thank you so much for everything Nanami.. no.. Haruka."

"Hijirikawa-san.." my eyes widened at the way my first name slipped out of his lips, feeling my heart pound even harder in my chest before I smiled brightly at him as I tried to ignore the way my heart was beating fast, "You're welcome Masato!"

Masato unwrapped his arms from my body before he walked back to Kira as he spoke up, "Sumeragi, I will need your help."

Ren walked up to me before he stood beside me with one hand in his pocket before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest and he whispered softly, "Are you proud?"

I nodded as I leaned into his touch as I stated at the two idols that were listening to my song and were talking quietly amongst themselves. Ren sighed before he spoke up, "I hope this goes well. Who knows what Hijirikawa's father will do. The worst he can do is disown him."

My eyes widened before I removed myself from his person and stood in front of him and said softly with panic laced in my voice as I stared up at the strawberry blond haired man, "Disown? What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Ren sighed as he ruffled his spiky hair. He removed his fingers from his hair before saying softly, "Hijirikawa and his father already didn't get along and this might push his father to do the worse."

I bit the bottom of my lip before I took a deep breath in and stood on the tip of my toes. I reached up and placed a chaste kiss on the orange haired idol's jawline since I couldn't reach his cheek without pulling him down. I quickly slipped away, flushing slightly at the way the idol's eyes glazed over and a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he lifted a hand to trace over the area I kissed. I took a deep breath in before walking up to the area where the ceremony was being held and blending in with the crowd, _'I hope it doesn't go the way Ren said it would. But with the way he said it.. I feel like it might be.'_

 ** _~Third Person View~_**

Haruka was standing off to the side with a thoughtful look on her face when suddenly loud footsteps on wood resounded around the area. Everyone, including Haruka, turned to look in the direction of the sound and saw Hijirikawa Masaomi in a dark blue almost black yukata with a serious look on his face as he scanned the crowd. Haruka took a deep breath in to help stop the bubbling feeling in her chest that wanted to lash out at seeing the current head of the Hijirikawa conglomerate. Whispers burst around the area as the elder Hijirikawa walked down the steps and into the area where the ceremony was being held.

"Everyone. I know this is sudden, but I'd like to announce that, as of today," Masaomi announced as his dark blue narrowed out as he scanned the area, his eyes not even landing at Haruka who was actually standing a few feet from him as he spoke up again, "My eldest son, Masato, will become the head of the Hijirikawa family."

Haruka clenched her hand tightly as she clenched her teeth slightly as everyone around her started clapping. Her golden green eyes hardened up before she took a deep breath to calm and relax herself as she scolded herself, _'Haruka stop. This isn't like you. The one who usually snaps first is Yuu-kun.'_

" **Father!** "

Haruka was brought out of scolding herself in her thoughts as her head snapped towards the direction of the voice to see Masato in the opposite building, looking down at the ceremony and his eyes focused solely on his father. Masaomi gasped as he yelled out, "Masato!"

"Listen to me!" Masato shouted and ignored what his father said of him as the blue haired STARISH member yelled, "I'm here to announce that I will not become the head of the Hijirikawa family!"

Everyone gasped in shock at the sudden revelation and Haruka could only let a small grace her lips at his bold declaration as Masato continued to speak, "As a member of STARISH, I will continue pursuing the path of music."

Masaomi looked angry as he spoke up, "What? Don't resist your fate. Your destiny was decided long before you were born."

"Father," the blue haired idol spoke up as he stared down at his father from the great distance they had, "I'm not who I used to be. I've changed. Through the power of music and the wonderful bonds I share with the members of STARISH.. and the bonds I share with my senpai group, QUARTET NIGHT as well as the bonds I share with my rival group, HEAVENS. I have changed. For me, music was once a way to forget about reality and escape. But now it's something else. Music is what's important to me. No one can pull me away from music anymore."

Masaomi growled as he looked angrily at Masato's direction, "But if you don't take over the family, many people will suffer."

"I know that!" Masato yelled back, stopping his father from guilt tripping him even further. Masato took a deep breath in before he continued, clenching his fists that were hanging by his sides, "Even if I become the object of contempt or slander, I am prepared to bear those sins. My feelings cannot be shaken! Having reflected on myself, even if ten million people stand in my way, I will not back down. Hear my most sincere song!"

The purple backdrop behind Masato fell and two pianos were seen, Kira behind one as the black haired idol started playing their duet song. Haruka smiled as she whispered to herself, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, "I didn't have to worry about him.. Masato."

 _ **~Time Skip~Haruka's POV~**_

I smiled as I walked behind the three idols, the three idols talking amongst themselves as we headed towards the heliport. Kira suddenly spoke up with a slight fondness in his voice, "The song couldn't have been better."

"You're right," Masato said as he tilted his head to stare at the bright blue sky, "Thank to all of you."

Ren chuckled as he closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as some of his hair fell on his face, "I don't mind you when you're honest, Hijirikawa."

Masato turned slightly to look at Ren with a slightly haughty look on his face, "What was that?"

I giggled slightly as Ren and Masato started arguing with each other and Kira slowed down his pace so he was walking side by side with me. He took a hold of my hand suddenly and I blinked down at our intertwined fingers before moving my gaze up to stare into his soft yellow tinted eyes. He smiled down at me before bringing my hand up to lips and said as he shut his eyes and placed a small kiss on the tips of my finger, "Arigatou my Sakura."

My golden green eyes softened up before I leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his chin, whispering softly as I pulled away to stare up at his shocked expression that slowly softened to a smile, "You're welcome Kira. You did an amazing job singing today."

We relapsed into silence, listening to the two STARISH members bicker between themselves and I looked up at the sky with a small smile on my face and a flush on my cheeks as I tightened my hold on Kira's hand.

 _'Dear Grandmother, everything is going well. The idols seem to be adapting well to everything. The Decisive Concert is coming up.. and by then, I should be able to tell them of my feelings. I hope you understand.. Obaa-chan.'_

* * *

 ** _OHAYAHOO MY READER-CHAN! How did you like this chapter? I apologize if it didn't meet your expectations but I was having troubles finding inspiration but I managed quite well for someone who was lacking inspiration. To be honest, this story is coming to a close and I really don't want to see it end but in the same time, I'm kind of glad it is ending so I can rest up and relax before I start up my new story._**

 ** _To those wondering, I have already written down a few chapters of my next stories and I just need votes in which story you want me to release first. Also, just because I decided to post one story doesn't mean that I won't do the other story. Once I am done, I will post the next story. That's how I work._**

 ** _I apologize again for the hiatus I put on this story but the stress was getting to me. I hope all of you understand. I'm going to start up the next chapter (which will be a filler chapter) but the filler chapter might be a few chapters long because of the content of it. I really look forward to writing the filler chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it when it comes out._**

 ** _READ & REVIEW! I appreciate any kind of feedback, good or bad because it helps me improve or motivates me. So don't feel shy to review or even PM me because I love seeing your feedback. I'm not asking for reviews. It's up to you guys if you want to put down a review or not but I appreciate anything, review or not. I feel grateful that you guys are willing to read this story since I put so much into this story and I enjoy writing as much as you love reading it. _**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT MINNA! I'll see you next chapter with the filler chapters. I know you guys will enjoy it. Serpent-chan out~_**


	34. Author's Note

_**YORUSHIKUMACHACHA~ MY READER-CHAN!**_

Wow! It's been so long since I updated this story and I have a really good reason into why it has taken me this long to say anything. I've been busy with school. (Lame excuse but hear me out guys) School work swamped me and it was difficult because I moved away from my family and no I am not in college. I'm still in Senior High and barely of legal age and it sucks being separated from my family that I always depended on a lot so I had a hard time adjusting studying abroad and away from my family. The only family I have here is my older sister and she isn't around that much but I'm not complaining. I'd rather have her than no one here that I can rely on.

Anyway, I went off topic. Like I said, I had too much on my mind and I was adjusting so I didn't have enough time to focus on myself and most certainly no time to write this story. Another reason was I lost inspiration to even write this story and when I got the inspiration during the Christmas break last year, something in my personal life made me super upset and super depressed that I lost the will to write. I know it isn't an excuse and I should have informed you guys before but I decided to do something else.

I want to rewrite this story because well, I did not like how I started writing this. I noticed a flaw in my writing and I didn't like it at all. That's another reason why I couldn't continue writing because I did not like how my writing was before. I greatly improved in my writing and I wish to extend that to this story. So I hope you guys will be patient with me because I plan on rewriting this whole story. I will write a brand new story using this same concept just a few different things. I might stop writing Haruka with the teachers but that's only if you guys are okay with it. Either way, whichever is the popular vote, with me writing Haruka with the teachers or not, that's what I will go with. I might also make the new story a slow burn and I mean a REALLY SLOW burn because I did not like how rushed this story was.

I hope you guys are okay with waiting a few days or maybe a week for the new installment of this story. I will keep this story as a separate story but I would prefer you guys to check out the new one that will come out.

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT MINNA! Serpent-chan out!**_


End file.
